The Guardian
by The-red-eyed-hunter
Summary: OC Saber has left the Wardens and is determined to find the Champion. But she gets unexpected help from the Champion's former companions.Is she willing to open up herself? And will she find the Champion? And what more secrets are there?FenrisxOC IsaxHawke
1. Chapter 1: Beyond The Wasteland

**Before you read the story, know this. My character is an OC, and it is After the final battle of DA2. It's a bit alternate, because through the story I want to let Carver and Bethany both be alive. Just for you to know. AND it is OC x Fenris. Just be warned. Don't like it, don't read it**

**And for the rest, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ **

**(:.:)**

**The Guardian **

**Chapter 1**

**Beyond the Wasteland**

**(:.:)**

_Along with the rain, an unexpected visitor came… _

Dark clouds hanged over Kirkwall. As the rain fell on the City of Chains, the water streamed through the streets, trying to cleanse the scars away. The sun had been down for quite a while, but the moon and stars were hidden behind the thick clouds.

The Merchant Prince walked through Hightown, with his beloved weapon on his back. He whistled a small tune softly, and the song echoed through the empty streets, with the pouring rain as it's choir. It has been three years now since the Champion of Kirkwall's disappearance. Passing the once existed Chantry, Varric shot a glance at the building. Nothing was left of it.

He, the Pirate Queen, The Guard-Captain, and the Dalish elf, had returned to Kirkwall, the City of Chains.

After the final battle between Mages and Templers, the Champion of Kirkwall, was forced to leave the city. After they fled in the hills, Hawke had said his goodbye to his friends. They haven't heard of him since.

Varric sighed heavily. The city had been in a chaos since. Templers were everywhere, good or bad, and the mages only became more rebellious by their presence.

He passed the Amell estate and saw the already fading family crest of the Amell. He started at it, remembering his friend. The time they all brought together in that place, it was lost now, and now only part of the many stories he told. He has been released recently by that Seeker. He silently thanked the Maker for it.

Sighing again, he continued with walking again.

They haven't heard anything from Anders ever since. Varric guessed that Blondie would be doing something Underground against the oppression of Mages. But on the other hand, he could be completely possessed by Justice.

The Prince of Starkhaven has angrily left their side once Hawke decided to let him live. He swore that he would hunt down the Apostate Mage, but Varric hasn't received any word of the actually hunt. But he did receive a word of how Sebastian claimed the throne of Starkhaven back.

The Broody Elf had left them too, and started to think about a life for his own. He told that he would go to Starkhaven. Varric knew through his spy network that Fenris there. How he was doing, that would remain a mystery.

He walked down the stairs towards Lowtown. He held his gaze forward. There was no one on the street, since it rained so hard. And because Hightown was still recovering from the heavy blast it received. The Merchants had moved on to another location in Kirkwall. It was good for the business, though the circumstances were lesser now. But the market that once was filled with the stalls of the many merchants were gone.

Varric frowned. Many things had changed. Every day, the threat of war grew, and the tension between the two groups were enormous. The Chantry is about to fall, and the raising power of Tevinter grew. The growing influence of Orlais was a threat for Ferelden, and the Qunari has not forgotten their defeat. And besides that, the Templers had rebelled against the Chantry and every Circle in Thedas had raised to rebellion against the Chantry. The entire world is at the brink of war. And above that, the most important people of the world were gone.

Varric had knew that far from his spies and Cassandra Penthagast.

"_Maker watch over you for the dark times ahead of us."_

Remembering the words the Seeker had said to him, and the concern in her face, he knew that this was serious. Somehow, he wished that he knew where Hawke was.

Placing his first step on the step of the stair that leaded to Lowtown, he heard footsteps from someone else.

He looked up at the sudden passenger, he saw a small person. But he couldn't see the face. Wearing a red cloak, while the hood covered the face. Varric could tell this one was new in the city. The cape was open and revealed the body, which made clear it was a woman. Both her hands were wearing brown leather gloves. On arm was naked, while the other was completely covered by the long black glove. Her neck was covered by her brown dull leather armor, but over it she wore a sleeveless white with red coat, who was half open. Under her chest was an tight belt. She wore a brown skirt, and boots until her knees. Her boots were wearing protection and she had an small bag on her hip. A sword with a blue sheath was on the waist, alongside a dagger.

This person wasn't a simple traveler. The woman passed, without looking the dwarf. Varric stood still and just looked attentive at the woman. She had a strange presence. One that said that she wasn't someone you could mess with. Her red cape following her ,and when she turned the corner, she disappeared from his sigh.

Varric felt suspicious. Perhaps he should use his spy network to gather information about the mysterious woman. Somehow, he didn't trust her presence in Kirkwall.

**(:.:)**

The woman passed the location of the former Chantry. She looked at it for a while. It was only a ruin now. She shook her head. She could feel how thin the Veil her was. Magic was the cause of this, as she had read from the many reports.

She walked towards the Amell estate, hoping to find something. But with one glance, she felt the hope falling down. The estate was hardly worthy enough to call it a house anymore. And it seems that thieves saw their chance clear to steal whatever was worthy to take.

She grunted and cursed frustrated, knowing that she was too late. The Seekers had reached the place sooner than she did. Everything that had any valued information was long gone.

She turned around and walked back, thinking what her next step should be. She walked in a corner and was in a corridor. It was cold and dark, and the rain only grew.

She embraced the darkness, but she held her hand on sword she hid under her cape. She was wary, since her current position wasn't the best one. Walking without any noise through it, she focused her mind on the area before her.

Something was rumbling in the darkness. Even though it was a small noise, it was loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't stop walking. Feeling a small grin her lips, she knew someone was watching her. It would be foolish to hope for a drunkard. They had managed to follow her.

She held her eyes open, but concentrated on the sound. One person was behind her. She could hear the following footsteps. One person, a mage, was waiting for her ahead. She could feel it's magic. And at least two people or more were on the roof, keeping an eye on her. Her lip curled up. She is going to enjoy this, since it would help to lose her frustration.

Speeding up her pace, she had her hand firmly on the sword. Her eyes saw the mage before, readying his magic. The mana responded on the mage call, and the Veil shifted. She could hear the person behind her speeding up his pace too.

Her feet started to move faster, and she ran. She ran faster and faster, until she saw the mage. The man was startled at the appearance of her. Setting off the ground, she jumped in the sky, with a dagger in her hand. The mage let out a startled gasp, and summoned his spell.

But it was too late. She landed on the man, and sliced his throat with the dagger. The mage yelped, before he chocked in his own blood. He fell on the ground, as the girl was on top of him, pinning him down. She was covered with blood and looked penetrating at the man. As the lights went out of his eyes, she looked at the man. The emptiness of his eyes confronted her, and she placed her hand on his eyes, closing them gently.

Hearing a bow that echoed through the corridors, she heard an arrow whiz behind her. It just missed her ear. She jumped off the man, and dodged another arrow. Making a cartwheel, she threw the dagger at the man and hit in his right shoulder. The scream echoed through the once empty corridor.

She jumped between the walls of the corridor up and lifted herself until she was on the roof. She landed on her feet and rolled over. The archers immediately reacted and shoot arrows at her. She dodged them skillfully. The archers continued with shooting and she caught one arrow in her hand. Her fingers clenched around the wood as the cries broke out. She ran towards the first archer she saw, and slammed the arrow in the leg of the archer. He let out a small grunt and fell on his knees. She punched the man on the head and he fell on the ground.

She took the bow and the arrows, aiming them on the other archers, who continued with shooting. She started to move and shoot at the same time. Meanwhile, she tried to look for a route to escape. She hit someone, and the archer fell down with a groan.

Hearing others coming on the roof, she looked over the shoulder and saw more people with the red cloak. She used the last arrow and shot it at the front man. He smashed the arrow away from them with his weapon, and gave the command to charge forward.

Walking back slowly, she looked over her shoulder carefully. The only option she had was running over the top of the houses. Looking one last time at her pursuers , she jumped back and ran over the roofs of the houses. The rain hits her face, and it became a mix of water and sweat.

Lightning from the sky lighted up the city and shortly after a loud crash of thunder shrieked through the atmosphere. She looked over her shoulder to look at them. A small flash from the lightning revealed all their faces, including hers and their red eyes.

The others followed her tireless, and she moved faster. Jumping over to the other house, she rolled over the ground and landed on her feet. She grunted at blow, but moved as quickly as she could.

She started to notice the slight change of houses. They became more poorly. Nevertheless, she didn't slowed her pace for it. She jumped up and in the air she turned around. While she hang for a brief moment upside down, she threw her dagger at one of them, and hit someone. Landing back on her feet with her face forward, she saw that the edge of the house had arrived.

She braced herself, since she had to jump quite a distant down. She realized that she must have entered the next section of Kirkwall. With all the strength she had in her legs, she jumped over. Feeling herself fly in the sky, she activated her own magic. An second skin of lightning covered her body. It buzzed around her, and lighted the surrounding up. When she landed , the lightning covered the blow, and released an force of electricity. The ones that jumped after her, were blown away, and were crashed against the wall. Someone was blown inside the house, and a startled scream came from the room, along with some frustrated curses. She showed her mockingly smirk at them, as one of them snarled at her. He gave the sign to follow her. The ran over to another houses that stood beside the roof she was one.

She ran over and jumped from the house off again. Rolling over when she landed and she stood on her feet in one flexible movement. She ran forward and jumped on the next roof. As she was hanging in the air, she suddenly she saw that the roof beneath her was a lot weaker and it was certain that it wouldn't hold her. Too late to change it, she prepared herself for the fall and took the still sealed sword out of her belt.

**(:.:)**

"All for us, thank you very much!" exclaimed Isabela happily. She embraced the small pile of money they had won. Merill giggled and looked amazed at the small fortune they won. Varric, and Aveline growled at them.

"Damn you, Rivaini…" Varric said, and tossed his hand of cards on the table. Aveline did the same and muttered something about "Cheating whore". Isabela laughed delighted and had small twinkling lights in her eyes.

"This is your share, kitten." She said to Merrill. The elf took her money and admired it fascinated. Isabela smirked and brought her attention to her own profit. "And this is my share…"

She said with a wide seducing grin. She was already imagining a pleasurable night at the Blooming Rose. It was amazing how the business of a brothel never stopped. She could hear the growl that came from Aveline. Isabela smirked at the guardswoman, and childishly stuck out her tongue. Aveline rolled her eyes, and drank up her drink with a frown.

After that, they were quiet again. Varric ordered another round of ale. "Another round, then?" he suggested, but it was declined.

Nobody said a word, since no one knew something what they could say. After a couple moments of awkward silence, Isabela growled frustrated. She stretched herself out and brought her hands behind her head, and rested her head on them.

"It was much more fun when everyone was here…" groaned Isabela. She pouted, closed her eyes.

The rest knew what she meant. There was a silence then and the only sound was when Norah putted down the ale on the table. They all had to admit. These silent moments occurred more now since everyone went on their own way.

Norah left the room as Varric gave her the coin. There was a heavy sigh from the dwarf and just looked silently in his cup with ale. It reflected his image. He slightly frowned at it, since he suddenly noticed he was looking old in it.

"We are becoming more broodier then that Elf." He said with a small chuckle. He got a small laugh from Isabela and a giggle from Merrill.

He lifted the mug ale up and settled it on his lips. His head went back as the drink entered his mouth. The bitter taste was welcoming, and he was staring at the ceiling of his suite. Tonight nothing specials is going to happen.

As Varric looked at the ceiling, Varric heard shouts outside, and he frowned. Slowly, he took Bianca. The strange thing was, the sound came from the top. He glanced at Aveline, who had her hand on her shield.

"Is there a party on the roof, Varric?" Merrill asked as she looked with a scowl at the roof. The roars continued outside.

Varric opened his mouth to answer her, but a crash interrupted him. A loud crack was sounded from the roof, and something broke down. Before anyone could make out what happened, the roof broke down. The sound of stone rumbling and cries of wood went through the room, and dust immediately spread through the room. Something fell in the room on the table with a loud tumble and a groan. The table creaked loudly in protest with the weight.

Isabela and Merrill jumped up with yelp, and Aveline took her shield and sword and Varric Bianca. They held their weapons up and aimed at the thing that fell down. The dust covered the sight of the person who fell. They heard cough and saw something red through the dust. Small trail of dust followed down and landed on the ground. Varric narrowed his eyes, and then saw the red cloak.

The dust went away and the form of her became clearer. A head with brown short hair was revealed. Everyone looked stunned at the person The woman pulled her hood back without revealing to anyone her identity. Varric eyes widened, as the woman raised to stand up.

"You?" he exclaimed. In his voice was surprise and somehow accusing. Aveline cursed loudly.

The woman looked at him and made a "Tsk" sound. She looked around and bend down to pick up her sword on her knees.

There came more sounds from the roof and they all looked up. With the sound of fast footsteps, more people with red cloaks jumped through the hole and landed on the table. They roared at the woman and surrounded her. Varric looked bewildered at them, and held Bianca ready. He looked at the others and they had the same expression as his: stunned.

Their swords were pointed at the woman. She was still kneeling, but her sword was steady in her hand. Her jaw line was visible, and it showed that she clenched it together. One of them took out his sword on her and before they could actually hit her, she took her own sword out. There was a clear sound from the sword that filled the room. It was almost as if the sword was singing a rare tune. The steel of the weapons clashed against each other. She was strong enough to make her opponent stumble. Kicking the person away, he fell off the table. She held her blade defensively up and looked at all of them.

"Get her!" one of them commanded.

The other attacked her all in the same time. The woman made a cartwheel in the sky. She managed to get between two persons and landed off the table. She slowly raised from her knees, and in one hand she had her sword, while in the other her dagger.

Another sound of thunder was sounded outside, and the light of it enlightened the room. Varric narrowed his eyes, and for a quick moment he saw a red flash from their faces. Feeling a cold shiver over his back. The woman held the two blades up, and made a mockingly gesture at her opponents. They ran to the woman.

Varric heard Merrill shriek, as she looked wide eyed at the woman. He looked back at the woman, and saw that her hands were enlightened with magic. A veil of lightning went over her body. The men and women who were trying to attack her, jumped at her. The woman released the electric field, and all of them, including Varric and the others, were blast away. The crying sound of lightning sizzled in his ear.

She made a cartwheel and landed on the table. Looking around her, she saw the most of them were laying on the floor. The room was now filled with groaning and knocked out people. She ran towards the table. Placing her weapons back, she snapped her fingers. Lightning went over her body again, and soundless she jumped through the roof.

The rest was left stunned. Varric looked from the roof, surprised and amazed, but the woman didn't came back. He looked at the others, who were just as he, looking dumbfounded at the place where that mysterious woman once was.

The other men stood up, and followed the trail of the woman who just fled out. They didn't pay any attention at the others and left through the hole of the ceiling.

Varric blinked a couple of times and looked through the hole where all those people in disappeared. In his mind went many questions. Who were they? What did they want? Why didn't he knew them? Since a long time, Varric had no clue who these people were, or what they want. No one of his spy network had told him about these people. The Red Cloaks.

A frown appeared on his forehead. He vowed that he should investigate these people carefully. Then a new realization hit him then. Looking bewildered at the roof, he growled and roared.

"Who the hell is going to pay for that?" he made angry fist gestures at the hole.

Corff stormed in the room, as he had heard the noises from Varric's suite. When he saw the damage he actually shrieked loudly, followed by the curses of Varric. The bartender demanded angrily a explanation for the roof. Aveline stepped in and tried as best as she could to explain what happened.

But none of them was certain what happened.

"All I can say is, a stranger fell through the roof." Said Aveline with a light shrug. She glanced back at roof, seeing the sky was clear, and the moon was shining brightly in all her grace.

**(:.:)**

Isabela walked through Hightown, On her way to the Blooming Rose. She was humming a little song while she walked. On her face, she had that smirk she always had.

After the little scene in the Hanged Man, Aveline and the other Guards tried to search the Red Cloaks, as they had referred to them, but they didn't found a trace. They just disappeared in thin air.

Although the dwarf was upset about his roof, shortly after, he was found a new inspiration for one of his stories. Promising Corff he would fix the roof, he had went down and told everyone an amazing story about the woman that fell in his suite. Of course, he had made it more interesting, by adding some snakes and chains in it. Isabela didn't feel to listen at the story she already knew.

And after Isabela brought Merrill back to her house, she went on to her own business. Isabela chuckled softly. On these days she missed Hawke the most of it. And Fenris, even if it was just to watch him. Snickering at her fantasies, she saw how both men were glistering before her.

She reached the Red Lantern district and she pushed the door of the Blooming Rose open. The place was still as crowded as always. A heavy smell of sweets and perfume infiltrated her nose. She walked through and stood in the main chamber, filled with whores. She ogled all of them, having a hard time deciding which one she wants. Seeing the proprietress of the brothel, she walked towards Madame Lusine.

"Isabela." Said Madame Lusine with her thick accent. "I presume you came for our many services." She said with a purr

"That's right, sweet thing." She responded and with a grin and a wink.

She held the small pouch of gold before the woman's eyes. They followed the sway of the pouch greedily, as if she would snatch it away.

"Well, you know how things go." Madame Lusine held her palm up. Isabela gave the small pouch of sovereign to her. Feeling the weight in her palm, she winked to Isabela, telling her she could do as she pleases.

Isabela walked off with a wide grin. She sat on a chair and tried to decide once again. She felt an uncomfortable feeling though. A feeling of guilt, as Hawke reappeared in her mind like many times.

The storm had ended, and outside, if you would hear carefully, you could hear the water dropping off the windows. Isabela listened to it carefully. She tried to calm herself, and tried to bury the feeling of guilt away. She could hear the champion's lecture in her mind, and scowling at him for disturbing her night of fun, even if he was gone. Her mind was distracted when the main door opened once again. she didn't saw the person that entered. As she tried to see who it was by leaning a little bit forward, she saw in her corner of her eyes another person approaching the exit.

A woman, a prostitute, walking from the stairs with a slight seducing rhythm in her swaying hips. Her blond hair fell on her back, and her heavily made-up face had a smile full off promise. She walked towards the door and disappeared from Isabela's sight. She welcomed the newcomer with some words. Isabela couldn't hear the words, as they were spoken in another language. The blond-haired woman reappeared again.

She walked towards Madame Lusine and gave her a pouch of gold. She whispered something in the woman's ear. Lusine looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then waved her off with a short nod. The prostitute walked back and took the probably new client with her.

Isabela became a bit more curious and stared bluntly at the entrée. Sitting on the point of her chair, she focused her gaze on the entry. When they entered the room , a familiar shape came forward. Gasping surprised, she couldn't believe her eyes.

A red cloak, now slightly damaged, was covering the person's body, but Isabela was certain it was the same person that had fallen through Varric's roof.

She observed the room carefully and the woman followed the prostitute without a word. She looked at Isabela for a brief moment and then walked upstairs in a room. Isabela followed her with her eyes. She saw them stopping before the door of a room. The prostitute let her entrée the room first and then followed her. With a small bang she closed the door behind her, to give them some privacy.

Surprised as Isabela was, she sat there on her chair. She stared at the door that remained closed. Feeling curious, she wanted to know who she was and there came a wicked grin on her face. She looked at the Madame Lusine, who was busy with another client. Raising up, she went upstairs and looked around. No one was here, for a moment.

She couldn't help to feel a bit excited. What more secrets can this woman have? A scandalize affair?

Placing her ear to the keyhole, she grunted as she concluded that they were speaking to softly for her to hear. She opened the door slightly, and thank the Maker, she did it soundless. Peeking through the door opening, she held her breath to listen carefully.

She saw the two woman. To her surprise and disappointing if she was truly honest, they were still clothed and merely sitting at the fireplace. The red cloak was still around the woman, but her hood was off. She was sitting with her back towards the door. The only thing she revealed was her brown short hair that only covered her neck.

"… I must thank you for the trouble, Lucrezia." She said to the prostitute. Her voice was strong, and Isabela could hear the Ferelden accent in it.

"Oh please! It always _pleasures me _to see you, love." She said with a purr. She was definitely from Antiva, as she had that funny accent in her voice.

Isabela saw the prostitute pouting at her. "Too bad you _never _come for my _services_."

The woman snorted. She didn't approve the statement she made. "I am certain you can entertain others." She growled.

Lucrezia sighed disappointed. "It's such a shame. For you, I would do this even for free…" she muttered, and the other woman coughed a bit awkwardly.

"I came here, because my contacts said you had something to deliver me." Said the woman with a pragmatic tune. "I hoped to find some useful information about the Champion, but alas… his house was empty."

Isabela flinched at the mentioning of Hawke. What business did she had with him? Opening the door a bit more, and quickly glancing behind her to see if she was still alone. Nobody was upstairs, besides the people who were doing things in the rooms.

Lucrezia chuckled. "It seems that the Templers or something thought the same. They have infiltrated into the estate of the Champion. If anything useful been there, it is lost now."

Lucrezia stood up and walked towards the desk. Opening a drawer, she took a letter out of it. She gave it to her. "I have used my own contacts to find something, but some stranger said that she had something useful."

The brief was opened and she read it silently. "In Antiva?" questioned she. She looked back at the blond haired woman. "Lucrezia, what is your opinion?"

"I think you should be careful, that's all."Lucrezia said with a nonchalant tune. With a sigh she turned to the bed and laid on it seductively. "But let's stop talking about the boring stuff. Let's have some _real_ fun."

She hinted to come closer by gesturing the woman. The woman stood up with a sigh and putted her hood up. She threw the letter into the fireplace and she took something out of her pocket.

"Here is some money and my thanks, once again. You have been a good _help_." She said emphasizing on the word.

Lucrezia groaned disappointed. She stood up from the bed, and walked over to the woman. Taking the straps of the red cloak she wore, she played with it playfully.

"Fine…" she sighed. Her hand caressed the woman's face, but the woman turned herself bashful away, making clear she didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Really, you are a stoic, rough little thing." Lucrezia said, and crossed her arms. "But I like it rough anyway, so-"

"No." the word was dropped in. No other options were open, and with a sigh Lucrezia eventually gave up.

"What are you planning to do now?" she asked and looked at the woman.

"I think I am not going to take a boat to Antiva. I am heading towards Starkhaven for a short stop and then straight towards Antiva. In that way, I can hide easier from my pursuers." She answered glancing over her shoulder.

Lucrezia was quiet. "So… I guess I won't hear from you now." She had a small trail of disappointment in her voice. But with a cough she cleared her voice in that seductively voice. "Pursuers' you say? Always on the run."

The woman shrugged. She walked slowly towards the door without saying a word. Isabela saw her approaching and ran from the door. She ran over the railing and leaned over the railing with her back against the door. She acted as casual as she could, although her heart was racing. She heard the woman leaving and walking down the stairs. The hood covering her face and she pretended to straight her cloths and pulling her gloves back. She looked once again at Isabela, who pretended not seeing her, and then left the Blooming Rose, with a silent nod to Madame Lusine.

Isabela waited for a moment, looking at the red cloaked woman. Seeing her disappearing out of the brothel. She waited just a bit longer and then ran off the stairs. She passed Madame Lusine hastily.

"Isabela! You haven't-" called Lusine after her, but Isabela passed.

"Another time!" she yelled and she slammed the door open and ran through the night back to Lowtown.

She saw the Hanged Man and came with a loud bang in. The customers and Corff looked surprised at the Pirate as she ran upstairs. She heard some of them whispering things, but she didn't care. She stormed into the suite of Varric by banging his door loudly open. He flinched at the sudden intrusion. He looked surprised from his book. The Rivaini panted and looked bewildered. Her face was slightly flustered. She leaned against the door frame.

"Rivaini? That bad?" He said surprised.

Isabela shook her head as she panted. "We… must… gather… the rest!" she panted.

She walked in the room and fell on the chair with a gasp. Varric raised an eyebrow and Isabela continued with speaking. "The Red Cloak woman… I saw her at the Blooming Rose…"

Varric's eyebrows shoot up. "Interesting." He said flatly. "If you're telling me you bed her-"

"Not for _that_! I found out that she is after Hawke!" exclaimed Isabela.

Varric's amused face, crumbled, and then looked serious at her. "Why? What does she wants from him?"

Isabela shrugged. "I don't know. But she is heading towards Starhaven and then to Antiva. I eavesdropped her. She had some contact person in the Blooming Rose. For some reason she is searching for Hawke. "

Varric was quiet for a moment. He didn't said a word. His eyes were looking for the right words, as many theories came up.

"You think Hawke..?" he interrupted himself. He thought deeply and then stood up. "You go pick up Daisy. I am going to bring Aveline along."

Isabela nodded. "It seems our rest days are over!" she exclaimed with an excited tune in her voice and disappeared, running towards the Alienage.

Varric took Bianca on his back. For a moment he looked at the short summary he written down about the Red cloak woman.

"It seems this one is going to be an interesting one indeed."

**(:.:)**

**I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I am not English. Reviews are welcomed and I hoped it was enjoyable to read it.**

**Next:**

**Chapter 2 **

**Savior**


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

**Savior**

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions you still have_

_(Rise Against)_

**(:.:)**

Fenris walked through the city of Starkhaven. For three years he had lived in this city. Although he still had the two-handed sword on his back and the lyrium tattoos were still on his skin, he didn't changed much. The only thing that changed were his clothes. He was wearing the Starkhaven guards-uniform now, since he became part of them.

Living in a modest house in the city, and working for the guards of Starkhaven. He tried to make something of his life. Deciding that it truly was time to let the past go and move on.

At first he felt uncomfortable in the new area, and people gave him strange looks. The guards shot him in the beginning suspiciously glares, but after awhile they started to trust him. Some of them even became friends with him.

He felt himself being useful and enjoyed the fact that his skills were now doing something right. After so many years of being abused and used for the wrong intentions, he felt himself getting an redemption against all he once wronged when he was a slave.

But even now, he still had the nightmares that haunted him at night, and the pain of the markings were confronting him every day. And he still felt a grudge against the kind that wronged him. Life wasn't always peaceful, but it had improved. That much he had to admit to himself.

He looked over the street and saw a small group of people. They looked like a close group of friends, going out for a drink or something. Fenris felt a smirk appearing on his face.

When he was following Hawke, he never gave himself the time or ever felt the need to think about his life later. It didn't seemed to matter at that point. It changed when the war started and they all had gone their own way.

Hawke and the others were his friends, and he stood by them through the very end, but when that damned abomination blew up the whole Chantry… well, he started to doubt the line between and good and evil.

But he did miss them, although he would never admit it. He missed the nights at the Hanged Man. When they were laughing, lots of drinking and listening to each other's stories. For more than six years he stood by those people and they somehow taught him things through all the fighting and bickering.

When they ran away from Kirkwall, he knew that that would be the end of their time together and everyone had to go their own way in life.

Sometimes, he wondered how Hawke and the others were. Even the Dalish witch and that abomination. He sometimes saw Sebastian, when they both had time to spare, but he could tell that the Prince was still full of anger against Anders and a bit against Hawke. He knew what he meant. A part of his own being blamed Hawke for what happened.

He walked towards the guards barracks. People on the street still gave him some curious looks. He had to admit, he still looked strange. An elf, with snow-white hair, and strange tattoos on his body, carrying a sword who was almost just as big as he was.

He shook his head. No matter what different city it is, he would still stick out.

**(:.:)**

When Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Aveline finally reached Starkhaven, they sighed tiredly. They haven't stopped a single time since they left Kirkwall. They were traveling for at least a day or three. And in that time, they haven't seen the red-cloak woman since then. They only could hope they were following the right trail.

Approaching the gate of the city, they went through the gate and passed the guards. Walking in a busy street.

"You know, if we don't find the woman, we can always pay Fenris a visit," suggested Isabela with a grin, but Aveline snorted at this.

"We will find her. This isn't some trip we are making." She said seriously.

"Oh shush, prick." Said Isabela mockingly. "You're just sore that you left Donnic behind.

Aveline snapped up at her and snarled. "So help me, whore…"

Isabela grinned amused. She stuck out her tongue. Aveline's face grimaced and she got a darker expression on it.

"I wonder if Fenris is just as cross as he was three years ago." Wondered Merrill with a chirping voice.

"He probably is, Daisy." Varric said. He looked through the city, and observed the different kind of people that were passing them.

"Oh! Maybe he has that funny accent that Sebastian has!" Merrill said.

"You mean like this?" Isabela said with a low voice and imitated the Starkhaven accent. Merrill giggled as Isabela grinned.

Aveline merely shook her head, and they walked further. They reached down the place where the merchants stood and they sat down on the bench that stood beside the street. The merchants were busy selling their goods, and their voices filled the space. It reminded them of the market in Kirkwall. Just a colorful, and the merchants gave them the same glaring as they did in Kirkwall.

"So… this is the city Choir boy owns." Varric said as he looked around impressed. He whistled softly. "Not bad… not bad at all."

"This city is _so _big!" Merrill said, while she looked at the tall buildings. "It's even bigger than Kirkwall!"

Varric laughed. "Well, this is the largest city in the Free Marches."

Merrill shook her head, as if she became nauseous of the height. "How can those people look at them without becoming dizzy?" she asked.

Varric laughed and patted her back. "You'll get used to them Daisy, don't you worry."

They continue with sitting down on the bench, resting out. The sun was still high in the sky and it was in the afternoon.

**(:.:)**

She walked through the shadows of the city. She had heard that the Prince of Starkhaven had retrieved this city not so long ago. It reminded her of her own family business. Growling at the thought of them, she placed the memory back in her mind again.

Putting the hood of the cloak steadier on her head, she walked in some dark ally. She could hide better in the shadow then in the light. She was still being hunted and her last encounter with her pursuers reminded her that she had to be careful. Reaching the light at the end, she stood on the other side of the ally and was walking in the busy street of Starkhaven. She looked over her shoulder sometimes to see if someone was following her. Of course it was unnecessary. She could feel them approaching her through the connection with the Fade.

She bended with the crowd in the city. The street was full of people. They passed her by, as she walked further in. No one paid attention to her, as she held her gaze low. She watched the lines of the paving. But through her being, she felt a presence approaching. In her experience, she felt the difference between a demon, a spirit, a mage. This one, was one of her pursuers. She was absolutely certain. Without looking back, she walked faster, and bumped in with different passers. She could feel them moving faster.

Her eyes glanced over her shoulder. She saw the Veil, dark blue background. The person's without magic were the same color as the Veil: dark blue. Through them, she saw the yellow forms. Mages were among them, as the bright yellow stream flowed through them. And through them, she saw another forms. Ones that were colored with dark purple streams in their being. She narrowed her eyes. How did they find her so quickly?

Before she could answer herself the question, she bumped into something hard. Gasping, she stumbled a bit back and almost lost her balance. But was caught by someone who caught her arm. She looked surprised up and saw a pair of eyes, looking at her cautions.

A man, with strange tattoos on his chin and neck. He had elven features, as his pointy ears showed through his hair. She blinked a couple times. She didn't see his own colors. Only the dark blue color. She also saw he had no magic in his body, but through him bright blue lines flowed through it. She could smell lyrium from them.

The man held her by her arms firmly. They didn't spoke a word to each other, as they continued with staring at each other. When the man opened his mouth to speak, she immediately broke any contact. She wrestled herself out of his grip, and felt that she was released by him. She passed the man before her quickly without looking at him.

He didn't stop her and just watched her with a surprised face. She glanced for the last time over her shoulder and looked at the man for the last time. At his uniform, she could make out he was part of the guards. He had a confused and questionable look in his eyes. She shook her head, and looked back at the street. Danger was approaching her faster.

She fled towards an empty square. Once she had reached an empty ally, she had ran as fast as she could. She foolishly hoped that she would lose them, but she knew they could sense her as she could sense them. Panting, she almost crossed the square.

"Saber!" yelled the voice. It echoed through the square.

She immediately stopped running. She knew without truly looking, that there were more people here now, than there were in Kirkwall. She turned around slowly. Without saying a word, she faced them, and stood straight and fearless before them.

The man who had yelled her name took his hood off. The man had spiky dark blond hair, and his eyes were icy grey. Among his features were scars of the battles he fought through his life. He looked at her coldly and he shook his head disapproving.

She crossed her arms, and held her hood on, a sign of disrespect. The others stood ready to attack. But they were stopped by the man. They took a step back and let their guard down.

"Saber," he spoke with a tired voice. He sighed annoyed and tired.

"Brandon." She replied as a statement. She said his name, with her dark smooth voice. She could see that Brandon was staring at her speechless, before his mind went back to the actual task before him.

Brandon sighed again and palmed his forehead. "You are a foolish woman…" he growled.

"Maybe even mad." She said. "But I don't see how this is any of your business or the Guardians."

He snarled at her. "No! Normally we would kill deserters!" He threw his hands frustrated in the air. "What do you want to gain with this?"

She was still having her stoic attitude before her. "I want to know my enemy."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Your _what?_"

"That is none of your business." She said coldly. "I am done with the Guardians. Continue with pursuing me, and I will kill you."

She had a threatening tune in her voice, which made clear she was as serious as she could be.

"What about you comrades? Aren't you befriended with some of us? " snarled another man.

She mockingly laughed. "You all mean _nothing_ to me. So be a good little boy, and step back."

The man showed his teeth as he clenched his jaw together. He stepped forward with a roar. Brandon stepped in between and stopped his companion. The man looked at Brandon for a moment and he had his fists tightened together. But he stepped back, as he looked at Saber.

Brandon looked at Saber with a glare. "I shall give you one chance, Saber." He said. He held his right hand before his eyes, and covered them.

"You'll come with us, and I shall make sure that the council shall accept you-" he spread his fingers a bit and it revealed his eyes.

"Or else, you shall face the consequents right here and now." His eyes were glowing brightly red and it looked at her dangerously.

She looked at the background behind them. She saw houses with balcony. The roof was flat, and relatively low compared with the other houses in Starkhaven.

She snorted. "Tsk. You first."

In the darkness of the hood that hided her face, she showed her own eyes, who were just as red as his. She hits the cape out of her way, and revealed the sword on her waist. The others reacted quickly. She jumped forward and took her sword out of the sheath. The steel was freed and she quickly swayed her sword towards Brandon. He could dodge it just in time by ducking away. The steel made a swaying sound above his head and cut a couple of hair down. She stretched her legs out and she landed on his back. Brandon gasped at the blow. She used him as an platform and jumped away from them. Stretching her arms out, she reached out for the balcony. With one hand she was able to grip the wood of the railing. Her fingers dug in the wood, and she lifted herself up. The stone wall of the house had a couple protruding stones for decoration. She climbed up and as fast as she could reached the edge of the roof.

"Don't stand there!" Brandon yelled frustrated. "Go after her!"

She made a roll over and kneeled on the roof. Standing up, she looked beneath her. The others followed her, while she ran away. Just like in Kirkwall, she ran over the roof. A sword almost slashed her through her neck, as someone hid himself behind a chimney. She ducked and the sword hit the wall. The person who did that snarled at her and before he could react, she punched him in the face, and kicked him. With a moan and a curse, he grabbed for his face. She heard from behind that her pursuers had reached her in.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. She held the man before her body, as she forced him to kneel. She held her dagger to his throat and threatened to slice his throat.

"Saber…" Brandon said with warning voice. She held the man in an iron grip. Behind Brandon, an archer stood there and aimed it for her head.

Pressed in a corner, as she felt more people standing behind her. She was surrounded with them. Her hood was still one, but it was visible how her jaw clenched together.

"Give up, Saber. It's over." Brandon said. He let his weapon down, and walked towards her. She pressed the dagger harder in the man's throat as a small stream of blood flowed over his neck.

"Let him go, Saber." Brandon commanded. "And let's go home."

She didn't said a word to him. Eventually she lowered the dagger with a sigh. The man scrambled up and stumbled away from her. Soon he joined his brothers and sisters, and took that defensively posture. Her face was darted out low.

"Let your sword go." Brandon commanded.

She didn't reacted at him. She heard Brandon growling frustrated. But she knew she couldn't let go now. No one would understand why she had to move on.

"I command you, let your weapon down!" he barked.

This time, she looked up. "Don't act as if you're still my superior." She said. In a flash of lightning, all of the others were blinded. A sound of shrieking thunder went through the atmosphere. When, they could open their eyes, she was gone.

Brandon cursed under his breath. She had once again escaped him.

"Search for her! She can't get too far away!"

**(:.:)**

She ended up near the busy square, in a dark ally. She looked around and hides her weapon under her cloak. She saw some city guards on a patrol. She sighed relieved that they didn't noticed her yet. She ensured that her hood was still on her head, covering her face. Carefully, she glanced at the square. Nobody noticed her, and after a couple moment she walked confidently in the crowd.

Her eyes showed the forms of Brandon, but just like her, he hid his weapon too. She knew he had felt her presence and he could see her. She turned around, looked over her shoulder for a brief moment and then fled further in the square. She tried to struggle her way through the people that were walking before her. But they blocked her way and slowed her down. She looked again over her shoulder and saw Brandon coming closer.

She cursed under her breath and though quickly. Looking around, she saw the patrol of city guards. She tried to think of a plan. When she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she was forcedly turned around. She faced the angry expression of her former superior.

"Now I've got you!" he said with a sneer. She snarled at him.

"You have not!" she spat back.

She took his hand from her shoulder, and let her mana raise from the core of her body. She kicked him back and he stumbled. The mana changed in an veil of electricity over her body. She knew this would draw a lot of attention. And she could only hope it would scare Brandon off.

People around them looked surprised and startled at them. They took their distant from them, and middle in the square a large empty spot was in it. The others came in action and they tried to get closer to them. She released the magic and a powerful force came free, and along that an explosion filled the square. They were sent flying backwards.

Everyone on the square was frozen for a moment, and with a high pinched shout, panic broke out in the square. People started to run and scream.

She looked through the people. Brandon had crawled back, as she watched him. He glared at her. On her left side, she heard the shouts of the Guards. Brandon looked at the same direction, and snarled softly to himself. As he was helped up by his companions, she thought for a moment he would attack her with the way he placed his hand on his sword. Instead, he disappeared and the others followed him.

She sighed out relieved and stared at the ground before closing her eyes. She had survived again. Hearing further away the drumming footsteps of metal against the ground, she heard the Guards of Starkhaven approaching her. She knew that it was foolish that she had showed her magic, with the war. But she would rather fight them, then the Guardians. She looked up from the ground after opening her eyes.

An arrow came in her direction. Unleashing her sword, she split the wooden arrow in two. Both sides cried along both sides of her ear. Her sword shimmered in the light of the sun. people on the square were still running around. She took a deep breath. Hearing the roars, she brought her weight forward and charged as fast as she could to all of them.

**(:.:)**

"What in the Creators' name-" Merrill cursed. The explosion has been echoed through the city and there was smoke raising in the air. Everyone looked at the place where the smoke came. People were pointing out and panicky gasped escaped out their mouths. Varric blinked at the smoke, and a bad feeling crept inside him.

"Something tells me that that is where we should be." Isabela said with an raised eyebrow at the smoke. "Seriously, why do we always attract trouble?"

Varric chuckled. "What's a good story without a bit _trouble_, Rivaini?" He took Bianca from his back and held her ready. "I think I'm going to need you her, you minx." He coed the crossbow.

Isabela rolled her eyes at Varric for the way he coed his crossbow. Merrill fringed with her fingers, as she had a concerned scowl on her elven featured face.

"I think… the explosion is made with magic." Concluded Merrill.

Aveline sighed as she crossed her arms. "And I though Hawke was the one with trouble."

She putted her palm on her forehead, knowing the trouble that was about to come. She took out her shield from her back and looked at the Pirate and the Dalish Bloodmage. Both of them nodded and took their weapons. They headed out to where the smoke came from.

**(:.:)**

She kicked one of the guards away. They weren't as fast as the Guardians, and with her own speed, she could handle them easily. Her sword was back in her sheath. She had no intention to kill those who were innocent as she had swore an oath to protect them. Hitting another guard in the neck, the man fainted at the clash. She jumped backwards, and dodged skillful. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw an exit. She had used the most mana that she could use, and she didn't wanted to push herself to her limits. Using her unnatural speed would be unwise, since she found the risk too great. She narrowed her eyes under her hood, and guessed she could make her way through them with dodging their attacks.

Out of nowhere, a unfamiliar presence came. She looked up and from a distance she saw a body covered with bright blue lines. She knew those markings, as she had seen them before. The person charged at her with full speed. He was fast, even for her. She jumped backwards, but he reached for her with his sword. She countered his blade with equal strength and they both felt the blow through their bodies. She could hear the wood of her sheath crying. Quickly making a circle, she swung her sheathed sword at the man. He quickly dodged her, as he saw her in the corner of his eyes. He attacked her again, and she was forced to defend herself against him. The two swords met each other again, and once again she could hear the cries of the wood.

"Kaffar!" he hissed.

She looked the man straight in his eyes. She felt her face grimacing in surprise. She knew him! The man she had encountered before. She could see his glare at her, as he brought more power in his blade. He pushed her backwards, and she had to give everything she had to stand her ground. The smell of lyrium grew thinker, as his markings began to glow. Deactivating her eyes, she saw him in the real colors of the world. His taunted skin, were covered with white colored lyrium tattoos. His green eyes look viciousness at her and his hair was white. Somehow, she was reminded at a wolf.

"Fenris!" someone cried out. He looked up at that. He let his guard down. She hit the hilt of her sword against his nose, and with a groan he stumbled backwards. As she jumped further away from him, she could see his face was covered with blood. She held her sword before her defensively.

"Could someone pick up Fenris, please?" said a chirping female voice.

She quietly glanced at the group that approached the man with the lyrium tattoos. She had the strange feeling she had seen them before, but through the rush, she couldn't place them where. The group of people, two female humans, a dwarf and an elf approached the other elven man. They showed their concern for him, as the man with the lyrium tattoos had a surprised look on his face. Glancing at them curiously. She could sense that the female elf was a mage. She used her eyes, and saw the familiar yellow stream through her body. But among the yellow, the color of red was brightly streaming through it. She narrowed her eyes, as she was aware that this was a bloodmage. She was completely taken by their presence, that she was surprised when she felt someone approaching her.

Quickly looking in the direction, saw a guard. The guards were still on the square, as one of them attacked her with a dagger. The dagger came in her way. She knew at this rate that she didn't had enough time to dodge it. And if it would hit her, she would be wounded fatally. She deactivated her eyes, as all the perspective became normal again.

She narrowed her eyes, as she summoned all the mana she had left in her body. Clenching her jaw together, she felt her spirit taking a small step in the Fade, through the Veil. She closed her eyes for a couple moments, as she let the magic to its work.

A strange presence took over the complete area, and she opened her eyes. Time went slower. She saw how the dagger approached her slowly, and everything around her. It would only last a couple seconds. Three… Two… One-

She circled herself around the dagger and it flew at her left side of her head. She could hear the wind that whistled in her ear. She made another circle, as she had enough time to catch the flying dagger. Her fingers got a firm grab on it. With another circle she kneeled on the ground, she swung her arm forward and land threw the dagger back. It hit the guard in his shoulder, but not enough to hit a vital point.

Glancing behind the group that just had approached, and she saw the exit gate. In their battle, they had turned around. She took a couple steps backwards. If she could jump high enough to avoid them… Taking a deep breath she ran at them as fast as she could.

"I think we better get ready to fight!" shouted the elven mage as she approached them. The others looked in her direction.

The dwarf took his crossbow. "Ah please! Bianca can handle this herself!"

The dwarf shot at her. As the arrow came closer, she dodged it by rolling over the ground and glided over the ground. She looked at the dwarf, and saw the surprised look on his face. She still had her sheathed sword in her left hand.

"Oh, that was pitiful!"

The woman, who had hardly cloths on much to her dismay, took the daggers from her back, and encountered her. She bitted her under lip, as she was still on her knees. She had couldn't make enough speed to make that kind of jump anymore. Her mana was limited now. She could only use some basics spells, but she couldn't use her swiftness anymore. She saw that the dark colored woman jumped in the air and attacked her from above. The dark curls under her bandana flew wildly.

She jumped backwards and made a backward flip. Landed on her feet, she lowered herself on the ground until she was kneeling, as did the woman before her. The daggers had hit the ground instead. As the others wanted to join in, the dark haired woman held up her hand.

"Don't worry! I'll deal with this!"

She was approached by the woman again. She made a dexterous motion, and tried to kick her down. She saw that the rogue smirked as she saw that it almost pushed her opponent off her balance. Snarling, she punched the woman in her stomach, but she was fast enough to make the blow lesser affective.

"You hit like an Orleasian dandy!" mocked the woman.

The rogue made a spin, and threw a dagger at her. Seeing the flying dagger, she caught it in her hand before it could actually hit her. Clenching her jaw, and feeling more irritated, she held the dagger in her hand. Running up to the rogue she lashed out at her. The rogue arched her back and mostly avoided the attack. A small cut appeared on her cheek.

She gave the rogue a low kick and she fell on the ground. Jumping backwards, she threw the dagger back at the rogue. The rogue made a quick back roll.

"Damn it all!" cursed the woman, as she looked at her. She touched her cheek. "For a short one, she is fast! Someone needs a good spanking!"

She saw her chance clean. Running out to the low position the rogue was standing, she ran as fast as she could. Someone shouted the woman's name as she ran towards the dark colored woman. Her red cloak followed her, as she placed her hands on the back of the woman. Her white corset was beneath her hands, as she made rollover on the back. She heard a yelp from the woman beneath her, and landed on her feet. She heard the rogue falling on the ground.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" spat the rogue.

Without hesitating or glancing behind her, she ran forward. The exit was still clear. She panted, as she used all the strength in her legs she had. She could see another enemy approaching. The red haired woman with her shield ran towards her. She could see that the eyes were narrowed. The red haired woman had a uniform on. Maybe she was part of the guards too. She also noticed that the woman was quite muscular too. Before she could jump back, she was bashed away with the shield. Falling on her back, she groaned as the ground hit her. She leaned on her elbows and looked at the guardswoman.

"You'll go through me before anyone else!" the red haired woman shouted.

She grinded her teeth against each other. Standing up as she felt her body being bruised by the blow. She held her right hand on the hilt of her sword as she threatened to draw the sword out of its sheath. She could see that the guardswoman defensive posture. Smirking wickedly, she calculated her next move. She took a deep breath, and snapped her fingers. She ran again towards the guardswoman. The veil of electricity returned around her body. As the guardswoman came closer, with one low jump, she had both her feet in the air. She hold her knees in as she flew for a moment in the sky. When the surface of the shield came closer, she stretched her knees out and released the magic. The force knocked the guardswoman back on the ground with a lot of force. She heard a groan from her.

Making a back flip on the ground, she ran and passed the woman who was laying on the ground. With a smirk she heard a curse. The mage, the dwarf and the elf were the only one before her. Behind her she could hear the other two woman chasing after her.

The elf with the tattoos came forward again. His wound has been poorly healed by the mage, but enough to stop the bleeding.

"Come and face me!" he shouted at her. She didn't think so.

With a sly grin, she was setting herself off the ground and made a flip above him. Rolling over the ground, she stood up in one movement, and was immediately countered with arrows of the dwarf and spells from the elf. She dodged it, and glared at them. She charged at them with full speed ahead.

"Uh… rescuing would be appreciated!" the dwarf shouted. He shot another arrow at her.

She was tempted the draw her sword, and kill them in one blow, since she was tired and annoyed by their game. Holding her right hand on her sword, she drew a small part of it out of the sheath. Hearing shouts behind, she could see the glare the dwarf gave her, and the surprised look the elf had on her face.

"Hello? Anyone?" shouted the elf panicky.

She jumped in the sky towards them. Her sword was almost out of her sheath, ready to strike them down. The dwarf gasped startled and the elven girl shrieked. She covered herself with her arms over her face. The dwarf duck lower on the ground. She was so close now…

But then she felt it. She felt something through the side of her right shoulder. With a groan she was smashed to the left, away from the dwarf and the elf. She fell on the ground on the ground with a couple rolls. She somehow managed to land on her knees. Her hood had fallen from her face in the progress. She panted and could taste the blood that came from her mouth. With her left hand, she rubbed it away. Glancing over her shoulder, and saw the arrow in it. She took the arrow and tore it out of her flesh. She grunted a bit at the pain as blood flew out of her wound. She stood up and her brown hair fell at lines of her face. She heard something before her whizzing. Looking up with a glare, she saw another arrows came in her directions. She made a spin in the air. The arrows missed her. She landed on her feet and faced the archer.

"Choir Boy!" shouted the dwarf at the archer.

The man with brown hair and blue eyes, and some fancy clothes on glared at her. She guessed he was no city guard. She also noticed, with a little bit of distress, that the face of Andraste's was on his crotch.

"Sorry I'm late!" the archer screamed back at the others. "I must stop making an habit of this!"

He had a small grin on his face, as he looked mockingly at her.

"Word of caution: let's do not that again." snorted the guardswoman as she and the rogue joined the others.

She looked at and clenched her jaw at irritations. The archer stood a couple meter away from all of them. She didn't had enough stamina nor mana to fight all of them. She could see all them preparing themselves for her attack.

Raising slowly up, she looked back, and she saw that the gate was still open. Glancing back at the archer, she knew she would definitely get another arrow in her body if she would run now. Sighing she made a note to herself that this wasn't her best day.

She took her sword out of its sheath. The steel was clean and covered with curly patterns Her eyes were becoming visible red. She could feel a little boost, as they gave her a little more mana and stamina, but it wasn't much. The archer seemed to notice her doing, and didn't wait for her. He shot another arrow at her.

"This is much more exciting than the Chantry!" he shouted.

She ran forward and she dodged every arrow he shoots at her as fast as she could. She could see that the people that surrounded them were moving too.

She swung her hand and sword backwards and once she reached the archer. She could see that the fancy archer took out a dagger. She blew the sword towards the archer with a snarl. He had a shocked expression on his face. The steel almost reached him. She could see the shocked expression he had on his face. Noticing the presence on her left side too late, she was bashed away from the archer. Rolling over, she could see the shield of the guardswoman.

"I'm with you! Hold on!" the guardswoman shouted at the archer. The guardswoman looked at her with a glare.

She could feel exhaustion overwhelming her. She wouldn't last if this would take any longer. Standing up, she felt her knees buckling from exhaustion. She spit away the blood that had formed in her mouth. Noticing that someone ran at her behind the Guardswoman, she braced herself. While the guardswoman ducked away, the rogue woman jumped over her. She held up her sword, but the rogue was faster.

"Too slow!" mocked the rogue at her. With a kick from the rogue, she stumbled backwards.

Cursing, she lashed her sword out at the rogue. The rogue smirked at her with a glare. Something bright came and she felt her sword being blocked. She could smell lyrium again and saw the white haired elf. He had caught her sword in his hand, that bled from stopping it. The lyrium glowed brightly. She looked at him with a glare. His face was emotionless and with his other hand he reached out towards her chest where her heart was. She blinked surprised at this and jumped back as he had almost reached her. Her sword was freed by the man's grip and she held it still before her.

"We must fight together!" barked the tattooed elf.

Behind the elf and archer, an arrow was shot at her. "Come here and give Bianca a kiss!"

She dodged, and caught the arrow in her hand. She still had the arrow in her hand and looked at the dwarf. He had a somehow mockingly expression on his face.

Feeling magic crawling up again. She jumped in the sky, as a stone fist flew beneath her. She could feel bloodmagic raising up as the Veil shifted. A demon was summoned. Her eyes looked at the mage, and saw the red streams and the demon appear. It was invisible for the naked eye, but she could see it. The demon gave the elf more mana and power.

"May the Creators have mercy on you! I certainly won't!"

She heard something behind her, and before she realized she was surrounded with smoke. The elf and the archer ran out of it, and she stood alone in the pile of smoke. She looked at the ground as she noticed a broken bow. Quickly thinking, she tore the string of the bow lose. Holding it in her hand, she placed the other end of the string in her mouth. It banged loosely around her body.

Sensing the presence behind her, she quickly turned around and her blade encountered with a dagger. The dark haired woman pouted playfully and behind her appeared the red haired woman with her shield. She tried to bash her with it again. This time, she dodged the warrior's attack. The rogue tried to attack her by stabbing her back. The Guardian gave a backward kick in the stomach. She heard the woman groan at the blow, and the Guardian punched her as hard as she could. A yelp was received as the woman flew backwards out of the snow. The guardswoman tried to attack her with her sword. Instead, she countered it with her own sword. Summoning her power that rested within her, she released her magic. The guardswoman flew away from her with a harsh force. She could hear her fall on the ground with a groan.

She remained alone in the smoke. She quickly placed her sword back in its sheath. The string was still in her mouth and with her right hand she tightened it. She arched her arm backwards so that it had the shape of a bow.

Making a spinning turn, she came out of the smoke. Her back was facing them, but the point of the arrow was at them against her right arm. Trusting on her feeling, she shot the arrow from hr improvised bow. She quickly turned around, and saw the arrow flying towards the dwarf. He scowled at it surprised. The elf with lyrium rushed over and cut the arrow away. It seemed it was the last bit of his strength, as he fell on his knees, while glaring at her.

Exhaustion caught her, and she fell through her knees. She stood lowly on the ground as she panted. Looking at her opponents, she could see that they were panting too, and looked exhausted.

"Maker's Breath, what a mess! What is your business here?" demanded the archer. She didn't answer him. Only looked at him with cold red eyes. She could see that the man was growling irritated by her silence. She could see that the others relaxed a bit more.

"I am Sebastian, the Prince of Starkhaven and I am demanding an answer from you! Who in the Void are you!"

She still didn't say a word. She raised slowly up, and saw that the tension returned immediately. Before the archer could lose a train of curses, the dwarf interrupted him.

He gave the archer a pat on his shoulder. The man glared at the dwarf, but it didn't seem to threaten him. "Hey now Choir boy, we don't want you to put those words in your confession, he?"

The archer slightly relaxed and with a tired sigh and he rolled his eyes. The dwarf chuckled, and stepped forward. She immediately guarded up by holding her sword up. The dwarf held his hands up defensively.

"Peace, peace, Lightning" he said. She frowned at him, for both the tune he talked at her and the name he gave her, but didn't lower her blade. The dwarf shook his head while he chuckled. "We are all exhausted. It would be useless to attack each other now. What gain would that have for me?"

She lowered her blade slightly. She didn't spoke a word, but she looked at the dwarf expectedly. Her eyes were still red, and she would keep it that way. She didn't trust them. Glancing at the two elves, and then back at the two women, towards the archer. She looked with a quick glance at the dwarf. Behind them, she saw that more guards were gathering. She looked with a quick glance at the dwarf. She had little time to escape now and she had to act as quick as possible.

"What do you want." She said with a harsh voice. She glared at the dwarf.

"Now now, Lightning." He said soothingly.

She clenched her jaw at the name he called her. "That's not my name." she said with a low voice.

The dwarf shrugged. "I had to give you _some _name. Anyway, we came here, because we know you're after Hawke, and-"

"She's after Hawke?" The Elf with lyrium said between the lines.

"And," Varric raised his voice a bit, while glaring at the elf, who looked at him with a dull expression. "And we wanted to know why. So tell me, Lightning, why are _you _here?"

Saber looked at them silently for a moment. Her glare softened a bit. "How do you know that? Do you know him?"

This time the red haired woman took a step forward. Her face was lightly bruised by their fight. "That depends on who _you_ are."

"Do you know him or not?" she snarled back.

The guardswoman clenched her jaw angrily, but then nodded stiffly. She looked bewildered at the guardswoman and then lowered her head for a moment. Sighing deeply, she let go all of the tension. When she looked back her eyes weren't red anymore. They were now blue and green, a rare appearance.

"I see then." She putted her sword back in her sheath, as a sign that she won't attack them anymore. "I have been hunted for months now. It has made me more wary at my surroundings."

"Well, you surely showed that!" hissed the woman with the bandana as she rubbed her back. She placed her daggers away.

"You all stood in my way. What else did you expect?" she answered back with sarcasm. "I have business with the Champion. Important questions to ask, and little time to find the answers. So be quickly with what you want from me."

"You have some nerve!" yelled the woman with the bandana. "First, you attack us and then you demand us to be quickly!"

"Don't like it? Then leave. I have no intention to waste my time with people like you." She said shortly as she crossed her arms. "I am searching for the Champion of Kirkwall. And I want to do it quietly and discreet."

"Discreet?" said Sebastian spat. "Discreet? Look at what you did with the city!" he pointed out at the destroyed square.

"Hmpf, she also destroyed my roof…" filled the dwarf in.

"My former superior is pestering me for months now." She said, and walked before them away to the left. She looked over the destroyed square. "I did not expect that this would turn out like this."

She looked back at the Prince. "I never wished to bring chaos into the this city."

She didn't said it as if she apologized for it. It was more like a statement. The Prince snorted at this, and grumble something under his breath.

"The other Red Cloaks, you mean?" The elf asked in her Dalish accent. She now noticed that the mage was covered with vallaslin, blood writing.

Narrowing her eyes at the bloodmage, she nodded. "Those people are from an organization called the Guardians. I was once part of them. More I cannot tell you."

"And let me guess. You did something very very _very_ naughty." The woman said with a sly grin..

"No." she said shortly back. She looked better at the woman with the dark skin and hair. She reminded her of some pirate. But also of a wench. The sort of dress she was wearing was way too short. Frowning, she tried to remember who she was again. She saw a small flash back in Kirkwall when she was in the brothel.

"I saw you before… in the Blooming Rose."

"Really? What a coincidence! What were you doing-?" The elven mage was interrupted by the guardswoman who shushed her quickly.

The tattooed elf and the Prince of Starkhaven stood uncomfortable by the way the conversation turned out, as a small blush crept on their faces.

The Pirate merely chuckled. "Who knows what she did there, Kitten." She ogled the Prince and the elf. Both men looked quickly away as the Pirate winked at them.

Saber rolled her eyes annoyed. "I was there because I have a friend there working. She helped me with search. Because of that I am heading towards Antiva."

Looking behind them, she saw that the guards were searching for her again. They haven't noticed her yet. She looked over her shoulder, and saw an exit. She turned sideways and wanted to walk away. She looked at them, and they looked all surprised at them. She stopped her track and there was an awkward silence. She scowled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to-"

She was interrupted by a wave of protests. Widened her eyes she blinked surprised. Before she could react someone took her by her collar and held her up. She looked surprised as her eyebrows shot up. She was actually lifted from the ground. She cursed at herself for being so small.

"You're not going without us!" The Pirate exclaimed.

Saber raised an eyebrow looking perplex at the woman, and struggled herself out off her grip. She looked at them with an dull expression.

"I believe the Prince, and the tattooed elf have some duties here." She turned around and walked off. "No. You all are only standing in my way."

She walked off and smirked when she didn't heard anyone following her. When she took the next step she felt something on her leg and almost fell at the sudden weight. She looked down and saw the Dalish girl clenching on her leg.

"What the-" Saber exclaimed. She tried to free herself from the iron grip, but without any success. She looked with unbelievable eyes at the others. Isabela laughed like a cat, while the others merely shrugged.

"Please!" The mage girl begged. "Take us with you!"

She looked at Saber with the big elven puppy eyes. Saber looked at her annoyed. They both stood still for a moment. She looked away with a flat smile.

"I'm not buying it." She said dryly. She pushed her flat palm against Merrill's face and tried to push her off. But the elf continued with holding her leg and pleaded, while Saber responded it with more pushes against her face. Nobody stopped the Pirate when she jumped on her back. She now had to struggle with the pirate and the elf.

"Get off me!" she demanded, and a line of curses came off. She failed horrible when she tried to lose the pirate and scowled at this. She looked at the guards, and it seems their attention was drawn to them again. She sighed annoyed.

"Meet me at the street next to this one." She said dryly. "I have to get out of here before the guards capture me."

The Pirate didn't seemed to be convinced, and with a growl Saber summoned her mana to create a electric cover over her body. It shocked both the Pirate and the Elf as they both sprang away from her. Saber glared at them.

"Stupid wench…" mumbled she. She saw that the pirate stick out her tongue at her, and she merely rolled her eyes at her.

"Meet me in a empty street." She said again to the others. A sound of agreement came. Behind her she heard that the two women were raising up from the ground. She turned around and walked towards the ally. She placed her hood up and covered her face again.

"Hey wait!" called the dwarf out. "What is your name?"

She stopped her trail and stood before the dark ally. She was quiet for a moment, until she answered: "They call me Saber."

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 3: Where The Lines Overlap **


	3. Chapter 3: Where the Lines Overlap

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 3**

**Where the Lines Overlap**

**Thank you for the alerts, favs, and kind reviews! **

**(:.:)**

_Give me attention_

_I need it now_

_Too much distance too measure it out_

_Out now _

_Tracing the patterns _

_Across a personal map_

_And making pictures_

_Where the lines overlap_

_(Paramore)_

**(:.:)**

Saber waited on the top of a house. She had her hood up and looked over the empty street. She was surprised about herself that she was even doing this. Waiting for those strange people. Thanks to the couple hours of rest she had, had recovered her mana and stamina. The wound on her shoulder was completely gone now.

She heard some noises out of an ally, and saw a patrol of the guards who were still searching for her. She was able to avoid the guards, and now it was dark, she could easily hide from them. The moon was brightly shining in her full glory. She looked at the wonder of nature and sighed as a wave of grief fell over her being. Closing her eyes, a flash of yellow eyes stared were looking at her.

She snapped back to reality as she heard voices from an ally and noticed the presence of others. Looking at the street, she those who she was waiting for. With a growl, she putted her feet on the edge of the roof. She looked at them for a moment. With a annoyed feeling she could recognize the irritating voice of the Pirate and the chirping one of the Dalish witch. She sighed again. Why did she agree?

She took a couple steps back, and jumped off the roof. She landed on the low balcony and with a summerset, she landed on the ground. She heard a startled gasp as her feet reached the ground. She looked at the group before her as she raised up.

"You have come." She stated annoyed. Saber still had her hood up, and it covered her face.

They had bandage on the wounds that were conflicted. Looking at her suspiciously, as she did the same thing. The dwarf stepped forward.

"So, here we are." He said with a grin. Saber didn't respond on him. The dwarf chuckled at her. "You're not very talkative, are you? How are your wounds?"

Saber pulled her hood off and revealed her face. It was without a bruise or scratch. She didn't said a thing, as the dwarf looked stunned at her.

"You're a mage, right? Then no wonder you have healed so quickly!" he said.

Saber glanced at the others, who still had bruises on their bodies. She snorted patronizing at them. Crossing her arms, she looked back at the dwarf with cold eyes.

"What is it that you want, dwarf." She asked with a cold voice.

"I want to make a deal with you." He said. He brought his hand towards his chin and scratched it.

Saber placed her hands on her hips, and waited for him to continue.

"We are offering our help here." The dwarf said. Saber raised an eyebrow at him but held her mouth. "You can't do this alone-"

"I don't seek your help." She interrupted with a snarl. "I have always managed alone in this."

He was quiet for a moment. Behind him, his other companions were looking at them without saying a word.

"Now, now, Lightning. " he said with sly tune. He got a sneaky smirk on his face. Saber looked at him suspiciously. "Hmm, what shall the guards say when I may whisper a word about you?"

Saber's look changed into a glare as the dwarf chuckled. "I dare you dwarf." She responded challenging.

"We have all seen that you aren't strong enough to fight them all." He countered back.

"You don't know me." Saber said shortly. She felt a feeling of anger building up in her. "Have you only come here to blackmail me?"

The dwarf laughed. "Serah, you have to admit, I'm not an average dwarf."

He scratched his chest and hinted it was missing a beard. Saber looked at him in the eyes and then at his chin. She could feel an urge to laugh and her mouth grimaced in a form of a smile. She pressed her lips together to fight to urge and eventually looked away with a cough. But she could see in a quick glance that the dwarf knew what kind of effect it had.

"What are you offering then, dwarf?" she said in a husky voice, an attempt to hide her laughter.

"Our aid." The dwarf said. "We have known Hawke for more than six years now. We know him well enough to know how he works and what he could plan."

Saber raised her eyebrow. "Alright, but why would you all offer your aid to me? What is it you hope to gain?"

"To help our friend, of course."

This time the pirate wench stepped forward. Saber looked at her with emotionless eyes. The pirate didn't seem to step aside because of that. It only motivated the challenging look she had in her eyes. Eventually, Saber snorted.

"As you wish then. I shall endure your companionship." She said and with an annoyed tone. "But stay out of my way." The last part was hissed, and looked at all of them with a glare.

The pirate snorted and . "Whatever. I say you are just a stick in the mud."

Saber ignored her. She felt more annoyed by them, but she knew she couldn't risk to be discovered again by either the Guards or the Guardians. She looked at them and tried to embrace the idea of them as her new companions. They all looked… strange. With a sigh she dropped her head down. It wasn't working.

**(:.:)**

"Let me go, wench." Saber snarled. She tried to struggle herself free from the pirate.

"No! I want to see it!" Isabela pounded. She had Saber's wrist in an iron grip and dragged her along. "Fenris agreed with this, so no no's."

"Do whatever you want, pirate wench! But don't drag me into your business!" She snapped.

The two women were starting to bicker again. Fenris lead them through the city, while he rolled his eyes as he heard the two of them fight again.

They were heading towards his house. Once they all agreed to find Hawke, he mentioned to get some stuff from his house. Isabela, Varric and Merrill were almost begging to see his house and even though Aveline wouldn't admit it openly, there was a curious glance in her eyes. As a response she had said that she would merely check the place.

He felt himself being annoyed that they would infiltrate his place, _again_. He hated it when other people were going to his house. It was his personal place after all.

Their new companion, Saber, was unfortunately forced by Isabela, who was dragging her through the streets. She had protested and cursed at this.

The rest followed him, trying to ignore them, but hardly succeded. He sighed tiredly. The people they passed looked at them surprised. The two woman were bickering at each other, while one dragged the another. He almost regretted to bring them along.

"Maker's Breath woman!" exclaimed Saber frustrated. "I warn you, if you don't release this instant, I swear it, you'll regret it!"

Correction: He regretted to bring them along.

The rivalry between the two of them seemed to be natural. Barely knowing each other, and they are already pulling at each other's hair.

"Ah!" yelped Isabela. "Don't pull on my hair, you little-"

"Enough!"roared Aveline. With her strength she pulled the two of them apart. "Maker, behave as two adults, will you!"

Isabela snorted at this and crossed her arms as Saber looked the other way. They refused to look at each other, and Isabela walked beside Merrill. Saber started to walk further and ended up next Fenris, looking curious at her. When she heard Isabela snickering, he could see the jaw of Saber clenching together.

He examined her, carefully from the corners of his eyes. She had a scowling expression on her face and it made him chuckle a bit. She was a pretty woman, he admitted that. Her skin was smooth and her face was pretty to seen, but she wasn't the most beautiful of all women he had seen. He could clearly see the elven influence in her like, the pointy formed ears. They were smaller than the normal seize, but they still had the pointy shell. Her hair wasn't very unusual. Not even very feminine. It was short, as if it was cut very quickly and dull brown and a part of her hair covered her eyes. Even her length wasn't very impressive. She was a small woman, since she only reached Fenris' shoulder. Secretly, he glanced at her body. She was a bit curvy, but most were hidden by the clothes she wore.

Even though she wasn't the most beautiful woman of all, he couldn't help but to feel… something. She had a certain grace upon her, as she carried her sword fearless and walked forward proudly. On her face, she had a confident look. He glanced at her eyes directly. They were very beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Her eyes were definitely elven. And with the unusual color, one blue and one green, they stood out beautifully. And above those, she had a mysteries aura around her and drew him curious to her.

Then he scowled upon himself. He shouldn't look at her that way! She was a mage, as she had showed. Another predator for power and wealth, like any magister in the Imperium. He bit his inside of his cheek to maintain his anger towards them. Suddenly, her confident look looked mockingly and her proud posture arrogant. Her beautiful eyes suddenly turned red again and looked blood thirsting at him.

"Uhm, Fenris?" He snapped up and looked at Sebastian.

The others were a bit behind him and Saber. Sebastian nodded in the direction of his house. Fenris blinked a couple of times, and then realized he had missed his house. Scowling and cursing at himself that he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a sneaky chuckle from behind. Turning around, he saw Varric raising up his eyebrows and with a big grin on his face. His eyes darted out at Saber, as if he knew. Fenris felt himself getting flushed and shot a glare at the dwarf.

Walking to his front door, he opened the it and stepped inside his house. It was dark and the darkness hided the room's appearance. He walked directly towards the fireplace, to light up. He could smell the burned wood in it, and came to a conclusion that the fire must had gone out a couple minutes ago. Hearing the others entering his house, he felt a little bit threatened. Forcing himself to calm down, he focused on the task ahead.

"Hmpf… seems your gloomy personality hasn't changed at all." Said Varric sarcastic.

Fenris scowled at the dwarf, as he made the fire on. The others walked into the room through the darkness. After a while the room was lighted and the chamber was revealed.

The room was small, but clean. And with the little furniture he had, he managed to make it a house. The bed was made up and he had a desk and seating. He owned a couple of books that stood on the table. And by the foot of the bed was a big chest.

"Charming." Saber said sarcastic when she saw the empty wine bottles on the desk. Fenris just shrugged at her comment.

"You had to see his house in Kirkwall, Lightning." Varric said as he inspected every corner of the room. "There you had to watch your step for a corpse."

"At least it has more charm than that mansion in Hightown you had." Isabela stated as she peeked at the chest.

"Too bad that the room is too small for you to dance, eh Elf?" Varric said with a grin and Fenris replied it with a chuckle.

Aveline looked at desk and saw some papers. She took it and read. "So you are part of the guards here, Fenris?"

"And I thought the angsty tattooed elf was quite showing the obvious." Commend Saber dryly.

Fenris twitched at the commend. "_Angsty tattooed elf_?"

Saber looked up. "_I had to give you some name._" she quoted Varric. "I have no idea what you people are called. You never introduced yourself. Except for the Prince." She pointed out at Sebastian.

"You heard us saying each others' name." pointed Fenris out.

Saber snorted at him and crossed her arms. "I have introduced myself probably. It is common thing to do the same. Instead you people have dragged me from some inn to this place."

There was a silence, looking uncomfortable. The others knew she had a point. They never _did_ introduce themselves. Varric laughed and held his hand before him.

"Excuse us Lightning. We haven't met you in a normal way."

"It's _Saber." _She snapped back.

"It's a nickname… _Lightning_. Better get used to it." The dwarf grinned. "The name is Varric Thethras, at your service."

She looked skeptic at the hand he offered and instead she nodded. She looked at the elven woman, who exclaimed happily her name.

"Aneth ara! My name is Merrill!"

Saber got a smug smirk on her face. She had stand corrected when she guessed the elven woman was dalish. "Andara antisha lethalin."

Merrill gasped. "You… know Dalish? Are you Dalish? Because you don't seem one…"

"My mother was." She said back. "But I myself was never part of the clan itself. In their eyes I was the proof of my mother's betrayal to her kinship."

"O-oh…" Merrill stuttered. "I… am so sorry."

Saber shrugged. "Tsk, as if I care about their opinion. They are too self observed in my eyes."

She looked at the other elf without saying a word. He had a stoic attitude as his arms were crossed over each other.

"Fenris." He said shortly.

Without responding back she looked over at the other warrior with the guards uniform.

"My name is Aveline." Said the red haired woman. She offered an hand and Saber took it. They shook it strongly. When releasing, Aveline brought her hand to her chin. "If I am hearing it correctly, you are from Ferelden, right?"

Saber nodded. "Yes. My heritage lies in Ferelden."

Aveline smiled a bit. "Then you are far from home, Saber."

Saber rolled her eyes. "So are you."

Saber looked at the pirate with an annoyed expression on her face. "And last, but not least, the pirate wench who dragged me all the way here." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, touché prick. I am Isabela." She bowed a bit but it was meant to mock her. "Previously captain Isabela, of course."

Saber shook her head annoyed and frowned at her. Turning around, she faced the others with her back.

" I'm going back." She stated. She walked towards the door and opened it. The darkness of the night embraced her as she stepped outside.

"Good. I was just planning to tag along." Isabela said and followed her.

Saber looked for a moment over her shoulder, until she disappeared from their sight with a flash. Isabela gasped and ran through the door opening in the street.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she screamed. The voice was echoed through the empty street, followed by the hollow sounds of her running footsteps. Aveline's eyebrow twitched as she looked at Isabela.

"Those two…" She mumbled and she followed them. Merrill tagged along with Aveline. Varric chuckled at the women. Shaking his head, he looked at Fenris and Sebastian.

"So Broody and Choir boy, coming to that inn? Let's play a good old game of Wicked Grace. Just like old times."

Sebastian shrugged. "Why not?" he said with his thick accent. "I don't feel like returning to the palace anyway."

Fenris glanced at his wine storage and saw a good bottle of wine. He walked toward it and held in his hand. He showed it to Varric with a smirk. The dwarf nodded approved and he whistled impressed.

"That's one good wine, Elf."

Fenris chuckled. "What's Wicked Grace without some good wine?"

**(:.:)**

Saber pushed the door of the inn open. She had managed to escape Isabela, who was pursuing her. She had watched all of them leaving the elf's house and making their way to the inn. While watching them, she came to the conclusion that she didn't like them. She would rather lose them then to hold them close.

Entering the inn, she still had her cloak on and scanned the room. She saw the others sitting in a corner. They didn't notice her when she looked at them. Sighing out of relief, she went to another table in a dark corner. She placed her hood off her head, and looked through the room once again. The shadow hided her face. She still had her hand on the hilt of her sword. She wasn't letting her guard down. She could feel several presence near her, but none of them were one of the Guardians. She secretly felt a bit relieved that there was no one at the moment.

A sound of exultation went through the inn. She quickly looked in the direction the sound came from. She saw that it came from Isabela who had stood up and had her arms in the air. With a twitch of her eyebrow she huffed annoyed at them. She guessed that they were playing some card-game. Seeing that the pirate queen took her gold, Saber scoffed. She ran a hand through her brown hair as she glanced at the table. They were still happily playing their card game. She hated that they were so loudly and present.

She continued staring at them, looking at them with sharp eyes. She observed every movement they made. She saw them laughing as they played another round. Saber crossed her arms over each other, and continued frowning at them. She told herself that she never wanted to be part of them. Disgust and resentment filled her as she watched them.

But… there was a small sharp feeling of jealousy and longing. She watched them, as her eyes went softer. The way they acted, reminded her of the better times she once knew. For a small moment she admitted to herself that she missed those days as she wished that there was a way to relive them.

She suddenly noticed that the pirate was smirking at her. Saber quickly looked away, feeling angry and slightly embarrassed that she had those feelings. Now, resenting herself, she scowled until she felt her forehead hurt. After a while she decided it was time to go to bed. She stood up with a sigh. Shoving the chair back, she heard someone plop across her and she looked up with an raised eyebrow. With an annoyed scowl she recognized the dwarf. He had an amused expression on his face. She sat back on her chair and waited for him to say something.

"So, Lightning," he started. She frowned at the naming he had given to her.

"Stop calling me that." She said rather irritated. "I don't… like it at all."

Varric chuckled. "You have this strange habit to appear as fast as lightning, and then disappear just as fast as lightning."

Saber didn't say anything at the statement, but her mouth became a thin line. She didn't like lightning. The thunder, the loud sound it produced… it brought to much memories back. But she doubted that the dwarf would be compassionate enough to spare her the stupid nickname. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What is there to say, Light. I am just a surface dwarf who loves to tell a good story." He leaned a bit back. "Talking about stories, what's your story, Lightning? I'm certain you've got quite a history."

"A history?"

"Oh c'mon, no one can convince me that _Saber _is you're real name." Varric exclaimed. He looked curious at her.

Saber's face was blank. Without a word she told him that she wouldn't tell him a word about her past, as she had no interest to share such intimidate part of herself. Varric coughed and scratched his beardless chin.

"This organization..?"

"No." she said. It was all she said. Varric frowned at her. As he was quiet, he thought. Snapping his fingers, he pointed out at her.

"What about your family? You have those elven features." He pointed out.

"My mother was Dalish, as I told Merrill before. And my father was a human."

Varric hummed delighted. "I can feel some epic romance here."

"There wasn't." she interrupted. She heard her own bitterness in her tone and unconsciously, she had clenched her fists underneath the table together.

The dwarf could see the tension in his new companions body, and felt that this was a very sensitive spot. "Ah… I see. Then… I'm sorry." He apologized.

Saber didn't show any emotion in her face, and held her stoic and cold look in her eyes. Shifting in her chair, she placed her hands above the table. "Tell me about the Champion." She demanded.

Varric laughed. "Oh-ho! So the tempered Lighting is interested in stories!"

Saber shrugged. "My intention is to gather information about him. And besides, I have heard a great deal of him."

"Well then," Varric said as he clasped his hands together. "Then I'll start by the beginning."

Varric told the story of Hawke from the very beginning till the very end. Saber listened to him without any interruption. She hanged on his lips, and sometimes looked unbelievable. She had no idea how she listened to the dwarf, but it was… interesting. Like he had told some adventure fantasy story. But instead, it was all real. Through his tale, she could hear the pride in the dwarfs voice. He told it very fondly and it was clear that Hawke was a very dear friend. Her face softened as she formed a mental image of him. She dared to say that this man was worthy of all the respect one could get.

"And that is how the Champion left Kirkwall." Varric ended his story with a smirk.

Saber looked at him as a small smile played on her face. She had no idea how long they were sitting now, but she would admit to herself that she grew fondly of the dwarf and his tales. Leaning on her elbow with her head, she took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes.

"Hawke must be a very precious person to all of you." She said, with her eyes still closed. She could feel that the dwarf tensed a bit. She peeked with one eye at him. "And without a doubt, he is an amazing mage. I respect him for all he is."

"So, we don't have to be afraid you're going to kill, hit or you're going to rape him?" He asked dryly.

Saber chocked on the last statement and coughed loudly. "Maker's Breath, no! What do you see me for, dwarf!"

She straight her back and cleared her throat. "You all are very protective around him. That's a good sign."

Varric chuckled. "I doubt he needs much protection, Lighting."

Saber smiled at him. "Varric, wasn't it? Please, tell me more about the Champion."

Saber listened to him, as he glanced quickly behind Saber. He saw Fenris staring at them, mostly at Saber. The dwarf chuckled. He had already an idea the angsty Tervinter Elf took interest in the young woman. He had caught him while he was openly staring at Saber and that was more than enough to get the idea. He lifted his eyebrows to the elf while he continued telling a tale to Saber. When Fenris noticed Varric, he looked shocked and quickly looked away, noticing that the elf's ear were getting shamefully red. Varric couldn't resist a chuckle, which meant a questionable look from Saber. He saw that Isabela noticed the strange behavior of Fenris, and with a smirk leaned in to him. The Rivaini said something to him and he stumbled a bit back. It caused a stumbling noise, and it attracted the Guardian's notice. Saber also noticed that Varric's attention was behind her and she looked back. She saw the Pirate and the tattooed elf closely. Isabela seems to tease him with something, and Fenris's cheeks were red and sometimes he glanced shyly at their direction.

She raised an eyebrow. _'What's with them? Why are they..?' _

Then the realization hit her.

"That Elf!" exclaimed Varric with a laugh. When he saw the face of Saber, he could tell she realized it too. "So Lightning. What do you think?"

She was motionless, and then Saber shrugged nonchalant. "I suppose it's okay. They should do as they please."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Saber, Broody is still a friend of my. I don't appreciate it if you hurt him." He said seriously.

Varric crossed his arms, and Saber blinked. Looking back at them, she felt a disapproving feeling inside. She found it most inappropriate that they were acting like this so openly. But on the other hand, it wasn't any of her business, and she couldn't care lesser. Nodding in understanding, she turned around to look at the dwarf. "You're right. That's was incorrect of me."

Varric hummed as a sign he agreed with her. He took his drink loosely in his hand, and studied it fascinated. "Well then, I shall help Broody a bit out with this part." He mumbled. "So… what do you think of..?"

Saber blinked. She shrugged again. Pointing out at them with her thumb, and Varric bringing his drink to his mouth looked at her as she continued with talking. "Sure, they are okay together, I suppose… I just don't see how this is any of my business… or something? Fenris and Isabela are… I don't know. Sweet? Daring?"

She said the last sentence uncertain. Varric, who had drank a bit from his drink, sputtered it all out across the table. As the splashed went across the wood he laughed so hard he couldn't speak and when he saw Saber's surprised face, he only laughed harder. He took his stomach, and almost fell from his chair. Saber's mouth fell a little bit open. They sound of the dwarf was very loudly. Making gestures to him to be quiet and even pressing her index finger to her mouth, the dwarf continued with laughing.

"B-broody… a-and Rivaini!" He laughed. "Together?" He interrupted himself with laughing even harder.

Saber blinked at him confused and then snarled. "And I should be nicer?" she snapped at him.

She growled, embarrassed at the sudden outburst of the dwarf, and confused. Did she say something funny? Trying to figure it out, she saw the Varric was able to collect himself. He panted slightly and here and there he still chuckled.

Varric pinked the tears from his eyes and panted a bit. "Never mind, Light. You'll find out, I hope."

She scowled at him annoyed. Huffing, she stood up and wished to leave the place immediately. She saw that they had drew the complete attention of everyone. With an annoyed feeling, she wanted to go to bed, and wanted to pray that this was merely a bad dream. She took one step next to the table, until the dwarf's voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Nice sword you have there by the way." He said as he pointed out at the sword at her waist. "It's different from the ones I've seen in Thedas."

"It's because it's not from Thedas. I got it from a friend back then." She said simply. The dwarf looked at her expectedly. With rolling eyes, she sat back on her chair. She looked at the weapon Varric was carrying, and came to a conclusion that she could better take advantage of the night.

Pointing out at the weapon she asked: "What about you? Your crossbow seems special."

Varric chuckled and took the beloved weapon. "Lightning, meet Bianca. Bianca, meet Lightnig."

**(:.:)**

Fenris looked at Saber and Varric with a scowl as he was confused. He was caught by Varric when he stared at Saber, which was already humiliating. Then Isabela whispered to him… something, which made him even more redder. And then he saw Saber staring at him too!

And the dwarf has been rolling all over the floor with laughing, while exclaiming "Broody and Riviani" and "together". He could clearly see that the dwarf was amused. Through the laughter of him he had seen the back of Saber, who even looked from that position confused.

"Pumilio stupidi…" he mumbled in Arcanum. He palmed his forehead and held his drink in his hand. Taking a big sip from it, he felt the alcohol burning down through his throat.

"Go talk to her!" said the pirate next to him.

"Leave me be." He growled at her.

He shot her an angry look. He had not appreciated it when she had whispered to him the most impropriate and most vulgar suggestion in his ears. Feeling himself getting flustered again by the mental images that were formed in his head, he drank the rest of his wine.

Isabela chuckled at this. "You know, for a someone who is straight forward as you are, you're pretty shy."

Fenris looked at her annoyed. "Don't' criticize me." He snarled at her. "Do I have to remind you of Hawke and you?"

Isabela raised an eyebrow at him. He took the bottle of wine and poured down the last content of the bottle in his goblet. Aveline and Merrill had already retrieved back to bed, and Sebastian had left them a while ago. As Fenris drank the wine quickly, he felt the burning sensation again.

Looking at Isabela with a scowl, he placed his goblet back down on the table with a loud knocking sound.

"She is a mage." He grumbled. Isabela frowned at this, but kept her mouth for once. He continued with talking. "She cannot be trusted, as their kind taint the world. I don't trust her. I shall not trust her. No one should."

He felt the feeling of bitterness returning. Isabela looked at him blankly. Eventually, she stood up and drank her drink quickly. "Whatever. It doesn't have to mean anything, Fenris. Believe it or not, but I don't think you should immediately jump with her in bed, or something."

She said it nonchalant, as Fenris got a annoyed look on his face. With a roll of his eyes, he looked back at Saber, who was still facing him her back. Smirking, she ruffled his hair with her hand. He growled cautionary, but didn't look in her direction.

"Good night, sweet thing."Isabela said. "And, give it a try. Just talk."

Fenris watched her walking off and he scowled at her. She looked back at Saber and grumbled annoyed. He admitted, he wanted to talk with her. But his past and the fact that she was a mage were a thorn in his eye. And besides those, it isn't like he ever did this before. Or even considerate the possibility. Leaning his head on his elbow, he watched as Varric and Saber were busy talking again and they showed their weapon to each other. Shaking his head, he made up his mind. He shouldn't try to get close to the mage. He stood up and then wanted to walk off home.

When he passed the table of Saber and Varric, Varric stopped him. "Broody! I was just thinking of you!" he said with a wink. Fenris' eyebrow twitched at the dwarf.

"I'm going home, dwarf. Leave me be." He growled.

"C'mon! Stay for a while!" Varric insisted.

He pulled Fenris on a chair forcefully, and surprised Fenris of the strength the dwarf possessed. He sat there dull. There was an awkward silence. Saber looked uninterested at him and Fenris looked away from her.

"Well, I should be going." Varric said, breaking the silence. He stood up and took Bianca with him.

"Goodnight Broody." He winked at Fenris, who glared at him. "Goodnight, Lightning." and then he walked off.

Fenris looked dumbfounded at Saber. Saber merely shrugged and she looked the other way. They remained silent to each other. Fenris had never felt uncomfortable with silence. Except now.

He stood up quickly. "I should go home." He said quietly.

Saber stared at him surprised and then nodded quietly. She stood up too and putted her cloak on. He watched her with surprise.

"I'll walk you home." She stated. "I promised Varric I would see you go home safetly."

Fenris scowled at her. "Isn't it the opposite? The man should bring the woman safely home?"

"Would you rather have me stay here then?" she asked calmly and was already fumbling on her cloak to lose it.

"No!" he exclaimed louder then he intended. She flinched at it and looked surprised at him. Feeling a small voice of doubt in his head, he could also hear the words of Isabela. He cleared his throat and spoke softer. "It would be… nice if you would accompany me home."

Saber shrugged uninterested and secured the cloak around her body. Fenris watched her, and then gestured her to follow him. Walking to the exit of the inn, he opened the door, and entered the street. He could hear Saber following him. After a while, they were on the halfway of the road. They walked through the deserted streets of Starkhaven. Fenris and Saber haven't said a word to each other. Isabela's words remained in his head. He did his best to find a subject to talk about, but he couldn't find it. He cursed silently under his breath. He hated the fact he was really bad at this.

"I am surprised that you're not staying in the inn." Saber said suddenly.

Fenris flinched a bit at the sudden statement. "What? Why?"

She looked at him with a annoyed look. "You and Isabela… you two are lovers, right?"

She said as if it was a statement and fact no one could discuss or doubt it. Fenris felt something crack inside him and he stopped walking, looked at her stunned. He then felt a sudden wave of rage filling him. Saber raised an eyebrow as the elf looked like he could explode any moment.

"Who the hell brought that idea?" he bursted out violently. Saber stumbled back at the outburst and had a surprised face. Her eyes grew wider and looked at him.

"Oh." she said bluntly.

Fenris growled at the idea. What the hell did that dwarf tell her? Some of his wild stories? Saber said a quick apologize. He glared at her, as they stopped with walking. Even though she had apologized, she didn't cowered low under his gaze. Instead, she looked at him directly, without looking mockingly or scared. She didn't show any emotion on her face. After a silence, Fenris spoke: "So… you're a mage?" he couldn't help the sneer in his voice.

She still had her blank expression on her face. She didn't show any shock or anger to his question. Her green and blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't look away from her, as he examined those rare eyes of her, wondering how he found them strangely beautiful. He was interrupted when she sighed and turned around, with her back facing him.

"I should go. This was a mistake. Excuse me…" She said without looking at him. She took her first step away from him, wanting to walk back.

Fenris felt a small shock going through him that existed out of disappointment. Before Fenris could even tell what he was doing he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her skin of her shoulder was naked, and he once again noted that her skin was very smooth. Even though he wore the gauntlets of the official Starkhaven Guards-uniform, he felt a shiver over his spine when he touched her. Out of reaction, she grabbed his arms and hold them firmly. She turned her angry expression at him.

"What now, elf." She demanded irritated. Fenris looked down on her, since she was small. She had a deep scowl on her face, as her nose wrinkled a bit.

He couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit. He found her more a kitten then a lion. Saber's glare became darker as he did. He cleared his throat "I apologize that I may seem bitter. I… don't have fond memories of mages."

Saber didn't say anything, but she looked at him. Her angry expression softened and it was replaced by a questionable look. Her hands let go of his arms. Slowly, he released, as if he was afraid she would suddenly ran off.

"You see, I was a slave to a Magister in Tervinter more than a decade ago." He explained. "If I seem bitter, it's not without reason."

Saber didn't say anything back, but her curious look remained. Fenris sighed as he realized why. "I must look strange to you…"

She didn't say anything, but still looked at him in the eyes, which he stared back in. He noticed that her eyes broke the contact and wandered lower, until it rested on the lower part of his face. Very carefully and slowly, she reached out to him with her hands. Fenris felt a sudden feeling of panic, as she reached out to touch him. No one has ever done that! And if they did, than it was always against his will. He stepped backwards and held his arms defensively up. He looked at Saber, and he saw that she retreated her hand and let hang beside her body.

"Lyrium." She stated. Fenris didn't answer it. He knew she wasn't asking it. "They have branded lyrium in your skin."

Fenris looked away from her. He felt the old feeling of anger reaching up the surface of his control again. "Mages." He spat. "Magic is a dangerous. It only brings suffering."

Saber didn't immediately said something back. He could feel his eyes on him, as he heard her taking a deep breath.

"I agree." She said.

Fenris flinched at her answer. Her voice was very soft and even gentle. The hardship and the demanding demander that rang in her voice had disappeared. He looked at her with wide eyes. A mage herself had agreed with his statement over magic! He looked at her puzzling. Somehow, he didn't dare to ask why she thought that. Her eyes were hidden under the bangs of her brown hair. She had a dark expression on her face. Without looking up to him, she passed him towards the direction his house stood.

"Magic can corrupt one," she said to Fenris. He followed her, as her back was facing him. "I am a mage and I understand the dangers of magic as no other. Those who don't acknowledge that are fools."

Fenris could hear the demanding and harsh tone back in her voice. As he followed her, he wore a smirk. "Not everyone agrees with that." He said.

He quickened up his pace and walked next her. She looked at him. She than looked back on the street. Her brown hair followed her with a graceful flow. He looked at her movements, and he find the way she walked elegant.

"You're unlike any woman I have ever met." He blurted out. Fenris himself was shocked at what he had just said. He cursed on the amount of alcohol he had drank this evening! He felt his face getting flustered.

Saber didn't reacted immediately and gave herself a second to let sink in. As realization hit her, she stopped with her pace. She turned around with confused eyes and looked at him dumbfounded. Her eyebrows were narrowing the space between them and formed a frown. Fenris felt a small feeling of panic, but he took a breath to calm himself.

"In Tevinter, the women there were either magisters or slaves." He explained quickly. He cursed himself for his behavior. However, he continued. "And outside it, mostly were drunkards or worse, but you…"

Saber looked at him silently, even a little bit surprised. Then she gave him a small smile. Her lips curled up in their corners. A smile, the first smile she gave him.

"I am not special, Fenris." She said eventually. "And there are other elves too. Like, the Dalish."

Fenris snorted loudly at this. "The clan who is trying to retrieve a dead history. How useful." He said sarcastic.

She only laughed at this. A short sound of a chuckle, he saw her lips forming that smile again. However, she turned away from him. When she looked back, her face was back to her blank expression. "What about your ex-master? Is he still alive."

"No, he's dead." He stated short. Remembering how he had ripped out Danarius' throat, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared in the distance. "It was me or him, but someone had to die."

He turned back to the Guardian, who looked at him. Much to his surprise, he didn't saw any pity in her eyes. They continued with walking until they stopped at his front door.

Fenris turned to her, as he opened the door. "Are you sure you want to go back alone?" he asked concerned. "If you wish, you could stay here and rest." He said to himself that he would allow her to infiltrate his personal space, because he wanted to keep an eye on her.

She laughed dryly at him. "Thanks, but I believe I have proven myself enough, have I not?" she had a casual smile on her face.

Fenris returned the smirk with one of his own. Even though this woman was a mage, she was… better than most mages he had met in his life. Of course excluded that statement Hawke.

"I must say, I am impressed by your skills. For a mage, you are very skilled with the sword."

He leaned against his doorframe and looked at her with a smirk. He felt himself being more comfortable around her. It surprised him he did. Normally, it took a while before he did…  
>He watched her with fascination, as she was watching the moon. It was true what he had said about her. He had never met a woman like her. She noticed his gaze, and looked at him.<p>

"It's a good thing your Ex-master never captured you again." She said with a smile. Fenris eyes widened at her words. He let the words sink in and then he felt something he never felt before. The pace of his heart and breathing quickened. Shocked that he felt this new feeling, he laughed awkwardly. He cleared his throat and restored his composure.

"I uh…" he said and a clear blush was visible on his face. He feared that the blood had even reached his pointy elven ears. Scratching his nape he stared at the night sky. He was out of the words. In his mind, all kind of words and whispers rushed through his mind. He didn't knew whether to trust her enough to respond or whether he should hold his guard up. She was still a mage and she did try to kill him.

"I should go to bed now." Saber said. It snapped him out of his trail of thoughts. He "Be tomorrow in the inn, early."

She turned around and with her back she faced him. He saw her walking away. A sudden feeling of panic overwhelmed him. He stepped forward, and tried to reach out to her. Before he could touch her, she turned around, as if she had noticed his movements. Looking at him questionable, she demanded with an expression on her face what he want from her. Fenris had the feeling that if he didn't do this now, he would never have another opportunity.

He smiled a bit. "Perhaps I can practice my flattery through time." He smirked when he saw Saber's confused face. "With any luck I become better at it."

He quickly turned around and went inside his house. Saber was left dumbfounded. He closed the door as he entered his home

"What a strange elf…" He heard her muttering softly. As he heard her leaving, he sighed relieved and happy at the same time. Staring blankly at the darkness of his house, he fell down on the ground while leaning against the door. He had never felt this before. He blamed it on the wine. He said to himself that he had to be cautions. She was a mage, or maybe even more worse! Perhaps she had casted a spell on him! Bringing his head in his hands, he hid his face in them. He had to resist! He had to! While he said those words to himself, a smile crept on his mouth as he thought of her surprised face.

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 4: Otherworld**


	4. Chapter 4: Otherworld

**The Guardian**

**Thank you all for the support! Please continue!**

**But I want to notice that sometimes I have mention a couple things that are related with the other story of Saber. Just want to avoid confusion.**

**Chapter 4**

**Otherworld**

_Go now, if you want it_

_Another world awaits you_

_Don't you give up on it_

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

_(Black Mages)_

**(:.:)**

Saber shoot up from her bed. She gasped loudly and looked around bewildered. When she recognized the room, she let out a relieved sigh. She saw slightly the visions of her dreams, as her mind still needed to get out completely of the Fade. With a bump, she fell back in her bed and rubbed her temple tiredly. She had another nightmare. Always the same one, though. Always the yellow eyes that followed her through the Fade, with the sign following her.

"It has been 12 years now…" She mumbled tiredly as she had her eyes closed.

Ever since she had killed her sister when she was sixteen, she was always having a restless night, filled with nightmares and the feeling of guilt. Her sister's eyes followed her through her night rest.

"Damn it…" she mumbled. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun was already rising. With another curse she stood up. She knew what the price was. And she is willingly paying it. That's what she keeps telling herself.

She had only her smallclothes on and she walked to chair where her clothes were hanging. Next to her was the mirror. She looked in it and saw her body. Without the clothes, it revealed the markings on her body. The black lines running over her body, until her neck. Both her hands covered completely, with her right arm completely covered with it. The lines were curling decorating her. On her stomach there was a big scare. A reminder she got from Lyna, her sister.

She touched her neck, and sighed heavily. She remembered the words that Morrigan had told her 12 years ago. _Every time you use "that" power, markings will appear on your body… and it will slowly consume you… _

She was merely a girl back then, she realized. She smirked at herself. It had started with her hands. Now almost her whole body was covered by it. How much longer can she carry on like this?

She dressed herself fast. She pulled her armor on and her coat. She tightened the belt under her breast, and her other belt on her waist, with her small backpack. She pulled her boots up and her gloves. Her small backpack was on her belt. She took her sword, the sword she received as a present, and her red cloak, the marking of the Guardians.

She looked around to see if she had forgotten something and she walked out of the room, leaving some money on the table.

She walked down and saw the tavern was empty. Not even the owner of the inn was there. She putted her sword on her waist. She went to the door and pushed it open. The streets were empty, except for the merchants who were preparing their stalls for the day.

_To Antiva… _she thought and she closed the door behind her. She pulled her hood up and walked confident further the street, until she heard a cough behind her.

Surprised she turned around with her hand on the sword. When she looked at the direction where the sound came from, she recognized the elf with white hair and the strange tattoos.

He looked at her with a amused smirk, and he leaned lazily against the wall of the inn, with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, Saber." He said casual, without feeling threaded by her.

She stood still for a moment without saying a thing. Then she let her body relax and she took her hood off.

"Fenris." She said as she stated his name. "What are you doing here so early?"

Fenris frowned at her as he gave her a lame expression. "You said to stand ready early in the morning."

Saber blinked and then remembered it. She let out a annoyed sigh. "Right… you guys are coming with me…"

She glanced at Fenris, who still had his blank expression on his face. She noticed that he had changed his cloths. Instead of wearing the uniform of the guards, he was wearing a green tunic, leggings and a couple of… very spiky gloves. Since his arms were still crossed over his chest, it revealed the markings that walked over them. The only thing that remained the same was the sword on his back. She ran her eyes over him curiously and Fenris smirked grew wider, liking the fact she looked at him.

"What?" he said blunt. Saber was jerked away out of her trail of thoughts. She looked at him and frowned.

"I… was just observing your clothes." She said. "And… the markings on your arm."

She saw his expression change in a more troubled one. He frowned and his forehead wrinkled at the pressure. His jaw was clenched together and his eyes were spitting fire.

"Do they bother you?" he asked directly.

Saber shrugged. "Not really." His expression relaxed a bit, and he looked calmer now. She examined further, and eventually grimaced. She looked back at Fenris and saw him looking questionable at her. "Where are your shoes?" she asked.

He blinked a couple times and eventually laughed. Saber looked surprised at him, suddenly noticing that he had a very pretty laugh. The stoic face of the warrior elf looked much younger now. Allowing a smile on her face, she listened to him. He stopped with a chuckle, but before he could answer, the door of the inn flew violently open. Both Fenris and Saber flinched at the sudden outburst. Both of them looked at the door as a figure came through it.

Isabela ran out of it, followed by a dumbfounded Merrill, half asleep Varric and a annoyed Aveline. Isabela saw Fenris standing against the wall with a surprised face. Isabela turned immediately to Fenris. Varric, Aveline and Merrill saw Saber and greeted her with a "Good morning." Saber looked dryly at the pirate, who apparently hasn't noticed her yet.

"Fenris!" exclaimed Isabela and grabbed him by his shoulders, shacking him slightly. Fenris looked with raised eyebrows at the pirate queen. His markings were starting to lighten up a bit by the unexpected touch. "Saber has left us, that-"

Saber coughed awkwardly. Isabela turned back and saw Saber. She had blank expression on her face and looked dryly at Isabela. She didn't say anything and merely turned around, facing Isabela with her. Isabela narrowed her eyes for a moment and there was a tension between the two females. Aveline sighed tiredly. There was an awkward silence now.

"Rivaini…" mumbled Varric tiredly and a yawn escaped him. He had Bianca on his back. Sebastian approached them and greeted all of them, even if he noticed the tension in the group. He looked hesitating at the others, while they merely shrugged. Varric turned towards Saber as she still had her back to them.

"Well then, Lightning…" Varric said and looked around and saw everyone was present. "What are the plans?"

"To Antiva." She said. "We must wait by the chantry and meet the informant there."

She started to walked forward. She could feel the others following her. "I suggest we move fast. The sooner we arrive, the closer the Champion is."

She was determined to find the Champion. Glancing a bit back over her shoulder, it seems they expected her to lead the way. She silently looked back at the road before her. It had been away that she was traveling with others.

"Choir boy, what did you say to your court to leave?" she heard Varric say to Sebastian.

"I… haven't said anything…" he grumbled back.

Varric laughed. "Oh ho! Conquer a city to leave it once again?"

Sebastian didn't reply and just walked forward. The dwarf chuckled softly. "But seriously, why are you coming with us?"

Sebastian looked at him with a frown. "To find Hawke, of course. And… to help him if he's in trouble."

Varric nodded and they continued with walking. The sun was raising slowly, and it reached the tops of the buildings. They reached to gate of Starkhaven. Saber walked through it without looking back, followed by Aveline, Varric, Isabela, Fenris and Merrill. But Sebastian stopped and looked back at the city.

Sebastian sighed and then turned away. He was walking away from his city again.

**(:.:)**

It was now noon, and they were sitting by the riverside. Merrill was paddling in the river, while Isabela and Sebastian were setting up a fire.

Fenris and Aveline were on the watch. Saber had warned them that the Guardians were still hunting her. She still was holding up her guard, just in case anyone might show up. Varric and Saber were sitting not far from Merrill, while they were cleaning their weapons with great care. Saber had putted her red cloak out and had put it on a stone.

"So, those Guardians…" started Varric.

Saber looked annoyed at him. "No, I am not going to tell you."

"C'mon Light, you left them anyway." Nagged Varric. "I can make an epic story about you."

"The same as the Champion? No thank you." She said. "Now stop whining and focus on the task ahead."

"Hmpf! You're pretty bossy." Varric said dryly. "How old are you anyway?"

Saber looked at him hesitating. She wasn't sure if she should say anything more about herself to him. "I am 28 years old." Saber said after a couple moments of silence. She looked at the katana and held it before her. It glanced elegant in the sun. Varric whistled softly at the weapon. He held up his own weapon and admired his crossbow.

"For such a young woman you are a long way from home, Sab." He said.

Saber merely shrugged. Without looking at him she asked: "I wonder, how did Bianca got her name?" she tried to change the subject. She didn't feel to talk about herself.

Varric chuckled as he placed Bianca on his lap. "That is a story I can't tell." He smirked at Saber, who nodded back in understanding.

"Some stories must remain a secret." She said in understanding. Varric nodded in agreement and continued cleaning Bianca.

"Hey! The food is ready!" yelled Isabela to them and waved. Varric waved back and stood up. "Hungry…" mumbled he. "Daisy, foods ready."

Merrill jumped happily up, and hummed a song. Saber followed her and listened to the tune of the song. With a smile she recognizes the song.

"In Uthenara." She whispered. The song Leliana sang to her as a sleepsong… and the one they sang on her mother's funeral.

Unconsciously, she hums with Merrill as she continued the song. Merrill stopped and listened to Saber, who continued it. She looked surprised at the half-elven woman.

"You know Uthenara?" she asked. Saber stopped the hum and looked at Merrill.

"Yes, my foster mother used to sing it for me." She purposely left out the part of her mother. She had little interest in telling the elf that much.

"Your mother was Dalish too, right?" she asked with her chirping voice. She looked happily at Saber. Saber looked back at her without the same happiness. She still didn't trust this bloodmage. Narrowing her eyes at the elf, she felt herself being suspicious. She had seen what bloodmages could do. How? The Guardians were always the ones that cleaned up their mess!

She could see that her angry expression frightened Merrill, since the elf got a slightly scared look on her face. She took a couple steps back, and fumbled clueless with her feet. "Uhm… Varric told me that much…" she softly mumbled. She looked away from Saber.

Saber, however didn't broke the contact between them. Feeling irritated that they were talking about her. "My father was a human." Stated Saber harsh. "And if you're next question is if the clan was happy with that then the is answer is no."

She lashed out at Merrill with her words. Merrill lowered her gaze for a moment. She was quiet for a couple moments as Saber saw her nose being wrinkled by the frown she had on her face. She guessed that the elf was upset. But then looked back at her.

"Oh well! Now we have two exiled elves here!"

She had a wide smile on her face and Saber looked surprised at her. The elf had a friendly expression on her face. Saber looked amazed at her, feeling strangely confused by the kindness of the elf. The most dalish elves she knew weren't that kind to her. Saber opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Are you coming or what?" screamed Isabela's voice. Merrill and Saber both snapped up. Merrill waved and screamed an apologize.

Saber looked at the direction Isabela and the others were. Without saying a word she looked back at Merrill. The elf still had a friendly smile on her face, but was faced with the scowl on Saber's face. Sighing, she turned around and walked to the others. She walked to the rest of the party. She could feel the elf following her. The magic that flowed through the veins of Merrill made her presence and movement clear to her. Suddenly, she felt Merrill chasing off somewhere. She quickly turned around. When she looked behind she saw Merrill walking back to the river. Saber sighed tiredly. The elf came back with a red cloak in her arms. Saber looked at it surprised and then remembered she had left it.

Merrill stroked the soft fabric. "It's so beautiful and soft…"

She handed it over to Saber. The Guardian looked questionable at Merrill. Carefully, she took the cloak back, and without actually realizing it, she stroked the fabric too. After a while, Saber putted the red cloak on. Merrill held her head a bit tilted and had an questioning look on her face. Saber looked silently at Merrill. She noticed that Merrill was slightly bigger. Cursing at her shortness, she turned around, and mumbled a thank you. She walked back to the others, and to her surprise, she could hear Merrill singing a happy song. When she reached the camp, she sat down quietly.

They offered her some fish they had caught. Taking it without a word, she ate it. After while, Isabela was telling some wild story and the rest listened to her. Saber sat between Fenris and Aveline, and she listened to Isabela while she ate her fish. She slightly frowned when she heard Isabela telling something vulgar. Lately, she had been frowning a lot. She heard a grumble next to her, and she looked at her side. She saw Fenris looking disgusted at his piece of fish.

"Fish, fish, and more fish… bah…" he mumbled softly.

He continued eating it, but with every bite he took, he pulled a disgusted face. Saber couldn't help but to look at him. She saw the deep scowl on his face, and his taunted skin got a worried wrinkle on the forehead. His green eyes were standing hard. If she didn't knew better, she would giggle that one man could make such fuss over a piece of fish. It fascinated her the expressions he had on his face. She stared at him, until he flickered his eyes in her direction. Their eyes met accidently, and Saber immediately looked away. She ate her food further, and stared into the fire, as if nothing had happened.

"It seems you're awhile from home , Saber."

Saber looked at her right side, and saw Aveline. The guardswoman had calm and sober expression on her face. She looked friendly at Saber.

Saber looked from Aveline back to the fire. "I am." She answered simply.

"You seem very comfortable with the current circumstances though. Never been homesick?"

Saber shrugged wordlessly. "Have you ever been?" she turned to Aveline to look at her. The guardswoman gave her the same nonchalant shrug back.

Saber scowled at the guardswoman though. She could see that the green eyes of her were uncertain, and so she knew that Aveline was lying. Looking away, she didn't saw the point to speak about it. Throwing the last piece of her fish back in the fire, she heard the fish smoldering away with a hiss. Isabela was still telling her story, and Varric seemed to be amused with it.

"Who were you in Kirkwall, Aveline?" she suddenly asked. She didn't look at her, and silently cursed herself for her curiosity. She heard that Aveline didn't answer immediately back. Perhaps she was thinking how to answer.

"I was the Guard-captain." Aveline answered back after awhile.

Saber turned with a jerk around and frowned at her. "A guard-captain who's helping an apostate? And the Mages against the Templars?"

Aveline chuckled. "Surprised? Well… me too if I look back now…" she chuckled awkwardly. "It has been three years since that battle… and sometimes it feels like a dream."

"Why would you do such thing?"

"Hawke has always helped the people of Kirkwall. He even helped me with my own personal problems. He was worth the trouble."

"To fight against the Templers, even if it is against your duty." She stated. It didn't had an offending tone in it.

"Lightning, you're starting to sound like the Seeker." Varric interrupted them.

Saber raised an eyebrow as he looked at the dwarf. It seemed that everyone had been listening to their conversation, since they all looked at them. "Have you met one?"

Varric snorted. "It was like being kidnapped by one." He rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "The Chantry is falling apart, you know. With all the mages and templars running around like a crazy lunatic… "

Saber knew exactly what he meant. Through the three years that had passed since the Champions disappearance, the tension between the Mages and Templers had only grew further. Not a single Circle in whole Thedas existed anymore. And the Templers had rebelled against the Chantry now. She had gathered that much.

"The Gallows are quiet now without the Mages or Templers." Said Aveline. "But the reports of crazy Mages, and Templers are growing enormously."

Fenris threw his fish with a grunt away, and nodded at Aveline's statement. "In Starkhaven was the same thing. If it wasn't some bloodmage, then it was a lyrium addicted Templar."

Hearing a frustrated growl, Saber glanced in the direction where it came from. Sebastian clenched his jaw frustrated, and suddenly he jumped up and walked off, while he muttered something under his breath. Saber looked to rest to ask silently what his problem was.

When he was far enough, Aveline started to talk. "Anders, our… friend, or rather Hawke's friend, was the one was actually started the war."

Saber look shocked at Aveline and then at the rest of the party. "The apostate that blew up the whole Chantry?" she exclaimed.

"That's Anders! All the blame is on him!" Isabela said with a fake happy tune in her voice.

Varric sighed. "Or Meredith, or the idol. Take your pick. After Cassandra Penthagast had heard the whole story, they gave up on the search of Hawke or the Warden. Or so I have heard."

Saber frowned at the word "Warden". Varric continued with talking. "Funny though. I thought that the Hero of Ferelden died 18 years ago."

"She did." Saber said rather cold. She looked in the fire and stared in it. Those names were familiar to her. She felt a little bit of fear inside. Before it would become visible on her face, she pushed the feeling back.

"I have to find Hawke, before the Guardians or the Seekers do…" she said. She continued staring in the fire. The rest looked surprised at Saber.

"Sab, what do you know?" Isabela asked with suspicion in her voice.

Saber didn't looked at her. "Hawke has very important information with him. The kind both the Guardians and the Seekers want to know."

She looked at Isabela and she had a shocked face. "What kind of information?" she asked further. The others took interest in their conversation as they all straighten themselves and looked thoughtful at both Isabela as Saber.

Saber looked at her. For a slight moment she was hesitant to say what it was. But her mind interrupted her, and instead, she stood up. "We should get moving."

Isabela opened her mouth, but Saber had already walked away from her. She knew that Isabela glared at her, but she didn't care. She walked further on the path before her and stopped at a big open field that was on the sideline of the road. She found a big rock, sitting down, she knew she was alone for now. Even though she could sense their presence, she glanced behind her, making sure that there really was no one. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sometimes, she wished that she would talk about it, sometimes.

**(:.:)**

"Maker! What is it that she wants from Hawke?" shrieked Isabela frustrated. She mumbled a curse under her breath and kicked a small on the ground away.

"Whatever it is, I doubt we can trust her." Fenris responded darkly. "I don't like the way she acts when we talk about Hawke."

"Now, now, Broody…" hushed Varric. "Saber doesn't seem that bad of a person. Perhaps she just doesn't want to talk about it."

"She is a mage, who possess a power that none of us has ever seen. And besides that, she tried to kill us not a day ago. Why should we trust her?"

"She seems nice." Merrill interrupted. "And, I am not certain if she is a mage." Both Varric and Fenris looked at her with questioning eyes. "I mean, whenever she uses her magic, I can't feel the normal shift in the Fade or the Veil. It's like… the source is something else. As if… it is something else than magic"

Both Varric and Fenris looked at her with a difficult expression.

"Brilliant." Fenris eventually said with a sarcastic tone.

Merrill responded with a annoyed look on her face. "You're still just as cross as always, Fenris." She stated snapped back. "And, I trust her. I do! She wants to find Hawke, right? And she promised us that she wouldn't harm Hawke."

"Like that demon made a promise to you?" Fenris bit back at the elf.

Merrill got a offended and hurt expression on her face and opened her mouth. Varric jumped between them and placed a hand on the back of Merrill. He looked with a glare at Fenris. "Once a broody, always a broody." Varric added.

Fenris glared at the elf and dwarf and growled. "I do not brood."

Turning away, he faced them with his back. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at them. "I shall search for Sebastian." Walking up a head, he left Varric and Merrill behind.

He looked around as he walked down the road. His eyes were scanning the area, hoping to find the form of the price, but without any succeed. Sighing and cursing, he wondered where his friend was. He sauntered on the road, while his eyes darted out at the dirt on the ground. He could feel the earth underneath his naked feet, hearing it crush under his weight. The sun was slightly down, but they still had enough time to travel around. Or that is what that girl is planning to do. He admitted to himself that he had to adjust at the idea of traveling again. It had been awhile since he had walked so much. He could also see it in the others. Since Hawke has disappeared, they all got a period of rest. Moving this much in such a fast pace wasn't an easy start to begin.

He came up the hill and saw a stretched out open field before him. The wind was flowing through the grass and his hair. The green colored nature was now decorated with a red glow from the sun on the horizon. Fenris stared at it for a while, finding the view rare and breathtaking. His eyes scanned the area. On one of the big boulders, he saw a form of someone, who sat down. The red cloak gave away who she was. Her back was facing him, and he concluded it was impossible for her to know he was standing there. He walked slightly down, as her form came closer. Eventually he stood behind her silently. He wondered if he should say something.

Taking a deep breath. "Sa-"

"What is it now." She interrupted him with a snap.

She didn't seem to be startled, which surprised him. She turned around and looked at him. Her green and blue eyes were staring at him annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here alone?" he countered back.

"Because I want a moment to be alone." She merely said. He didn't got the feeling she was lying and so he didn't said something back.

She jumped off. She had her back to him. Fenris looked at this mysterious woman, who would reveal little about herself. He didn't trust her. That is what he said. She was… a mage, maybe. Frowning, he tried to solve his confusion. He continued with looking at her back, as she made no attempt to turn around. It didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. Fenris decided he should just turn around and continue with his search to Sebastian. He took one step back towards the camp.

"You don't like fish?" The sudden question made him stop moving.

He looked back at Saber, who still didn't look at her. He remembered that he had caught her staring at him when he was eating.

"No, I don't." he answered plainly back. He found it an odd question to ask.

There was an awkward silence. Both of them were standing uncomfortable. Fenris didn't knew what he should say back, as he had never much interacted with other people. He could hear her shifting from her foot to the other. Suddenly he noticed she was uncomfortable too, like he was. Surprise spread through him as he realized that it was a strange sight to see her in this state.

"I… see." She eventually said. Turning around she looked at him. Her face was blank and slightly relaxed. She passed him, but stopped a couple steps behind him. "Then I shall memorize it."

With that she passed him completely. Fenris looked over his shoulder at Saber.

"Strange woman…" he mumbled.

Fenris came back, and saw to his relief, but also annoyance, that Sebastian was with the Pirate Queen. He saw him listening to Isabela, as she was telling him something. He walked over to the bag he always was carrying, and gathered his stuff back in the camp. He looked over his stuff, and noted that nothing has been missing. Placing the bag back on his hip, he looked up and saw Saber. She was talking with Aveline, while both of them were wearing a serious expression on their faces. As he continued with staring at Saber, he suddenly saw the corners of her mouth turning up. A smile was formed on her face. She didn't made any sound, but gave Aveline an honest smile. Fenris felt himself softener, finding her face much prettier when she was smiling. He flinched at the generalization in his head, and shook his head. He cursed himself for having such thoughts! She was a mage! Mages do not look _pretty_!

"She's a pretty woman, right?"

Fenris flinched again at the voice that was sounded next to him. He turned around and saw the dwarf smirking at him. Fenris scowled at him, as he felt himself getting flustered. Why is it that the dwarf always managed to catch him at such embarrassing moments? He looked away at the ground.

"I suppose." He mumbled. Fenris tried to make it sound as nonchalant as he could.

Isabela came to him, and forced his head up. His face was still flustered, much to his annoyance. Looking directly in the eyes of the pirate, he saw her curious eyes changing to the eyes of sly cat.

"Your sweet on the girl." Isabela said bluntly. She had a big grin on her face.

"I'm not." Fenris responded quickly and with a slight snarl. He jerked himself free from Isabela's grasp and walked away. His confusion was still there.

**(:.:)**

When they had traveled almost three day, they reached Antiva-city. Saber didn't pay much attention to the city, as she headed straight towards the Chantry, the rendezvous point. The sun was low now, but they air was still warm. The city was crowded with people. Passing by the different stalls, she suddenly smelled cinnamon and mint. Inhaling the smile, she was suddenly reminded at Zevran, who always told her about Antiva. The smell reminded her to him.

She didn't felt any suspicious presence in her surroundings, much to her relief. She looked over her shoulder to see if someone was following them. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that the others were looking so exhausted. She had to admit that she was pushing everyone forward. She wanted to be on time in Antiva. She felt a small feeling of pity when she heard Merrill groaning exhausted, followed by a moan from Isabela.

"Can we please rest for a moment? I think I am… tired." Isabela said.

Saber was tempted to sit down for a bit, but she was reminded how close she might be a solution. She hardened herself and kept moving forward with a quick pace.

"You can rest when we've reached the Chantry. Keep up moving."

She received another moan from Isabela. Sebastian looked at the sky and saw the tops of the Chantry in the air.

"I wonder how much of the war has affected the rest of Thedas."

Saber snorted. "Well, here in Antiva the corruption is still the same. I assure you that."

It was true. Everywhere in Thedas you could see the signs of the war. Everywhere, except Antiva. The city continued rolling like it always did. They arrived the chantry. It was still crowded with people. The poor and the rich, and male or female. The only thing that has changed was the increased number of Templers, who were watching everyone like a hawk.

"Hmpf. Even a prison knows more hospitality." Mumbled Varric under his breath and holding Bianca closely.

"Keep your stand down." Said Saber softly, without looking at them. "Especially you Merrill. The Templers are still hunting down mages and I doubt they have reduced it."

Saber pulled her hood up and it covered clearly her face. She didn't trust this. The Veil was stable, but she could sense magic. There were mages here, and that's probably the reason why those Templers were so burnt up. She took Merrill's wrist and pulled her closer. Merrill tripped a bit and fell a bit forward.

"Stay close with me." She whispered to Merrill. Saber was laughing in her mind. She hated those who practiced forbidden magic. And now she was protecting a bloodmage. The irony.

They walked towards the Chantry. Saber held her gaze low and avoided contact with the Templars. She felt their gaze on them, and it creeps her out. When they reached the chantry door, Saber sat down on the stairs. The rest went somewhere, and waited.

"Those Templers look really mean, right Saber?" Merrill said with a happy voice.

Saber sighed. She had to admit one thing. Although she was still a bloodmage, she was an unusual one. "Yes Merrill. Very…"

Night was approaching, and there was still no sign of anyone. Everyone became more impatient and grumpier.

"What is taking so long?" Isabela grunted and paced. Merrill had her head rested against Saber's shoulder, and was asleep. Saber had pulled her red cloak around Merrill, and let her sleep. She laughed again at the irony.

Varric, Fenris, and Sebastian had started a card game, with the card Varric brought with him, while Aveline stood up and looked alerted at everything.

"If this is a damn joke, Saber, I'm going to slap you!" snapped Isabela at Saber.

Saber didn't respond, which annoyed Isabela even more. She muttered a curse under her breath and continued with pacing.

When Varric won again, Fenris stood with a grunt up. "Are you certain this is the place?"

Saber nodded quietly. She was certain that this was the location the sender of the letter mend. The people were slowly leaving the chantry and the city's lights were lightning up. Saber growled.

"Perhaps you should leave. I think this was all a waste of time." She stated.

Isabela walked towards Saber and had her hands on her waist. She stood before her and looked down at her. "We came all the way here for nothing?"

Saber glared at the pirate. "I never said I was certain about this. And I have never forced you people to come over her."

She stood up and faced the pirate on equal heights. Merrill fell on her face and looked half-asleep at the two women.

"Ugh, you're like an itch you can't scratch." Isabela said with a sarcastic tune in her voice. Saber laughed at her mockingly.

"What great metaphor." she snapped back with sarcasm. She putted her hands on her waist. She was a smaller then Isabela, but she faced her with equality.

"What? I am not good with metaphors!" exclaimed Isabela.

"I am certain there is more you're not good in..." Saber stated cool.

"You little-" Isabela raised her hand to slap her, and Saber had her hand on her sword, ready to strike.

But before they could actual start, a sudden presence of magic screamed through Saber's being. The ground started to tremble, and a loud clash with fire came from the Chantry's square. Saber took Isabela by her collar and dragged her down on the ground, while covering both their heads.

Saber looked over the square. She could feel the presence of Mages. Smoke hided the place, but through it they heard Templers scream and roar. Saber stood up and then she saw a light beam through the it, almost striking her. She took her sword and blew the magic away from them. She looked at the others and they seemed to be okay. Fenris and Aveline had taken their weapons, while Varric took Bianca and Sebastian his bow. Merrill still had the red cloak on, but she took her staff. Saber jerked Isabela up, and she immediately took her daggers from her back.

"Mages!" roared someone in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared the battlefield became clear. Mages and templars were attacking each other fiercely.

"An attack on the Chantry. Where have I seen this before." Said Fenris dryly.

Saber could feel the Veil being torn apart, and she already saw a couple of mages turning into abominations. Her first instinct said to kill the demon, but she wasn't a Guardian anymore. When one of the abominations sensed Saber's presence, it had ran towards them, with a roaring voice. She knew demons could sense her.

"Look out!" she heard Aveline scream at her. She saw that the Guard wanted to charge at the mage. But before she could, Saber took her by the collar behind her, and pulled her back.

Saber charged as fast as she could, and she used her skills she had learned with the Guardians. She held her blade up and she swung it forward, connecting it with the abomination. With force, she let the blade slashing through it. At that moment, everything went slow. Everyone saw how the blade connected the monster, and how it pulled the demon outside of the mage. The possessed mage fell exhausted of the blow on the ground with a grunt. She could hear the surprised gasps of the others behind her. But without paying any attention to that, she walked over to the demon.

"The demon… is out of the mage!" exclaimed Fenris. "What kind of magic is this?"

Saber towered over the desire-demon. It spat blood out and the yellow eyes of the demon looked hatefully at Saber and had it impaled with her sword in its stomach. The other approached them carefully. And before the demon could speak to them, Saber finished her off.

"That… was magic I haven't ever seen before." Said Merrill, as the demon's body started to turn into ashes. Saber pulled her blade back into the sheath and turned around. Her face was cold and covered with blood. Her eyes were once again red, but regained their original colors back.

"Are you a blood-mage?" Fenris said with a accusing and harsh tune. He stepped forward threading, but she remained fearless.

"It isn't magic. It's a skill I learned with the Guardians." She looked over at the mage, who started to get his conscious back. "The blade that only kills the demon, not the mage."

Before anyone could react on that, a roar came behind Saber. She turned and held her arms up, ready to take the blast. A templar, mad, slammed the sword into Saber, and it impaled her left-arm. With a grunt she fell backwards. The others were fast. Fenris pulled her back and putted a hand on the bleeding arm. Aveline bashed him back her shield and she held her shield up when the templar stumbled back. Merrill took her staff and she released the magic on him in a roar. It hits him on the centre of his chest, and he fell backwards with a grunt.

Some of the other Templers saw Merrill, and the death templar. They ran towards them and one of them stripped Merrill from her magic. Exhausted she fell on the ground. Fenris pulled Saber up and Sebastian and Varric shot arrows at the Templers. Aveline tried to push them back, and Isabela helped Merrill up. But only more Templers came. They stood with their back against the wall, and the Templers approached them slowly like wolfs

Fenris lighted up his markings, while he held Saber behind him. When she tried to push him away, he pushed her roughly back.

"Your wounded. Stay back." He said bluntly and he held his sword before him. Saber frowned at him. What did he think she was? Some damsel in distress?

Varric and Sebastian continued shooting the arrows. Merrill couldn't' stand up anymore, and Isabela held her up. Saber looked at all the directions, and the only way free, was up. She cursed loudly. They were trapped like rats. She looked the torn piece of her arm, and saw a marked skin. The dark lines that curled under her cloths where the evidence of her forbidden power.

Maybe she should use it once again…

Then a rain off arrows fell out of the sky, right in the Templers. Both groups were surprised, and the Templers turned around to see who it was. A person with a red cloak stood there, with a bow in her hand. Her hood hided her face.

"A Guardian…" said Saber with surprise. She could feel the presence of the Guardian before her. A blast of magic came from the other side, and hits the Templers. It confused them enough to leave an opening.

"This way!" screamed a male voice. They saw someone waving to them from the right side, and without hesitation they ran towards the man. Isabela dragged Merrill with her, and the others ran towards the man.

Saber remained motionless, and just stared at the Guardian, who was still shooting arrows at the Templers. But suddenly she was pulled on her wrist and she was dragged away.

"What are you doing idiot?" screamed Fenris at her and slurred her away from the Templers. They saw someone jumping into a sewer, and they followed it. Without thinking they both jumped into the darkness, and they fell in the water.

Saber stood up and pulled Fenris up. Both of them looked disgusted at the water, but they didn't say anything. They saw the rest on the side and they walked towards them.

Merrill was leaning against the wall and she had still the red cloak on. She still looked exhausted and was shivering.

"This way." It was the same voice that rescued them, and the rest followed them. Sebastian carried Merrill and they followed the man. Saber had her hand on the wound, but she could already feel it heal. The man had a cloak on and it hided his face. He was a mage, obviously. Maybe someone from the attack.

They reached down a small hall, with only a bed, and some books.

"Lay Merrill there, Sebastian." Said the man. Saber looked up and was surprised that the mage knew their names.

Everyone looked surprised, and after a while Varric started to laugh. "Blondie?"

There was a gasp from everyone, and when the man removed his cloak, a man with blond hair was revealed.

"Hello." He said a bit awkward.

"Anders!" exclaimed Isabela. Merrill made a weak sound of a greeting. Fenris merely glared at the mage.

"Maker's Breath, Anders…" mumbled Aveline and sat down now.

Saber looked at all of them. It was clear they knew each other. The man before her, who they called Anders, was a mage as far she could tell. But she also sensed something inside him. A presence similar to a demon.

"You!" roared Sebastian and he took Anders by his collar. The outburst of Sebastian took Saber by surprise. She looked with big eyes at them.

Anders tried to struggle free, and eventually used his magic to free himself, and Sebastian stepped backwards. Varric and Aveline stopped the prince. The prince cursed out loud and his thick accent ruining the threat.

Anders straightened his collar and looked now at Saber. Fenris was still beside her and he looked cautionary at him. Her face was still covered with blood, but because of the water it was erased all over her face. Her brown hair was red of the blood too. Her eyes looked suspiciously at him. She didn't knew if she should trust him. All she knew that the others were having split view of him. He walked to her, and was panting lightly.

"You… must be Saber." Anders said. Her hand was still pressed against her wound, as she said nothing back. Anders noticed it. "My name is Anders. Hey, your arm-"

"Merrill." She said bluntly and gestured at the elf on the bed. Anders walked immediately at the exhausted elf.

"T-the Templers…" stuttered Merrill, but Anders hushed her. He looked around and took a bag under the bed, filled with lyrium potions.

"This will make you feel better." And he supported Merrill's head. She drank the liquid and coughed a bit. Her pale skin regained some of the color back.

"She's going to be alright." He said and all the attention went to Merrill.

Saber sighed relieved. She would never admit it, but she was glad no one got hurt. She looked at her arm, that was impaled by the templar's sword. She glanced slightly at it. She felt that the liquid was slipping between her fingers. However, she wasn't worried. She knew it would heal completely any minute now.

"Show me." Fenris said shortly. Saber looked surprised up.

"It's alright." She said with a shrug. She didn't felt the need to show the wound to him. He took her hand off the wound with force, and she yelped at him. "Let go off me!"

She could see that the elf was snarling at her, as he struggled with her. She felt annoyed at the way the elf acted. Why was he so interested in her? First he protected her when there was no need to, and now this. She could feel a new presence approaching them. The mage Anders walks towards them. She had to admit that the mage had an unique presence.

When he came near them, he only raised an eyebrow at Fenris. "Still ruthless, dog." He said it with disgust.

Fenris released Saber immediately and snarled at him. "Still a demon, abomination!" He snapped back.

Saber could feel the tension between the two men. She came to a conclusion that they definitely weren't friends with each others. She stepped away, not wishing to be part of their tension. But before she could actually walk away, Fenris reached out to her and rudely took her wrist. Saber yelped, but Fenris ignored it. He showed it at Anders wordlessly, as Saber rolled her eyes annoyed. She saw the mage observing the wound on her arms. Saber stood still. She could feel the wound healing already. Anders looked at the wound of Saber, and then blinked.

"By the Maker…"

Fenris looked confused at Anders. "What are you waiting for? Heal it already, or do you want her to bleed to death?"

Isabela and Varric joined Anders and they looked surprised to. Fenris bend his head and looked at the wound, wanting to see what was going on. The wound was healing itself in a incredible speed. The bleeding had already stopped and the skin was already starting to attach together again.

"See? I told you…" she said. She jerked her hand out of the grasp. "I don't need medical attention. I never did."

"That's pretty cool, Lightning." Varric said with a chuckle. "Can every Guardian do that?"

"No." answered someone else, before Saber could. The voice belonged of a woman, with a thick Antiva accent in it. They turned around, and saw a Guardian in the opening.

She could feel the presence of the Guardian who had helped them. Saber straightened herself and walked forward. She was confused why someone of the Guardians would help. She didn't sense any other presence then of the Guardian. It meant she was alone, much to Saber's still, she wouldn't take any risk. She took her sword a bit out of the sheath, but the other woman held her hand up.

"No need, Sister." She said. She pulled her hood off, and a young woman was revealed. She had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. "I have been searching for you for an long time." She said. "My name is Mariela. And like you, I am part of the Guardians."

Saber didn't retreat her sword. She still didn't trust the woman before her. Without a word she looked at Mariela. With a sigh Mariela showed her hands. They were empty.

"I have heard a lot of you, Saber from Ferelden." Mariela said. "And I have also heard about you deserting the Guardians."

"What is it to you?" Saber said with a snap back.

Mariela laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh. Instead, it was a friendly one. "Nothing! I don't care a thing about it."

"Then why are you helping?" Saber shot back.

"Because of him." She pointed out at Anders. "And, because I have information about Hawke. I am the one that contacted you in Kirkwall."

**(:.:)**

**Next: The Kyrie of the Guardians**

**Thanks for all the support! Please review! And I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: Kyrie for the Guardians

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 5 **

**Kyrie for the Guardians**

**(:.:)**

Saber looked with surprise at Mariela. She still didn't understood why. Why would she wish to help her? The woman was older then her, and she was very strong. She had more experience than Saber had. She could see it in her eyes.

"I have heard about your betrayal, Saber." Mariela explained calmly. Mariela walked further to room in and passed Saber. Saber followed her and turned towards her. She sat down in a chair.

Mariela looked at Saber without blinking and looked at her deadly serious. "To be honest, I have no idea why you deserted the Guardians. You were known to have many potentials. Your run surprised everyone, including the head council."

There was a silence. Everyone except Saber and Mariela, looked confused at the statement. "Why did you run, Saber?"

Saber looked motionless at Mariela and then sighed. "I have my reasons." It was all she said.

Mariela frowned at her. "Yes, and I know them." Saber narrowed her eyes, and dared her to say one word out loud. Mariela merely laughed at her, without feeling threatened at her glare. "You are doing so your best to hide it from everyone? Why would you be so foolish?"

Saber ignored it, and turned away from the older woman's gaze. "Does the council know why?"

"No." Mariela said. Saber sighed out of relief. "Do you know what happens when one of the Guardians are deserting?"

"Hunted and killed." Saber answered. She shrugged at it. "I am not afraid of them of the death. If they wish to face me, I shall dare them gladly."

Mariela sighed, as Saber heard her standing up. "Very well. I can understand your reasons. She heard something falling down on the chair. She turned around, and saw a document laying down on the chair. Questionable she turned to Mariela, who passed her.

"Do you know the reason why I help you?" whispered the older woman to Saber, when she stood next her. Saber didn't move as she listened to Mariela. "You remind me of a friend I lost. And because I feel pity for you. That's all I say."

Without a word she passed the younger Guardian and went off. She looked confused after at Mariela, until she reached the exit and disappeared. Saber could feel that the presence of the Guardian was disappearing. Looking over at the documents, she reached it and took the piece of paper. She looked through some pages, and much to her surprise, there was indeed a lot of information about Hawke.

"And? Is it useful?" Isabela asked curious. She tried to peek over Saber's shoulder.

Feeling annoyed at the presence in her back, Saber walked off. Without a word she read some of the sentences on the piece of paper. Then she looked up and nodded wordlessly.

Isabela sighed visible. She sat down on the ground. "Than all the trouble wasn't for nothing."

Saber didn't said a thing at that. With her mind, she partly was with the documents, and partly at the words Mariela had said. What did she mean by that?

"So Lightning." Varric said. He placed a hand on her back. With a glare she turned around and saw the dwarf. She didn't like it when people touched her. "Care to tell the story about the Guardians now?"

"Why should I tell you that?" she said, and shrugged the dwarf away from her. She held her eyes on the documents.

"What are you?" Sebastian asked with a suspicious tone. "Are you a new variant of a templar? That thing you did with that mage wasn't normal!"

Saber frowned. Shit, she had to explain it to them. "It's no magic nor a technique from the Chantry." Saber stated.

"Then what is it?" snarled Fenris. "If you're not a bloodmage, or a templar, then what are you?"

Saber looked up at the elf with a glare. Fenris didn't seemed to flinch back at her expression. "If you don't tell us and explain it, I am leaving you. I shall make sure that the other will too." He threatened.

"Wait. What?" Varric interrupted confused. He looked from Saber at Fenris. They both stood opposite to each other, glaring equal.

"We can find Hawke by ourselves." Fenris stated. "It is you who relies on our strength."

"Don't be so arrogant, elf." Saber suddenly snarled. "I can do this on my own too! It was you who insisted to come along! I never asked for your help!"

"Then why don't you?" Fenris shot back.

Saber clenched her jaw. She knew she needed their strength. She wasn't strong to both face the Guardians, possible Templers and mages, and also finding Hawke. Looking away, she gave her answer at him.

"Tell us." Persuaded the elf.

"Fine," sighed Saber defeated. "Do you want to know the truth? It's simple! Guardians fight against demons! End of story!"

She said the sentence as fast as she could. Fenris' angry expression turned from angry to surprised. Is black eyebrows shot up. He was quiet, and it seemed he was debating if he should believe her.

Isabela frowned confused at her. "Wait. I thought that Templers did the same thing."

Saber huffed. "Templers are killing mages who are possessed with demons. And their major concern is guarding a mage." She shook her head. "To be honest, I couldn't care lesser about mages, or Templers. My priority are- or rather were- demons."

"And _what _they exactly do?" Varric asked. He had a tired tune in his voice.

"We kill demons. Or sometimes capture them. Depends." Saber said with a shrug. "For all we care about, you could call us demon-hunters."

"So… that thing you did with that mage..?" Aveline had a questionable look in her eyes.

"No, it's not magic and definitely not blood magic. It's a sword skill. Nothing more." She stated.

"But you're a mage." Anders stated. "I saw you casting spells, and I assumed you are a mage. So why..?

"If you're asking if I feel any kinship with them for the fact I carry magic, then it is no." She answered. "Mages are dangerous, and they are a door for demons for this world. Why should I trust them?"

Anders face became angrier, and he opened his mouth to argue. Merrill got up weakly from the bed and leaned on her elbows.

"But demons… they aren't that bad… they only wish to help… like spirits…" she said weakly and had a small smile on her face.

"Hmm…" Saber crossed her arms. "It is a fact that we need demons, as much as they need us. But that doesn't make them good."

Merrill looked at her confused, as did the rest. Saber sighed. "Without darkness, the light cannot exist. And that also means for the opposite. If one falls away, nothing will exist."

"So we should let them walk freely over this world?" Fenris snapped.

Saber shot him a glare. "That's not what I said. But all of you should know this. Our world exists out of two real areas. Light and darkness. They are eternal and never-ending. And as much as you dislike it, they can only exist with each other."

Saber took another deep breath. "Darkness is needed in this world. If light needs to be existed, then demons should be the darkness."

Merrill got a smile on her face. "I told you that demons weren't that bad…"

Anders turned around and scowled at her. "Still dealing with demons, are we?" He said with a disapproving voice.

Saber looked at Merrill. This she knew from the dalish elf. Sensing the bloodmagic inside had given her away a long time ago.

"Like you have right to talk!" snapped Isabela at him. "Who's the one with the spirit in his soul?"

Saber gave a confused look on and shot glances from Anders to Isabela. She didn't knew what Isabela was saying was true, but it would explain a lot.

"Justice is no demon!" Anders snarled. Another arrow flow through the room and Anders could barely dodge it.

"Shut up, abomination!" growled Sebastian. "Because of you and that thing Elthina was killed!"

There broke an enormous discussion out. Everyone was starting to yell at each other, and all Saber could do was watching them with a dumfounded face. How, in the Maker's name, was it possible that these people were six years together? She was merely watching them dryly. Eventually, it was Varric's voice that came above the other voices, and he yelled them to shut up. He looked at Saber.

"Lightning," He stated with a twitching eyebrow. "Our, or at least mine, question is this…" He inhaled a deep breath. He was quiet for a moment. And then shouted: **"What the hell are you talking about?"**

Saber flinched at the exclamation, like the others. Everyone looked surprised at the little man, who had never showed to lose his temper, except when Bartrand had betrayed him.

Her mouth fell a bit open with surprise and then closed again. "W-what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I still don't understand why you need Hawke for this!"

Saber's face went a bit more serious. "Like I said before, Hawke is an important source of information. You see, the Guardians are interested in a specific kind of demon…"

She trailed off. Looking at the ground, she had a strange feeling inside her. She felt as if it was wrong to tell this. "No… not a demon. A person…"

Without saying a lot, she brought her hand to her stomach. "A rare power. Both me and the Guardians are searching for it. But we both have other intentions with it."

"And Hawke might know- what?" Varric continued.

"I shall ask him that when the time comes." With those words Saber stopped the conversation.

**(:.:)**

Anders guided them back upstairs, and since it's night, they could easily slip through the guards that were walking around the street. While they were walking on the street, Merrill was a Blood mage, while Anders is in fact an abomination. She laughed a bit at the irony.

While they followed Anders quietly, Saber thought deeply. She heard on the background the happily chattering of Merrill who was still wearing the cloak of Saber. She was carried by Anders. The tension was thick between the group though and everyone was caution around them, holding their weapons close just in case. Since Anders has joined, there was a thin line between the Prince of Starkhaven and the apostate mage. Saber could hardly blame the Prince. The story she had heard from Varric, made clear that Sebastian held the Grand-Cleric very dear. She didn't gave it too much a thought about it. It wasn't her case anyway.

When they reached down the house, they entered it. The house wasn't much worthy to call it that. The ceiling was broken, and filled with holes. The wall was full of cracks as the wallpaper was curling down. Anders placed Merrill down on a mattress

"You should rest now. Tomorrow you should be better." He said with a calm voice to her. Merrill merely nodded and soon dozed off, exhausted.

The rest sat down where they could, not really caring where. They where, since they were all exhausted of the battle. Saber sat down and closed her eyes a bit, hoping sleep would soon claim her.

After a moment of silence, Varric started to talk. "So Blondie… what's you've been up to?"

Anders looked up and he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a snort of Sebastian. "It's obvious. He is involved with the mage rebellion."

Anders glared at the prince. "I have nothing to do with this attack." He said coldly.

After that there was only silence. The fire was sputtering a bit and it echoed through the silence. After a while Isabela giggled a bit. Everyone looked surprised at her, and Saber glanced at her with one eye open.

"Remember that night when we had to make a camp on Sundermount?" she said when she was finished with laughing.

Soon the rest chuckled a bit, except for Saber. Saber held her eyes closed, not really caring for it.

"Haha! I remember!" exclaimed Varric. "We were there for Daisy, right?"

Isabela nodded and laughed. Aveline shook her head a bit. "The only thing I can remember is that Hawke and Isabela were just as drunk as they could be."

Fenris chuckled a bit, remembering the goofy behavior of Hawke around Isabela.

Anders snorted and looked with a dry expression. "I can also remember the incredible disturbing noises we had that night…"

Isabela grinned like a cat and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm so pleased that I've made it unforgettable. It was a incredible night!"

She sighed content, and a burst of laughter filled the room. Sebastian coughed uncomfortable, but grinned nevertheless. Saber had listened half-eared, but dozed off a bit.

When someone shook her by her shoulder, she snorted shocked, and looked with sleepy eyes in Isabela's face, which had a grimace on her lips. Saber frowned and turned away, ignoring the pirate. When she was shook again, she hit the hand away. Sitting up, she glared tiredly and annoyed at the pirate queen.

"Must you disturb my rest?" she said with a rough deep voice.

Isabela pretended to shiver a bit. "Oh… make your voice even lower, and you could completely turn me on."

Saber had a disgusted expression on her face and growled. She once again turned away to sleep. When she fell asleep coming up again, she was shook again, with a giggle this time. This time Saber snapped at her and grabbed roughly the pirates' wrist.

"Speak up woman, before I break your neck!" she snarled at her, and the pirate smirked at her.

"Sabi, never heard of a sleep over?" she said teasingly. "You don't sleep."

Behind the pirate, there were sound of groaning, knowing that there will be little rest tonight. Saber's eye twitched lightly, and she released the wrist of Isabela.

"Go to sleep, and leave me alone." She said with a crude tune, and she turned around.

Isabela pouted at her, and started to poke her arm harshly. "You're no fun…"

Saber clenched her jaw and growled when the pirate didn't stop pocking. She snapped up and let out a frustrated roar. "FINE! I'M UP!"

Isabela smiled victorious, and went back to her own space. "Tell a bit of yourself, Sab."

Everyone looked a bit curious at her, and Saber crossed her arms. "About what then?" she said with a harsh tune

Isabela shrugged. "What's your favorite drink, your favorite position, lovers- I don't know."

Saber snorted at this and refused to speak. She turned her face away. Isabela growled at her and Varric patted her on the back. "I already tried it, Rivaini."

"I have a question."Saber looked at the mage. "How did you join the Guardians?"

The question ringed through the room and caught the attention. Saber continued to look at the girl who looked determined at her. Then she broke off contact and looked away.

"I was recruited when I was with the Wardens." She said. "They offered me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"You were with the Wardens?" exclaimed Anders. "But how?- I didn't sense the taint inside you!"

Saber merely shrugged. "Through the years the taint became weaker in my body, until it completely disappeared." Before Anders could continue to ask, she held up her arm. "No, I don't know why."

Of course she knew why and how. But she wasn't planning to say anything. The real reason why she joined to Guardians. Ever since the day she once lost control, she was so afraid to hurt other people, then she already did. Not wanting to experience that ever again, she joined the Guardians and their ancient old ways. They had held their word.

"I am also befriended with Bethany Hawke." Saber continued. "That's also a reason why I knew the Champion. She also told me about the lunatics her brothers hang out with." She added the last piece with a small laugh.

"Hehe, sunshine." Varric said. "Always honest… painfully sometimes."

"She had it rough when she just joined the Wardens. First her twin brother joins the Templers, and her mother's death…" Saber recalled it with great grief for her friend.

"Were you also there when the Qunari invaded Kirkwall?" Fenris asked.

Saber looked at him. "I was, but I wasn't with the wardens then. I've heard that Hawke and the others had met her brothers."

"Hawke?" Fenris said surprised. Knowing she meant Bethany, but he still found it strange to hear the younger sibling called like that.

"_Beth-_," she said with emphasis on the name. "- told me. After awhile we heard _someone _stole a relic of the qunari."

She glanced obviously to Isabela, who moved uncomfortable. And after a while Isabela snapped at Saber. "So what?"

Saber raised an eyebrow. "How unexpected…" she said sarcastic.

Varric whistled. "Big organizations, Lightning." He said. "Join the Seekers and the Crows, and then you had all the secret groups of all Thedas."

Saber merely shrugged. "I suppose so."

Varric laughed and shook his head. "Strange kid… Blondie, how did you met Mariela?"

Anders sat up a bit straighter. "I was wondering around near Antiva." He got a frown on his forehead. "I… heard about the Mage revolution there, so I thought-"

"You were planning a revolution _again_?" exclaimed Sebastian.

"No!" roared Anders annoyed back. "I… tried to stop them." He mumbled. "I realized what happened in Kirkwall was wrong and I... made mistakes… and all. Not that I regret all of it." He interrupted himself, as he saw the others look in their faces. "But, I figured that there shouldn't be more victims then needed."

"So?" Varric pushed. "What happened?"

"I heard about the disappearance of Hawke, and that someone was looking for him. I thought he was in trouble, so I faced that person. That was a month ago" Anders sat a little bit back and now looked directly at Saber. "Mariela was the one who was searching for him, or so I discovered. She also told me… about you."

He pointed out at Saber. Saber crossed her arms and had that blank expression on her face. She didn't said a word to him. Anders decided after a couple moments of silence that he should continue his story.

"Mariela told me about you, Saber. Said someone she knew was searching for Hawke too. Said you were a good person. She told that you could help Hawke."

"So? That the point that you decided to help her?" Saber asked. She still had her arms crossed.

"No. I started to help out when I heard that you were traveling with my friends." Anders said. "To be honest, I didn't believe her at first." He got a smile on his face. "I suppose I was wrong."

"Don't get your hopes to high." Snorted Saber and looked away.

Fenris made a sound of mockery laugh "So, a woman of age took care of you?"

"Shut up…" mumbled Anders lightly embarrassed. "You didn't complain when I saved you." He shoot back.

"With the _help_ of an old woman. And a demon." Fenris added with a small sign of mockery. He looked with a scoffing look towards Anders. Anders' eyes started to glow a little and Fenris showed his own markings alighting them.

"Stop it, both of you." Aveline said with a commanding voice. Normally it would have been Hawke that calmed them down with his sarcastic humor, but nevertheless they listened to the Guard captain. Throwing each other one last glare, they calmed themselves and sat back. Before they could start at each other again, Saber felt a disturbing presence. Jumping up, she was about to turn around when a voice interrupted.

"Hello Saber…"

She turned around and saw her former superior. He had his hood off, and looked with glare at Saber. His eyes were red and he looked like he could kill her any moment now.

"Brandon." Saber said confident and she stood up, facing another challenge.

**(:.:)**

**Next: **

**Chapter 6:Maybe I'm a Lion**


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe I'm a Lion

**The Guardian**

**I thought it was fun to involve Tallis in this story. The one of the new DLC **_**Mark of the Assassin.**_** Just mentioning it. **

**Chapter 6**

**Maybe I'm a Lion**

**(:.:)**

"Brandon." Saber said with a cold voice. She stood up and glared at her former superior. Slowly, the room was filled by two people, who's faces were blocked by the hood they carried. It only revealed their red shimmering eyes.

Everyone stood up slowly and they carefully took their weapons. Merrill, who was still too weak to stand up, looked at the men before them. In the light of the fire, his face was clearer now and Merrill looked at his face.

His right eye, closed and scratched by a scar. His face was maimed by the many scars of the battles he had fought through his life. And even though he was young, he had the look of an old man in his eyes. Merrill looked from the man to Saber. The tension between them was fierce, like oil throwing on the fire. Saber's cape was still around Merrill, and took the fabric with a firm grip and held it close to her body. She was too weak to fight and the others were exhauster. How were they going to make through this?

Saber looks around them, and sees they are surrounded. She guessed that they have followed them, or maybe it was Anders, who betrayed them. She looked at the mage. She had a defensive posture.

'_No, it wasn't Anders' _Concluded she. Saber puts her hand on the katana, and her short brown strand fell a bit before her face.

Brandon got a smirk on his lips. "You have become reckless, Saber." He said. The triumph was clearly in his voice.

She averted her eyes a bit, knowing exactly what he meant. She cursed loudly in herself. If she could, she would have turned around scream at the others, Champion's former companions. Blaming them for being discovered. They are with too many and they draw too many attention. She glared a bit over her shoulder.

Seeing the others standing, even though their exhaustion was clear, made her anger and frustration back down a bit. They stood by her, even though they have the opportunity to leave her. Her gaze softened a bit.

"Don't worry." She said in a low voice to the other. They all looked up to her with raised eyebrows, surprised at the gentle tune in her voice. "I'll protect you." She said with a short statement. She turned back and cursed again for becoming soft.

"How unlikely of you." Brandon said. He crossed his arms, and looked questioned at her. "Perhaps you're losing your harsh attitude now."

"Shut up." She hissed back, and her grip on her sword grew tighter. "If you want to fight me, then fight me. But let them go." She gestured at the others.

"What? No!" exclaimed Isabela. "This isn't just about you! This is also about Hawke!"

Brandon chuckled. "I see now why you're traveling with them then. The former companions of the Champion, yes." He eyed them all carefully. "We have heard about them too." He paced before them.

"The thief," he said and looked at Isabela who glared at him. "But also the rejected lover."

Isabela made a noise that sounded like a hissing cat. Saber looked over her shoulder with a surprised look. Before an idea could form in her head, her attention was drawn by Brandon, who continued speaking.

"The fallen knight," He said to Aveline who had a hardened look on her face.

"The liar," Brandon said to Varric, who merely shrugged. But he still held Bianca up, and his eyes followed Brandon.

"The exiled Prince of Starkhaven," He said Starkhaven with the same accent as Sebastian. He chuckled at the glare of Sebastian.

"The Abomination of Justice," He said with a harsh tune to Anders.

Anders eyes lighted up a bit, as his skin cracked lightly. Saber could already make a guess why it did that, but she should ask him after they survive this.

"The Tervinter elven slave," Fenris markings lighted up a little, as he was referred as a slave. He snarled at the human man, and clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"And the Dalish Bloodmage all together. Well done Saber. You have gathered a fine club."

Saber smirked at him and made mocking sound. "Tsk. Imagine how crazy you people are if I rather be with these lunatics."

"Hey!" Varric said offended. "You may have her back, since she says one insult to the other."

Saber smirked at the senior Guardian, and her eyes shone with combativeness. "I doubt they wish me back."

Brandon glared at her. "The higher-ups have sent us to hunt you down, yes. But you're a talented warrior, with many promises." He said. "And they are willing to offer you a place back in our ranks. They are even willing to help you with your search for the Champion." He said the last part with a sound of disapproving.

Saber looked skeptic at Brandon.

He looked back at Saber, and his face changed a bit, in a more pleading form. "Come one, Sab. Come back to us. You and me, working together again." His eyes changed suddenly and they had a lusty gleam in them. "We had fun, remember?"

Saber snorted at him and she took a couple of steps forward. "You think I must be a bloody idiot or something." She said with a slight raised voice, who rang strongly through the room. "I wouldn't trust you, even if my life depends on it."

She looked at the documents in his hand. Her hand was still on the hilt of her sword, and she looked from his documents, over her shoulder. She eyed the others, letting them know to prepare themselves.

"Beside," she said sly as she turned around with her eyes slightly closed. Brandon and the other two Guardians changed their posture in a more defensive one. Sensing the sudden change of attitude.

A raw power came free, and a fast light flashed like lightning. Before Brandon could blink, a voice purred in his ear. "I was always faster than you were."

She pushed her dagger in his leg with her hand. He screamed at the agony in his leg and dropped to the ground. Turning around, to see the red eyes of Saber. The other Guardians attacked her. One with a hammer, who's ready to smash her down. She encountered it with by gripping the hammer in her hand. Avoiding him easily, he could see the annoyance in her eyes. She took her sword out it's sheath and without hesitations she killed the man as her blade went straight through his waist.

The man let out a horrified cry and fell on the ground. The other Guardian's hand was lighted with magic, and was ready to sent it in her direction, only to meet a bolt of Bianca. Saber looked at the dwarf and nodded a sign of gratitude.

Brandon didn't gave up and took his sword out of its sheath. Before it could be released completely, Saber stood before him, and pushed forceful the sword back. She was strong, and Brandon clenched his teeth together. Saber looked at Anders, hinting him to do something. Anders putted a hex on him, making him feel sleepy and eventually he fell away. He fell on the ground before her feet. And when he laid motionless for awhile, she was certain that it was safe.

Saber pulled the documents in her bag. She walked towards Merrill, and picked her up in her arms. The dalish elf looked with a exhausted look. Saber pulled the red cloak tightly around her body and Merrill's arm went around her Saber's neck.

"We have to find a safe place." Said Saber as she raised up with the elf in her arms.

She looked at the others, and they were utterly exhausted. Saber herself felt her body protest at the movements she made, but they had to move on, before new surprises were swooping over them. She turned to Anders.

"It may be wise if we left the city. Do you know a safe way?"

"We can go underground." Said Anders. He frowned then. "Through the sewers."

He said with a horrified voice. Isabela groaned, but Saber nodded in agreement.

"Point the way then."

**(:.:)**

They had reached the sewers safely, but nobody was actually cheering to go back to that damnable stinking place. All of them held their mouth and nose closed, trying to avoid the smell.

Anders led the way, as he lighted the path before them with his magic. It was a small path that was next the water of the sewer. Merrill had fallen asleep again in Saber's arms, and she looked content for the moment. Saber wished she could say the same, as she saw something driving in the water.

When they finally were able to get out of the sewer, everyone dared to take a breath of clean air again. Isabela stretched her arms up, while she cursed about a taking a bath.

They continued walking, and eventually, were deep enough in the forest next to the city, they could finally make their camp. Some of them fell on the ground tiredly. Saber putted Merrill carefully down. Saber looked at the sleeping elf and then stood up. She walked around and started gathering wood. She was able to lit a small fire with her magic, and though the light was little, it was a good one.

She sat down on the ground, and eventually took the documents from her bag.

"Well?" Aveline's voice said, and Saber looked from the documents at Aveline. "What does it say?"

Saber smirked triumphal. "I think this is worth something." The smirk on her lips told the others enough.

"Good." Aveline said, and she crossed her arms and sat back. She looked at Saber with a questioning look in her eyes. "I am wondering what you're going to do now."

Saber was quiet for a moment, and then she good a small smile on her lips. "I shall read the documents now, and tomorrow I shall tell you where we heading to."

Isabela yawed. "You'd better be here in the morning then." And she turned around, with her back facing the others.

Saber looked at the others. She looked through the documents and after a while she heard light sound of snoring. All of them except Fenris. Saber forced her eyes to hold them open, and she concentrated on the contents of the documents. She sometimes glanced at Fenris direction, who looked at her with penetrating eyes. He was leaning on his elbows as the side of his head was resting in his hand.

After a couple glances, Saber got irritated for the fact that the elf was bluntly staring at her like hawk. She just felt his eyes literally pocking her back.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep or something?" she snapped at him.

"I was a slave. And slaves don't sleep much. I can handle it." He said.

He got a short snort as a response. After a silence he started to talk again. "Why did you refuse the help of that man?"

Saber looked up again for his question. She looked at him. "Because he cannot be trusted." She said shortly and then gaze went back to her documents.

"But you two were… involved with each other, correct?" he asked. She heard he was choosing the right words carefully.

She looked at Fenris, and found his question strange in her ears. She had to admit there has happened between them something more than mere companionship. Or at least, not the one Saber enjoyed.

Saber sighed irritated and dropped the papers on her lap. "Why do you want to know? What do you have to do with it?"

Fenris merely shrugged. "I am just curious." Of course that was partly a lie and she knew it.

"If it is merely curiosity, then I have no intention to tell you my business." She took the documents again and started to read. "But, I know that they won't swallow their pride. Therefore, I cannot trust them."

Fenris then sat up. "You are highly suspicious."

"Aren't you?" She said with a shrug. "Why should a rabbit trust the word of a snake? In the end, you will be eaten."

Fenris was quiet. He was snickering in himself for the strange metaphor, but he kept himself calm and controlled.

"Why did you leave them?" Fenris asked.

" I had no further business with them anymore." She answered.

"Yet, you use their skills and wear their symbol." He added skeptic. "Why?"

Saber didn't said a word. While Fenris looked at her, she made sure he couldn't read her thoughts or feelings. She used her blank expression as an mask before her.

Eventually she narrowed her eyes and darted out at him. "_That_ is none of your business." She said sharp.

Fenris didn't flinch at her tune, and merely nodded. "I see…"

They were quiet now. As Saber continued with reading, she prayed that he would just shut up. She wasn't interested to talk with him.

"You are a mage." Suddenly came out off him.

Saber glanced over her documents. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as she felt the same irritation dart up. "If you're going to nag about mages, I don't want to hear it."

Fenris ignored her and continued his question. "The most mages I have met don't consider themselves as a danger. But you said that mages are dangerous."

"They are. I am also a danger. I realize it very well." She said without looking at them.

"Then why are you walking free? You should be in the Circle of Magi. Under protection of the Chantry would you be safe." Fenris exclaimed.

Saber snorted. "The Chantry, the Circle of Magi?" she spat the words out. "Do you think a demon would stop for them? Think again!"

Saber placed the documents on her lap. "If there is anything I have learnt in my life about the Circle, is that it is the most useless invention ever."

"You speak two conflicting." Growled Fenris. He sounded slightly irritated, and frustrated as another mage refused to see in the use of the Circle. "If a demon posses you, you won't endanger the outside world."

Saber snorted again. "I am useful and I have a purpose. In the Circle I would only have a useless slow death. You were a slave. You should know how it feel to be so lost in life." She got a angry look on her face. "I would, if I became their slave."

"But slave don't attract demons or can become abominations. We aren't tempted with the power demons can offer."

Fenris encountered her argument with confidence. He was so certain he was righties considering his experience.

"Don't feel superior because you don't attract demons. At least mages give in magic. You are giving in for lesser." She snapped back. He looked surprised at that argument, much to her own pleasure.

She took the documents again and started with reading. She yawned and sighed tired. However, Fenris didn't look away from her.

"That's ridicules." He said eventually. Saber rolled her eyes as he was going on about the subject. "Why would I do that?"

"What would you give to free this world for slavery?" Fenris didn't immediately said something back. Saber shrugged. "There you have it."

Fenris looked up and in his mind he was searching for another argument. "Alright then. What about this. Should Mages have the same rights as anyone else? Walking freely here without any control?"

"Do you then? Live without any control? Don't you have to obey the law of Thedas? There should be a new set of laws for mages, so that they too can live outside the Circle. And should they break, they should be punished."

Fenris snorted. "And then we would enter an era with a second Tevinter Imperium." He spat it out.

"Not all mages wish for that." Saber said, without looking at him.

"Hmpf. Name one mage." He said sarcastic.

"Me." Saber didn't looked at him and was still reading that document. But the silence was enough to betray his surprise. "You have lived as slave in Tevinter, right?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know what you saw there, but I am certain that is the reason why you are so bitter against mages."

"Can you blame me?" muttered Fenris.

"No, but emotions will color the situation wrongly. You could make wrong decisions or miss chances. Emotions are useless." She concluded.

"Do you truly believe that?" another voice asked.

Both Fenris as Saber snapped out of their conversation. They looked at the direction the voice came from. The possessed mage looked at Saber with penetrating eyes.

"Do you truly think that?" Anders looked unbelievable at her. "What about… joy, o-or love?"

Saber looked at the mage with a glare. Why was he minding this conversation? It is none off his business. With a sigh she answered. "Useless. That's my opinion."

"Why would you say such thing? Then we all should be made tranquil!"

"Why not? What good did emotions do to the world? Besides look at yourself! Because of emotions, you took a demon inside your soul!"

"That's not true!" roared a unnatural voice. Fenris and Saber snapped up, and they both jumped up. They saw Anders standing up, his skin cracking with blue light as well as his eyes. The rest turned a bit and became alert when they saw Anders.

Saber observed him and then smirked at him. "Just as I thought. An abomination."

"I am not a demon!" roared Anders.

Saber glared at him. "Don't try to convince me your so called noble intentions, Anders!" She yelled back. "Or would it rather be the spirit of Justice! You choose this because you were weak!"

Anders mouth opened, but there never came a sound out of it. He got the control back, and he fell on his knees.

"Maker's breath! Five minutes rest!" grunted Varric grumpy and went back to sleep.

"I… I am sorry." Apologized Anders. "Justice-" He interrupted himself. "No, Vengeance, he takes the control sometimes. I…"

"The spirit of Justice is inside you." Stated Saber. Saber took her sword and pointed her sword in Anders direction. He looked guarded as did the others.

Aveline stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He has helped us, Saber."

Saber snorted at this. "And that's the only reason why is still alive." She pushed her sword back in her sheath. "But don't lose the control too often. Since I might _accidently _slip a dagger through my fingers."

Anders and Saber glared at each other, but eventual they both let go of their guard. They both sat down again. Everyone went back to sleep. Saber continued with reading the papers, but now both Fenris and Anders were awake. There was no sound between the three of them. Saber ignored their presence. She still could feel the spirit of Justice on the surface of the human body from Anders. It was a disturbing intrusion, but also a unique presence, as Saber always described it to herself.

"Why do you hate mages?" Anders asked directly.

"I don't have any grudge against mages, if that is what you fear." Saber answered back. "But I can understand the fear of others around us."

"Yet you do not wish to be part of the Circle." Shot Fenris at her.

"Tell me," She placed the documents once again away and looked at Fenris. Her full attention went to him. "You are an elf. Why aren't you in an Allianage? There, your kind lives freely and happily."

"They do not!" exclaimed Fenris. "Not every elf lives in the cages of humans!"

"Then you understand my point of view on magic." She said. "Not every mage is living in a cage. And the danger? I still have to look in the eyes of demon to accept its offer. Just like you decide whether you would use your sword or not."

Fenris looked at her with a disapproved look in his eyes, while Anders had a triumphal look in the honey colored eyes of his. Saber looked annoyed at both men. Their point of view meant little to her, and she didn't understand why they were so concerned about hers.

"But… I won't hesitate to slaughter a mage that could be a danger." She said. She saw that the face of the mage fell down. "For they also could destroy much more than a regular person. That is what I have learned as a Guardian and through my experiences in my life."

"You seem rather passionate about your duty as a guardian." Fenris said. Saber's face didn't show any emotion and her eyes went back to their original colors. Fenris continued with speaking. "You quite the Guardians, yet you still take your former duty rather serious. Why?"

Saber continued with reading and she didn't look at him. Fenris expected not to get any answer of her, and he wanted to turn away to sleep.

"What other purpose shall I have then?"

He turned around with a jerk, but she didn't look at him. As if she never spoke the words. He sighed, finding this young woman very difficult to understand. He turned and went to sleep.

The next morning they were all up before the sun actual raised. Woken up by Saber, who urged them to move as early as they could, since she had founded out where Hawke actually was. Merrill was on the better hand now, and she had regained the color back in her face. They were having a fast breakfast. Saber had a satisfied grin on her face. She looked exhausted, but it seems it was worth it.

"According to this document, Hawke remains in Tevinter Minrathous." Saber said happily. Fenris, who was drinking some water, chocked when she named the place where Hawke stayed.

Varric patted his back in the hope Fenris would swallow the water. When he was done coughing, he looked at Saber with big eyes. "W-what?" he said with a husky voice.

"Uh… Minrathous, Tervinter?" Saber repeated again. She looked at the others and they had a shocked face, and they looked worried at Fenris. Saber looked from them to Fenris. "What?"

"I… was a slave there, remember?" he said with a bitterer voice then he intended.

Saber frowned. "I understand if you say that you don't want come-"

"No!" he roared upset. He jumped up, and had a angry look on his face. His face soften again. "I was just surprised. But I will not run away again."

She nodded. She looked at the others. "I have already made a route for us." She took a map from her bag and rolled it out over the ground. The others looked at it. Saber pushed her finger on the map and pointed out what she meant. "Through Antiva we can go to the Arlathan Forest. Once we crossed that part, we can take a ship in Carastes, and once we have crossed the sea, we are in Minrathaus."

Sebastian frowned. "Why are we traveling through a forest when we can easily avoid it?"

"The Guardians, Templers, crazy mages, we can lose them if we go through that forest." Saber said. Sebastian nodded in understanding.

Isabela nodded in agreement. "Hopefully we are in time for Garrett."

"Will be there in time." Saber said, as she tried to comfort the Pirate. Isabela looked surprised at the kind tune of Saber.

Saber stood up. "We must move fast. I hope you all are ready." The harsh tone replaced the kind one quickly. He face was serious, and she determined. She had her lead now, and she wasn't going to lose it now. They started to move and they headed west now, where the Arlathan Forest was.

Merrill walked beside her, and she ticked Saber on her arm. Saber looked at the Dalish elven woman, and Merrill presented her red cloak.

"It was very warm and fuzzy. Thank you!" She said happily. Saber was starting to feel some affection for the woman, even though she was a bloodmage. She took the red cloak and putted on again.,

**(:.:)**

They had reached a small village around the afternoon. When they continued with walking Saber was thinking deeply about the information she read in the documents. She now knew everything about her companions. And the meaning of Brandon's words. What he said was true. Last night before she fell in sleep, she was thinking a plan to lose them. She couldn't travel with them, since it was too risky. That's why she was going to lead them through that forest. Like Bracilla Forest in Ferelden, it was cursed with spirits from the Fade. With a bit of luck, she can lose them easily.

A small voice said to her that it would be a cruel thing to do, but her rational voice said there was too much to risk.

Saber felt a small feeling of guilt running through her mind. Saying that she couldn't betray them now. She shook her head and a small growl escaped her lips. She couldn't allow feelings for them.

"Say Saber," Anders voice interrupted. She looked up and she had cold eyes towards the mage. "When you said, _Through my experiences in my life,_ what did that mean? Did mages of Templers did something to you?"

Saber sighed. The mage was searching for answers inside her, much to her annoyance. He shouldn't do that. For it was very rude and also none of his business. "Mages are dangerous. Their cause is useless. Forgetting that they are still a danger is foolish."

Anders looked at her with a disapproving look on his face. "You're a mage! How can you not see?"

"Perhaps it's because she is much wiser then you are." Sneered Fenris, who tries to interfere in the conversation. "It is the mages own fault for all the misfortune they have now. In fact, it is your fault for their misfortune."

"Perhaps I shall say the same thing about slaves then." Anders snapped back. "Mages are oppressed for centenaries. It's time that things changes. But not everyone wants to see that."

He looked from Fenris to Saber. Saber merely shook her head. Why was she bothered with this? When did their cause bother her? "Every mage in Thedas needs a proper training, like every warrior does. Letting them lose like children would be stupid and dangerous for both sides."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "So, you're standing with the Templers view? " He said with accusing voice.

"Don't compare me to those bastards!" she snapped aggressively. She lost her temper. She couldn't bear the accusation of this man anymore! And being compared with a templar was the last thing she wanted. She snorted and walked further away, but she heard Anders following her.

"Mages have the right to be free." Anders continued. Saber then turned around and looked at him with a small glare.

"I agree, but that doesn't give them the right make their own laws." She snapped at him. "And now shut the hell up! You're disturbing me!"

Anders flinched at her sudden change of attitude. "So you agree with my point?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"No!" she roared. She threw her arms frustrated in the air.

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Anders.

"Looks who's talking!"

"Alright, alright children. Let's calm down already…" soothed Varric and held his hand between the blond mage and the short tempered guardian.

Saber took a deep breath. "You're right, Varric. I apologize for my short temper." But Anders could tell she didn't mean a thing.

She turned around and continued with walking. "If we continue in the pace we reach the forest tomorrow." She said to the rest. She pulled her hood up and it covered her head. The others followed her, but Anders was the only one who stood still.

"But you still decide to run away." Anders stated.

Varric, and Merrill looked horrified from Anders to Saber, while Fenris, Aveline and Sebastian putted their palm on their forehead. Before Anders actually could ask or react, there sounded a roar, and before he could do anything he was slammed on the floor by the small woman.

"YOU LITTLE- I SHALL-" she shrieked and hit him and scratched him. She sat on top of him as they both yelled at each other.

People were starting to stare at them as they passed them. Some of the guards there were becoming suspicious.

"Hmpf. She's a short warrior, with a short temper." Sebastian said dryly.

Isabela laughed and decided to act.

"Now, now," She said and putted a hand on Saber's shoulder. "Let's not-" before she could finish her sentence a hand landed on her cheek and it was hard enough to turn her head.

Saber's hand was still in the slap-position, and Saber and Anders stopped for a moment. Saber looked from her hand to Isabela and tried to remember what just happened. Isabela stood motionless. She turned her head slowly back in a creepy way, and Anders as Saber got a wave of fear through them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Shrieked Isabela and jumped on Saber and Anders. The others looked dumbfounded at them.

"Uhh… shouldn't we stop them?" asked Varric.

Aveline walked to them. "Maker, stop it!" she yelled, trying to overcome the sound of the curses the pirate, the mage and the guardian were shouting at each other.

Aveline growled and hinted for Fenris and Sebastian to help.

"You bitch!" yelled Isabela as Sebastian pulled her away. On her cheek was the handprint of Saber. "My cheek is going to be bruised for weeks now!"

"Your cheek?" exclaimed Anders, as he was dragged over the floor by Aveline. "Look at mine!" There were a few scratches on his, like a cat had attacked him.

Fenris had Saber by her collar, and she cursed loudly at him. He merely rolled his eyes and dragged her away. "Let me go, you- you jerk!"

"Is everything alright here?" asked a guard to Varric. The yelling still continued, but now the voice of Aveline, Sebastian and Fenris joined in.

Varric looked from them to the guard. He had a weak grin on his face. "Family brawl. You know what I mean."

Varric looked up when he heard Merrill gasp. He saw them looking forward and he followed her gaze. When he saw, he sighed and palmed his forehead. Saber just tackled down Fenris, who looked dumbfounded at the woman from the ground. Saber was charging again at Anders and Isabela with a roar.

Varric sighed and took out Bianca. "Well, it seems I have to play Guardsmen again." He said annoyed.

**(:.:)**

They managed to calm down again. After they passed the village, no one had said a word. Anders had a scratch from Saber and a painful jaw from Isabela. Isabela lost a couple hair pieces and her cheek was indeed bruised as she predicted. But they both got revenge on Saber, who had a ugly scratch along her nose bridge.

Aveline had scowled at them for acting childish to each other. Varric had managed to shoo away the people who were watching them curiously. Isabela cursed at her wounds and complained by Varric and Merrill about it. They tried to comfort her that it wasn't that bad. Anders glanced at Saber, who was walking alone, and saw the cut on her nose bridge. He would have healed it, but he felt more satisfied if he would see her suffer more.

She only stared in the distance, and after awhile she frowned sad. He blinked at her expression, not understanding why she had such look on her face. Why was she? What was that expression? Perhaps it was anger? He looked more carefully. No, it was…

"…exhaustion?" he whispered to herself. She had a tired look in her eyes. The look that an old woman should have when she was near at the end of her life.

He heard the whispers of Justice in his head, saying that he had his own part of fault in this. Like so many other things. He felt a wave of shame washing over himself. He felt he had to apologize for his behavior, and he sighed annoyed for doing the right thing. Saber was walking a bit behind, and Anders stopped walking. Aveline coughed as a warning. He looked at the Guard captain and her eyes told him that he should dare to start trouble again. The Tervinter elf crossed his arms and had a hostile look in his eyes. Anders could already tell that Fenris had thing for the young woman. He couldn't blame if he didn't like her attitude, as he felt aroused for her appearance.

Mariela had told him some stories about, since she had a reputation by the Guardians. They were like the stories Varric told. Unbelievable, and mostly exaggerated. She didn't appear that strong, with her small frame. But once he saw her fight, he started to doubt his own judgment.

She was like a mysterious knight from some old tale, having an certain grace around her presence and having an determined expression on her face that made her harsh and distant. But with a face made of porcelain, with fragile skin her posture made her softer at the same time. And her eyes. They were beautiful, having the colors of green and blue.

It was Justice this time that protested at his description. Telling him not to get too attached at her, since she always could be a possible enemy.

Saber came closer, and her gaze was at the river that streamed net to the path. When she noticed something in the corner of her eyes, she looked up. When she recognized the mage, her eyes turned a bit hostile.

"What." She asked roughly. "If you wish to pester me again mage, I suggest you'll stay out of my way." She had a hostile look in her eyes, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her red cape fell a bit open.

Anders clenched his haw at the attitude of Saber. But instead he let out a sigh. "I… want to apologize for my behavior."

Saber's cold eyes went to surprise for his apologize. She raised a eyebrow and even took a couple steps back. "W-what?" she said stuttering.

"I was childish and I pushed you. For that I am sorry." He said shortly and looked somewhere else. He felt a blush of shame crawling over his face. He peaked a bit at her and her eyes were showing that she was searching for the right responds. There was a awkward silence, and the rest of the group looked at them.

Anders coughed and straighten his back. "Well now… now that this awkward thing has passed, let's move one."

"What about me?" said the voice of Isabela in the background, but Saber and Anders ignored the pirate.

He looked straight in her face, and she had a innocent look on her face. They looked at each other for a moment, and Saber opened her mouth.

" The host of Justice." she concluded. He nodded and prepared himself for a preach. He crossed his arms and waited for her to continue. She observed him. "Well, Justice can at least not complain about your nice body." She said with shrug.

Anders mouth fell a bit open at her answer. She passed him and the mage gaze followed her.

"W-what do you mean?"He asked with a flush. The rest looked just as stunned at her comment.

Saber turned and sighed. "What? Was it insulting?"

"N-no!" he exclaimed, but still looked confused. "It's just-"

"Good. Now let's move one. We have wasted enough daylight already." She said and leaded the way.

Anders looked confused and then smiled a bit, feeling his manly ego stroked. He looked at Fenris, and he could see the jealousy in his eyes. That made him smile more.

Isabela walked next to Saber. "Nice body, eh?" she whispering in a teasing voice.

"Garrett, eh?" she mimicked the teasing voice and received a scowl from Isabela. She laughed a bit.

**(:.:)**

**Thank you for the review and the favs and alerts! They are all appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this part too! By the way, the Arlathan Forest is original from Bioware. I saw it on the map. What happens there is made up by moi!**

**Next: **

**Chapter 11: Fairy Night Songs**


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Night Songs

**The Guardian**

**Thanks for the Favs and alerts and reviews everyone! **

**Chapter 7: The Fairy Night Songs**

_Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
><em>On faery night wings our songs fill the air<em>

_Making a circle of magic and light_  
><em>Watched silently by the fay of the night<em>

_Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide_  
><em>We hold the key to the faeries delight<em>  
><em>Song in our hearts belong in the air<em>  
><em>The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share<em>

_The songs in the night_  
><em>As we dance 'round the flame<em>  
><em>The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same<em>  
><em>The words from our lips as we sing for the night<em>  
><em>Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight<em>

**(:.:)**

_**Week 1**_

"I want you to appologize." Isabela said to Saber.

Saber turned around and looked at the pirate queen. "And why should I?"

"Because you have slapped me. Unjustified." She added the last word with a grin. Isabela had that familiar glance in her eyes.

Saber knew she wouldn't stop bothering her if she won't apologize properly to her. But a certain feeling of pride stopped her from doing so. What was the point? She knew that Isabela didn't care about the slap. It was her way to bother Saber. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from Isabela.

"Hey! You owe me!" yelled Isabela after her. Saber ignored her. No way in hell she was going to apologize.

She walked next to Merrill. She saw that the elf woman was looking at her. She was just as big as Merrill. Maybe a little bit shorter, (not that she would admit that). She could feel the eyes of Merrill poking. Annoyed she looked at the elf.

"What now?" she lightly snapped.

Merrill looked at her in a most adorable confused way. Much to Saber's distress, she found the elf… cute. If that was the right word to describe it. She had seen many bloodmages, and she always believed that she could recognize one without her eyes. But Merrill… well, she wasn't the usual bloodmage one would encounter.

"Say," Merrill started. "What do you think of griffons?"

**Week 2**

"Maker, Creators and Paragons!" Cursed Saber loudly. She looked at the tied up Merrill, with at least a dozen of slavers around her. "How could you go with them _willingly?"_

Current situation: they were all in a slavers den, where Merrill was captured.

The elf looked confused and a bit frightened at them. Fenris, Isabela and Anders were with Saber, rescuing Merrill. In the morning, they had found out that Merrill was missing. Feeling a little bit suspiciously about the disappearance, they searched around and soon discovered there were slavers near them. After killing a small group o them, they found a note that they had found a _dalish elf with magic within her._ But what was the most surprising, was the fact that the elf was with them willingly.

"_Maybe it is someone else." Saber said to Fenris, who looked over her shoulder at the note. The others didn't look convinced, and Saber tried again. "I mean, she wouldn't be that stupid, right?"_

_Fenris pointed out at the letter. "What does that say?"_

_Saber looked at the note, and frowned. "I don't know. It looks Arcanum."_

"_Read it." He commanded._

"_It say's 'Griffus'. I've no idea what that means. Do-" Before Saber could finish her sentence, she was interrupted with a groan from Fenris. He face-palmed himself and started to curse out loud._

"_What?" Saber looked surprised at the Tevinter elf. And then Varric started to groan out loud, as if he suddenly understood why the elf was acting that way._

"_Oh, Maker…" mumbled Sebastian and looked at the sky._

"_You don't think-?" Aveline started, but Fenris silenced her with a short nod._

"_Griffons." He stated. _

Aveline, Varric and Sebastian were left behind to defend their ground, if the slavers would return. The others would rescue Merrill. Now, they were standing before the slavers, ready to attack them. Saber glared at Merrill.

"If we get out of here, I am going to kill you!" she shrieked. "How could you come with them?"

"They said they had griffons!" Merrill protested.

"Ugh, never mind…" mumbled Saber irritated. She took her sword and charged at the slavers.

After their fight, they left the cave. Nobody had said a word. All of them were tired, and mostly pissed. Or at least, Saber was in her own opinion. She refused to look at the elf, for she could not understand someone could be that naïve! Isabela had calmed Merrill down, as both Fenris and Anders had merely snorted at the elf. Merrill was now walking next to Isabela, and she didn't say a word to Saber. But Saber knew that Merrill wanted to talk to her. She could feel her magic sometimes spark up if Saber dared to glance at Merrill for a moment. Once again, Saber felt herself being overwhelmed with the warmth of Merrill. She knew she shouldn't stay angry at her. But on the other hand… she really wanted to kick that damn elf's butt!

Growling at the debate in herself, she continued with walking forward. Anders and Fenris were walking behind her as she could sense that Isabela and Merrill were walking slower than the rest of them. She made sure that they weren't in any danger by holding their presence in check. Saber eyes widened. She suddenly realized that she was checking if they were okay. Why was she doing that? She barely knew them! Why should she care? Scowling, she got that undeniable question in her head. Was she starting to care for them? Or was it-

"No."

Saber was snapped out at her thoughts. Turning around, she looked at the direction which the voice came from. She saw that Isabela was standing still before her and looked at Saber with a serious expression on her face. Blinking, Saber looked confused at Isabela. She didn't understood what she meant.

"I won't walk anymore…" Isabela said. She casted her look low. Saber then glanced at Fenris and Anders, who both looked annoyed. Saber suddenly felt a small trace of fear. Was the pirate also a mage? A bloodmage that could read one's mind? Did she just read hers?"

"Why?" Saber asked with a dry throat.

"Because," Isabela shuffled lightly at the ground with her feet. She was quiet and it almost seemed as if the pirate was distressed about something. Saber felt herself becoming more tenser with the second. She made a gesture that Isabela should continue with speaking. Isabela took a deep breath and spoke further. "I still want you to apologize!" she blurted out.

Saber raised both her eyebrows in union. She could feel her forehead was wrinkled at the pressure. "W-what?" she lightly stuttered.

"If you don't apologize, I won't move any further!" Isabela said confidently. She placed her hands in her waist and looked challengingly at Saber. Saber sighed and let the tension escape. It was just that again. The relaxed feeling was quickly replaced with anger though.

**Week 3**

It became the third week they were on their way to Saber's disappointment. They were delayed when Isabela refused to walk again, if Saber didn't apologize for her slap. After Saber had swallowed her pride and apologized. Then they were stopped by some slavers that had kidnapped Merrill, or rather, Merrill was lured to them by telling her they had a real griffon. So they had to rescue her too.

Ever since those events, every night Saber meditates and prays to the Maker to make her suffer end. Or make it at least worthwhile.

The others were sleeping peacefully and Saber had taken the first watch. It was the only moment of the day when she would have a moment of silence and peace. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She breathed it out. She opened her eyes, feeling her body relax. It was an exercise she had learned by the Guardians. In order to remain in control over herself, she meditated.

She looked up and saw the stars flickering in the sky. It reminded her of the sky when she lived in Amaranthine when she was a child. She smiled peacefully and calm at the sight.

A loud plump was sounded next to her, and she was shaken back to the reality. She shoot her hand on her dagger, ready to strike at whoever it was .She jumped at the person and sat on his chest, pinning him on the ground with her knees and a dagger against his throat. When she focused her eyes on the man's face and she groaned, seeing the Tervinter elf beneath her. He smirked at her when she rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she said with a disapproving tune. She putted her dagger back, but held her gaze on him.

"I thought I should keep you company." He said with a casual tune. He looked at her with challenging eyes. "Although… this isn't what I expected."

Saber blinked and let the words come in. She then realized their positions and hurried off him. She coughed and mumbled a apologize. Crossing her legs she pretended as if nothing happened.

They were quiet as Fenris scrabbles up. He stares at her, and Saber knew it. She hates it when people stare. She glanced quietly at him, but when he caught her, she saw the smirk on his face. She quickly looked away focusing her gaze on the ground.

After awhile she was tired of his game. "Could you please stop staring!" she snapped at him.

"Maker, but you're beautiful." He said with a sigh. It flapped out, and then he got a shocked look on his face, like he himself couldn't believe what he had just said.

Saber blinked at him confused. "I beg your pardon, but… what?"

Fenris coughed and looked away. Loss at his words, Saber shook her head. They both didn't said a word. Saber was content with the silence at the moment. She continued with staring at the dark sky. She could still feel the curiosity of the elf next to her. His presence bothered her. She glanced at him, but she noticed he had his eyes locked on hers. Quickly, she looked away from him.

"Are you… certain you want to come?" She asked, wanting to break the silence. "I understand if you would rather avoid the place."

He scowled at her. "I am a free man for more than a decade. And I killed my former master three years ago." He said. He then got a small frown on his face. "Besides… I own Hawke for my freedom."

She nodded in understanding. With the mentioning of Hawke, she was reminded with a question she had for a while. "Say Fenris?" he looked at her. "Remember the time I mistakenly assumed that you and Isabela were-"

"Yes, I remember that." He said with sound of frustration for reminding her very wrong idea.

"So… the Champion and the pirate wench… they were… involved?" she asked careful. She had an idea that there was more between the two of them. Why else would she be so worried?

Fenris raised his eyebrows. "Saber… do you want to… gossip?" he asked surprised.

She didn't said a thing and held her face mindfully calm. But behind the calm expression, she was screaming that she had to know it! "No, I am just investigating." She said with confident.

But he shook his head. "I am not saying anything about it. If you want to know more, go to Isabela. Or to Varric." He added the last sentence.

She grumbled. "Like they would tell the truth…"

He smiled at her. Saber saw that and felt the same fascination about him as always. She studied his expression for a moment and then looked away.

"You're from Ferelden, I heard." He said.

She nodded. "I lived there until I was twenty-two. Then I joined the Guardians and since then I have traveled through Thedas."

"Must be great, to go where you pleas." He responded. She could hear the envy in his voice.

"You can too, you know." She said quietly.

He merely shrugged. "And, do you have any family or something."

She frowned at his question. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because it's personal." It was true. She didn't want to talk about her past in Ferelden. It was just too painful and too personal.

He looked at her and nodded in understanding. "I see." There was a silence.

Frowning, Saber took a deep breath. "What about you? Do you have any family?"

"My memories were washed away when I received these markings." He responded. He putted his arms up and looked disgusted at his markings. "The first memory I received was the agony of the pain." He said bitterly.

She looked confused. "So… you don't remember anything before?"

Fenris shook his head. "Fenris was the name Danarius gave me. His "Little wolf". He said it disgusted.

Saber snorted at this. She looked at his markings. Reminding her of her own marking covering over her body. Her markings were just like his. Elegant scars that circled over their bodies. But of course her weren't filled with lyrium, or actually hurt her.

"They hurt, don't they?" she asked.

He nodded. "It isn't very pleasant when somebody touch me." He said.

She felt a pity for him, to live every day with pain. "Is there not some ritual that can undone the pain?" she asked.

In respond he looks at her with angry eyes. "Sure! Let's use more magic to screw around!" he snapped at her. She remained calm under his angry gaze. Eventual he sighed and his face softened.

"Okay, you really dislike magic." She stated dryly. He growled. He didn't said anything back. She continued with speaking. "But you have to admit, those marking were helpful."

"Hmpf. Maybe it's true." Fenris looked at his arms again and got a disturbed look on his face. "But still I wonder…"

He stopped talking and looking for the right words to describe it. Saber felt a bit guilty to ask him questions about such a personal issue. She tried to reform a another question.

"So…uh… what's your age?" she asked out of the blue. He blinked at her surprised and then he grunted.

"How should I know when I have no memories of that?" he said crude. She stared at him and then a small sweet smile appeared on her lips. She reached for his hand and grasped it fearless. He flinched at the sudden movement. He struggled and Saber turned his hand, so his palm would be visible for her. When she gently stroked her fingertips over his palm, he calmed a bit and felt a small shiver over his spine.

"W-what are you doing?" he said, cursing at himself for stuttering. She studied his hand, as she continued to stroke it. He gasped a bit, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"The lines on a hand can tell the age of a person." She said. "I guess you're in the 30 years. "

He was silent for a couple moments. Then he looked away, trying to find the right words. Unconsciously he tightened the grip around her hand. "Do… Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "The lyrium makes it a bit harder to read, but I can positively say that your around that age."

Fenris looked at her with big eyes, and their eyes met each other. His hand still remained in hers. Suddenly, she noticed that he came closer to her. Frowning, she wondered what he was planning to do. He was still looking in her eyes, as he came closer. A snap of understanding went through her. Saber stands up abruptly and she pulls her hand away from his. She doesn't meet his gaze. "Don't do that again. Ever." She said coldly.

She saw pain shooting through him, as she rejected him. She turned around and tried to hide her flamingly flushed face. She was… charmed by this. Or that was what she said to herself. He stood up too and looked at her. She was smaller than him, just a bit. She was still avoiding his gaze.

He couldn't help but to smirk at her. "Are you certain?"

He had a teasing tune in his voice. She cursed in her mind. He wasn't deceived by her appearance. She snapped up and looked at him with glaring eyes, filled with frustration and confusion. The blush was still visible on her face. "Of course I am!" she yelled at him.

Her eyes then changed in a shocked way and her blush grew more. Why did she care? She normally didn't care a thing what others thought! But what more important, why did she feel this way when _he _is around? In her life, the has only been one man who could do that. She avoided his eyes again and her fist was clenched together. The images flew through her mind.

Blood and screams filled her mind. Templers, and the only one she loved dearly…

She didn't want to know it anymore. She turned away from him, and wanted to walk away from him and this whole issue.

Fenris grasped her face and cupped it with his hands. The coldness of the gauntlets he was wearing went through her body. Out of reaction she putted her hands on his hands, and tried to push them away. In a rough way he pushed his lips on her, before she could succeed. She gasped against him. Their eyes remained open and they looked at each other. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and caressed her mouth. She made a sound of protest, but he only deepened the kiss. He continued his doing, and he saw Saber's eyelids flutter a bit.

He pulled away, and still looked at her. She was frozen, and her hand was loosely around his. His thump caressed her cheek gently. The emerald colored eyes of him were hypnotizing her.

Her mouth started to clench together in a ugly way, and he could see the distress in her. Her hand fell off his, and it hanged loosely around her body. Looking away from him, but the blush was still clear her face. They both remained quiet. He bowed his head again and gave a small kiss on her lips again.

"Consider this as my thanks." He whispered to her lips. He pulled away and Saber groaned.

"Hmpf." Was the only response he got. She passed him without a word. He took her leave also as a sign he should take the next watch. He had never though he would do that in his life. But she draws him like a moth is drawn to fire. He couldn't help it.

He let himself fall on his back. The grass chirped under his pressure and he stared at the stars. He smiled and a content sigh escaped his lips.

**(:.:)**

They almost had reached Arlathan Forest. In a distance they saw the forest tops. A big tree was in the middle of the forest, towering above all the other threes.

"So, all we have to do is crossing that big forest?" Isabela asked. "Easy." She said in a plain voice.

Saber observed the place. She knew almost certain that she even could lose her own ass in this place. In this place she definitely could lose them forever. She had heard many stories about the place.

She looked over her shoulder. The others had a uncertain look on their faces. Saber felt the same shame and guilt washing over her.

She acknowledged a small amount of respect for them. Her eyes streamed over them, but when she saw Fenris, her eyes remained on him. He looked concerned at the forest, and had a scowl on his face. Saber didn't know what to do with him. She had been intimate with others. But she never cared about them. She only had used those for her own satisfaction. Her eyes narrowed sadly when she looked at Fenris. She admitted that she cared about him, but she also admitted to herself that she didn't care for him enough to let him inside. Before she fell in sleep, she told herself that she would lose him, before he can actually be inside her soul.

He noticed her gaze on him and he smiled boyish to her. Saber blinked and then looked away. But what her irritated her the most, was that he had some kind of attitude around himself now. Those unexpected smiles, or friendly looks from him… they were unfamiliar for her. Or at least, she had never acknowledge them before.

"Are you certain we go in that forest, Saber?" Sebastian asked, and Saber looked up at him. He had an suspiciously look in his eyes. Saber swallowed, and wondered if the prince knew something more.

"The Guardians or either hunting us, or waiting at us in Tervinter. This way we can send them astray." She explained with much confidence. The prince stared at her and eventually nodded in agreement.

The headed towards the forest and they reached the edge of the forest. It was dark inside it, since the trees blocked most sunlight off. Saber could feel the Veil was much weaker then normally.

"Strange." Anders said. "The Veil is weaker here. Perhaps there has been a battlefield here."

Varric looked up at his mentioning. "Blondie, didn't you know?" he asks with a grin. "A long time ago Tervinter had fought here one of his many wars. They say that the magic had effected the Veil and so the forest." He glances at Saber, who tried to look as if she had no clue what he was talking about. Rigid she looked forward.

Merrill gasps. "Perhaps it is like Brecillian Forest!" she exclaimed. "I wonder if here are any werewolves too."

Varric chuckles. "I doubt that, daisy."

"What are the dangers here, Varric." Aveline asked.

"I have heard stories about this place. When I was a child." Varric said. "In Antiva, people said that the forest would show you things what you desire the most. And because of that, most people would remain in the forest, lost forever."

This stops the track of Isabela. "…Really?" Isabela asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes." Varric said with a dramatic voice. "And they also said that the people near the forest could hear terrified screams."

Merrill shuddered a bit, as a shuddering of fear walked over her spine.

"But, that could be some animal, right?" suggested Anders, with a weak smile.

Varric laughed and shook her head. "No, no, no. The people found some of the bodies back. Scattered and ripped apart." Varric sighed dramatic. "Must've been a terrible dead."

Varric patted Isabela's shoulder. "But don't worry. For the rest the forest is perfectly safe. Except for the spirits and demons inside it, of course." With that the storyteller passed the pirate.

"By Andraste's panties, no!" yells Isabela.

Saber turns around, and sees them looking horrified. Saber sighs. "Don't tell me you people got scared." She says in a plain voice, but she already feared for the worst.

"Hello?" Isabela exclaimed. "Lost. For. Ever!" She crossed her arms. "No way I'm going to enter some haunted forest!"

Saber looks annoyed at her. "Don't be such a crybaby already and move on." She said harshly.

"Sorry crazy elf, human or whatever you are, but I am not going anywhere but here!" Isabela said and she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on!" Saber exclaimed. "Of course it's just some ghost story! Beside, how can people tell this, if nobody actually came out of the forest?"

"Well, I said _most_ people. And, it's real." Varric says and received a glare from Saber. She looked back and her remained where they were.

Isabela growls. "Well… I am not going in there!" she states.

Saber's eyebrow twitches. "Fine wench! But remember, the spirits probably reach you even if you're not in the forest." Isabela's faces grows a bit more fearful, and Saber knew she had to hit the right buttons. "Yep, they can reach you here. All by yourself. Alone. In the dark. Scary."

Isabela remained at her place and Saber rolled her eyes. She turned around and the rest followed her. They entered the forest. They heard a frustrated yell, and running footsteps.

"If I am going to die here, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life!" Isabela said to Saber and followed the others.

Saber shakes her head and looked forward. She frowns as Isabela's word lingers in her head. The ghost story did sound scary.

**(:.:)**

The forest was indeed a big labyrinth, and since it was hard to navigate where you were going, it only made it harder to find a way out.

Saber tried to think of way to get rid of the others, but she felt her confidence flowing away. This place was dangerous. Ever since they entered the forest, it had been quiet. Not an animal had made a single sound.

The only thing that they could use as a red threat in this forest, was a small river that went west and the big tree that towered over the forest. They had followed it, and hoped it would bring them to the other side of the forest.

"I wonder if those stories are true." Merrill said to Saber. "I wonder if the trees here can speak too!"

Saber chuckled. "Maybe there are also griffons here." Merriill squealed at the idea and Saber looked at her amused.

She sighed. Her mind told her that it would be better to guide all of them out of the forest. She didn't want any of them dead anyway.

"I hope you know where you're going, Saber." Anders said in a somewhat arrogant voice. He walked next to her. "But… I can always help you, as you know." He said in a strange tune.

Saber had noticed that Anders was hot and cold. One moment he was an ass and the next a bit kinder. She was confused by that strange attitude of his."I don't need your help." She snapped at him. "Focus on controlling that demon inside you."

Anders growls at her. "For the last time, Justice is _not _a demon." He says. Saber merely snorts at him. She then hears something, rustling in the earth.

"For the love of the Maker! You little-" he roared frustrated. He was cut off by Saber, who puts her hand on his mouth.

"Quiet!"she commands him. She looks in the distance and used her ears. The rustling continues for a moment and then stops. She looked at the others and they got surprised look on their face. Saber released Anders. She could positively say that it weren't guardians, mages or Templers. But there was still some sort of presence around them.

"What in Blight was that?" Aveline says. She looked distressed.

Saber shrugged. "Let's get out-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the rustling continues and this time it was more violent and aggressive than before. They looked around them. Enormous footsteps approaches them, as the ground was starting to shake. Saber clenches her jaw and takes out her sword. Through the trees they see something shimmering, but the it was hidden. Her eyes turned red, and she saw the color of bright blue. Were it spirits? Demons?

Saber ran towards it and held her blade ready. She took a step forward to the thing that was hidden in the bushes. However, she was stopped when something grabbed her foot. She looks down and sees a root around it. She raises a eyebrow and held up her blade. Before she slashed her foot free, the root clenched around her foot, and came to live. An unnatural scream echoed through the realm. Before she could actually do something, it pulled her on the ground. With a grunt she fell on the ground. She looked at the others as she tried to get up. The others had the same problem. They were on the ground, unable to get up. Sebastian, Varric and Isabela tried to cut it with a dagger. Anders cursed frustrated as his magic didn't burn the root and Merrill's bloodmagic had the same effect. Fenris and Aveline tried to get rid of it with their strength. Fenris even tried it with his markings. Nothing could cut them.

Merrill yelped as she was dragged on the ground, away from the others. She passed Saber, and Saber caught her hand. Merrill yelled, as the root pulled on her foot.

Isabela cursed as she was dragged away in the forest. The others shouted her name. Soon it was Fenris and Aveline who were dragged away and the two archers were both pulled away.

Saber felt the pressure growing her foot and hand. Merrill looked at her with pleading eyes, and Saber tried to clench her hand tighter around her. With a final pull, their hands shot lose, and they were dragged away. Saber screamed Merrill's name, as her front body was dragged over the floor. She still had her sword in her other hand.

She hissed through her teeth and looked over her shoulder. She saw nothing in the distance. With a turn she was turned on her back. She rested her blade on her stomach, and her other hand was on the ground, trying to feel something to grab at. She held her eyes on the distance. She felt her hand hinting something and she grabbed it. She clenched her jaw as the pulling continued. The pain shot through her body as it protested. She refused to give in though and held her hand steady. The pulling loosened a bit and the pressure lessened a bit. She heard footsteps approaching again, and she saw something through the trees. Her grip loosened and she was pulled forward again. Being dragged over the ground, Saber activated her eyes. Her surrounding became filled with colors. She saw in the blue area a red appearance of something. She knew a that it was a at least a creature from the Fade.

She pulled her free foot flatly on the ground, and used all her strength to jump up. Her mana inside her flared up and with a electric force she flew in the sky. She held sword ready as she fell out of the sky. The creature looked up and let out a scream. Saber roared and her sword slashed through it. A loud crack sounded through the forest.

Saber fell on the ground an she rolled back on her feet. She looked over her shoulder and saw a tree formed creature on the ground. Out of the wood small lights came up. Saber stood up and walked towards it carefully. She held her sword up and her eyes were still red.

She bended over the creature, and inside the wood she saw something. A small body inside it. Her eyes told her that it wasn't from this world, and she pushed her arm inside it. Her fingers reached something, and she pulled it out.

A small, perhaps a bit bigger than her palm, creature came out of it. It had hollow gap in the skull where it's eyes normally was. It's body had arms and legs. It looked at her and made a ticking sound through its neck.

"A small guard of the forest." Saber stated lamely. She knew this creature was harmless, and putted it gently on the ground. It looked at her curious and made the ticking sound again.

"You probably just wanted to protect your home." Said Saber. She pushed her sword back in her sheath. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I thought you were some demon."

She turned and walked away. In a distance she saw the exit. Walking to it, her mind went to the others. She wondered if they were going to be alright. One side said yes. But the other said no. She started to walk slower, and eventually she stood still. With a frustrated groan she turned around, and walked back. She saw the spirit still sitting on the same place. She rushed over to it.

"Listen, my companions are here. I know they bother you and other spirits, but if you lead me to them, then we can leave this forest and all of you alone." She explained. The spirit looked at her, and did nothing.

It disappeared and Saber let out a growl. She cursed and tried to figure out how she could find the others. Then the familiar cracking sound was there again and Saber looked up. She saw the small spirit, and it seems it waited for her. She saw it pointing his small hand in a direction. She nodded, and followed it.

**(:.:)**

Isabela groaned when she got up. She had a enormous headache and putted her hand on her forehead. She looked around and saw she was in a room, and in a huge bed.

Not really understanding how she got her, but that happened often. She fell on her back again and tried to remember. She remembered that she followed Saber and the others. That they were in the forest, and that they were attacked. She shot up and realized that she had to find the others. She got out of bed and walked with a bit unsteady walk towards the door. Her leg hurts from the struggle she had when she was dragged away. But one thing was certain she was going to find Saber, and going to kick that ass of hers!

When she looked at the fireplace, she noticed something. Isabela saw on the mantelpiece a small shield with a sign. She walked towards it. She recognized the sign and gasped.

"Hawke!" she exclaimed loudly. She was stunned by this. Why would that hang here? How did it get here? She looked around again. Suddenly she noticed that the room looked suspiciously a lot of Hawke's.

"Isabela…" she turned around and saw Garrett Hawke in the doorway, leaning casual against the doorframe. The man was build for a mage. His black hair and his unshaved beard had remained the same. And his brown colored still aroused Isabela undeniable, as they stood intelligent. He had a smirk on his face and looked at her.

"Hawke!" Isabela said with a surprised yelp. "I-I don't understand! H-how did you find me?" she stuttered. Hawke strolled towards her and stood before her. She avoided his gaze ashamed. There was a silence between them.

"Hawke!" she said again. Mentally kicking herself for sounding like a love-sick girl. "Saber, someone who we met, came looking for you!"

Hawke didn't seemed to become hot or cold by the statement and just stared at Isabela. She tried to continue just as confident as she could. "She-she'll be happy that we found you. Well, actually I found you, but-"

She started to rattle like Merrill and Hawke pushed his finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Shh, love…" he whispered. Isabela looked at him with big eyes, surprised at the sweet name. He pushed her backwards, and she allowed it without any resistance. She was already forgetting what she wanted to say. Hawke caressed her hair gently and Isabela sighed at this. His blue eyes looked at her with penetrating.

They reached the bed and Hawke pushed her gently down. She always liked the fact he was so gently with her. Their first time was harsh, passionate, and lustful. But eventually through time, it had become more gentler and lovelier. It had scared her unbelievable.

He caressed her skin with his hands and lips, and she followed his hands with her eyes and swallowed nervously. She had one question that had been branded in her mind for years now.

"Hawke?" she said in a small voice. Her hand reached for his hair and she let her hand going through the thick black bangs. He looked at her lovingly, and a warm feeling filled her whole being. She took a shakily breath.

"Am I… forgiven?" she asked.

Hawke smiled at her, and pushed a kiss on her lips. "Of course, my love." He whispers.

She smiles happily and she takes a shaky breath. She looked at Hawke and he pushed her down. Towering over her, she couldn't help the small tear escaping her eye. She never allowed herself of being that emotional close to anyone. He whipped the tear away and cupped her cheek. Her eyelids flutter, as he kisses her again.

"I am so sorry… so sorry…" she chants to him. She feels so happy and content now. This was the one thing she desired the most from the whole world. What makes a ship better than this? For all she cared she could lose ten ships, and she still would rather have this.

_What a beautiful and peaceful dream. But, it's still a dream…  
>And still… an illusion<em>

**(:.:)**

**Wow, much romance in this chapter ^.^. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you! **

**Next time:**

**Chapter 8: Hope of Dawn **


	8. Chapter 8: Hope of Dawn

**The Guardian**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 8: Hope of Dawn**

_Der See von Alba brodelt_

_Der große Baum von Licht viel_

_Wesen ohne schatten_

_Ihre Welt zerfällt zu nicht_

_The seething sea from Alba,_

_The big tree of light fell_

_Creatures without shadows,_

_Their world crumbled to nothing_

_(.Hack/Quarantine) _

**(:.:)**

Saber follows the small spirit. Her red cloak followed her movements and it made a flyaway sound. She had pulled up her cape up. Around them, small light from the trees, the ground and the water goes up to the sky. They were dark blue and they shone brightly in the darkness. Saber could tell they were from the other world. Her eyes were still activated.

"Why are they here?" she asked out loudly, not really expecting a answer. They small lights were traveling from the Fade through the Veil. She wondered if this place was like a passage for spirits. Strangely, she couldn't sense any demons, or abominations. Only the spirits of the positive side were here. She could feel their presence around her.

The small guide before her ran forward, and climbed up the roots of the tree and then jumped of it. It was like a child that ran through the forest. The spirit sometimes looks over its shoulder and it almost looked liked it was smiling at her. She heard a new cracking sound next to her, and she turned her head. She saw more of the same spirits, looking curiously at her.

Saber had to stop her movements and the small spirits jumped off the follow the guiding one. Saber smiled, and she was reminded to Mouse. A flash of a memory flows before her eyes. Her friend, the spirit of Courage. Her smile faltered. She had lost him to her own stupidity. The day she gave in her own demon, her own curse.

Unconsciously she putted her hand on her stomach, where the centre of her marking was. Her seal to remain in the control.

"Urthemiel…" She whispered. The name of the Old God that remained inside her. The ultimate price that was paid.

The day she lost herself to him, the day she rampaged and was stopped by her friend, before she could hurt anyone, was the day she realized what she really was. Mouse, sacrificing his own being to save her, because he loved her. The day she promised to be courageous in life, and to face her own fears. The Old God was sealed inside her again. But sometimes she could her the whispers inside her dreams. Pleading to be freed again. Saber laughed humorlessly. Funny, every person that loved her was doomed to die, or so it seems.

The words of Morrigan were still clear to her. How the world was going to change, and that her part in this world was important. And the part of Flemeth was in this. She didn't understand her part in this, but she was going to find it out somehow. She inhaled a shaky breath, being reminded of the heavy burden on her shoulder.

After she found Hawke, she planned to interrogate him about Flemeth, the Witch of Many Years. She knew that Hawke and his family were saved by her. She had asked Bethany about the witch, but she couldn't tell her much.

She laughed at the irony. She said that she would be courageous, and she'll be fair in life, but instead…

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head and out of reflex, her hand shot to her forehead. The pain blinded her sight and she stopped for a bit. Stumbling on her feet, she grabbed a tree, and held herself in balance. She shut her eyes closed.

Before her eyes she saw fire, heard screams and for a couple of seconds, a symbol flashed before her eyes. She grunted at the pain. She could recall what it was for a moment, and then it disappeared. Her eyes went open slowly and she saw the small spirits looking curiously at her.

She remembered when she had these flashes before. When she was sixteen, she was once in the Fade with Mouse. When she had fought a Rage Demon, the same flashes went through her that time. But she can never truly recall what it was or why.

She turned her head, and saw the spirit cracking his head, as sign to give her attention to it. She pointed out to the right and she followed her finger. When she looked closer, she saw someone lying there.

A person with white hair lied there. Saber immediately recognized it as the Tervinter Elf. She ran towards him.

"Fenris!"She exclaimed. The elf didn't responded and murmured something. She held him in her arms and putted him on her lap. She was shaking him gently. He didn't open his eyes, as she had hoped he would.

Saber sighed, after several attempts to wake him up, she gave up and putted him gently on her lap. She looked at the spirits and snarled at them. "What for damnable magic is this?" she said threatening.

The creature just cracked his head and signed her to follow him. Before she stood up, she looked for a couple moments at the elf. She shook her head. When she placed him back to the ground he made a disapproving sound, and started to murmured something.

"Saber.. f-formosa mea…" He mumbled. Saber's eyes widened. He had called out her name in whatever kind of dream he had. She looked at him with sad eyes, now wondering how much affection he held for her.

"Fenris…" she whispered softly.

She kneeled before him and putted her hand his cheek and went to his hair. Curiously, she caressed it, and was surprised at the softness of his hair. He hummed content and she saw a small smile on his lips.

"I'll save you. I promise." She said in a stern way. Her voice held little emotions, but her hand went gently through his white hair, and her eyes were soft.

The night he had kissed her had awaken unfamiliar feelings inside her. She couldn't deny she was aroused by him from the very beginning. But now, it seemed that he- she shook her head. She shouldn't hope for such things. She stood up and walked away from the elf.

"Bring me to where ever it is that can stop this." She said sternly to the spirit. It jumped off the tree branch and ran forward. Saber followed it, and before completely disappearing, she glanced one last time over her shoulder.

Then he disappeared completely from her sight, and she focused on the task ahead.

**(:.:)**

Fenris opened his eyes carefully. He saw the sky, who was clear and blue. He grunted at the pain in his head as a sharp sting went through him. What had happened to him? Why can't he remember anything? The bright light of the sun was hurtful to his eyes, and he closed them.

"Leto?"

His eyes snapped open. The voice came from behind him and he looked around, surprised that someone called him by that name.

A young woman, with red hair was looking at him. Behind her were two other people, who he didn't knew. The older woman had the same color red hair as the other woman, while the man's hair was black.

"Leto." The young woman called him again.

Fenris stood shakily up. "Varania?" he answered surprised. His sister. Why was she here? He had killed her, right?

He was filled with anger again. He remembered the betrayal of his sister. If it wasn't for Hawke, he was once again a slave in Danarius's household!

"Venhedis! Why are you here?" he yelled at Varania. The woman didn't seem to be affected by his anger. She simply stepped away and allowed the couple behind her to come closer to him. He carefully took a step back and looked distrustful at them.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded.

The woman got a gentle smile on her face, as did the man. She opened her arms to him, inviting him for a embrace.

"You had a difficult time, hadn't you Leto?" she said. The voice was just as sweet as honey. Fenris looked surprised at the woman's gentleness. He got an idea formed in his head, but he knew it was impossible for that. It couldn't-

"Welcome home, son." The man said.

Fenris gasped in a deep breath of air. He could feel his eyes becoming wet, and he was agitated by them. His family. He couldn't remember them. How did he knew for certain that they weren't lying?

"Congratulations, Fenris." A calm voice said behind him. He turned around. A young woman with short brown hair looked at him.

"Saber." He stated. She had a soft smile on her face. It was the first time he had seen her this way.

"I am happy for you that you found your family again."

He smiled to her. Suddenly it didn't seem that important that she was a mage, or anything like that. He had the feeling that he knew her better than anyone else in his life, since she felt so trustful. She walked towards him. He merely stood still and let her come closer. Once she stood before him, she encircled her arms around him. In a short flash, he saw a smile on her face before she pushed her body against him. Stunned, he looked down at the woman. After a while, he felt a contentment he had never felt before. Closing his eyes, he returned her embrace by closing his arms around her. Burying his face in her hair, he could smell the scent of lavender. Whispering his endearment in her ear in his native language.

"Saber formosa mae…"

**(:.:)**

They came closer to the big tree in the middle of the forest. Along the way, Saber had noticed the different spirits inside the forest. She hasn't noticed a single demon, or any other negative creatures from the Fade.

She was now starting to wonder how much truth there was in Varric's story. How closer they came in to the tree, how more magic Saber could sense and how thinner the Veil became.

The spirit jumped over the three branches, and sometimes it disappeared only to appear the next moment again. It sometimes looked over its shoulder at Saber, and then it almost looked like he had a smile on his mouth.

The ground went lower, and they climbed down through the tree roots. She jumped down and landed on her feet. The air felt different here. She looked up and before her she saw the big tree in the middle. But it excited out of many trees and formed the big tree together. Around it, they were surrounded with water, and out of it, small blue lights flew up. It was an amazing sight. Through the three branches shone some sunlight and Saber blinked at the sight.

The spirit walked towards the water and stood on it. It turned and looked expectedly at Saber. She took her sheathed sword out of her belt and stepped in the water. She had expected it was cold, but surprisingly it wasn't.

She held the sword above her head, and the spirit lead her further towards the island of trees. They stepped on the land and the spirit jumped on a tree. It disappeared and Saber was left alone.

"Now what…" she sighed tiredly.

Then she heard the cracking of the spirit, but it sounded more powerful now. She turned and saw that there were many spirits here. They all made the same sound. She blinked at them, wondering what they were doing.

She felt something shift in the Veil, and before she could react, she fell an pain shot through her head. She saw a symbol flashing before her eyes. It was much clearer now. She saw a snake, that had circled itself around a crown. She saw flames and heard a yell. She heard a gentle voice calling out her real name.

When she felt herself fall back, she was caught. A pair of strong arms caught her and she looked surprised up.

Before her was a man, half-man, half-horse. He looked old and had raised an eyebrow at her. She jumped back and took a defensive position. With her hand on the hilt of her sword, she stood ready for whatever may come. She could sense it was a spirit who had taken this form.

The centaur's look changed in a angry one. "How dare you, mortal! First intruding our forest and then treating the master with your weapons!" He roared.

Saber didn't falter her position, and looked suspiciously at him. "I only came here to free my companions. Nothing more."

She said it as calm as she could. The centaur reared. 'You mortals have intruded this forest! For that you must pay the price!"

It charged at her, and Saber narrowed her eyes. The veil was thin and the Old God's power sang in her being. Asking to be released. She let a small amount slip through her fingers, and the magic entered this world. It became darker and the light was replaced by the darkness. Her red eyes shone clearly and the centaur stopped his charge. He backed away, but he didn't seem to be afraid. More surprised.

Saber fought for the control and won it back. She took a deep breath and felt on her right arm a new marking appeared.

She looked from her arm and putted a hand on it. She looked back at the centaur. "I just came here to free my friends." She said calmly.

"You…" he said. "You are the one..."

Saber looked up surprised at the creatures statement. "The one in what, to be exactly?"

He looked at her with a stern look on his face. "My name has been forgotten through time, but you may call me El."

Saber nodded and opened her mouth to introduce herself. El however held up his hand and interrupted her. "I know your name. your _real_ name."

She frowned at his statement and he continued with talking. "But I also know you don't obey to that name. instead, you have called yourself _Saber._"

"Hmph. You see a great deal, spirit." She responded. She crossed her arms and still had an alerted look in her eyes.

The spirit walked to her. "The stars once told me that you would arrive here. And here you are." He said. He received a skeptic look from Saber. "You are the one of the prophecy."

"I beg your pardon?" she said surprised at the creature's statement. He walked forward and reached out to touch her. She walked back and held her arm up to block him away from him, but he touched her forehead regardless.

She let out a yelp when she felt the pain shot through her entire being. Before her eyes she saw a symbol. This time, the image was clearer and she saw a hawk forming symbol. Her eyes saw her old village she once lived with her mother. She felt how her mother carried her through the woods and saw her leaving Saber behind. Saber stretched her arms out, trying to reach out for her mother, but the image was interrupted by a new flash. A hawk and dragon were fighting each other to the dead, and when the moment came, it was the dragon that over won the hawk. It roared triumphal.

She looked and felt a horrified feeling inside her. She heard a whisper reaching for her ears and talked to her.

"_One day the magic will come back. _

_All of it._

_Everyone will be just like they were. _

_The shadows will part and the skies open wide. _

_When he rises, everyone will see."_

Saber gasped loudly and she jerked herself out of the illusion. She fell on her knees and was breathing loudly. She glared harsh at the spirit, who had a calm look on his face.

"You are the one who carries Urthemiel." El said. "You were conceived through a dark ritual, and so the Old God found its essence inside you."

Saber didn't responded, but knew exactly what he meant. The dark ritual of Morrigan. When he waited for her answer.

"I am not ignorant about the Old God inside me, spirit!" she snapped at him. He held his calm face.

"I was never meant to exist in the first place." She stood slowly up and was stumbling on her feet. "It was my sister that was meant for that plan."

"But you killed her 12 years ago." The centaur said. "_She_ was never meant to exist. You, however have a great destiny and a duty for this world."

Saber spit on the ground. "Really? If I die this moment, the world will continue her way. I am certain of that."

"Yet you're not dead. You came here, like it was predicted." El said and he walked in circles around her. She followed his movements and held her eyes on every move he made.

"Those flashes you have are oppressed memories, mortal." He said. "You are denying your past and your fate. But your unconsciousness is pursuing you to accept who you are. You are-"

"Enough!" roared Saber. "I did not come here to discuss what I am or what I am not. I came here to free my companions, spirit. You better can help me, or so help me…"

She glared at the spirit and he merely sighed. "Very well." He said. He walked towards a tree and whispered a language Saber didn't understood.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

El turned. "This forest shows what the intruders desire the most. I am now breaking that spell in the spirit. Soon your friends will be awake again."

"They are _not_ my friends." She said coldly.

El raised an eyebrow. "The elf… he has-"

She got a small blush on her face when she remembered Fenris saying her name in his dream.

"Ah! Mind your own business!" she interrupted him hastily, before he could inform what it was Fenris was dreaming about.

"I see…" the spirit got a sad look in his eyes. "I can sense your fear. What happened to your man was tragic. But, no matter what you do, no matter how much you push others away, he won't return."

Saber felt her face fall for a moment. And then anger spread through her mind, until she saw only red. "Don't you think I know that?" she snarled angrily. "I know it better than anyone else! Do you think I like the way I live? When I had planned a peaceful life, sharing it with another person? Don't think I choose this path! It was chosen for me!"

She turned angrily around. "Just… shut up about me and help me with my friends."

He looked at her and then nodded. "Very well. You can find them on your way. I'm certain your friends will be grateful." He said calmly.

Saber swallowed nervously, as she noticed that she referred the others as friends. Cursing at herself, she looked over her shoulder at El. "Alright then… uhm. Thanks for the help." She said and she turned away.

"Saber." El said and Saber turned back to look at him questionable. "Before you go, a word of advice."

He gestured at the trees. "This big tree, looking great and mighty from faraway isn't doing that by himself. As you can see, it is supported by many other trees."

Saber crossed her arms. "Your point..?"

He looked at her with a serious face. "Mind who you hold close and who you betray. For you cannot survive alone and must rally on other supports."

Saber looked up at his statement, and she was reminded at her plan to abandon them. She said nothing and turned away.

Saber sighed and then began her search for the others.

**(:.:)**

"Wow! Awkward." Anders said, as they all left the forest. On their way, Saber told them what happened in the forest. The sun was setting down again.

"I can't believe it was all true!" Merrill said shocked. "I thought it was just some bad ghost story." She looked at Saber. "And you weren't under the spell?"

Saber shook her head. "I escaped just in time."

Isabela pouted. "Well, at least it was a nice dream…" she said and looked dreamy forward. The others coughed awkwardly. Isabela then tried to figure out what the others were dreaming about. Aloud protest was sounded and they laughed.

Merrill sang a soft lullaby and walked next to Saber. "My dream was also very pleasant!" she said happily. She told Saber a detailed report about it and Saber pretended to listen to her. However, the only thing she caught was the word griffon. Above that, she felt herself being exhausted. It always happened when she used the power of Urthemiel.

Through Merrill's ramble, she gave a quick look to Fenris. He stared distantly to nothing. He had a scowl on his face and looked confused. She wondered what he had dreamt and the reason why he had called out to her.

The words of El echoed in her mind, as did the prophecy. She wasn't stupid. The hawk and the dragon. It obvious. She and Hawke would need to face each other for one reason or another. She saw her vision becoming blurrier and she stopped walking for a moment, rubbing her eyes.

Merrill looked worried at her. "Lethallin, what's wrong?"

She looked at Merrill and saw the worry in the face of the elf. The others went quiet too, and looked expectedly at Saber. She shook her head and smiled a bit. "It's nothing. Just tired." She mumbled.

"Hang in there, Light. We are almost in Carastes." Varric said and patted her back. She nodded tiredly.

"If you wish, we can make up camp here." Sebastian suggested as he inspected the area. "You had a rough day, Saber. Don't over execrate yourself."

Saber shook her head. "No. We need to get to Tervinter as fast we can." She said stubbornly. She continued with walking and held herself big.

"Well, well… it seems you have some spine in your back after all." Isabela said taunting and putted her hands on her hip. She prepared herself for a snap, but it never came. Saber stopped walking.

Isabela got a surprised look on her face, and looked surprised at the others. She stood still and didn't do anything. Anders walked forward and carefully touched her shoulder. "Uh… Saber? Everything alrigh-"

He hadn't even finished his sentence, or she collapsed on the ground. The small gesture was enough to disturb her balance and she fell. Out of response, Anders caught her. The others ran to them and Anders putted her on the ground gently, having a worried look on his face.

"Maker! What's happening to her now?" Aveline exclaimed. Fenris pushed himself through the others and reached for Saber. He shot a glare at Anders and there was a tension between the two men.

"Not now, please." Scowled Aveline annoyed. Anders and Fenris stopped their glaring at each other. Anders examined Saber, and sighed relieved.

"She's only exhausted, but with some rest she going to be alright." He said.

Isabela sighed quietly, expressing a small relief. Sebastian looked around. "I think we can camp over there." He looked worried at the small woman. "Sweet Andraste, bride of the Maker, guide our friend through these hard times."

"Oh Choir boy, she isn't going to die." Varric said with a chuckle, and helped Sebastian with setting up a camp. Fenris and Anders helped Saber up. Eventually took Fenris her in his arms and carried her.

"H-hey! I can do that!" Anders protested, but received a warned glare from the elf. Merrill made a bed for her, and Mariela and Isabela made a fire. Fenris walked towards Merrill and Anders followed him.

While Fenris carried Saber to the bed, she trashed a bit in her sleep. Fenris stopped walking as Saber mumbled and struggled. He held her steady so that she wouldn't fall.

"Mother..?" she asked in a clear voice.

Anders raised his eyebrows and Fenris chuckled. "Not even close."

He putted her down in the bed as she continued struggling.

"Is everything alright with her?" Isabela asked, with a small hint of concern in her head.

"N-no! D-don't..! " exclaimed Saber in her sleep. She became more violent in her sleep.

Isabela raised her eyebrows. "Maker! What kind of mother did she had?"

"I-I am sorry…" Saber mumbled. "So sorry…" she fell away and was quiet again. She relaxed in her sleep.

"A nightmare? Or a dark past?" speculated Varric curious. He could already make a tell out of this.

With a couple mumbles, they all spread out and set up a camp. The sun went slowly under and in the twilight, they sat around a fire. No one said a word.

"You know…" Varric said."I was truly convinced she was going to leave us in that forest."

The others made a sound of agreement. "Me too. I can't see any other reason why she would go in that blasted forest." Said Sebastian.

"Maybe… but she didn't." Aveline said and glanced at Saber, who turned around in her sleep. "But there is something about her."

"Yeah… she can drive you insane." Anders said annoyed. His gaze softened.

Isabela groaned. "I need to get drunk first before I speak about touchy subjects."

"That's unexpected from you. I always thought you did fine with the influence of alcohol." Aveline said sarcastic.

"You have been waiting to say that one, right Big girl?" she said laconically back. She frowned. "I wonder if we manage to find Hawke." She said quietly.

With that Isabela closes her eyes.

**(:.:)**

**Thank you! And please review! I enjoy receiving them! I hope you all like it!**

**Next**

**Chapter 9:**

**Misguided Ghosts**


	9. Chapter 9: Misguided Ghosts

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 9**

**Misguided Ghosts**

_So run to them, _

_to them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh you are not Useless_

_We are just Misguided ghosts_

_Travelling endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most_

_Pushed us far away_

_And there's no one role_

_We should not be the same_

_But I'm just a ghost_

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles._

_(Paramore)_

**(:.:)**

They had reach Carates safely, but Saber was still exhausted from the events in the forest. And above that, she was really out of the mood.

"I didn't think we would actually reach this far." Isabela said with a sigh. Saber knew the pirate was talking to her. "Especially with you being so slow."

Saber didn't say anything back, and merely ignored her. Ever since the meeting with El, her nightmares only become worse. Isabela had teased her about it, but Saber didn't said much back, which mocked Isabela more then she really realized.

Saber had been quiet the whole way to Carates. More quiet then she already was. She didn't respond on the others comments. Not even the offending one. She would just look for a moment and continue her way. For a moment she saw the concern in their faces. She merely wavered it off by ignoring them.

"I have managed to get us all on a ship to Tervinter." Varric said to Saber. She nodded silently, and looked away.

These days, all she could think about was what El had said to her. Was she afraid that people would come close to her? Under her armor, she wore a necklace she got from _him_. Again, she glanced at Fenris. His presence, it was always so mysterious, as she could sense lyrium in his skin and blood. And when her fiancé died, she swore that no other man would take his place in her heart. Then why was it, that she got such strange feelings when she was with that elf?

Once they were on board of the ship, she asked if she could have a room for her own, instead of sharing it. The others frowned slightly, but agreed.

She sat alone in the cabin on her bed, reading through the documents again. She studied the file of Hawke carefully. The vision of the fighting dragon and the hawk was still clear in her memory. She couldn't put it off her mind. What did it mean? Did she had to fight Hawke? Or was it something else?

And the fact that she confronted with her mother's death and her unknown past, cracked her brain the most. At that moment she could almost remember what happened, but the feeling to push it away was too strong to deny.

She turned the page and continued with reading with a sigh. How was she going to fix this mess? Why did that spirit tell her she was the one who needed to save the world! She wasn't that worthy! Hawke is! Then there were also the questions what Hawke needed to do in Tervinter. There were so many questions, and instead of finding answers, she only got more questions. And, of course, there was Flemeth and Morrigan.

Then she growled frustrated and threw the documents at the other side of the room. She pushed her face in her pillow, and yelled in it. The object muffled the sound.

**(:.:)**

The others were sitting in Varric's room. The dwarf had suggested that they should play wicked grace again, since they were complete now. Well, except for Hawke.

"It seems some things never change…" mumbled Anders irritated as he handed his coin over to Isabela. The others threw their coin on the table with a groan and curses.

"Whore…" Aveline said softly under her breath as she scowled at her cards.

"Like those good old times!" Isabela said happily as she embraced the coin on the table. She took a sip from the whisky and felt the liquid burn in her throat. She let out a exaggerated sigh.

"Elganar!" cursed Merrill and threw the cards on the table. "I'm out! I don't understand a thing about this game!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't worry, Daisy. After a couple rounds you'll see how easy it actually is." Varric said.

"You're saying that for years!" complained Merrill.

He frowned at his hand, and wondered if it would be noticeable if he drew a card from his sleeve. He looked around, but saw the Elf, Blondie and Choir boy holding a keen eye on him. He sighed. No way he could cheat himself out of this.

Varric scratched his chin and putted his cards down. "Hmm… say, where is Lightning?"

"Probably on her room." Merrill said, as she raised her eyebrow at the cards. She looked confused and looked quietly at the other what they were doing with their cards.

"She's… being an ass now." Grumbled Isabela. She scowled at her words.

"Ah Rivaini. You miss the snaps of Saber. How cute." Varric coed.

Isabela pretended if her heart was hurt by his words. "It truly breaks my heart that she won't snap at me with that sweet voice of her." She said dramatic. Then she chuckled. "But seriously, she acting strange. Almost sad…Ugh, why can't that woman just speak her mind? She didn't had a problem with that before. Now she is boring."

Ander putted his cards down and looked at Isabela. "She seems distressed about something. But also as if her mind is miles away." He said. He frowned. "When I showed her my manifesto, she actually read it… instead of burning it."

Fenris growled annoyed. "A miracle indeed." He said dryly. He received a snarl from the mage.

"I don't mean that, dog!" Anders snapped at him. A Fenris jaw clenched angrily as he putted his cards down to glare at Anders. Anders spoke further, ignoring the looks from Fenris. "I mean, normally she is more… I don't know, expressive? Aggressive?"

"Maybe she just tired." Sebastian said. "She collapsed a couple times. I doubt she had the energy for constant arguing with you, Anders." He added sarcastically.

Anders didn't respond back, much to everyone's surprise. He raised up and his chair shoved back with a loud sound. The others looked at him.

"Something is wrong with her." He mumbled more to himself than to the others. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Aveline asked as Anders stood by the door frame.

Anders looked over his shoulder. "I am going to get her. There is no need for her to be alone." He disappeared as he went through the door.

Fenris hastily stood up and followed the mage without a word.

"Ding ding! Fenris-versus-Anders-jealousy-contest begins now!" Isabela exclaimed and got a wide grin on her face and jumped up. "Come on, kitten!" she dragged Merrill on her arm and they both followed Fenris and Anders.

"Hmm. Maybe Light beats them both up…" suggested Varric. "_The legendary beat up_!" He said dramatically. He took Bianca and disappeared through the door.

Only Aveline and Sebastian were left in the room. They looked from the door to each other. Sebastian coughed and cleared his throat. "We… should probably follow them, right?" he said with his Starkhaven accent.

"Before they burn off the whole ship." Aveline sighed, they both followed the others.

Once they reached Saber's room, Aveline saw from a distant that Fenris and Anders were arguing fiercely with each other. Their voices could be heard from a relative big distant. Varric and Isabela were betting with each who would win first.

"How should I know that she threw the door closed!" yelled Anders furious.

"You started with your ridicules manifesto!" shouted Fenris back.

"And what about you? You just barked in her room!" Anders shouted.

Fenris flushed, to Aveline's surprise. She guessed the elf had seen something he shouldn't have. Fenris cleared his throat. He crossed his arms and avoided the mage eyes. "T-that was-"

"Stupid." Filled Anders in with a dry tune. "No manners. Like an animal." He said with a small sigh and shook his head disapproved.

Fenris baled his fist angrily, clenched his jaw. "One word mage, just one more word…" He said in a extremely calm voice. But his markings glowed, a sign his patience was almost at an end.

Anders took a step forward and had a challenging look on his face. "Or what?"

Fenris snarled at the mage. He grabbed Anders roughly at his collar. He held his fist up and was ready to rip his heart out any minute now.

The door opened and someone grabbed Fenris fist, stopping him. He looked at the hand and then at the person. He saw Saber, looking tiredly. And only in her small clothes, as Fenris made a small note to himself. Everyone looked surprised at Saber's appearance. Varric and Sebastian averted their eyes from her sight, and Anders's eyes went wider.

"Let him go." She commanded. She looked at him calmly, but her eyes were warning him not to mess around with her.

He snarled at her and there was a small sign of pain in his eyes, but eventually he let the mage go and his markings lost their light. Anders took a couple steps back and straightened his collar. Fenris cursed angrily in Arcanum and glared from Saber to Anders.

"Finally coming out of you hole now." Anders said with a small smile and got a charming look on his face.

Saber shrugged her shoulders. "You two were yelling loudly. I doubt anyone would appreciate that their rest was disturbed."

"Yes,- well, I was wondering why you are all alone in your chamber?" Anders asked. His eyes roamed unconsciously over her almost naked body. He noted that her whole body was covered with markings. The black lines were curling gracefully over her body.

Saber raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I am tired. I want to sleep." She said short and blunt. There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" snapped Sebastian eventually at Saber. She flinched at his outburst, since he was normally the calm one. His face was surprisingly red.

Saber looked surprised at him. "For what?"

Sebastian pointed out at her and gestured at her appearance. "I don't you're just standing here almost naked in the corridor."

Some sailormen came around the corner as they passed them. They looked at Saber and whistled at her. Saber merely shrugged. "Why should I be embarrassed?"

"You're a woman." Sebastian replied quickly. He still was looking away from her. "There are several men here. Don't you have any dignity?"

Saber snorted. "As a warrior, I have learnt that there is no difference between male or female. Since we fight together, I don't consider myself as a woman, so I suggest you do the same."

"Well, if you change your mind, you can play Wicked Grace with us." Varric said quickly and turns around and walks fast away, back to his room.

"Hmpf. A shy dwarf. Braska had the same problem…" mumbled Saber. The others wished Saber a good night, and Merrill and Isabela tried to persuade her to join in. once the others were gone, the only ones who were left were Fenris and Anders.

"Well, you're in a better mood now." Anders said.

Saber nodded. "I needed some time to think and rest. I had that opportunity now."

Anders nodded. He scratched the back of his head a bit. "… I am glad." He said in a shy way.

Saber blinked at the new way the mage stood before her. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. She made a sound of surprise and looked dumbfounded at Anders. He smiled at her friendly. "I was worried. That's all."

Saber pulled her hand her hand back from his grasp. "I can assure that there is no need for that. I can take care of myself, as I have proven." She said back.

Anders laughed. "Yes, you're not a helpless kitten. More like a… lion."

"Or a dragon." She mumbled with a dry tune.

"Anyway, if you change your mind, we are in Varric's room." He said. "But… please, put some clothes on, Sab. Before you catch a cold- or before some sailorman loses his cool."

Saber nodded at both statements and laughed. Anders walked away, and before he turned around, he smiled at her. She shook her head, and turned to look at Fenris. He had a stern look on his face, but the blush on his face betrayed him.

"What?" Saber asked. He said nothing and after a couple moments waiting she sighed annoyed at his stubborn behavior, and turned away. She went in her room, and threw the door closed behind her.

She figured she couldn't sleep anyway, so she putted her clothes on. When she putted her sword in her belt at her hip. She walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw the elf next to it, who was leaning casual to the wall next to the door. She had noticed his presence long before, but she was still surprised that he would wait for her. He looked at her without saying a word. She looked questionable at him. They stared at each other.

She sighed and walked forward. He heard him following her, and after a couple steps, he walked next to her. They reached the room, and a cheer was sounded.

"Ha! The grumpy Lightning joins our legendary card games after all!" Varric said with a grin. "And better, she is dressed!"

Saber rolled her eyes, and took a sit next to Varric and Mariela. Fenris took his place between Aveline and Isabela. The two women looked at him quizzically, but he ignored their stares. He was being poked by Isabela and he growled at her. She winked at him and looked with a sly smile at Saber.

"Wicked Grace…" Saber mumbled. She turned to Varric. "I truly have no idea how to play _Wicked Grace_."

"Never played with the Wardens then?" Anders asked as he took a sip from his drink.

Saber looked at him and shook her head. "I never spent time on useless things when I have a lot to do."

"Oh? And now you do?" Anders said with a smirk. "Perhaps you have found yourself in better company then."

Saber shrugged. "Not really, no." she said dryly. She got a couple protests back from the others. She coughed and cleared her throat. "I mean, I have nothing else to do, so…"

"Don't worry sweet thing. We've got you drunk in no time." Isabela said with a wink.

Saber snorted. "I don't want to get drunk… and I am not sweet."

"That's true. You're more acid." Isabela said mockingly. She laughed like a cat as Saber scowled at her. "But we can also play strip poker."

"No." said Saber with a flat voice, and there was a sound of agreement from the others.

"Hmpf. Spoilsport. Well, who deals the cards. And who deals the drinks?"

Varric jumped off his chair and also looked at Fenris. "Broody and I found something when we were in Carates." He got a evil grin on his face and looked at Saber, who felt a cold shiver walking on her spine

Fenris went out of the room for a moment. Saber looked at them curiously and Varric was rumbled through his packet. He took a bottle out of it, and presented it to the others.

"Ta-da!" he cheered. Isabela gasped happily, as Aveline and Sebastian groaned. Saber, Merrill and Mariela blinked. Anders whistled impressed as he saw the bottle.

"One of the finest bottle of whiskey I could find!" exclaimed Varric and putted the bottle on the table with a bump. He looked at Saber. "I thought, if _the_ Saber is joining us, we need to celebrate it with… something special."

Saber smiled goofy. "R-really? Thanks, I think."

Fenris came back and placed another bottle on the table, right before Saber. "One of the finest wine in Thedas." He said with a smirk. Saber looked from him to the wine bottle.

"That's… nice." Saber said. She tried to smile, to hide her own disapproval. She never liked it when people drank so much alcohol.

"Open it up already!" exclaimed Isabela. "I am drying out already!"

"Wait Rivaini. Our guest of honor should have the first glass." Varric said and he looked at Saber.

Saber held her hands before her and shook them. "N-no, no! Let the wench have her… drink."

Isabela scowled at the naming Saber gave her, and she looked impatiently at Saber and Varric. Letting a annoyed sigh out of her mouth, she leaned in her chair with her arms crossed. Fenris took the bottle wine from the table.

"Try the Agressio Parvarie. You won't regret it." Fenris insisted with a demanding voiced and took her goblet, before she could protest. He had the bottle wine in his other hand and with his teeth he pulled the cork out of the bottle.

Saber looked at Fenris as he was ready the pour the wine the goblet. Saber swallowed nervously. "A-argessio?"

Varric took the goblet away from Fenris. "Don't listen to the Elf. Whiskey is much better and it goes straight to the core… and head."

Saber snorted shocked and quickly took the goblet from Varric. "I'm going for the Aggressive wine!" she said quickly. She said the name completely wrong, and Varric laughed at the name. Fenris poured the wine in, and Sebastian and Aveline took some of it too.

Isabela cheered when Varric opened the whiskey and poured it in. Saber sighed and frowned at the cup with wine. She winced when she could smell the alcohol. She never liked the taste of it.

Fenris took the bottle and drank out of it. Saber looked at him, as he held the bottle up. She saw a small drop of wine rolling down from his chin, trailing the lyrium markings.

When he swallowed he putted the bottle down and looked at Saber. She flinched when she met his eyes. He looked expectedly from her mock to her, as a father would expect from his child to eat her vegetables.

She smiled at him sanctimonious and her grip around the goblet went tighter. "Cheers, eh?" she said as she raised the goblet. He did the same gesture, but his eyes never left her. She sighed and scowled at the goblet. The content of it seemed enormous now.

She putted it to her lips, and she had to fight a whine when the smell and taste reached her. She peeked at Fenris, who kept his eyes on her and she cursed in her mind. She took a deep breath and tipped the goblet. The liquid reached her tongue and she frowned at the bitter and sweet taste. She drank the whole goblet ones and when it was empty she putted it down with a gasp.

Her cheeks started to burn, and the wine burned in her body. Her head was starting to feel lighter and she became more dizzier. She looked at Fenris and she smiled at him goofy. "Twas good, I suppose."

He looked satisfied at that and held the bottle up for another one. Saber held her hand above her mug and shook her head. No way she was going to do that again! They played cards and they laughed the whole night. Eventually, half of the group was too drunk to finish their game.

"Can you bring Broody to his room?" Varric asked. He had his hands full on Merrill and Isabela who were singing drunkenly. And Fenris had drank a bottle wine and some whiskey. It was more than he thought he could handle. To see the stoic elf so… drunk, was strange.

Saber nodded and took Fenris's his arm. She pulled him off his chair, and hooked his arm around her neck. He was heavy, but she could manage. He mumbled in Arcanum, and he had trouble with standing upright.

They walked through the corridors of the ship and sometimes they had to lean against the wall. When they almost lost their balance again, because he swayed happily, Saber cursed.

"Andraste's flaming sword! Cut with the swaying, elf!" she snapped and putted her arm around his waist.

He pouted like a child. "You're mean…." He mumbled. He was bigger than her. He putted his head above hers, and mumbled something vague. Saber sighed and took a couple steps. His weight was added, when he leaned his head on her, and completely rallied of her support.

"Fenris? Where is your room, exactly?" she asked. She turned her neck and tried to find his face. He didn't bother to stand upright, and buried his face in her hair.

"There… somewhere…" he mumbled.

Saber rolled her eyes. "Right. You don't know anymore."

Fenris mumbled again, and his body was starting to relax. She felt him become heavier and she yelped when they almost fell. He snoozed in.

"Fenris!" she said with a shriek. "Don't sleep now, you ass!"

He woke up a bit and mumbled. "So tired…"

"A-alright then. My room." Saber stumbled through the corridor and found the door of her room. She leaned against the wood and opened it. The door went open and she pulled the both of them in. She slammed the door closed with her feet.

"So…" she said and shoved Fenris against the wall. He looked at her with playful eyes, as if he was suggesting something. She rolled her eyes and pushed him on the ground until he sat down.

"You. Sleep. Here." She said as she was talking to a child. He frowned at her, as he saw the bed, but she ignored it. His frown turned into a glare, but she released his shoulders.

She walked to her bed and putted her armor off, leaving her in the robe she normally wears under her clothes. She hears something ruffling behind her and she turns around. She sees the elf trying to stand up and he leans against the wall for support.

"Yes, Fenris? What can I do for you?" she asked

He snarled hostile at her, but his drunken gaze destroys the effect. "Why? Would you take that abomination to your bed?" he demanded with a drunken tune.

Saber was took by surprise. "What? No!" she shot back. "What kind of suggestion is that?"

They glared at each other. They both too stubborn to give it up and they were merely standing still while shooting glares at each other. Saber felt herself becoming more tired, and she was starting to falter on her legs. When she was at a point of collapsing, Fenris hurried to her and caught her on her wrist and waist. He gauntlets pinned her body and she hissed. She was even surprised he was this quick when he was drunk. Because he had trouble with his balance they fell on the ground. She gasped as they hit the ground and his weight pressed her air out of her lungs.

She looked at Fenris, who's green eyes pinned hers down. He was so close now, that the situation painfully reminded her when they kissed. She placed a hand on his cheek for a couple seconds until she stood up. Suddenly, she felt her legs bugling again and she was about to fall again. She yelped when she was about to fall, but Fenris caught her and placed her gently on the bed. She sat on the bed as her legs were over the edge of it.

She figures that this must be a effect from Urthemiel. She got a more tired look in her eyes. Fenris putted his hands on her arms, and she felt his sharp gauntlets pierce her skin. He watched her, and their eyes looked at each other fiercely. He had his hands on her upper arms and his thump was caressing her skin. Saber noticed the blush that crept over his face and he broke the eye contact and released her. His hands remained on her arms, but his grip tightened. Saber winced when she felt her skin break. Fenris flinched and released her immediately. She felt the warm red liquid streaming down her arm. She looked at her arms one for one, and pushed her hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry! I- I shall get that abo-"

"No need." She said calm, and Fenris looked at her questionable. She released her arms and the wound healed quickly before his eyes.

He looked surprised at that. "I have never seen anyone that healed so fast as you! How is that possible?" he exclaimed.

Saber shrugged. "It is a ability that I got long ago." She said casually. Of course, it was more complicate than that.

He made a sound of agreement as a respond. Then he reached out to her, and pointed out at the necklace on her neck. "An interesting jewel you have there." He said.

Saber looked down at the necklace. It wasn't that interesting in her opinion. It was a simple silver necklace with a small blue stoned pendant on it. It was nothing out of the ordinary, nor was it very valuable in coins. She touched the pendant carefully. But to her, it was a very special necklace.

"It is very beautiful." Fenris said, and touched the necklace too, while brushing her hand with his own hand.

She nodded, while feeling her throat clenched together. "Thank you." She rasped. "I got it from someone I loved dearly."

"Loved dearly?" he asked questionable. "Where is that person now then?"

Saber shook her, and quietly said that she didn't want to talk about it. Fenris blinked and he swayed a bit. Saber caught him before he fell down. He fell on his knees, and without really thinking, he settled himself between her legs. Saber felt uncomfortable at the position and tried to push him off. His head was rested on her lap and he closed his eyes. It reminded her when they were in the forest.

"The other nights…" He said after a silence. "You had a nightmare, and you were restless the other nights. I… was worried." He said the last sentence in a quiet voice.

Saber felt a pleasant surprise through her. Not many people do that. But then again… she sighed and threw the blanket away. She shoed Fenris from her lap and crept under the fabric, rested her head on the pillow. "If it really means so much to you, then lay here on the bed. We both can sleep peacefully then." She said with a smile.

He froze immediately. "I-in the bed?"

Saber shrugged and her said it was obviously. He stood there hesitating and Saber looked annoyed at him. "What? Are you withdrawing already?"

"N-no!" He stuttered, but he still remained standing where he was, without moving. His eyes looked at her with panic. She blinked at his behavior. The alcohol was still having effect on him, and he more fell in the bed. Saber made room for him and she looked at him. He tried to release his gauntlets, but failed. He cursed loudly. Saber sat up and looked at him dully.

"Shall I help you?" she said with a dry expression. He nodded and held his arm up. She took it and released the straps of his gauntlets. They fell on the ground with a thump, cursing at the things for being so damnable sharp. She wanted to retake her hand, but another one caught them. She looked questionable at him. His eyes were serious and he looked at her. Suddenly he looked a lot more sober. He guided her hands to his armor.

"T-they needed to be off too…" he says shyly and he avoids her gaze. Feeling a small thrill in her body, she takes a deep breath. She search for the straps and releases them too. The armor felt on the bed. Saber took it and she placed it next to the bed. Fenris crossed his legs. Saber returned to her spot and sat just like him on the sheets. They looked at each other without saying a word. He took her hands again, and he moved closer to her. She froze at the moment, and saw him coming closer. She knew she had to push him away, but he had a way with her. He had something she couldn't resist.

He rested his head in her neck, but held her hands. She felt him moving them to his chest, and she felt the fabric of his tunic.

"This too… must off." He whispered in her neck. She gasped against the feeling in her neck. Her hands found the straps of the clothing and she fumbled with them. Her hands were starting to shake. She took a deep breath when she was done and it hanged open to reveal his chest. He was still in her neck and his breathing had changed. She closed her eyes and let her forehead touch his shoulder. He brought her hands to the edges of the tunic and together they pushed it off his shoulder. She heard the whisper of the fabric falling off his body. She pushed herself a bit off him and looked at his body.

His chest was decorated with elegant markings of Lyrium. The lines went deep down, until they disappeared from the sight. They glowed a bit. He circled his arms around her and she was pulled closer to him. Her hands were trapped between his and her body. She looked at him, and he looked up at her too. In his eyes there was something soft and gentle in them. It was tender.

She looked surprised at this emotion. Her heart made a jump she never experienced before and she wanted withdrawn herself. He refused to let her go and held her even closer. Even though his was drunk, he was still stronger than her.

"Fenris, please don't." she said directly. She looked at him with stern eyes and without fear. He looked at her, and his eyes searched in her. He pulled her closer, and putted his lips on her. It was merely a touch, and it made her melt in his arms. She closed her eyes. In this simple gesture, without passion or lust, it held something else. More powerful. But she didn't dare to call it a name.

He withdraw himself, but their noses were touching each other and they looked at each other. Her eyes were flattering. A feeling of sadness and sorrow washed over her. She let her head hang against his shoulder. "Fenris…" she whispered his name.

She pushed him off and holds him on a distance. He looked questionable at her. She doesn't look at him. "We can't, Fenris." She says strongly. "I have made a promise."

He snorted at this. He takes her hand. "I think we can handle it." He says confident.

"Tsk. You're drunk." She said back. "You have no idea what you're saying. What… I have done."

"And what is it that you did?" he asked. He planted kissed from her mouth to her jaw, to her neck.

"…can't tell you." She mumbled.

He pushes her chin up to face him. "You're a strange mage, you know that?"

She was only a mage to him, she knew that. Even though she has a sad look, she looked proudly at him, like a knight. "If I am merely a mage, then why is it that you are doing this?"

He smiles at her boyish. He merely snorted at her statement. Her eyes widened and he crashed his lips on her. This time it wasn't gentle or tender. It was ruthless and rough. He forced her to open up, so that he could caress her from the inside of her mouth. She protested, but it was muffled by his mouth. He bit her lip and she yelped. She was pushed down on her bed, and he released her mouth. He sat down on her, and she was trapped under his weight. She looked at him shocked , and she panted lightly.

"Stop! I don't-"she exclaimed to him, as he began to undo the robe she wore. She didn't want him doing this. Was it his way to prove he was stronger than her? She knew he hated mages. Is that the only reason why he is doing this? "I don't want this!"

"Don't lie to me…" He said with a deep voice. The amusement was in his voice and he smirked, when he managed to undo the robe. It revealed her smooth stomach, but she had still her breast band on.

Saber felt a blush creeping up, but she refused to be dominated like that. Her hands were flat on the bed, and she tried to push herself up. Fenris groaned as she arched her back by accident. She grinds her teeth together and glares at him. "This is wrong." She said in a threatening voice.

Fenris smirks and he places his hand on her stomach, massaging it. He travels his hand up slowly, until it reaches her breast. He cups it and she gasped, throwing unwillingly her head back. She feels that his weight is shifted. She feels him leaning in closer and that he starts to nibble on her ear. He settles himself between her legs.

"Are you sure?" He whispers in her ear.

"Y-you're drunk!" she says lame. She placed her hand on his chest and tried to push him off. "W-we shouldn't be doing this! You're my comrade! This will change everything!"

He rolled his hips to her, and she moans. Surprised by her own reaction, she brought her hand to her mouth. He did it again, and the sound from her mouth was muffled by her hand. Fighting against herself and Fenris, she closed her eyes, in the hope to find concentration.

She feels his other hand going to her thigh, and pulls her skirt and knee up. She moaned again and she throws her head back. He kissed her jaw line to her neck, sucking and biting.

She clenched her jaw. Her hands clenching the sheets on the bed as she pants. "Please…" she begged.

"Please, what?" Fenris said against her skin. "Continue, or stop?"

"The first! No, the second! Both? Maker I don't know!"

He continues his caresses. His lips traveled from her neck to her chin. He found her lips and kissed it. She knows that he won't stop by his own. She laid very still underneath him, as he continued with playing her. Taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes close. Every time he touches her skin, she feels burn on it. She ached for it, she knew she did. She enjoyed being this close to him.

"_My love…" _

Saber's eyes snapped open. That wasn't Fenris voice. It wasn't him. She made a promise. A promise that she couldn't break for anyone. Carefully, she brought her hand to Fenris' neck.

"Forgive me." She whispered. She released a spell, and the elf slowed down his movements until the moment he stopped. His breathing became softer, until it was clear he was snoring.

She pushed him off her and he rolls on the other side of the bed. She takes a deep breath, and let it out. That was close. He snoozed content and had a smile on her lips. She was sure now. Fenris had a thing for her. She knew it before. Now she knows it for sure.

She felt a bit aroused that she won his affection. She putted the robe back on and looked at him. He was a stern and stoic person. Broody, as Varric called him.

She knew she couldn't let him come to close to her. Not after everything. She laid next to him silently

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 10: Dark Waltz**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Waltz

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 10**

**Dark Waltz**

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_(Hayley Westenra)_

**(:.:)**

Saber jumped off the ship, on the steady ground. She has never been so grateful to be on land again. Especially to avoid the awkward looks from the others. Moreover, that from Fenris.

The man had jumped out off the bed the next morning, barely remembering anything. Saber had told him a small part. Telling him that he was acting funny, but that's all. Him, taking advantage on the sexual area, that part she had shut her mouth up. She doubted he believed it completely, but Saber didn't cared a thing about it.

Pulling her hood up, she observed the area. Minrathaus was a busy place, since the docks were already crowded with so many people. There were, dwarves, humans elves, young, or old, all kinds of people were there.

"Starkhaven seems small compared to this." Sebastian said, as he looked at the tall buildings that towered over the houses.

The city had typical Tervinter decorations, including and mostly the statues of the cowering slaves. Saber looked disguised at them, reminding the many terrible stories she heard from elven slaves.

They walked off the docks into the city, trying to be lesser vulnerable. People gave them looks, but not the suspiciously ones. Eventually Saber found a subtle place near. They were currently standing on the square where merchants were selling their products. The place was crowded, and perfect to bend in.

Saber glanced at Anders and Merrill, who were trying to adjust to the magic free country. Everywhere where they looked they saw the mages walking free, without hiding who they were. You could clearly see the difference between the statues of who was a mighty magister, and who wasn't.

Reminding herself of her quest, Saber turned around and had her hands on her waist. "Heads up." She commanded. "Enough sightseeing. We've got a lot to do, and little time."

She looked at Sebastian, and frowned. "Prince, I know your faithful to the Chantry, but if anyone would see you with that symbol of yours, you will lose it, along with your head."

Sebastian looked at the buckle. He grimaced at the idea to remove it, but sighed in agreement. "I suppose my love for the Maker won't be appreciated here."

"I always found it repulsive anyway." Snorted Anders sarcastic. Sebastian jaw clenched as he raised slowly a fist to smack the mage's jaw.

Saber snipped with her fingers, and Sebastian froze, glaring at the Guardian for daring to interfere. "Hey, no killing each other. At least not today. _Focus._" She emphasized the word.

"Well, Lightning. What's the plan?" Varric said with a grin. Saber could see the excitement in his eyes, since the Merchant Prince could smell an interesting story in this place.

"First," she started. "We need to find information. And we need to do it subtle."

She looked at the Pirate and she merely shrugged. "What? Subtle is my second name!" she exclaimed and Saber rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! Don't forget the Guardians are probably here too. If they get their hands on Hawke, then he's screwed." She said it with a deadly serious voice.

"Then I suggest we split ways." Aveline said. She had changed her armor in a more regular one. Saying that the armory of the Guards of Kirkwall would do little good in Tervinter, which Saber couldn't agree more with.

Saber nodded, and looked at Fenris. "You know this place better than any of us. What can you tell about Minrathaus?"

He had looked at the market where people sold slaves. Seeing the hateful look in his eyes, made clear he hasn't forgot his past, or his grudge against Tervinter. He looked up, still with the disgust on his face.

"Why are you asking me this now?" He snarled. "You should have asked me on that damn boat."

Saber scoffed. "Do I need you to remind you that who was still recovering from a hangover?"

Fenris grimaced and then let out a sigh. "Minrathaus is a busy place, with many different people living here. The best place for information are in taverns, or something like that."

He got a aware look."Look out for the mages here though. They would not hesitate to use you for some blood ritual. Don't draw too much attention."

Merrill looked surprised. "Would they really do that? Kidnapping people from the street?"

"This is Tervinter, witch." He snarled. "Here, mages can do as they please, and believe when I say that nobody would care a thing if some stranger is killed."

"Alright, let go." Saber said. "I agree with the spitting up plan. This place is our rendezvous, and we gather after sunset. Aveline and Merrill, you three are going to the east side of the city."

Saber looked at Aveline with a concerned look. Asking wordless for taking care of the two young women. Aveline took the hint and the three of them set off.

"Sebastian… Anders," she said carefully. She got a scowl and a annoyed look from the two men. "Don't complain. Fenris is coming along too." She pointed out at the elf, who got a stunned look on his face.

The other two didn't seem to feel any relief. Anders sighed annoyed. "I believe it would be better if we would go together, Saber."

She raised an eyebrow and looked skeptic at him. "Because..?"

"Because I really don't want an arrow in my head, and in heart has no desire to be ripped out." Anders said in a dry voice.

Saber looked from Anders to the two other men, and suddenly that didn't seems to be bad plan, if she looked at the dangerous looks they were giving Anders.

"As long as you keep that demon away from me, mage." She said harshly. She got an annoyed look from Anders, but the triumph was clear on his face.

"Sebastian, Fenris. You two are going to the south side." She looked at Fenris and for a small moment concern went through, as it quickly ebbed away. "Fenris? Be careful though. Your former master may had some contacts here."

"I am aware of that." He said calmly. At this he turned around, after he shot the mage a dirty look. Narrowing his eyes, he silently warned him for not doing anything funny.

"Be careful. And good luck." Saber said and waved them goodbye. Saber quickly gestured Sebastian to hide his belt, and he putted his thump up as they left.

Saber turned to the Pirate Queen and the Merchant Prince. "Could you two visit a couple taverns?" she asked. "And after that, if you have time, go to the north. Anders and I go to the west side."

"Slaver…" scowled Isabela, but the humor was clear in her voice. "Very well, Sabby. We'll see what we can do."

She knew that Isabela hided the distress she actually had. The pirate had been restless the closer they came to Tervinter. Saber putted an hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Isabela. I'll promise."

For a moment, the Rivaini got some emotion in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly and changed in a bright smile. "I know."

Saber nodded. "And for the Maker's sake. Do. Not. Draw. Any. At-ten-tion!" She said.

Varric laughed. "Don't worry. I'll keep the Rivaini in control. With Bianca, of course." He patted his crossbow lovingly.

Saber palmed her forehead, and shook her head. "Good luck, then."

Varric and Isabela left and it was Anders and Saber. She turned to him. They left and went to the west.

**(:.:)**

Saber climbed across the windows of the houses in some abandoned ally. On the balcony, she gave a hand to Anders, who took it gratefully. With a groan he came on the balcony and stretched his back.

"Why are we climbing the rooftops again?" he asked as he growled.

Saber went to the sideways of the balcony and planted her hold on the ivy that decorated the walls of the house. Climbing up, she looked down to see Anders following her.

"This way we are faster, and we would draw lesser attention to us." She said. After she reached to rooftops, she offered an hand at Anders, and pulled him up. Standing up right, he was at least a whole head bigger than she was.

"How are we drawing lesser attention, if we are climbing these bloody houses middle on the day!" He scowled.

Saber rolled her eyes, and turned away. "I must say, for someone who escaped the circle at least seven times, you are a bit out off condition."

Anders came to her side. "I am _not _out of condition. I just don't climb houses daily."

Saber grinned at bit. Anders looked at her covered face. Her mouth was showed as the rest was invisible for the rest of the world. "You're smiling? Good, so you still have some sense of humor."

Saber looked at him. Her mouth a bit open and then it closed in a disapproved manner. Anders patted her playfully. "Don't be angry now. It looks cute when you laugh."

Her mouth clenched together and she wiped the hand away. "No, it does not." She said dryly, and she walked further.

Anders scoffed. "Hmpf. How do you even know I escaped the Circle?"

"Rumor has it." Saber responded and she was standing on the edge of a house, with one foot on the railing.

Standing on the edge of a house, she got a clear view from the city. It was breathtaking. That much she admitted. Anders stood next to her, taking in the view himself. The Chantry of Tervinter towered over the tops. The elegant bows of the building were just as rich as any other. The high and big windows reflecting the sun, allowing the light inside. The bell was loud, and the sound echoed through the realm. She had heard that the Chantry in Tervinter was different than the one in Ferelden. She wondered if she and Ryan would have met here, maybe he would have been alive now.

Taking a few steps back, Saber jumped over the edge. She landed on her feet on the other side. She turned around and looked at Anders expectedly. He took a few breaths and a couple steps back. He concentrated himself, and after a while he ran.

Taking a leap, he landed precisely next Saber's form. She nodded, and she ran forward, climbing house from house. They ran over the houses, and Saber held the pace in.

"Wait up!" huffed Anders. Saber stopped, and looked behind her. Seeing Anders coming closer, she continued with walking. "Where are we going?"

Saber climbed down, jumping off a low balcony. The Templers, nor the Guardsmen didn't seem to notice them.

"Strange feeling to walk so freely before Templers." Mumbled Anders as they passed the Templers without any suspicion.

They came closer to the Chantry's building, as among the sound of the bells a song, a lament echoed over the square. Saber couldn't help but to feel being pulled towards the beautiful voice. It had a low tune, but the grief in the woman's voice was honest and strong. She felt a distant presence of something, but it was confusing with all those mages around her.

"Saber…" Anders tried to pull her away, but she shook him off. She pushed herself through the crowd. They were encircled around a coffin, with an old man in. Saber stood in the front and Anders behind, both looking silently at the man. He looked wealthy and the ceremony was fancy enough to tell that this man was a powerful Magister, who died due age.

A woman of age, probably his wife, sang the lament. Clothed in black, a Veil was on her grey hair. The tears in her eyes visible, but the pride in her voice clear as the rain. White lilies were in her hand, as she threw the flowers careful on her husband's body. Singing loudly and beautiful.

_Nú sume besorg strewung in deorcnes,_

_Æðelflæd drythenhold sylfum sweordwígend,_

_Sé hearpswég diht ne slæp sé beadurinc,_

_Ná diht sé mann hégan sume gylden win béodfæt,_

_Ná god hafoc geond sæ´l swingan,_

_Abboddóm feorbhbealu cædmon seten ágotenes sé Ælfríc sweordwígend_

_Sum æfendréam ná forgrindet sorgung sorgiende_

_Sé hé sy dæl éaca_

_æt andfangol swéte and andfangol freá'wine_

As other people grieved for the death, Saber stood there. Motionless. Something inside her moved. An old memory of her own. The song awkwardly reminded her of the lament she heard on her mother's funeral. And her fiancé.

The song continued and Saber had to close her eyes to stop the tears. Feeling the pain of a lost beloved, to experience it again was as always painful. She peeked at the woman who sang, and saw the grief on her face.

Human, dwarf, elf. Mage, or not, the pain of sorrow is always the same. For the poor and the rich. For wealthy ones, to the poorest farmer. The pain was always the same.

A small sob escaped her mouth, and she swallowed thickly. Scowling at herself for behaving like a small child. She cleared her throat and stared one last time at the man. He looked peacefully in his coffin, with a satisfied smile on his mouth. Not a cruel one, like she had imagined from a Magister. But one that said, "Well done".

She stared at the man for a while. She always hurt that Magisters were powerful mages, that would sacrifice your children and use bloodmagic like someone would use water. Did this man too? Suddenly a new presence came, and she knew that one. It was stronger than before, and pressed the presence of the mages away. They were very close. She looked up, and further away from Anders and herself, she saw a red cloak.

Taking Ander's wrist roughly, and he made a sound of surprise. She pulled them through the crowd, blending in. Feeling the other Guardians following them, she pulled him in an dark ally.

Pushing him against the wall, he looked surprised at the young woman. "What?" he said.

She didn't react immediately, and she stepped closer, with her arms around his neck. He got a surprised look in his eyes. She stood on her toes, as she came more closer. She was very small comparing with Anders. He grabbed her upper arms, and held her. With one hand, she pulled the hood more over her head.

Anders nose touched her, and she saw him closing his eyes and they fluttered. His head up, but she pushed her forehead against his, and that stopped his movements. The hood from her head also covered partly his face now. Her body was pressed against his. She suppressed her presence for the Guardians, and could only hope that they won't catch her.

"I am hiding for the Guardians. Nobody would disturb a coupe like this." She said in a whisper. She closed her eyes. "I'll let go when they have left."

Anders let out a sigh and nodded, looking disappointed. They were quiet. Saber's eyes were still wet from the funeral of the unknown man, but she couldn't help the tear that fell from her blue eye. The one color she got from her mother.

The tear made a trail down and it touched Anders' face. He opened his eyes slightly, only to see the closed eyelids from Saber. He lifted an arm, and whipped the tear away from her cheek. She opened her eyes a bit. Her unusual colored eyes looked at him in a way he not seen before.

She had always looked at him with harsh, cold and mockingly eyes. But not these soft eyes. These eyes, that showed a small piece of her own.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. They remained as they were, but Anders could feel her desire to push herself away. Her eyes were searching for something else to look at it, but she failed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly. She shrugged carefully. Not giving an answer, but clear enough that she didn't want to talk about it.

He carefully encircled his arms around her small form, and she now looked directly in his honey colored eyes.

"It's alright…" he soothed. Saber blinked a couple times as the mage held her, as he rested his head on top of hers.

She sighed. Not contend. More annoyed. Annoyed at herself. Why was the past still pestering her? Why did it had such a hold on her?

The lament had awakened her grief. She didn't understood the words, but she did understood the loss. The face of her sister was before her. A cruel smile, the only thing that she had knew about her. And the gentle one, she had only seen on her death. And the face of him, her love of her life.

"What's on your mind?" Anders asked. She looked up and had a skeptic look on her face. He shrugged. "I thought, since we need to wait for those Guardians, let chat the time away."

He had a smile on his face and Saber hesitantly returned. He looked much kinder this way. His honey colored eyes were standing friendly at her. She could feel a new presence among the one of the guardians. She knew this one. It was filled with lyrium. She tried to peak through the cloak, but it was useless.

"What's on your mind?"

Saber let out a sigh. "I… was just thinking about someone." She said. He looked in her eyes, as they held the contact between them.

"About who?" he asked, a slight surprised tune in his voice.

She frowned her mouth. "Half-sister. From my father's side. She had another mother than I had."

There was a painful silence. And he said a husky, "Oh… what happened with her? Don't you miss her?"

Her eyes became cold again. "She's dead."

Anders frowned and looked at her with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry then."

"She was a mage. She wanted to change the world, like she was. Forcing her ideology on others." The anger came above again.

"If she was a mage, then I can understand_ what _she wanted. I suppose some hypocrite had killed the poor girl." Anders said, more casual than she liked. She felt the presence of the Guardians going farther away.

Snarling at the mage, she grabbed him by the collar aggressively. "Really now?"

Her hood fell off and she showed her teeth. Her eyes now filled with fire. "Do you understand that she _wanted _to taint the world with hate, as she hated the world? Huh, do you know?" She raised her voice. "You know _nothing_! It was I who was forced to kill her!"

She released him and shoved him back against the wall. He looked unbelievable at her. "You, what?" he exclaimed.

Saber became calmer again. She looked down for a moment, recovering from her outburst. "She was dangerous, more than you could know."

She crossed her arms and showed him she didn't felt the need to explain herself. He felt the anger of Justice roaring through his mind. "Don't you feel any regret. Any remorse?" he said it with a aggressive tune. Not able to believe she could be this cruel.

She looked at him, almost mockingly. "No." she said coldly. "I don't regret killing my sister. I only regret I had to kill her for the cause she stood."

She putted her hands on her waist. "You don't understand it. There's no need for you to do so."

She passed him, and looked at street, that was filled with people. She pulled her hood up, wanting to enter the streets again. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder however.

"Tell me why!" Anders insisted.

Saber opened her mouth, but the answer never came, as she saw someone behind Anders, running towards them. She looked past Anders's form, and saw the Sebastian, with a panicked look in his eyes.

At the sound of running footsteps, Anders turned around and crossed his arms as he saw the Prince approaching.

"There you are!" he huffed, with his Starkhaven accent. He stopped before them, as he panted. "We're in trouble!"

Saber grunted at this. "Of all the bloody-argh!" She looked around, and noticed the elf wasn't with him anymore. "Where is Fenris?"

Sebastian cleared his throat and shuffled uncomfortable. "Well… that's the trouble."

Saber grimaced. "_What_?"

"We got a bunch of slavers following us." Sebastian explained. "Some of them recognized Fenris, and he… well, he didn't did not took it well."

"Why am I not surprised." Sneered Anders and got a glare from Sebastian.

"Huh… alright, then I suppose we need to search for Fenris." She said, hushing the two men to be quiet. "Any idea where he might be in the damn city?"

Sebastian nodded. "They went first to some tavern in North of the city."

Saber eyes went horrified. "_Tavern in the North_?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Uh… I suppose. Why are you looking like tha-"

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, there was a loud detonation, and smoke coming up into the sky. In the north of the city.

Sebastian and Anders looked amazed at the coincidence as they stared at the smoke. Saber palmed her head, and sighed dramatically.

"I bet Fenris is there, along with the pirate wench, and the little man." Saber said.

The people were looking startled at the action and they started to move towards the smoke. More people came in to ally. A great bunch of people were blocking the way, and it was too narrow to move quickly, as Saber intended to.

She looked up, realizing that it didn't matter if she had a cover or not. Climbing up on a balcony, Sebastian and Anders looked surprised at her movements.

"We are faster this way." She offered Anders a hand as he groaned out loud.

Sebastian, the flexible rogue, climbed up easier then Anders did. They climbed up to the roofs and followed their way towards the smoke.

**(:.:)**

Varric managed to free Fenris from the shackles he had on his wrist. The elf looked like he could explode any minute now. His marking glowed angrily, as he snarled.

"Now, now, Broody-" soothed the dwarf, but he only got a deadly glare from the elf.

Isabela fought the slavers, but when she was surrounded, she dropped an small bomb in the middle of the slavers. Running towards Fenris and Varric, she covered them, and had shouted to hold their heads low.

The explosion blew the tavern up, and through the smoke there were sounds of moans out of agony, or people who were coughing from the smoke.

Fenris stood up, and saw one of the slavers lying on the ground, alive. He walked towards the man, and grabbed him by his collar. Lighting his markings, he held his arm back.

"Please…" pleaded the man. "I-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Fenris passed his through the man's chest, and crushed his heart. A horrible sound was echoed, and he dropped the man's dead body.

"Venhedis! Vasta Fass!" cursed Fenris. A string of curses came after that. Isabela and Varric came out of their hiding place.

There were people on the ground, dead, or wounded.

Isabela scoffed. "So much for, don't draw too much attention."

Varric shook his head, as he massaged his temple. They were talking with the barkeeper for some information, which they found. But then the elf and his slaver friends came in, and that started the fight.

The three of them had some bruises on their body. They stumbled out what was left of the tavern. Seeing the Guardian there was a relief, and a bit fearful, with the look on her face.

The three of them went to Saber, Anders and Sebastian, and she crossed her arms. "Well, thankfully the three of you are alright." She said, but still had a scowl on her face.

"What? It wasn't our fault." Isabela said defensive.

"You could have been more discrete full, but so be it. Let's get out of here, before the Guards are coming."

The sun was setting down already. They were walking back towards their rendezvous point. Varric walked next to Saber. "Lightning, we have found some information though."

Saber nodded. "Tell me later about it Varric, but first we'll wait for the others."

They sat down on a bench on the square, waiting for the Aveline, Merrill and Mariela. Saber felt a twitch of concern when they weren't there as early as Saber had hoped. She could pray that they weren't in trouble.

Scowling at herself for having such a soft spot, the three women approached, with a disappointed look on their faces. Only Varric and Isabela found something.

"It seems Hawke has become pals with the Archon." Varric dropped the information like a bomb. "That's also where he is staying."

Fenris actually chocked on that, and looked horrified.

"What's an Archon?" Merrill asked, with a sign of ignorance.

"The big ass leader from Tervinter." Growled Saber.

"How in the Void are we going to reach him?" Anders exclaimed. Saber didn't had a direct answer.

"Well, tonight his greatness gives a party, in honor of the Champion." Isabela said with a played dramatic tune. "All we have to do is looking fancy, steal some invitations. They usual stuff"

Isabela putted her hands on her hips, and got a seductive look on her face. "Besides, it's a masquerade. Nobody would recognize us."

"Ugh… what's a masquerade? Why are we using such hard words?" complained Merrill

"Alright then." Saber said. She jumped off the bench. "You know the location, right?"

Varric and Isabela nodded.

"Then we wait there for an ambush."

**(:.:)**

The sun was still up. They needed to wait until it was under. The others were hanging around somewhere, but Saber was alone. Standing on a balcony, that gave a perfect view of the city.

Leaning on her elbow as she watched the city. The lights were slowly turning on, one for one. She sighed delighted, as the sun hit the horizon. She thought back about the lament she heard, and she tried to remember the words.

"What are you doing here?" the deep voice snapped her out of her thought. She glanced behind her shoulder, not surprised to see the Tervinter elf behind her.

"Nothing. Just… thinking." She said and turned back to the view.

He came closer and stood next to her. "Did that abomination do something to you?"

She shook her head and remained quiet.

"It's a beautiful sight from the outside." Observed Fenris. He looked at the city intense. "But the corruption within spoils it." A bitter tune was in his voice.

"Are you originally from Minrathaus?" she asked.

But he shook his head. "I have been told that I was from Seheron, but I can't be certain about that, since I lost my memories."

"Seheron, you say?" Saber putted her hand to her chin. "I know someone from Seheron. A qunari called Sten."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "A qunari from the Barasad? Interesting."

Saber shrugged. "I knew him ever since I was a child. He was a friend of my mother. He always told me, when he would talk, that Seheron was his home. That it smelled like tea and herbs." She got a grin. "Not the dog smelling land like Ferelden!" she said in a rough low voice.

Fenris chuckled for a moment. "Well, when I was in Seheron, I didn't had the time to smell. Or enjoy the landscape. Danarius, my former master, left me there after he was attacked by the qunari."

Suddenly he burst out laughing. "You should have seen his face when the captain told him he had to leave me!"

"Was that the point you escaped?" she asked, as he was grinning.

He shook his head. "No… at that moment I barely got out of the city alive. I was found by the Fogwarriors, and they took care of me."

"I have heard about them." She said. He remained quiet then and she saw a feeling of shame washing over him.

"I grew fond of them. They were bold, strong. Not having a master. It was way of life I didn't had any experience with."

He frowned. "But Danarius came back, and the dream was over. He ordered me to kill them… so I did. I… killed all of them…"

Saber face didn't change. She patted his shoulder. "That time is over, Fenris. You're a free man now."

Fenris laughed without any humor. "Am I? the fact that slavers still know me proves the contrary." He looked in the city. "The only good thing Tervinter has is it's wine."

Saber grimaced at the wine she got from him and coughed. "If you say so…"

"Agressio Parvarie. Danarius used me to pore it for his guests. Said that my appearance intimidated him." He said bitter.

Saber looked skeptic at him. she saw more a puppy then a wolf. "Well, I don't see why they would be put off." She said it dryly.

He looked up at her with a chuckle and his face bighted up. "You say what's on your mind. I give you that."

Saber thought about his word with a scowl and then realization hit her. She took place on the railing of the balcony. "Not that I want to offend you, but you're more a pup than a wolf, Fenris."

He looked at her annoyed. She merely shrugged. "Puppy eyes…" she mumbled. "It's just… I don't find you intimidating. In fact, I enjoy being in your company." She spoke the words before she knew it.

He laughs. "Glad you do then. But this _pup_-" he comes closer, and Saber looked at him surprised. "Has taken away many lives with these markings."

He settled himself between next to her, and took a hold of her hands. She looked at the markings of his hand. He looked at her, and it seemed he was searching for something. With a sigh he clenched his hand around hers.

"Saber, I need to tell you something."

He said it serious, and Saber looked up. "Alright. What's up?"

He frowned and he looked at her with an intense look. He took a deep breath, and his face was slowly turning more red. Saber looked at him expectantly and a bit concerned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Saber, I really-"

"It's time!" Roared Isabela's voice over the almost empty square. Both Saber and Fenris got startled by and flinched shocked.

"Maker's Breath." Gasped Saber.

"Another time then." Fenris mumbled and freed her. He helped her on the ground, and she nodded.

"Was it important?" she asked, as she followed Fenris. He merely glanced over his shoulder and then back at the road.

She never got an answer.

**(:.:)**

_**Translation lament:**_

_Now dear beloved lies in darkness,_

_most loyal of fighters._

_The sound of the harp shall not wake the warrior,_

_nor shall the man hold a golden wine-cup,_

_nor good hawk swing through the hall,_

_nor the swift horse stamp in the courtyard._

_An evil death has set forth the noble warrior_

_A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels_

_that he is no more,_

_to his dearest and most beloved_

**Next:**

**Chapter 11**

**Iron**


	11. Chapter 11: Iron

**The Guardian**

**Thanks for the support!**

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 11**

**Iron**

_From the dawn of time to the end of days_

_I will have to run away_

_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste_

_Of the blood on my lips, again_

_This steady burst of snow is burning my hands_

_I am frozen to the bones, I am_

_A million mile from home, I'm walking away _

_I can't remind your eyes, your face_

_(Woodkid)_

**(:.:)**

_A child scream echoed through the dark house. The sound echoed and reached the ears of the other person in the house. Frantic footsteps drummed on the floor, making haste towards the screaming child. _

_The elven woman reached her child's door and entered it wildly. She looked with her blue eyes to her daughter and saw the child sitting straight up in her bed. _

"_Love, what is it?" she questioned the girl. In her hand she had a candle and the fire showed vaguely her face. The dalish tattoos in her eyes were showing her origin. She had a concerned look on her face._

"_Momma, I had a bad dream again!" exclaimed the child. She had a panicked look in her face. "The dragon came again and told me to do bad things!" _

_Her Mother came towards her child and sat on her bed next to her. "The dragon is scary, mommy. I... am afraid…" the girl shivered as she reminds the dragon's face._

_Gently, her mother placed a soft hand on her head and caressed her long brown hair. "It was only a dream, love. There is nothing to be afraid off."_

_The child still had a scared look on her face. And after a silence she looked at her mother. "What if I am losing my mind?" _

_The child said. The dalish woman got a smile on her face. "Let me see your hand."_

_The girl gave her hand the her mother, and in the candle light she studied it carefully. "Hmm, let's see… here is your lifeline, your healthline…"_

_Suddenly she frowned at the hand. The girl looked concerned at her mother, feeling a sting of fear through her._

"_That's strange…" she said softly. "I don't see any insanity lines…" she looked up with a bright smile on her face and looked at her daughter._

_Her face changed and she herself got a relieved smile. Softly, she kissed her daughter's forehead and she patted her hair. "Go back to sleep, and know, that I'll always be with you."_

**(:.:)**

The party was colorful, as Saber expected. The ballroom had an high ceiling and was decorated with garlands in different colors and the symbol of the Tevinter Imperium. The music was cheerful and loudly, as people danced and drank.

They had managed to steal the invitations. But Merrill and Fenris were forced to pretend as slaves.

Fenris first refused and snarled that he would rather kill himself than he would accept himself as a slave. He was convinced after several attempts, but only on the condition he would be Saber's bodyguard, and no one else.

"I like balls." Merrill said happily to Saber. Saber chocked on her statement and looked bewildered at the dalish elf. "Do you like balls, Saber?"

Saber shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if the elf was doing it on purpose, or if she really was that naïve."Merrill…" Saber said tiredly and palmed her forehead.

"What?" Merrill asked confused. After she realized it. "O-oh! I mean- silly!

Splitting their ways and being scattered, they had entered successfully the party. They all wore some clothes that they had stolen. That they hoped they could blend more easier.

Wearing a dark blue dress, that had a skirt until the ground, with a cut until her hip that revealed her left leg. It also revealed her back, and her arms. The dress wasn't very traditional, like the ones she saw in Ferelden. But she guessed that this was the fashion in Tervinter. Unfortunately, the markings were visible now, and the black lines curled on her body elegant. For all other knew, they were merely tattoos, but she knew better than that. She didn't really care how she looked anyway, but she thanked the Maker for the warm weather in Tevinter.

Fenris wore an armory that covered his body from head to toe. He said it was meant to hide his lyrium markings. They had their weapons with them , though they got some looks of the guests on the party. The only thing that was revealed, was his mouth.

"Keep your eyes open, Fenris and stay alert." She said to him. She looked suspiciously around. "I can feel strong magic here."

He nodded, as his expression was hidden by his helmet. Saber turned around, feeling his eyes on her back. Suddenly she regretted that her hair was so short. She never liked her markings, and hated it even more if people were staring at her. She had to fight back to urge to snap at Fenris, to tell him he should stop staring.

She walked towards the stairs that led towards the upper level of the hall. Some guests of the party were standing there too, and Saber looked at Fenris. Seeing an empty spot by the balcony.

"Perhaps we should go there." Fenris said, and she nodded in agreement.

Walking towards the railing, Saber leaned over it, looking over the party, seeing the people clearly. Fenris stood next to her and they looked at the party.

Varric, and Isabela waved at them. Sebastian and Aveline were walking through the crowd, and Merrill and Anders were standing against the wall. She looked from them to the people that were attending the party. Most of them were filthy rich nobles, or so it seems. Others were Magisters, or so it seems.

"This is… not my thing." Saber concluded, as she saw one of the Magisters beating up some elven slave.

Fenris grunted at the sight. Even his face was hidden, she could feel his anger. "One day, the Imperium shall fall…" he said bitterly.

Saber looked at him, and felt a pang of remorse through her. She can't imagine how his life must have been as a slave. The scene she was witnessing now was saying enough.

Fenris cleared his throat, hinting her he doesn't want to say more about the subject. "But… I do wonder what Hawke needs from the Archon." They were silent then and just looked at the party.

**(:.:)**

The party continued with endlessly music and dances. Through time, they saw all kinds of guests. Mages, Magisters, slaves, humans or elves. Even dwarfs were attending on the party. Fenris said it had something to do with lyrium. There were even Templers, which surprised Saber. According to Fenris, the Templers in Tevinter still had the same duty as any other Templar. The only that was different was the boundary.

Fenris and Saber had waited on the balcony all the time. Sometimes they would talk to each, but most of the time they were quiet. In the last attempt of a conversation, he had asked about her marking, but she made a short story that she was once drunk in Nevarra, and so received her markings. Afterwards, the only interesting that happened was that Merrill accidently spilled a glass of drink over some Magister. Luckily Anders was able to push her away and some nobleman got the blame.

Saber had wondered what Fenris wanted to talk about. She felt herself being overwhelmed by curiosity, but she never asked for it. Because on the other hand she enjoyed the silence between them. Things have changed between them. She felt it. She felt herself being more attracted towards him, and he is one of the few persons she actually liked to be with. But she didn't gave this feeling a name. Because she knows that after they find Hawke, then their journey will end. He was going back to Starkhaven, and continue his life. One day, he will find a nice woman and have a family for himself. And live like a ordinary man. As it should be. She should be happy for him. But instead, she felt a small sting of jealously in her soul. And she hated it.

Her mind was also filled with the vision she saw in the Arlathan Forest. The dragon that fought the hawk. She had an idea, but she never dared to conclude it openly and honest.

After two hours, Saber sighed tiredly. Leaning on the railing, she looked at the others. They had a slight worried look on their faces, as Hawke stayed absent. Fenris had crossed his arms, as he leaned with his side to the railing. A sigh escaped him.

"I hope that this is not a waste of time." Fenris voice said with a small snarl. The sound was

Saber shot him a short glare, and sighed as she dropped her head. She stood right up and straightened her back, as she cursed.

"We have to stay here, Fenris. As long as the party isn't over, I'm not giving up hope." She looked at Isabela, who was shamelessly flirting with a man. She shook her head as Isabela noticed her, and showed her a big mockingly grin.

"Are you certain?" he asked with his deep voice out of the blue.

"What? That the party isn't over? Pretty much, yes." She gestured at the lively party.

"Not that." He mumbled.

He placed a hand on her cheek gently and looked at her with his deep green eyes hidden by the helmet. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and scowled at herself for the feeling. She ignored this feeling. Stepping out of his touch, she cleared her throat, and slightly hided her face with her hand.

"What do you mean?" She said hoarsely. She leaned a bit more over the railing and her lock of hair shadowed her eyes.

"After we find Hawke, your leaving." He stated.

Saber nodded, without looking him. "I thought it was quite obvious."

She had heard the sad tune in his voice, and something inside her squeezed. She turned towards him, and putted her hands on his shoulder.

"After this, you can leave this terrible place again and live as a free man in Starkhaven. And getting that funny accent of them."

She tried to cheer him up, and she heard a chuckle as his body lightly shook. She smiled and squeezed his shoulders a bit.

"One day, you'll find a lovely wife and you'll become a good father who loves his children. It's a life hope you receive one day, because you deserve it."

He looked at her, but his expression was hidden. Without saying a word, he stepped away from the balcony. She looked questionable at him, and wondered if she had offended him. She turned slightly around, until she suddenly felt the cold gauntlets of his armor on the naked skin of her arms. She gasped, as he stepped closer to her until his chest was resting against her back. She looked bewildered without looking back at him. She could feel his face in her neck, and he placed a kiss on it. She shivered slightly. She could feel her necklace resting on her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly, but her mind was panicking.

"It's just… you are very beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. "I can't take my eyes away from your sight."

"Well, then try harder." She snarled at him. "This is hardly the place to act like… this."

She remembered the night they were on the ship, when it almost went wrong. Last time she was lucky, since it was a close call. She tried to shove him off, but he had a firm grip on her arms.

"Fenris-"

"Don't worry, no one will notice." He soothed her. "I know how these parties goes. Everyone is whoring themselves out."

She blinked surprised. She always found Fenris a shy man, who wouldn't do anything to draw much attention to himself. But if he continues like this, then he definitely will.

"Of course they will!" she hissed at him. "Why are you acting this strange?"

"That night, on the ship…" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock. She clenched her hands around the railing of the balcony, shocked. She thought that he had a blackout because of the amount of alcohol he had been drinking. "I have been thinking of you. In fact, I haven't been able to think of little else."

Saber swallowed nervously. "And, if you remember it, I made clear that I have no further interest in this kind of intimacy."

He became quiet, but didn't release her. In fact, he held her closer to him. "You…" he said after a while. "I have noticed that you and that abomination were together today, in the ally."

Remembering the presence that was filled with lyrium, she knew for certain it was Fenris that she sensed. She tried to turn around, but he held her on her place. Feeling his breath in her neck, she sighed.

"What about it?" she managed to say. She felt another kiss in her cervix.

"…It seems you were rather close to him." He said the sentence with a sneer in his tone. He kissed down to her back. "Am I misunderstanding you?"

"About- ah! What?" she asked confused and distracted. "Maker's breath! You're bloody drawing attention now!"

"What are your intentions with Anders?" he asked directly. He took her face in his hands, and roughly forced her to look at him. Her eyes searched for his, but the helmet hided them.

"My intentions?" she repeated him. She looked away from him, trying to understand what he meant. She didn't meant to do anything with Anders. Why would she? What would she possible gain?

Before she can answer it, Fenris crashed his lips on hers, taking her breath away,. She protested against him. This was too much!

"-Come with me, Saber." He said between the kisses. Saber's eyes widened at that. Why would he want that?

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the sound of trumpets sounded through the ballroom. Everyone looked up. Fenris broke away from Saber and they both looked at the left side, where the stairs were. The door opened and a man came out with fancy robes on. His staff taped on the ground, and the crowd went quiet, looking at the announcer.

"Archon Nomaran, leader of Tevinter, has arrived." He announced.

A wave of clapping filled the room. It was clear that the Archon was loved by the people. She heard Fenris behind her growling and he leaned in to her. His grip on her became stronger.

"That man is the worst mage of all." He whispered to her. "He is the one who vowed that Tevinter will go back to its old days."

Saber looked back to the man who entered. It was a man with grey hair and a grey beard. On his face were several wrinkles and on his robe was a symbol of a hooded ferryman on it. He had a stern look on his face and waved weakly towards the people. Another men joined. Fenris made a sound of surprise as Saber narrowed her eyes. She looked at the others and the surprise was on their faces.

"I have to introduce the guest of honor." Nomaran said with a deep voice. "If I may, the Champion Of Kirkwall!"

tThe man beside him, Garret Hawke stood forward, as the people clapped loudly. He waved at them with one arm.

"He had stood up for his Brother and Sisters in Kirkwall. A man worthy for respect!" continued the Archon. "And with his aid, we shall be victorious!"

Saber frowned and looked confused at the man. Her eyes went from Hawke towards the man next to him. It was a young man, with blond short hair. He had an arrogant look on his face, but that wasn't what bothered her. His face, all of him, it looked very familiar. As if she knew him, but she couldn't say how or why.

"Soon, this war is going to bring the Imperium to a well deserved victory!" hailed the Archon. "Soon Thedas lies on our feet again, and with not only the help of the Champion, but also with our Orlesian friends, we shall win!"

The man next Hawke waved triumphal. He was received with an applause, and whistles. The crowd went mad with his propaganda speech of the Archon. Saber could only look shocked at his statement.

"But, my friends-" roared his voice. "First, let us enjoy this party now, and celebrate our soon to be victory!"

The music started again, and the three man talked to each other. They retreated back towards the door and disappeared through it. Saber watched as Hawke disappeared through the door. She glanced at Fenris, and even through his mask, his body language was enough to see he was shocked. She saw Aveline, who gestured her to follow her and the others. Saber nodded silently and taped Fenris.

Aveline looked at the others, and they moved through the crowd unconsciously. Fenris walked before Saber, as she slowed her pace. She saw something through the crowd, as person with reddish hair. Something said that she knew that person, as it was a familiar feature. She narrowed her eyes to the person, trying to recognize the person.

"Hey, we don't have much time." A hand was placed roughly on her shoulder, and Saber flinched at Fenris. She nodded, and with one last glance she followed the elf.

**(:.:)**

Fenris and Saber entered a room, and Varric closed it behind them. They were in some guest room, away from the party. The others were sitting or standing in the room, looking dumbfounded and shocked at the revealing.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Asked Merrill. She looked around the room with fascination, as the room was richly clothed.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask?" snapped Anders.

Merrill was stopped by Isabela, as she was ready to ask. Saber took place against the wall, and crossed her arms. She was surprised that Hawke would side with the Imperium, but not as much as the others. Mariela stood next to her, and just like Saber, she felt out of the place, looking awaited to the others.

"Unbelievable." Aveline stated. Nobody said more to her.

"Unbelievable." She repeated again. She paced through the room nervously. Normally she was the calmest of all, but this had shocked even her. "If I didn't saw it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it! Hawke! How could he-"

"No. He wouldn't. I don't believe it." The Pirate's voice cut in harshly, receiving a surprised look from the Guardswoman.

"But Isabela, you saw him-" Aveline was interrupted again, but this time by a sharper tune of Isabela.

"I know him. He would never support… _this_." She glared at Aveline, in a way she never had. In her voice was much confidence, but she was lost at words then, as her eyes were confused.

Fenris grunted out loud . He had his helmet off and a scowl was on his face. "Once a mage, always a mage."

Nobody said something, but he got a glare from Anders, as from Isabela. He continued nevertheless, as he ignored their glares.

"Now the _great _Champion is supporting a man who hopes things are going back to the old day of the Imperium. _Brilliant._" He said the last word sarcastic. Palming his forehead, he let out a sigh. "I was a fool for trusting a mage. I should have killed him instead."

A sound of protest came loose from the others.

"Not all mages support that!" snarled Anders at Fenris. His body tensed as his fists were clenched together. "I… never wanted this! I didn't started a war for _this_!"

Fenris stepped forward towards Anders, and grabbed his collar. He lifted the mage slightly up, as Anders struggled against him.

"This is your fault!" roared Fenris. "You started this damn war! You and that idiotic spirit of yours!" His markings started to glow, reflecting his anger towards him. Anders eyes were starting to glow bright blue, and the spirit threatened to come out.

An arrow came between the faces of the men, and they looked at the direction where it came from. Varric still had Bianca up.

"Calm down. Both of you are no use if you're both dead." He said calmly. Both Anders as Fenris glared at him, but they let each other go nevertheless.

"If Hawke supports the Imperium, then I see no reason why we should support him." Sebastian sternly said. "I cannot support an empire that's against all the teachings of the Chantry. If they rule again, then Thedas shall be once again being suppressed by Tevinter."

"Hypocrite." Anders said. "If the Chantry didn't suppress the mages through the rest of Thedas, then wasn't anything of this necessary."

"Why you-" Sebastian took his bow as Anders took his staff, summoning his magic. As the others were starting to shout at each other, saying what they believed or not. Saber was looking at them silently. She didn't wanted to interfere with them. But she had to admit, she was also surprised at the Champions intentions here.

"Enough!" Roared the unexpected voice of the Dalish elf. Magic infiltrated in the room and it stopped the fighting's. The others looked surprised at her, and she had an angry look in her green elven eyes.

"Hawke is our friend! And he never questioned us for anything! M-maybe he is in trouble, o-or maybe he does believe! Nevertheless, we weren't always right either and he supported us anyway! Why can't we do the same for him?"

Merrill breathed out loud, as the others looked stunned at her. They got a ashamed look on their faces, and stood there a bit uncomfortable. Saber sighed and pushed herself from the wall. The others looked at her.

"What are we going to do now, Lightning?" Varric asked as he placed Bianca back on his back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Saber was quiet again, and she looked searchingly to the wall. She frowned her mouth as she was thinking. She looked at Varric.

"This was most unexpected. I'll give you that. I never thought the Champion would support the Imperium." She chuckled. "My plan was, kick his ass and be done with it. But…." She looked away as if she was slightly embarrassed. Fumbling with a short lock of hair, she got a small flush on her cheeks. "-If you guys want to… we could find out what's wrong with him."

She looked back at the others. "I mean, if he's death, I won't have much use of him. And I can always kill him, right?"

"That one way to look at it." Varric said with a shrug. "Very well, let's get out of these clothes and find Hawke."

The others looked at Saber and then at each other. Saber could sense the hostility against each other in the group. She always knew that not all of them shared the same ideology, but she wasn't aware it was this bad. For a moment, she was convinced that they would attack each other! Saber frowned lightly, and wondered how Hawke must have felt. It almost seemed that he is the only factor that keep this group together. The others were slowly leaving the room, until only she and Varric were alone. Varric looked at Saber, who stayed in the room. She looked at him curious, as if he was going to say something.

"Thank you, Lightning." He said shortly.

She nodded at him. He made a hesitant gesture. "You know, after we find Hawke and all, you're probably going to leave, right?" he asked.

Saber got a small smile on her face. She should have expected this. "Yes. After I get what I need from Hawke, I will leave you all."

She had an unexpected sad tune in her voice. She may denied it out loud, but truth to be told, she had become attached to all of them. "After we find Hawke, you can all go back to your old lives. Without being in danger."

"What about you?" Varric asked. The merchant prince looked concerned at her.

Saber shrugged. "I have a mission, and I need to complete it. That's what I am going to do, Varric."

"I know, but… have you ever thought about, I don't know, live a life of yourself? From all the things I have heard from you, you pretty much don't have one."

"Don't offend me, Storyteller!" she said and pretended to be hurt. "You're making me cry!"

Varric laughed. "Forgive me, Messere!" he stopped laughing. "What I am trying to say is… you can come with us. And leave this mess behind you."

Saber got a surprised look on her face. Why would he offer such thing?

"This isn't your war, Saber." He said her name, which surprised her more. The dwarf looked sincere and serious at her. "You don't have to risk your life for anyone. I don't know why you do what you do, but all I am saying is… you don't have to."

Saber smirked and felt agitated. "Thank you Varric for your concern, but I can't leave this. It… has nothing to do with you, really."

Varric shrugged and sighed. "Alright, I am just saying that Daisy and Choir boy like you, and the Rivaini might pester you, but she actually likes you, as Aveline does. And let's not talk about the Elf and Blondie. They fight each other more than they already did."

Saber's smile faltered. Varric looked at her shocked at her sad expression. "Did I… say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" she cut herself off. Shook her head and cleared her throat. She got her strong and determined expression back. "Let's move."

**(:.:)**

They sat in a room outside the party, and out of the eyes of the Guards that were on the party. All of them slight uncomfortable, they tried to figure out a plan. Fenris and Aveline were guarding the door.

"Alright, how are we going to get Hawke?" Aveline asked as she kept an eye on the guards.

Saber looked at the door where Hawke had gone through."That's the door we need to pass. All we need to is going through it."

"Simple! Let's go ravishing our way through it, and hoping that no one is noticing us!" Anders said sarcastic. "Come on! We need a plan!"

Saber growled. "Forgive me if I don't know the bloody way!" she snapped at him. "Now… let me see…"

"Someone's coming!" Aveline said hastily. She closed the door softly, as Fenris held his sword up for any intruder. Sebastian took a couple of steps back, and she strained her bow with an arrow.

The others held their hands on their weapons, as they heard footsteps approach them. It stopped before their door, and the tension went through them all.

A woman's chuckle was heard from the outside. A laugh Saber somewhere knew from. Some murmured something. Saber moved slowly closer towards the door, and had her hand on her blade. She looked at the door.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." Was sounded at the other side of the door.

Saber looked surprised at the language. She knew what it meant, and then realization hit her. She got a grin on her mouth.

"Isn't that… qunari? Why in the Blight would a qunari be here?" Anders said suspiciously.

Unconsciously, they looked at Isabela, who got a nervous look on her face, remembering the giants in Kirkwall. "I didn't do anything. At least, not this time."

Saber let her guard down. She laughed. Why didn't notice it before? "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Translated Saber.

She walked to the door and pulled it open. She laughed and shook her head. The others looked confused at Saber. "Isn't that right, Tallis?"

The elven qunari steps in the room, having the same twinkles in her eyes as always. Her red hair lose on her shoulder, and wearing the green armor as she always did. Merrill gasped at her appearance.

"I am so pleased you recognize me, Sab!" She said with a small grin. "I thought I would lose my head now."

She glanced at Fenris, who still had his sword up. Tallis poked the sword slightly. "Hello to you too, Fenris." She said mockingly. Fenris let his sword down and rolled with his eyes.

"By Andraste's flame! Tallis! What are you doing here? Varric exclaimed as he recognized the elf.

Aveline crossed her arms disapproved. "If you're here, then there is trouble, as always."

Tallis stepped in further, and Saber wanted to slam the door closed, but Tallis stopped her.

"Oh, wait." She pulled someone else in the room, another mage.

"Feynriel?" Anders said surprised. The mage greeted them with a wave. "Well, what would you know."

The other let their weapons down. Fenris closed the door, as he looked at Saber for a moment. She saw questions in his eyes, but he turned and guarded the door. She looked at the man called Feynriel and the others seem to trust him. Saber walked towards Tallis, who had a grin on her face.

"I thought I recognized a red haired qunari elf. How are you, my friend?"

"You've changed Saber. How long must has it been? Five years? And your long hair is short now! Hmm… quite practical. I like it."

Saber laughed. "I haven't changed much over the years, believe me."

"Still a cranky stick-in-the-mud?"

"Still a follower of the Qun?" Saber putted her hands on her hips. "Tell me, Tallis, why are you here? I suspect it has something to do with the Qunari."

Isabela growled at this. Tallis turned around. "Well, well… I see you took all the friends of the Champion with you."

"Don't talk as if we're not here, girl." Aveline said harshly. "If you came here for our help, well… we have a lot on our mind now."

"Hmm. They are still as cross as always." Tallis mumbled. She turned back to Saber. "And about the qunari business, you're correct about that."

She walked away from Saber, and went to window. She leaned on the edge, as Saber followed her. "I saw you on the party, and I thought I could use your help, as I think you could use mine."

Aveline sighed, and Saber looked at her. "Please, say me you won't accept it." She said tiredly. "I still need to recover from the qunari invasion in Kirkwall."

Saber crossed her arms. "First, tell us what's this about." She demanded.

"Did you saw that man on the party? Next to Hawke?" she asked. Saber nodded, remembering the Orlesian man. "Well, he had stolen something from-"

"Old story! Don't be so vague now. We'll find it out anyway!" Varric interrupted.

Tallis sighed. "Alright, I shall be honest. That man, he had formed an incredible dangerous weapon with the technology from the Qunari." She said it with a frown.

Saber raised an eyebrow. "How dangerous to be exactly?"

"Dangerous enough that the Qunari are worried. It has been made with gaatlok, the gunpowder of the Qunari. And now the Orlesian has made a weapon for Tevinter that spits iron and fire."

"A dragon? It sounds like a dragon." suggested Merrill confused.

Tallis shook her head. "With that weapon, he could kill a dragon without a scratch." She turned back to Saber. "My mission is to destroy this weapon. And to make sure that Gaston, the Orlesian man, is dead."

She crossed her arms. "I've heard you're looking for Hawke. Help me, and I'll get you in the palace. Once this is over you can do as you please."

Saber putted a finger on her chin as it was tempting to accept the offer.

"Don't do it, Saber. She cannot be trusted." Fenris voiced interrupted behind her. She turned and saw Fenris looking skeptic at the other elf. "And when are you going to reveal that this is some lie? When we are all dead? I have not forgotten how you tricked us the last time."

Tallis sighed. "Aright, fair enough. First, I have not been honest with you people. But Saber-" Saber looked at her. "We were friends once, right? Please, I need you now."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know… how are you going to get us in anyway?"

Tallis pointed out at Feynriel, who stood behind Saber. "That our man."

"Isn't he a mage from Tevinter. Why would he betray the Archon for us, or you?" Saber looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

Tallis gestured him to answer her question. "Hawke have helped me a long time ago. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead, or been made tranquil."

"Hmpf. You don't have tell me." Snorted Varric.

"When he came here, he was invited by the Archon." Feynriel got a worried look. "He was normal when he came here, but the next day he acted strangely. As if he was… under control or something."

"Then, maybe there is hope!" exclaimed Isabela happily.

"Maybe. Or perhaps he saw his opportunities in Tevinter." Fenris said skeptic.

"Enough." Commanded Saber. "Feynriel, was it? Could it have been blood magic?"

He nodded. "The Archon was always there wherever he was. And I was kept away from him ever since."

"Great. Blood Magic." Fenris said with a grunt. "Welcome in the Imperium, Fenris…" he mumbled.

"Tallis knew Hawke. I… hoped she could help me too, so…" he trailed off.

Saber looked back to Tallis. Tallis held her hand up, and had a grin on her face. Saber looked from her hand to her, and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Promise me you won't do anything funny." Saber said.

She tilted her face. "Who me? _Never._" Saber looked at precautionary. "Alright. I promise that I won't and as I a follower of the Qun I shall hold my word."

Saber took her hand. They shook it."Alright. Deal."

"I know a secret passage through the palace. You can enter it without being seen by anyone." Feynriel said.

"Just like old time, Sab. Let's go."

She left the room, and the other followed her, shooting one for one a look at Saber. She sighed and knew they had a skeptic view on Tallis, but Saber trusted her. She stepped forward to follow the rest, but was stopped by a cough.

She turned around, and saw Anders. He looked concerned at her, and she had a feeling what this was about and looked expectedly at him.

"What now, mage? Having any demonic problems now?"

He glared at her. "No. I need to say something to you. Something important."

Saber crossed her arms. "Oh? This should be interesting. Go on then."

"I know we don't always look… eye to eye, but I just want to say…" he scratched uncomfortable behind his head, and ruffled his blond hair in the progress.

She brought her weight to one leg, and looked impatiently at him. "What is it now? Spit it out already!"

Anders looked at her with a small frown. "Don't go." He said, rather blunt.

Saber somehow got a feeling that the rest had discussed her when she wasn't around. She sighed.

"That's not up to you, Anders"

"I know." He answered and his shoulder fell a bit. "I… like being with you. Even with our disagreements…" he looked away from her.

Saber was surprised. "Uh, thanks. I hope that the demon inside you says the same thing…"

Anders laughed, but it faltered. "I have been thinking about you since you told me about your sister. I… am sorry for what happened to her and you. I'm certain you had your reasons."

Saber got a sad feeling inside her. She snorted "It happened a long time ago." That's all what she said. "I don't need your pity, mage."

"N-no, that's not what I meant! I just want to say…" He looked at her keen and searchingly. "I respect you, Saber. You are like a knight… who likes to climb on rooftops."

At this Saber laughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mend to traumatize you!"

He shook his head, and looked serious at her. "For the short time I've know you, I can see you had- have endured a harsh life."

Her smile faltered, and Anders sighed. "I don't know what you're planning to do. I just want to ask you… don't go."

He came closer, and she looked curious at him. "When I'm with you… when we searched Minrathous together, I felt myself…" he looked at her, and her green and blue eyes reflected his own reflection. "I felt myself being a human again."

Saber laughed. "Maybe I scared the crap out of Justice, and he doesn't dare to show up when I'm here!"

Anders started to laugh too. "Well, that would be… awkward." He got a serious look on his face. "Sab, whatever you're planning to do, please, don't do it alone. Just as I did."

He looked ashamed for a moment. Saber shook her head and punched lightly Anders arm. He yelped and looked offended at her, as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry, mage, since there is no need for it." She said, and walked out of the room.

**(:.:)**

Isabela and Saber were left alone in the room, as they were sent to watch over the hallway. Tallis and Feynriel were going to the secret entrance, as the other helped them.

They both have been quiet. Normally, they would have mocked each other with comments, and snarled answered. Now they were quiet.

Saber looked at the passing guards, and had her hand on her blade.

"So… we have almost found him." Isabela said, with an awkward voice.

Saber looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I'm certain you're happy about it. Getting someone you love back is always joyful."

Isabela snorted. "You speak as if it's a fact." She was quiet then. "He… rejected me, three years ago."

Saber looked up, but not directly to her. Isabela leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms. Her black corset she always wore, hugged her body even more.

"I never liked Hawke much. Always so serious, always _doing_ _the right thing._" She said it mockingly. "He always told me… that I was better than I acted. I hated it when he said that." She laughed a bit. "Actually, he is a bit like you. Both of you are no fun," She shifted uncomfortable. "And you both are good people. Better than me."

Saber glanced slightly at Isabela. "A man named Castilion came after me nine years ago." She said. "That's the reason why I stole the relic from the Qunari. You see, I lost my ship during a storm and because of the Qunari. And ever since I was searching for a new ship."

Isabela smiled. "Garret… Hawke… he saved me then. Of course he was angry at me, and as always he told me that I was the worst person in whole Thedas. Very dramatic. But when he said to the Arishok that he wouldn not give me to them…That was the moment I fell in love with him."

Isabela chuckled delighted. "Sure, the sex we had was amazing." She sighed and Saber looked a bit uncomfortable. "But that moment… oh, nothing was better than that moment."

Saber looked at Isabela, but held her mouth. Isabela's smile faltered and she continued with talking. "After that, I left for three years. We got in a terrible argument, and I, of course, ran away from it."

She got a fake smile, but her eyes betrayed her, as they glanced in the light. Unshed tears were there, and a reflection of regret. "When I came back, Castilion came in town."

She snorted. "That bastard… before we found him, we found documents about some cargo of slaves."

Saber too leaned against the wall and listened to Pirate queen. Isabela got an ashamed look on her face. "I… traded the documents… for his ship. Hawke, of course, was against it. But he let me do as I pleased, and I owned the ship."

Isabela shook her head. "He got extremely mad at me. He called me selfish, and asked why I didn't want to change a situation in something better for others. I got so mad. I told him that he was making everything more complicate than it really was. Afterwards, I ran off, yelling that I didn't want to talk to him anymore."

Casting her eyes low, she sighed. "After a couple months, he visited me in the Hanged Man." Her eyes were pained by the memory she had. "I… felt regret. I couldn't even enjoy the new ship! Every time I was there, I heard Hawke's voice echoing through my mind."

She sighed and palmed her forehead. "I told him I was sorry, and that he was right all along. I am selfish."

She looked at Saber. "But I wanted to change! For him. So that he could be proud to be with me! But then…"

"He rejected you." Filled Saber in, saying for the first time something. Isabela looked at her and then nodded slowly.

"_You had a chance. _That's what he said, and he walked away. Afterwards I left the ship, got a drink and I stiff one. I tried to forget him…" Isabela's jaw clenched as her fists. "But I couldn't and I still can't! I took numerous lovers after that moment. But, never, was I able to forget Hawke. And I still can't."

Before Saber could react, they were called. "Come on! It's time!" Merrill chirped.

Isabela went to her wordlessly and Saber watched the pirates queen back.

**(:.:)**

**Please review! And thanks for reading!**

**Next:**

**Chapter 11**

**Help is on the Way**


	12. Chapter 12: Help is on the way

**The Guardian**

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 12**

**Help is on the way**

_I have my mother's dreams_

_I have my father's eyes_

_You can't take that from me_

_Just go ahead and try_

_(Rise against)_

**(:.:)**

"Through that, and we reach Hawke?" Merrill asks as she has an fearful voice.

The entrance is dark and it looks suspicious. The noises of the party were loudly sounded behind them. Nobody seems to notice them, as the party continued.

"Well… who's going?" Isabela asks, slightly nervous. She turned to Saber and looks at her. "By the way, did I managed that I _hate_ small spaces?"

Saber rolls her eyes. "I'm going and so is Tallis." She points out. She glances at the others.

"Merrill, Sebastian, you two are coming along." She commands

"You will have my bow, Sab." Sebastian says, and walks towards the entrance.

Saber nodded, as she follows Sebastian with her eyes. She turns to the others. "The rest of you, guard the entrance, and wait for our return."

She turns away then and looks at Tallis and Feynriel. She gestures the mage to point the way. Merrill and Sebastian are passing Saber, and they enter the secret passage. Saber follows them and has one foot in the hall.

"Wait."

Saber stops her movements with surprise, and looks at the Guardswoman. She is feeling her impatience, and shows it on her face.

"Are you certain you want to continue this?" Aveline asks, as she has a frown on her face.

Saber raises an eyebrow and crosses her arm together. "I intend to save Hawke, if it is necessary."

"That's not what I mean. I mean if you want to continue your quest."

Saber sighs, and then growls loudly. "Look, it's fine. Don't worry. After this, Hawke will probably home, you'll go home, and we forget each other. End of story."

"So you intend to leave." Aveline encounters.

"That's the idea." She says back and shrugs. "Listen, I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary."

Aveline looks at her with a face that said, I-don't -buy-it . "What's is it you hope to gain after all this? After you find Hawke, what are you going to do then?"

Saber looks questioningly at her, wondering why she asked it.

"You've been fixated on this ever since we met you, but you never told us why, or what you'll gain. I'm asking you, what is it you hope to gain?"

Saber averts her eyes from her, and looked searchingly in the distance. She lightly shakes her head and frowns. The flashes of the vision and the symbol that now and then appears went through her, but she couldn't say it. All of it… everything was too vague anyway.

"I… am not certain yet. "

The others are looking at her with surprised, as Merrill and Sebastian are popping their heads out of the entrance to listen at the conversation.

"You don't know?" Anders asks with disbelief in his voice and face. "So, you went all this way for something you don't know?"

He said it slightly mockingly and Saber couldn't help the snarl she let loose.

"Shut up, mage!" she snaps at him, and looks at him angry. Anders cringes at her tune.

"I know that Hawke has something to do with me! And I know what I had to do! But I don't know why or what the outcome is yet, so don't mock me!"

She trails off for a moment and palms her forehead. "This is something I had to do. Leave it be."

Aveline frowns at the young woman and sighs. "Alright, then I'll shall give you some advice."

She looks serious at Saber, as Saber narrowed her eyes at her. "Whatever your planning, whatever you're beliefs are… don't lose yourself in it." She said, surprisingly gentle, but Saber still had her arms crossed. "Don't think that this is your only way of living. There are other ways. Believe me."

Saber was quiet for a moment, and then snorts at the statement. She turns around and leave them without saying a word to the Guard-captain. Aveline shakes her head, and mumbles stubborn cow under her breath.

Saber enters the darkness, but the words of Aveline remains in her mind, and she could hear the echoes that filled her whole being.

**(:.:)**

They are walking through passage, with barely having a light. Feynriel walked before them and lead the way. His staff is giving a small light, that lighted the space. Everywhere they are looking were the horrible paintings of slaves on the wall.

"What a cruel sculpture…" Merrill mumbles. She hugs herself, in order to keep herself warm.

"It's meant to intimidate slaves, you know." Tallis explains, when she saw Saber grimacing at them. "You see these everywhere in Tevinter."

"Charming." Saber says with a sarcastic tune and snorted.

"This passage is normally used for new arrived slaves." Feynriel says and slightly turns his head. "It's… not pretty to see them…"

"And yet you remain here. How logical is that." Saber adds with one more sarcastic comment. She is suddenly very relieved that she didn't brought Fenris along.

When a rat crosses their path, Merrill shrieks, which made Saber cringe. She turns around and glares at the Dalish Elf. Looking startled, she moved herself closer to Sebastian.

"Can you not let your armor shine more?" Merrill asks in shaky voice.

Sebastian laughed. "I would like that, but alas. Besides, the Light of the Maker isn't really appreciated here."

Merrill leaves out a groan, and a little frighten cry.

The waving of Saber's red cape is the only sound that is going through the passage. As they are following Feynriel, he suddenly stops. Saber looks at him and raises her eyebrow.

"What now, mage?"

Feynriel turns himself towards her and he points out at the ladder before them. Saber looks up and saw it.

"This shall lead us to some unused quarters of slaves." He says with a calm voice. "From there we can enter the palace without any trouble. Uh… minus the Guards of course." The last part he adds a bit nervously.

"Right." Saber says. She looks at Merrill and Sebastian who are nodding. Saber makes a gestalt that she will enter first, but before she could grab the ladder, a hand stops her that grabs her on the arm. She looks at the person and Tallis looks serious at her.

"You have to help me first." She demands. Saber sighs and remembers her promise. She nods to Tallis, who immediately releases her.

Saber climbs up, and carefully opens the hatch. She peaks through the opening, and sees that the room was empty, except for the hollow sound that echoes through the area. After making sure they are alone, she quickly climbs up. Gesturing the others to follow her, she sees them coming out of the passage on by one.

"First, we are going to find that Orleasian man." Saber says. She looks at Tallis, and the elf who was getting a smirk on her face. Then Saber looks at Feynriel, who nods at her, saying he agreed with her.

"Let's go." Saber says

They are walking towards the door, and Saber opens the door quietly. Through a small opening she peaks in the hallway. It's empty, and Saber turns to Tallis.

"Got any idea where we can find this Gaston?"

Tallis looked at Feynriel, and he answered her. "That man has been here for a couple weeks now. Normally, he would be in the study of the Archon." He frowned for a moment. "Normally, Hawke would be there too."

Saber nodded and looked back at Tallis. Tallis putted her hands on her hips. "First, we steal the documents of the weapon. Then we kill Gaston and then we go to Hawke."

"Right, easy." Sebastian said sarcastic, and mumbled a quick prayer.

Saber slowly pulled the door open, and slipped through it. She looked around and saw nobody. Taking a deep breath, she gestured the others to follow her. Sebastian strained his bow, and Merrill her staff. Saber herself held her blade close, as did Tallis.

Feynriel walked up ahead, and waved to them to follow him. they walked behind him, with a their guard up.

"Oh, I wish Aveline was here…" mumbled Merrill softly.

Saber looked stunned at the elf as she wished that the Guardswoman was with them. "May I ask why?"

"Well, Aveline can punch really hard!" explained Merrill, as if it was an logic explanation. "If a guards come, then Aveline can scare them off."

Tallis chuckled. "Some things never change I suppose." She said as Saber sighed and rolled her eyes. Feynriel stopped, and Saber looked at the elf.

"Through this hallway, you can find the study room of the Archon." He explained. Saber raised an eyebrow and crossed her arm, waiting for an explanation.

Feynriel shuffled his foot a bit on the expansive carpet and looked uncomfortable, and alert. "I am not allowed in this part of the palace. If they would see me here, it would be suspicious."

Saber stared at him for a moment, and then let her arms fall. She nodded. "Go back to the entrance and guard it." She commanded.

Feynriel nodded and walked back. Saber followed his movement, and stopped it when she heard a chuckle. She looked up and saw her old friend laughing. Saber looked questionable at Tallis.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing." She answered back. "You're just very bossy. That's all."

"It's true." Merrill filled in happily, and Saber shot her a glare. The elf looked at her dumbfounded, and Saber felt her anger for her fade again. She didn't knew if she found Merrill incredible adorable, or incredible naïve.

Saber snorted, and turned, with her back facing them. "Let's finish this damnable business." She growled.

She heard a chuckle and cursed Tallis under her breath. They walked through the hallway, and opened carefully a couple doors, hoping no one would be inside the room.

Tallis and the other looked around them, as Merrill and Saber glanced through the door. Seeing one expansive room to another, Saber closed the door with a sigh.

"Why are there so many rooms?" she complained softly.

Merrill, was on the other side of the hallway, called out softly. "I found it!"

She gestured them to come, and they all slipped the room in. the room was lighted with the fire of the hearth, leaving . Merrill closed the door softly and giggle nervously. Saber looked at her stunned as the dalish elf continued with giggling.

"This is _so _exciting!" exclaimed Merrill loudly. Saber hissed to her to be quiet, and Merrill clasped her hand before her mouth. Although, she couldn't help the grin on her lips. Saber smirked at her and shook lightly her head.

Tallis was busy with searching through the documents, and the Sebastian was watching the door. Saber went to Tallis, and looked at the documents on the bureau. It was written in different languages. Saber's hand went over a couple documents, and opened a couple letters to look at them.

"How many paper work can one human have?" huffed Tallis, as she sighed.

Saber's eye fell on one of the broken seals on a envelope. Frowning, she took the paper, and looked at it studying. She knew that symbol somewhere, and slowly, almost scared, she closed the envelope and reunited the two pieces again.

She took the image in, and saw a eagle on it, with its wings spread out, and its beak a bit open. Narrowing her eyes the realization hit her. Gasping loudly, the paper slipped out of her hand. She stumbled backwards, and held her hand on her chest, where her heart was pounding chaotic.

Tallis glances at her with an raised eyebrow, and walks towards her. "What now?"

Saber opened her mouth, but only some stuttering sounds came out of it. The others looked questionable at Saber. Saber slowly took the piece of paper and looked at the symbol again. She recognized it as the one in her visions. The symbol that had haunted her for so many years. Why was it her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when there were sounds in the hallway. Saber snapped up and pushed the paper in her bag on her hip.

"Someone's coming!" Sebastian warned.

Saber looked up and saw an balcony. Making a sound and gesturing them to look up, Tallis and Sebastian climbed up. Mariela followed them, as Saber helped Merrill up. Hiding behind the railing, they someone enter the room.

Peaking over the railing, she saw two men walking in. Saber recognized them as the Archon and the one Tallis calls Gaston.

The archon walked towards his bureau and ruffled through the papers with a frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaston asked, with his Orleasian accent.

The old man shook his head, and placed the documents back. He took one of the files in his hand and passed it to Gaston.

"These are the prints." Nomaran said, and Gaston took it. "They were very useful. With your weapons and the power of the Imperium, we shall be unstoppable."

Gaston snorted at this. "And with the Champion at our side…"

Nomaran laughed. 'Indeed. With him at our side, it shall be a glorious victory. The Blood Magic has been very useful on him. Let us proceed with the war…" The Archon chuckled a bit. "But first, a good wine."

They both started to laugh and they left the room again. The others raised up and Merrill cringed. "So Hawke _is _under Blood Magic."

Saber cursed softly, and was followed by Sebastian. "Maker… how can we stop _that_?"

"And that asshole took those damnable documents with him!" exclaimed Tallis, and had her hands on her hips. "We have to catch him." concluded Tallis.

Saber sighed and looked at the others and then at Tallis. Tallis got a frown on her face and she tapped impatiently with her foot.

"No." Saber said. "We first need to reach Hawke. After we brought him safely away, then we can kill the Orleasian."

Tallis growled. "But you promised to help me! You said-"

"I will help you!" interrupted Saber her. "But not before we have Hawke. He's under Blood Magic. We can't risk his life. We go back to the others, and tell them what we know. We can do much now anyway."

"No!" Tallis protested. "We are this far now! We can't risk this!" she crossed her arms over each other. "You. Promised. It!"

Saber looked at Tallis without saying a word. She turned around and looked at Sebastian, and Merrill. "Go back to the others. Tell them what we know." She commanded.

"What about you, Sab?" Sebastian asked concerned. "Can you trust her?" as he pointed out at the Tallis.

Tallis shot him a small glare. "Hey! I am _always _honorable!"

Ignoring her, Sebastian looked at Saber with penetrating eyes. Saber nodded, and gestured him not to worry. "Go. Make sure the others will stand ready for Hawke."

Merrill stepped to Saber, and got a curious look on her face. "May I ask? How are you going to break the spell?"

Saber smiled at the elf and patted her shoulder. "I have my tricks. Don't worry about that. Hawke will return back safely."

Sebastian and Merrill turned away from her towards the door

"What's the plan, Tallis?" she asked rather coldly.

"First we find Gaston, and along with him the documents." She answered with a shrug.

Saber nodded. Without a word she gestured Tallis to lead the way, and she did.

**(:.:)**

They walked endlessly through the hallways, without seeing anyone. Not even the Guards. Saber and Tallis sometimes glanced at each other with worry and suspicion. Things were too quiet.

They continued with wandering through the hallways, trying to find Gaston, who was gone without a trail.

The hallway was just like whole Tevinter was: cold, hollow, and decorated with strange artifacts and pieces of art.

"So this weapon…" Saber began, as she kept her eyes forward. "How big is it anyway?"

Tallis snorted. "I've no idea. Hopefully small enough to throw it out of the window or something like that."

Saber snorted at this with a small laugh. Suddenly, they heard footsteps further from them. They were middle in the open and Tallis and Saber looked at each other for a brief moment. Tallis hided herself in the shadows of hallway. Saber looked around, but she couldn't see a hiding place. Growling, she heard the footsteps coming closer, she saw no other choice.

The roaring of the guards came closer, as they laughed loudly about something. Saber stood middle in the hallway, with a straight back. She could feel the eyes of Tallis on her, but she stayed where she was. She used her cape to hide her sword, but underneath it she held her hand on the hilt.

She walked towards them, and finally the three guards caught her in their eyes. They prodded each other by her appearance. She guessed they thought she was some guest or a slave lost in the hallways. She looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well… What a pretty _lost_ little dolly do we have here?" said one of them. The man came closer to her.

Saber looked behind the group of men, and saw Tallis approaching them from behind. Smirking at Saber, Saber turned her eyes back at the man.

"Hmm… what shall we do with you, sweetie?"

Saber looked disgusted at him, as he reached out to touch her. She stepped away from his reach and he got a frown on his face.

"Come here, you little bitch." He said harsh. He grabbed her rough, and sneered at her with cruel and amused eyes.

"I've had many elven bitches like you… I'm going to enjoy you, isn't that right?"

Saber encountered it with her own strong grip. She forced him to let go, squeeze his arm as hard as he could. She could feel the arm creak under her grip. The man yelped loudly at the sound. He tried to pull his hand out of her grip.

Saber laughed sadistic at him. "What now, little man?"

Before the other men could react, they heard an groan behind them. They glanced over their shoulder with a fearful look. The throat of the other man was slit down, and blood sputtered out of the wound. He gargled his blood up before he died. Tallis towered over him, and smirked at the others, as she had her dagger in her hand.

"Help!" screamed one of them. "Over-"

An arrow flew through the air and hit him right in the head. He fell down on the ground. The man Saber held looked fearful at her. He fell on his knees, and looked at her pleading.

"Maker… please! Don't kill me!"

Saber raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had many elven bitches like me…" she said softly. Her eyes were cold. She leaned into him, and breathed next to his ear. He shivered visible and tensed.

"I am not like those you had…" she whispered, and she stabbed her dagger in his stomach. Before he could scream out of agony, Saber pushed her hand on his mouth and muffled the sound. She laid him on the ground, and then raised up.

"Well, so much for the surprise attack." Saber said, as she glanced at the bodies. "Let's get to that guy before I really lose my patience."

**(:.:)**

"_Listen very carefully, child." Leliana said to the young girl, who looked up at her. _

_The dress she wore, was waving happily in the wind. Her long brown hair was under the simple hood she was wearing on her head. Her blue and green eyes looked at her with a happy glint. She was playing in a field with flowers that was near the village she lived. It was still early and the sun was shimmering over the horizon. _

"_Go back to the village, and to school, love." She said gentle to the girl. _

_She smiled and nodded. Running through the field, she stopped before Leliana, and then frowned a bit. Leliana looked concerned at her._

"_When is Mama coming back?" she asked. _

_Leliana's face fell and looked pitiful at the girl. How could she tell her the truth, when the grief was sill so fresh? She quickly blinked her tears away, and then set a false smile on._

"_Soon, love. Soon."_

_The girl smiled and then ran away, back to Amaranthine. Leliana sighed heavily. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around. Seeing the Antivan Elf, she greeted him. He bowed slightly for her._

"_How is the child?" he asked seriously, unlike his casual tune he usually has. _

_Leliana shook her head. "The spell Wynne used, has been effectively." She said it with a slight bitter tune. "She doesn't remember anything. She even beliefs Lyna is gone for a couple days."_

_Zevran frowns at her, and then shook his head. He could still remember the way they had found the small child… and Lyna, the Hero of Ferelden. Her mother._

"_I tried to find the one who is responsible for destroying that village, but…" He cut himself off, and only shook his head._

"_Not a single trace?" Leliana asked with a frown. "This one knew what he was doing… but why?"_

_Leliana looked at Zevran, who showed with his eyes that he knew why. Leliana putted her arms on her hips and silently demanded an answer from the elf. He sighed and looked away._

" _Morrigan…" That was all what he said, and all what was necessary to understand._

_Leliana's eyes grew at shock and looked with wide eyes at Zevran. "You've got to be kidding me… I knew Lyna went searching for her… but that her daughter…"_

_She fell quiet, and then she cleared her throat. "What about Alistair. I… believe you went straight to Denerium after you-"_

"_Yes." Zevran cut her off, and walked away from her. He leaned against the tree, and stared at the sun."He… was very upset."_

_He said it as casual as he could, since upset was an understatement. The King of Ferelden was broken. The moment Zevran had spoken about the Warden fate, he fell on his knees, and cried like a child would. He had never seen the Ex-Warden like that._

_Feeling pity for him, he had given Alistair a pat on the shoulder and held his mouth. For he could understand his grieve._

"_When does Sten come back here?" Zevran asked Leliana. _

_She looked up and blinked a couple tears away. She shrugged. "I suppose he would come back when he's here. It's not like he would write a letter or something."_

_Even the giant of Seheron was shocked when he heard the news. Zevran had been the one that contacted him, and Sten promised he would come to Ferelden. What his further plan were, was unclear. He only said he would pay his respect for his Kadaan, and would pay his debt for once and for all. Afterwards, Zevran had heard him mumbling Tal-Vashoth._

_Zevran shook his head when he thought about the Qunari, and his mind traveled back at the little girl who was living freely and careless. How will she take the new when the day finally arrives that she realizes that her mother will never come back?_

**(:.:)**

Saber carefully opened the door. peaking through the opening, she saw an man laying on the bed. She hinted Tallis that she found someone. Walking softly towards her, Saber pushed the a bit further open. On the uniform, that was hanging on the chair, she could see the symbol of the Champion. Saber slipped inside and crawled towards the body on the bed. She gestured Tallis to stay outside and they did.

Hawke turned a bit in his sleep, but he didn't woke up. Saber slowly took her blade out of its sheath, and her thump stroke the sharp side of the blade. A little stream of blood went over the steel. She looked at the face of Hawke, who lightly frowned.

Mumbling the soft words under her breath, her blade was starting to shine and the magic was starting to work.

Holding her blade up, she held the sharp point down on Hawke, ready to strike him. Concentrating on her magic, her blade glowed brightly. She could feel the Veil shifting, summoning her mana all she could. Ready to strike, she spoke the last words. Her eyes became red, seeing the small red threads that bounded Hawke to the Blood Magic. All she had to do was cutting the threads, and spell will be broken. Taking a deep breath she brought her blade.

Suddenly she heard a rumble behind the door, and she looked up. She heard Tallis protesting, and the door flew open.

Isabela stood in the opening, with her eyes widened. She looked at Saber, who had frozen to the bone and held her blade up, ready to strike. Saber looked at her shocked and surprised.

Isabela's eyes changed from shocked to anger, and fire spurred in her eyes.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. She took her dagger from her back, and threw it towards Saber. Saber's snarled and moved to the left. She wasn't fast enough to avoid the dagger, and it hit her in her shoulder. Yelping at the pain she fell on the ground.

"You promised to help him!" exclaimed Isabela. She glared at Saber as she pulled her other dagger from her back.

Saber pulled the dagger in her shoulder out of her with a groan. The blood streamed down over her body. Anger went through her body, and Saber threw a murderous look at the Rivaini before her, who looked very upset. She threw the dagger back at Isabela, next to her head. it planed itself in the wood of the doorframe. Isabela yelped as she jumped to the left.

"You idiot! I was helping him, damn it!" yelled Saber, and groaned at the wound of her shoulder.

"By holding a sword at his throat?"

"Oh fuck this!" Saber screamed and threw her arms frustrated up.

Hawke eyes shot open, and Saber immediately reacted as she felt the Veil change. Hawke summoned his magic and shot it at Saber. Clenching her blade between her hand, she jumped away from him, and rolled over to Isabela, looked shocked at Hawke. Saber landed on her feet, and she looked at Hawke with her red eyes. She could see the work of the Blood Magic. He had also an cold look on his face, and his hand was still lightened by his magic.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Isabela asked a bit frightened.

"Blood Magic had been used on him. He's not Hawke you know." Saber answered, her eyes never leaving Hawke's.

Hawke's blue eyes, now cold and his black short hair ruffled. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I don't know you."

Saber held her mouth shut, and raised very slowly. Her cape fell a bit open.

"What the heck is happening there?" she heard someone saying.

Hawke looked from Isabela to the direction the other voices came from. He had an emotionless look on his face.

"You have gathered all of them together?" he asked. Out of nothing, Hawke released an incredible power loose. Feeling the waves of magic approaching them, Saber and Isabela jumped backwards, out of the room. They landed on their feet, startling the others.

"Maker, what's going on Light-" Varric was interrupted when he saw Hawke.

Fenris helped Saber and Isabela up, but his remained at Hawke, who stepped out of his room with his staff in his hand. Merrill gasped at his sight, and Anders swallowed loudly. He had an powerful and mighty aura around him. And his appearance was everything, except welcoming.

"Hawke…" Isabela whispered, but he didn't listen to her. He traveled his eyes over all of them, with a slight mocking look on his face.

Saber looked at the others for a brief moment. Everyone, including Tallis looked shocked and surprised at the Champion of Kirkwall. Saber herself couldn't help the trill she felt. She was eye to eye with the almighty Champion of Kirkwall. Knowing what must be done, she hit her cape out of her way, revealing her blade. Holding the weapon up, it glanced in the little light they had.

"What are you doing?" Aveline exclaimed and took Saber by her wrist.

"Oh, I see." Hawke said with a dry tune. "Are you planning to kill me then?"

Saber narrowed her red eyes, and they met with the eyes of Hawke. She shook herself free from Aveline, and pushed her slightly out of the way.

"His is under possession of Blood Magic…" she said. Her hands traveled up to the place where her cloak was held together. Pulling it loose, she threw the cloak out of the way.

"And a Guardian can cut the strings that bounds him."

Hawke laughed with a sneer. He summoned his magic again. Fenris tensed behind her, as did the others.

"Hawke, there is no need-" Varric tried, but he was cut off by the magic blast of Hawke.

Whispering quickly a spell, Saber was able to reflect the spell, and hits the wall instead. Smoke appeared, and Saber ran forward towards Hawke. Holding her blade up, she lashed out to him. He was stronger than he looked and he encountered her attack easily and pushed her backwards. She fell back, and she dropped a bit on the ground.

"No!" screamed Isabela. She ran towards Saber and clamped herself on Saber, who protested angrily at her.

"Let me go, wench!" Saber angrily said to the Pirate.

"No! You can't kill him! He is not himself! Please, don't!" she begged.

Saber saw running towards them, with his staff glowing with his magic. He held it up and released his magic. Saber quickly grabbed Isabela and jumped backwards, and the magic was almost released on them. Ice peaks were spread on the floor, and a small piece of the crystal cuts Saber's cheek.

Saber pulled Isabela up, and pushed her roughly away. She glared at her and then at the others. "We need to go to a place with more room!" she roared to them. "You want to save him, then get your act together!"

She saw them tense at her voice and words, but she didn't falter. They draw their weapons slowly, and hesitantly.

Hawke chuckled coldly. "So much for friendship." He said. He summoned his magic again, but this time Saber was faster. She stood before him, before he could her eyes. Using her magic, she kicked him back in his room. A loud crash was sounded and a growl. Closing the door, she turned around.

"Move! Now!" she snarled at them.

They were running through the hallways, and their small fight had drawn the attention of different people. An explosion was sounded behind them, and Saber could already who that was.

"You're going to kill him!" Anders accused Saber, as they kept running. In his voice was the unnatural voice of Justice.

"I am not." She stated. "I could have freed him, if that whore didn't threw that bloody dagger in my bloody shoulder!"

Feynriel came out of one of the rooms, and looked at them surprised. "Maker! What's happening? Did you find Hawke?"

"Yeah, and he wasn't happy." Growled Varric.

"Everyone in the palace is in uproar!" Feynriel said with a bit panic. "The Guards, Magisters, and even the Archon himself is looking for you guys!"

"Great, now what?" Sebastian asked.

Saber sighed. "We need to get out of here."

She looked at the others, who had a disappointed look on their face, but also understanding. They nodded and they ran away, towards the great hall.

Once they reached the stairs, they saw that all the guests had fled the hall, and it was empty. Hearing the footsteps of their persuades coming closer, they ran down the stairs. Reaching for the exit, they were almost out of the palace.

Suddenly they heard a flying sound rushing behind them, and hits the exit. A magic blast destroyed it, and their way out was blocked. Turning around, they saw Hawke standing above on the stairs. Now he was wearing his armor, and had his staff in his hand. The room was soon filled with the guards of the palace.

Saber looked around, but she saw no exit out of the space. She looked from the other to Hawke, and she realized she had no other choice.

Drawing her blade again, she turned around. "Fenris, Aveline, I want you two to stop the guards from interfering as much as you can." She said.

The two warriors looked confused at her. Saber didn't spent too much attention to them and expected them to do as she says. "Isabela, Tallis, try to confuse them as much as you can. Varric, and Sebastian. Keep your distance from them, and focus on the archers. Kill them as fast you can."

She turned to the mages. "Anders, use your healing spells to support the others as much as you can. Merrill, and Feynriel, attack and stop the guards as much as you can, but keep your distance. This man, is not the Hawke you all know! He is someone who wants to kill you!"

Saber averted her eyes from and looked ashamed. "I am not Hawke. I have no right to give you orders, or to take Hawke's place. But, I am won't allow him to kill you all!"

She looked at them again. "Let me fight him. Have faith in me that I will save him!"

They looked suspiciously at her, but she didn't falter. Aveline, who closed her eyes and sighed. She took her shield and held it up. "I'll follow you're command Saber." She said.

Fenris took her example and took his place. Nodding at Saber, he drew his blade. Soon the others followed. Saber turned around, and looked at Hawke, who grimaced at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Hawke ran from the stairs as the room began to fill with the guards.

The tension between the two parties was amazing. Saber held her blade ready, and Hawke did the same.

Summoning her mana, she felt her magic roaring through her. Hawke's own magic filled the room too, and it was clear he was an powerful mage.

The two warriors walked towards each other and faced each other. Both of them were smirking at each other.

"I am going to enjoy this…" Hawke said.

Saber scoffed, but still he a respectful attitude towards the Champion. "It's an honor to fight you, Champion."

Her blade shined brightly and the two appointments lock their eyes with each other. Hawke's smirk disappeared and he ran towards Saber. Saber did the same, and their weapons clashed with each other.

The moment their weapons connected, the battle started. The guards were shouting, as the other were attacking.

Fenris and Aveline ran towards the guards and with a roar they slammed into them. Isabela and Tallis used their rogue abilities, and they moved quickly.

Hawke and Saber were fighting each other fiercely. Moving fast, Hawke used another spell and shot it at Saber. She jumped backwards with summersault and landed on her feet. She ran forward again, and used her own magic. Her body was surrounded with electricity. Moving as fast as lightning, she kicked Hawke backwards. A field of electricity was released and enlightened the room. She decided that it would be a smart thing to weaken Hawke as much as she could.

She ran towards him again, and held her blade up. He laid on the ground, and growled at the pain Taken by surprise, he shot a blast on Saber, hitting her right in the stomach. She fell with a yelp on the ground.

They both stood up, and looked at each other. Saber had a wound on her stomach, as Hawke spit out some blood from his mouth. They ran at each other again, and the moment their weapons connected with each other, a blast was released and everyone felt it. Lightning and ice were fused together, and the ice that was spread on the floor and the crystals out of it, was destroyed by the lightning.

Hawke punched Saber on her face, and she groaned. Jumping backwards, she narrowed her eyes. She could see his mana was almost drenched completely. She felt herself becoming tired, but she refused to give in now.

Hearing a roar behind her, she turned around. She saw a guard attacking her. Without mercy, she turned herself while she was standing low on the ground. With one feet she set herself up, and with a spiral she flew in the sky. Her blade ringing clearly, it connected with the flesh of the guard, and killed him.

Landing on her feet, she turned around, seeing Hawke crawling back. The guards surrounded him, shouting to each other.

"Fenris! Isabela!" Saber screamed. The warrior and the rogue looked at her and then at Hawke. They ran towards the guards. Fenris markings were glowing brightly as he slashed his blade into the guards. When one of the guards slammed his sword back to Fenris, he ducked down. Isabela saw her chance and jumped over Fenris, rolling over the ground, and before the soldier. She sliced his throat and disappeared in a pile of smoke.

"Fenris!" Saber screamed. He looked up at her as she ran to him. "Hold your blade up!"

He did as she asked, and with his markings, he ripped the heart out of another guard to defend himself. Saber jumped up, landed on his sword. Fenris looked surprised at the woman, who stood on his blade and saw her jump from it, setting herself off and making a screwdriver in the air, and landing middle in the circle of guards. Her body was surrounded with lightning and the moment she connected with the ground, the magic came free and knocked all the guards out of the way. Saber quickly moved towards Hawke and kicked him back.

They were standing in the middle of the hall, middle in the battle. She saw Merrill and Mariela running while shooting at the guards. She could see that the others were becoming tired, and knew that she had to finish this soon.

Hawke was panting heavily, and for a moment, Saber felt herself powerful. Ran towards him again and took her dagger out. With two blades in her hand, she attacked him. Hawke growled a spell, and froze her arm. Saber yelped at this, and Hawke kicked her blade out of her hand. Using his force magic, he placed his hand on her neck, and pushed her roughly back. She fell on the ground, and felt her arm break. She clenched her teeth together as tears sprang in her eyes. Refusing to cry out of the pain, she raised up. Her mana melted the ice, and her arm was freed, even though it was broken.

The tension between the Champion and the Guardian were enormous. Varric stopped with attacking for a moment, and witnessed a unique moment, giving him a small trill of excitement through his body. The way they faced each other was so epic, that he wouldn't believe it if he didn't saw it with his own eyes.

Hawke and Saber were both panting heavily, as they were covered with blood. Saber knew she had one chance to do this right. Taking her blade with her left hand, she could only pray to the Maker she was strong and skilled enough for this. She was never able to perform the same magic twice, as she did when she was in Hawke's room. The amount of magic that was needed was enormous, and she could only hope she was able to perform it again.

Hawke ran towards her with a snarl. Saber quickly stabbed herself in her broken arm, until the point o the blade came out of the other end of the arm. She ran towards Hawke, while whispering the ancient words again. Feeling the magic a bit, but not strong enough she tried again. The blade started to glow weakly.

Hawke came closer, and just in time Saber ducked away. Roaring, Saber pulled the blade out of flash, leaving a trail of blood, as her blade was drenched. She showed her teeth, and made a circle move, with her blade lashing out. It connected with Hawke's stomach and Saber saw a small trail of blood. Summoning everything she had, she felt a new power coming free, raging through her body. Her blade started to glow brighter than ever, and she saw how it went through Hawke, but never hit him. Instead it cuts all the red threads that were around him.

She saw flashed of his memory. His blood told her what he had seen. She saw a young woman with black hair, and yellow eyes. And behind her, stood an elder woman, with grey hair but with the same yellow eyes as the younger one. They were fighting each other, but the younger one was about to fall, until she changed in a bird and flew away. Hawke, who had witnessed all of this, was approached by the elder woman. She had a wicked smile on her face. One would say she is mad. And then, nothing. Only darkness.

Saber opened her eyes. She was positively now. She knew it was Morrigan and Flemeth.

Hawke screamed horrified, as light released, and filled him once again. It banished all the evil magic out of his body. A dark figure was slammed out of Hawke's body, and made a sickening sound. Saber pushed herself up, and circled around Hawke, with her back facing him. Her body protested at the movement, but she ignored the pain. Her dagger she threw hits the creature in the head. It let out an horrible scream. After that sound there was only silence. It fell on the ground and splashed out each other. A pool of blood was all what was left from the creature.

Everyone stopped with fighting, as they looked horrified at the spot and then at Saber, who stood victoriously. Saber looked down at Hawke. She could sense that he was still alive. He was saved. She succeeded to banish the blood magic out of him. She turned around, to look at the others, expecting them to look relieved. Once she met their eyes, they had an unexpected expression on their face. It was a disgusted one, perhaps even an hurtful one. Saber looked confused at them. Why would they look at her like that?

Suddenly the silence was broken off by someone who was clapping. They looked up and saw the Archon and Gaston on the top of the stairs.

Nomaran clapped with a smirk. "Very impressive. Defeating the Champion…"

Saber glared at them, holding her blade firmly in her hand. The blood from her arm dripped on the floor.

Nomaran looked at Gaston. "Is this _the one_?" He asked.

Gaston nodded. "Oui." He looked at her with dark eyes. "I have never forgotten those eyes…"

He smirked at Saber as she looked confused at her. "What are you talking about?"

Gaston laughed as he approached them. The others came closer to Saber, as she took a protective stand before Hawke.

Gaston snorted. "I am not interested in the Champion anymore. I want you."

Saber raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, and panted.

"She's truly magnificent. Controlling Uthemiel so well." Nomaran said. Saber felt herself becoming more uncomfortable, as they threw with terms that only she was supposed to know.

Tallis moved quickly to Gaston, but was stopped by Saber, who caught her and pushed her back. Tallis looked at her surprised and offended. Saber turned back at the two men.

"What… do you know?" she asked carefully.

Suddenly Gaston started to laugh loudly. Almost in a maniac way. Saber growled. "What's so bloody funny?"

"Because… you don't know! He snorted. "You truly don't remember, do you?"

Suddenly, Saber noticed the symbol he was wearing as his broach. The eagle that was also on the seal. The one she saw so many times. Her eyes widened in shock. The symbol appeared again, and it pained her brain. Closing her eyes at the sharp pain, she heard voices and saw faces and fire. And her mother, leaving her behind. She opened her eyes.

"You were there!" she shrieked shocked.

Gaston nodded. "Yes, I was." He took her face between his hand roughly, and forced her to look at her. "That God you have inside you…" he leaned in to her. "I want it…" he whispered softly in her ear.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked shocked again. She felt herself being paralyzed by surprise and fear. But he didn't answer. Instead, he took a small weapon, and she looked at his hand. A small instrument was holding it.

"Do you see this? It's called a gun." He said, while pointing out at her. "If I kill you, then the spirit will be freed again…"

Before she could react, she heard a click. Looking surprised and afraid at him, she didn't knew what to expect. Was she going to die? She wasn't afraid of death! Looking at him courageously, she faced him.

"Your eyes… just like your mother's when I took her life away."

Something snapped inside her. Anger build up inside her. The one that murdered her mother, was standing right before her!

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 13**

**Whispers and Confessions **


	13. Chapter 13: Whispers and Confessions

**I want to thank all the patient readers and for the reviews and tips! Especially thanks to Swagqueen and Tmja10, who have been supporting this story and helped me so good! Thanks guys! **

**(:.:)**

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 13**

**Whispers and Confessions**

**(:.:)**

Saber looked up at the man who had murdered her mother. She felt a dark anger building up inside her. The eyes of Gaston were dark cold grey. They looked at her with a sneer in them. The man held her chin up and roughly shook her head. She could feel the steel of the weapon resting against her temple. Biting down on her lip, she stared up at him.

Saber's breathing became labored and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She showed her teeth, as she clenched them down. Gaston looked at her amused. "It was you!" she said with a choked voice.

He pushed her down and she fell down on the ground. Stunned she laid on the floor. Crawling slowly up, she kept her eyes looked on him. She could feel that they were surrounded with many guards, and above that, the Archon, a powerful mage was with him.

"Vous êtes un monstre!" She snarled at him in Orleasian.

He merely smiled at her. "Oh really?" he turned around to the others. They all were surprised and stunned at how the situation changed.

Anders was trying to heal Hawke, but it seemed that wasn't an easy task. Saber merely glanced down at the Champion. She saw that he was heavily hurt by her attacks. A cold bitter feeling crept inside her heart once more. It was a feeling, which she always believed that she had dealt with it in the past. But it came back, and infiltrated her mind and soul once again.

"The Champion," Gaston started. He was talking to the others, who got surprised looks on their faces. "He fled away, forced to. Because of that woman!" he pointed out at Saber.

"That's not true!" Saber shouted back.

"Really?" Gaston said again with a mockingly tone in his voice. He turned around at Isabela, who was kneeled next. "Don't you find it strange that Hawke didn't turn to you? That a mysterious woman appears out of nowhere. I hope you are aware that this woman was hunting down Hawke."

"What?" Isabela exclaimed. "I thought that you were merely winning information from him!"

It pained Saber that Isabela would just carelessly believe what a stranger says to her. She could see the suspicion in all of them. They didn't trust her. She called herself a fool for hoping otherwise. Why would they? They barely knew each other. She glanced at Fenris, who had the same mistrustful look in his eyes. Even he didn't trust her! Sighing, she gave up. In the past too many people had hurt her by not trusting her. What would be the point to chase after this one too, when there is no hope for it?

She looked at Gaston, who was still standing beside Isabela. She knew she had to give him his way. Their deaths wasn't a price she wants to pay, merely for her own truth. She could feel her face drop down. She will lose what little happiness she had found with them.

"Well?" snapped Isabela at her. Saber looked back at her, with the same blank expression she always wore when they had just met each other.

"What do you think, wench?" she sneered. Isabela looked horrified at her. Her grip on Hawke tightened. All she did was merely stare, without saying a word to her.

"Gaston, wasn't it?" she said through her grinned teeth. "Mark my words… I'll kill you."

He looked at her. She felt her eyes flashed back to red, but among her power, a darkness came free. She stood slowly up. She faced him with her expression full of anger and hatred. Gaston's face changed a bit. Did she saw a flash of fear through his eyes?

"I don't care about them." She pointed out at the others. Why would she? It wasn't like they were friends. A false feeling went through. Was that really true? Didn't she care for them? She shook her head wildly. "I don't care…" she reminded herself. She was always alone, and she will always be.

Taking her sword from the ground, she held it up. She felt her mind being corrupted by Urthemiel. Very slowly, it took over her mind and body. But for the first time, she didn't care. She was aching for more power to kill her enemies. She glanced over at Nomaran. He got a dark look on his face. Then she looked at Merrill and Anders. Both of them were looking stunned and perhaps even afraid. She didn't care.

She walked up to him. Gaston took his weapon, and pointed it out at her. She felt herself becoming wicked. As if madness was taking over her. The Old God within had its way now. Getting a mad smile on her face, she walked over at Gaston.

She didn't think anymore, but many thoughts were in her mind. But they weren't hers. She heard pacing footsteps behind her. She turned around and looked. A guard came at with a roar. He held his sword up and stormed at her. Saber felt her broken arm lifting up. She couldn't express her surprise, nor did she care about it. She let her body and mind go, in the hands of the God inside her.

Suddenly, the guard stopped with moving, as if he froze up. He was in the same position as he ran at her. She felt her arm burning, as if the flesh itself was being torn apart. She knew it was healing again. Her hand made a squeezing gesture. She saw that the Guardsman got a horrified expression on his face. Within the next second, its body splashed out each other. She heard gasps out of shocks. She herself was horrified with the image, but she was too numb to fight it.

"_This is wrong…" _she protested weakly in her mind.

Another image of her mother went through her. Her doubt was replaced with anger once again. Urthemiel whispered her the words of vengeance and hatred. How everyone should pay for what they have done. Slowly she turned around. Gaston was still pointing out at her with his weapon. In a click, he shot at her. A sting went through her body, but that didn't stop her.

She felt her mouth open and laughing. _"You think that will help, human." _She spoke in that unnatural voice. Her own voice, mixed with Urthemiel.

She moved a bit faster, but Gaston was taking steps back. Snarling, she sped up, and stood before him. Before he could get away, she took him by his throat with one hand. Her strength wasn't hers now, she knew that. She lifted him up off the ground.

"_You will pay."_ She whispered. Squeezing his throat tighter, she saw him choking for air. Just a little bit longer, and then-

"Stop, Saber! Please!" she heard someone plead.

Saber snapped out it immediately. She looked over at the voice who said that. Frowning, she saw it was Merrill who said it. She had a frightened look on her face, as the others had. Confused, she felt Urthemiel back away in her mind again. She stared down at Merrill, who was still looking at her with those big elven eyes.

Before she had realized, she had lowered Gaston down. He snarled at her, and gripped her arm, with the hand loosely around his throat. Shocked and alarmed, she lashed her sword out at him. He had just enough time to jump away and saved his arm. But the sharp point of the sword hit him straight in his left eye. He cried out. Saber stumbled back, and felt pain through her bodies. She saw that Gaston made her way back to Nomaran.

"What an interesting girl…" the mage mumbled coldly. "You are one kind of abomination…"

Saber felt a sharp pain through as someone said it out loud. She glared at him, as she saw him taking the Orlesian man by his shoulder. With one last glance at her, he released his magic. And without a blink, they disappeared as if they were never there.

Saber looked at the spot for a couple seconds, while she was panting. She felt that Urthemiel was back to sleep again in her mind. Painfully, she was reminded that she now had to face the others. Turning around, she saw their face. But not even she could explain their expressions.

**(:.:)**

"_Parshaara…" Sten grumbled. He saw the young girl jumping and running around like a young puppy would . Wearing a bright smile on her face she ran through the streets of Amaranthine. She turned around and waved eagerly at him, full of energy. _

_She seemed to be more cheer fuller than she had been the past days since his arrival. When he first arrived, he had recognized the girl immediately. He had seen the two colored eyes of hers when she was still an infant. She was running around with other children. When she saw the giant, she had frozen on the place, looking surprised at him. The others were backing away frightened, but she merely stared at him curious._

"_Are you the child of the passed away woman named Lyna Mahariel?" he had asked in his grumbling voice._

_The girl had looked up to him, and her expression had changed horrible. It went from surprised to shocked. Sten had seen the confusion in her eyes, until it was filled with tears. He felt himself being overwhelmed with that strange emotion. Feeling uncomfortable, he had said that she shouldn't cry over her mother's death, since she lived very good. The girl had then had started to cry with loud noises. It almost became yelling. _

_Zevran and Leliana had rushed towards them, and had scowled at him for being so cruel to the child. Afterwards he had learned that the girl wasn't aware of her mother's death._

**(:.:)**

"What was that?" Anders exclaimed. He pointed out accusingly at Saber. She didn't flinch at his gesture and merely was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

They were standing outside, away from the Archon's place. They had dragged Hawke away and had managed to get a place in a cheap inn. But he was still recovering.

"I felt the Veil shift!" Anders exclaimed again. "You have summoned some kind of demon! I know you did!" In his anger, Justice came slightly out, since his eyes would sometimes burn in that blue light.

Saber looked at him with a blank expression. Only Anders, Fenris and Merrill were outside with Saber. She looked away from them.

"I did." She said with a strained voice. She didn't lie about it. She had called out for Urthemiel. That she didn't deny herself or them.

"You are a bloodmage then." It was Fenris voice that came this time. It was painful, much to her surprise to hear him speak of these accusations against her. Trying to shoving it off, she sighed.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"And Hawke… he- he badly hurt-" Anders rattled. He looked distressed and brought a hand through his blond hair. Saber watched him until his eyes met hers. "Why did you do that to Hawke?"

Could she blame them for mistrusting them? She had sort of broke their promise to them. She had injured their friend. She looked at him.

"You must believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt Hawke." She said. "And about the summoning…"

Shame filled her being. She hated the way she was, with that thing in her body and soul. She has never been able to talk about it with anyone. She was too ashamed and too afraid to tell anyone it. Looking at them, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, nor could she bear the pain anymore. They all looked at her as if she was some kind of monster. She knew she always was, but for a couple of moments she had imagined that it would be different.

The moment she was born, was the moment she should have died. She knew, deep inside her, that she wasn't meant to be. The fact that she was still on this earth made her an abomination of life. It wasn't natural how she was born in the first place.

"_Run away…" _ her mind said.

It was her first instinct. She looked at them and once again the same question came inside her head. Would they truly believe and accept her the way she was?

"_Run away…"_

Taking a deep breath, she spoke: "I have an demon inside me." All the three faces went from angry to surprised until horrified.

"W-what?" Anders had eventually stuttered.

"You heard me." She said in a cold harsh voice. "I once accepted the offer of a demon. I took its power to become stronger."

She snorted. "Personally, I don't care about this world or good or wrong. I take my own profit in things, like many others do and should."

Anders as Fenris were both shocked, until they got that furious look in their eyes. They both had opened their mouths to speak their minds. Sebastian, Aveline, Talis and Varric had came out. It seemed that they also had heard what Saber had said. Shortly after Isabela had come too and looked still accusingly at Saber. Saber told herself that she didn't care.

"Wait!" Merrill interrupted. Both Anders and Fenris glared at her, but the dalish mage didn't care. She stepped forward and stood before Saber. "I felt the Veil shift, but I know it wasn't a demon. And I know you are not a bloodmage."

Saber narrowed her silently at her. She had forgotten that Merrill was bloodmage. Saber glanced at Talis, who had a calm expression on her face. She was the only one that knew what happened to her, and so the only one without a accusingly expression or a wondering look on her face.

"Then you're wrong." She hissed at Merrill.

But Merrill shook her head. "No. I am certain you are not. But-" she continued. "I did felt something being summoned. Something very powerful. Your presence it bound with it, and it's also part of you. But it's no demon."

Saber bit down her lip. "Shut up." She hissed at her with a sneer. "Why are you doing this? Why should you care?" The elf flinched at her harsh tone and Merrill looked stunned at her. She didn't said a word.

"Is it true then? What she says?" Varric came between them. He looked puzzling at her. Then he shook his head.

"What happened inside there? Why can't you tell it?" Aveline demanded. Sebastian looked at the Guard-captain. Saber could tell that the prince was keeping himself on the background. He was the only one who hasn't said a thing yet.

"If I say that I am an abomination, then I am. Don't question it." She said it with a arrogant tone in her voice.

Fenris came closer and stopped before her. She could see he had a very angry expression on his face. It didn't scare her, but it also made her cringe a bit. She had to hide it and looked away from his green eyes. "Why are you lying? What magic did you used there?"

Something snapped then. She looked back. "Do I have to kill one of you before you get the point?" she screamed. "Not everything is the fault of magic! Maybe it's because of people like _you_ that are causing all these problems!" she emphasized the words, and saw Fenris flinch at her outburst. She took a couple steps back.

I don't want any of you near me! Who do you think you all are? Demanding me to tell every piece of shit to you! I don't want to! Go to the void! You have your Champion! Now leave me alone!"

She panted when she was finished. She had avoided any eye contact. She had no idea how they looked, but she didn't want to know. There was a silence now. No one said a word.

"I am going away from all of you." She eventually said. "I have no business with you. We aren't friends. I don't care anything about you…"

There was a painful silence. She looked up, but still avoided their eyes. She found the eyes of Talis. The elf still had that calm expression in her eyes. "Talis, we're going." She said. Talis merely nodded, and went towards Saber.

Nobody said a word. Nobody protested or agreed with her. Saber felt herself being relieved that she didn't have to say anything more. Both Talis and she kept moving, until they were far away from the group. They both didn't say a word. What was there to say? Saber glanced slightly at Talis. Perhaps the reason why she didn't say anything was because she didn't care. Perhaps it was because she understood it, or maybe she merely wanted Saber's help.

The sun was almost coming up by the time they had reached the city gate. Before they went through it, Saber felt two presence behind them and could hear the fast footsteps approaching. She turned around, already knowing who it was. She had said to Talis to go further, and that she would follow her.

She saw both Fenris and Anders coming closer. It surprised her that those two were willingly together. Tired and annoyed, she crossed her arms as they come closer. They both stopped before her. Without a word of greeting, Saber looked at them.

"So this is it? You just simply walk away without giving a decent explanation?" Fenris said with a glare. He had an angry tone in his face.

"Yes." That was all Saber said. She turned around and wanted to continue with her path. She took the first step, until she felt someone grabbing her arm and stopped her. Glaring, she looked over her shoulder to see that Fenris stopped her.

"No!" he roared with a hoarse voice. "I won't let you go until you give a damn good explanation!"

"Let me go, Fenris." She said in a calm voice. She didn't like it when people touched her. Especially now.

"Why won't you just simply talk?" Anders interrupted. He didn't had the same angry expression as Fenris, but a more painful one. "I believe what Merrill said. That it wasn't a demon. Was it a spirit then? Like Justice?"

Saber snorted. They wouldn't even believe her, even if she would tell them the truth. So instead of answering, she jerked her arm free from Fenris's hold. Taking a couple steps back, she held her eyes upon them.

"Listen very carefully to me." She said in a low voice. "I don't want any of you anymore. I don't care about you or the others. You all are standing in my way."

She saw that both Fenris and Anders got a furious look in their faces, but she wasn't going to stop here.

"If you don't let me go, then I shall kill you." She threatened.

With those last words, she turned around. After taking a deep breath, she continued with walking alone. Much to her… she didn't knew what to call the feeling s inside her. Was it satisfaction? Or was it something else. She still felt that painful sting inside her and she could hear her words echoing inside her head. '_I don't care about you.'_

"This is what I want…" she whispered to herself. She continued with chanting the same sentence again and again.

She was so sunken away in her thoughts, that she noticed Fenris rushing presence too late. She turned around with a shocked expression, only to meet the angry look on the elf's face. She opened her mouth to yell at Fenris to go away, but before she could do that he overwhelmed her with an incredible strength, and tackled her down on the ground.

When she fell, she felt that her back hit the cold ground. It blew all her breath out of her lungs and she gasped loudly. They rolled over the ground and out of reaction she punched Fenris with all her strength she got. She heard him groan and took her arms, forcing them down. Her arms were pinned by two strong arms, and she could see the man hovering over her body.

"I won't let you go!" he roared at her. "I… can't."

Saber panted and looked with scowling face at him. Fenris had an angry, but also an hurtful expression on his face. She could feel that his hands were clenching her wrists painfully, but she made no sound or made any hint that might sign that. They were quiet and merely looked in each other's eyes.

"How can you leave just like that?" He whispered. "I thought that we… I hoped that-" He interrupted himself and looked away.

She looked at him without breaking contact with, even if he wasn't looking at her. Then she wrapped her legs around him. She could see the stunned expression on his face as she flipped them. She quickly took her sword out of her sheath and held it against his throat.

His green eyes were shimmering challenging at her. He didn't even flinch when the steel touched his skin and drew it little bit of blood out of it. Snarling, Saber glared at him.

"Don't follow me. Or I'll kill you." She threatened.

She could see the anger only increase. He was silent now, but showed the snarl on his face."I should have known better than to trust a mage." He eventually spat out.

She stepped off him quickly and still held her sword before her. Fenris got slightly up, while Saber took steps backward. She even had turned her eyes red, a sign that she meant what she had said. Fenris continued with looking at her, until she was gone.

**(:.:)**

Fenris had walked back, feeling numb of the events that had occurred. He had stumbled back towards the place they stayed. Once he came inside the room he was greeted with the cold stares of the others. They all had been overwhelmed with the outburst of Saber and her sudden department.

Sudden? Was that truly true? She had made herself clear by saying that she was planning to leave once they had found Hawke.

"Is she gone now?" Aveline asked as the first one. Fenris nodded without saying a word. He heard Aveline sighing annoyed and tired.

Without looking at the others he sat down and leaned against the wall. He felt his neck and cheek burn from the hits he got from Saber. Turning his cut, he flinched at the sting he felt.

"I- I just can't believe that she just left like that!" Merrill said shaky.

"Well, believe it Daisy. She just did." Varric said bitterly. He continued with cleaning Bianca, but had a frown on his face, instead of the content look.

"Rotten bitch…" Isabela muttered, as she glanced at Hawke. "Lying to us and cheating us…"

"Hypocrite. Like you did different." Anders snorted. He got an angry glare at from Isabela.

"I never tried to kill any of you personally." She defended herself. "Besides, why are you defending her?"

"Because I believe not a single she had said." Anders said with much confidence. Fenris looked at the mage. Why is he saying that? She had just rejected all of them!

"Bah!" spit Isabela out. "I don't care anymore! And the only reason why you are defending her is because you're sweet on her!"

Anders merely shrugged. He didn't deny it. He got a strange look in his eyes, a content and peaceful one. "I have seen her behind her mask…" he said quietly. "I know that there is something else going on."

Fenris felt himself becoming more angrier. That… that woman had even trusted that abomination more than him! She had used him and his trust! Why? Why wouldn't she talk to him. He jumped up, and got surprised looks from others. Without saying a word, he stepped the room out and mumbled something about fresh air.

"Whatever it is, she will never say that." He heard Sebastian saying with a huff.

Fenris continued with walking outside, until he was standing in the ally again. The sun was glowing orange streams over the building and streets. There were some merchants out to start a new day again on the market. Fenris felt himself being bitter, as another mage once again had hurt him. But this pain, he had never experienced before. It was as if someone was stabbing him, and it didn't stop. He let a frustrated hand going through his white hair. Why did she do this?

Leaning against the wall, he let himself fall until he was sitting on the ground. He didn't understood anything of this anymore. And before he understood it so little already. Hiding his face and eyes in hands, he sighed exhausted. He ignored the footsteps that approached him. He didn't want to talk with someone.

"Are you alright?" he heard the Starkhaven accent in Sebastian's voice. He should have expected from him to come. He was one of the few closest friends he had. The only reply he gave was a growl.

"I… had the expression that you and Saber were close." The prince of Starkhaven said quietly after a while.

"So did I…" mumbled Fenris and he stretched himself out. He looked at Sebastian. "I was mistaken, or so I have been told."

He saw the pitiful look in Sebastian's eyes, but Fenris looked away from them with an annoyed growl. He didn't want pity, nor comfort. Looking with a scowl at the wall at the opposite of them, he didn't said a word to him. He had no desire to.

"What do you want?" Fenris eventually asked with a harsh voice.

"I don't want you to end up as an bitter man. So let's talk about it." Sebastian said.

Fenris growled at him. He didn't want to.

"You know, I think Anders says is true." Sebastian eventually said. Fenris didn't look at him as the prince plops down next to him.

"Because..?" Fenris grumbled. He didn't want this conversation and had to fight the urge to stand up and walk away.

"I have seen that she is a good person." Sebastian simply stated.

"That's all? Just a intuition?" Fenris snapped. "You've heard and seen her! What she did with that man… and what she said! She is not a good person! She's-"

"A mage?" Sebastian filled in. Fenris now looked at him with big eyes.

"Fenris, it is the Maker that creates good people. But it is the bitterness of life that changes people. I believe that Saber is one of them. From the inside she is a good woman, but she is carrying a bitter heart."

"That doesn't excuse her to treat us like we're the enemy!" exclaimed Fenris angry.

"Were you so much different then, a couple years back?" Sebastian pointed out.

"But-" Fenris continues. In his mind he is searching for the right words. "That magic, it wasn't-"

"I agree that that magic wasn't a good one." Sebastian agreed. "But, that man, Gaston, he had part within it too. You've heard what she said about her mother, right?"

Fenris was quiet and looked down.

"Can we truly blame her? I know what it's like to lose yourself in a rampage of revenge. I used a bow, and she used her magic. Both can kill equally."

"You didn't said that when Anders killed Elthina." Fenris mumbled. It was a mean comment of him, Fenris knew that. But he just had to say that.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "What Anders did was wrong, and I'll never forget that. But, if I truly respected Elthina, her and all she stood for, then I shouldn't live with this hatred. I forgave him, eventually."

Fenris looked away from him. "I shouldn't have said. My apologizes." He mumbled, slightly ashamed of himself.

"Don't. Elthina was a brave woman and stayed there where she was needed most. I am not ashamed by her."

Sighing Sebastian stood up. "She's gone Fenris. Maybe the Maker has some way for the both of you planned. Either way, there is nothing you can do now."

Fenris was afraid that it was true. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't convince her to stay. He couldn't convince her to explain her. He couldn't do anything about it. And now she was gone, and the chance is big that he would never see her again. It paint him to acknowledge that. Not because of the fact she was gone, but that she was alive and didn't want to be together with him. Groaning, he placed his head against the wall behind him. This pain and ache he felt was terrible. He didn't want to feel it anymore. He want it to be gone. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up.

"Get some rest. We are leaving as soon Hawke wakes up."

With that the prince left him alone.

**(:.:)**

"So, you want to go to Ferelden, because..?" Talis asked curious.

"I have some business there. And besides, I have wealthy friends who might help you with your quest." Saber said. She heard that her own voice was exhausted. Even a bit sad.

They were on the boat again. This time they were heading towards Ferelden, where Saber had own plans to follow.

Talis snorted. "Sure." She turned around in her bed and faced Saber with her back.

They were both quiet. Saber stared out at the window from their cabin. The waves of the sea were wild and slammed against the ship with a force. She thinks of what happened today. With the Archon and Normadan. Seeing a small deck of cards on the table that Talis brought with her, she remembered at the card trick that Varric once showed her.

She missed them. Saber tried to filter away her thought about them, but somehow they manage to slip between her fingers. Everything she sees reminds her of them. And she hates it. Making a frustrated sound, she slams her fist on the table. It makes a loud sound, and startles Talis, who had been sleeping peacefully.

"A-are you certain you're alright, Sab?" Talis asked.

"I am perfectly fine." Saber snaps back.

She continues with stubbornly staring out of the window. But her mind gets infiltrated again with these memories and thoughts. But most of all, who bothered her the most was Fenris. And above all, there was one thing that she couldn't miss to notice.

Why had she been unable to actually reject him?

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Chapter 14**

**Pace is the Trick**


	14. Chapter 14: Pace is the Trick

**The upcoming chapters will be set in the past. Just warning you all!**

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 14**

**Pace is the Trick**

_I've seen love, and I followed the speeding of starlight  
>I've seen love, and I followed the speeding of star swept night<br>Yeah pace is the trick  
>And to all the destruction in men<br>Well I see you as you take your pride  
>My lioness your defenses seem wise I can impress<br>and detentions are demised, my lioness  
>Can't you hurt it some, think I hurt it<br>I've seen love, and I followed the speeding of starlight  
>I've seen love and I followed the speeding of star swept night<em>

_(Interpol)_

**(:.:)**

Hawke slowly opened his eyes. He felt his body being beaten up and bruised from the blows it got. Memories flew through his mind and filled his head. He had seen everything he had seen. Heard everything what has been said. Seeing the picture of young woman with flaming red eyes, cutting through and thus freeing him from his chains. He felt liberty flowing through his veins and body again.

He tried to sit, but groaned out loud when a shot of pain went through his body. He heard quick footsteps coming to his room. The door flew open and Hawke darted out at the door opening. A dark colored woman with dark hair stood in the opening. Her golden brown eyes were standing worried, but the shortcoming of cloths was distracting for his mind. Looking away from her frame he mumbled her name, which he had condemned as a blessing as well as a curse.

"_Isabela…"_

Without a reply, Isabela went to him and embraced as loving as she was allowed to. Smelling her sense and inhaling it deeply, it felt as if Hawke had come home again. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed their reunion after three long years being apart from them. Alas, it was only a matter of time when his anger would raise up again and remembered him what this woman had done to him and many others.

Opening his eyes again, he took a firm hold of her arms and pushed her off him. They looked straight in each other's eyes, and Hawke his own anger being reflected in her eyes. Narrowing his eyes towards her, he released her and looked away from her with a despised look on his face . He had no desire to have these feelings return. He could her the pained sigh of the Pirate Queen. Among that sound, he heard other footsteps.

In the door he saw the others coming through, who was no other than Aveline coming through it as the first one. She had that calm and collecting expression on her face as always. He greeted her silently. Then Varric came inside with Merrill and Sebastian. And eventually Anders and Fenris, who was bruised in his face and had a cut in his neck. It seemed that they were made recently. They gathered around and they mumbled out their relief.

Hawke noticed that they all had an odd expression. Not a joyful or a relieved one. More a sad, or even an angry on. He looked questionable at all of them, as no one spoke a word. Not even Merrill or Varric. A flash of the young woman who had saved went through his mind, and he now noticed that she wasn't in the room. It seems the others didn't expect her to come.

"That woman…" he said with a hoarse voice. it drew the attention of the others as they tensed up. "Where is she? I wish to thank her…."

He looked at Varric, but it seems that the word didn't want to say a word as he looked away. He then looked at Aveline, in the hope that she will explain what was going on, but all the Guardswoman did was shaking her head slowly.

"Is she dead then?" Hawke eventually asked, growing tired of this wordless game. "Did she not survive the battle after I passed out?"

He could hardly imagine that. He remembered the battle completely and also remembered the strength of this woman. Performing unique moves and slashes, that had stunned him. Fighting with such fury, but most of all, passion. He had never met a warrior or a mage with such skill as that woman before.

When it was quiet again, he looked at Anders, who was casting a healing spell on him. The mage had casted his eyes down and avoided his gaze. Then he looked at Sebastian, who stared out of the window. Frowning, Hawke had to suppress his impatience. Why were his friends acting in such odd behavior?

"Is she dead or not?" he eventually snapped. He had not wanted to do that after seeing them in such a long time. And especially not so shortly after his revival.

"No."

Hawke looked at the person who was speaking. The low and deep voice had come from the elf with the lyrium tattoos covering his body. Looking at his friend curiously, he suddenly noticed the tension in the body of the elf. The sad and tired look was clear in the eyes of the elf. The only moment when Hawke had seen Fenris like this was when they had faced his former master's apprentice: Hadrianna.

Sitting a little bit better, by stretching his back he continued with staring at the elf. Swallowing a little bit of salvia in his mouth to clear his voice, he continued with speaking.

"Will she ever come back then?" He made it no question that the woman was gone.

The elf shook his head, and confirmed Hawke's suspicions. It was true then. The woman had left their side, and according to their silences, not in a good way.

Hawke sighed, feeling the pain and agony from both the blood magic as the battle he fought through his body, he groaned and winced a bit at the pain in his chest.

"That woman has saved me…" Hawke mumbled. He could see the shocked look in their eyes. Why were they looking like that? What did they thought? They got a troubled look in their eyes.

Tired of this silent game of them, Hawke decided it was time to take the problem by its horns. "Tell me, what has happened that this woman took her departure before I have woken up. In fact, tell me everything about this woman."

Fenris snorted and got a snarl on his face. "There is nothing more to say than that woman was traitor and a deceiver." He turned around and walked towards the door. "No words are worthy spilling them for her." He spat out.

Hawke narrowed his eyes. He always hated the way his friend would act so hateful. "I want to know it, Fenris."

Fenris stood still in the opening, with his hand on the doorframe. He had not moved, spoken or looked at Hawke. And then he moved away from the room without saying a word. Hawke sighed and shook his head.

He looked at Varric. The dwarf sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Well, it all started when I passed this strange woman in Kirkwall…"

**(:.:)**

It had been three weeks on sea when they finally reached the shore of Ferelden. The captain had been unable to bring them on the harbor of Denerium, since they were also carrying illegal goods with them. Lyrium, for the Templers who were rebelling against the Chantry.

Saber had snorted at the word Templers. She hated those men and women who were fighting in the name of the Maker. Grasping to her necklace that was around her neck, she had casted out the disturbing memories and pains out of her head.

She had been thinking about everything these three weeks on the ship. The way she had treated the others and the way how she had ended their companionship. She… had been confused about it. This is what she wanted, right? Being alone, dealing with her mission and her own personal affairs. All she longed was for solitude again. Then why was it that instead feeling content, she was feeling regret?

She placed her hands on hand, and closed her eyes until she felt her forehead wrinkle from the pressure her eyes were causing. She tried redeem herself from the whispers of her conscience, but alas, it was no use. It drove her mad.

And above that, it had been two weeks now that she had those disturbing dreams back in the Fade again. She saw the home village of her childhood, her mother, everything. Next to the visions, she had another disturbing vision before her eyes.

One of the Guardians was calling for her, whispering her to come to the Tower. It had bothered her before, but now she was certain. It was the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. That was the reason why she had wanted to go to Ferelden.

Before jumping off the ship, both Saber as Talis had expressed the gratitude for the Captain's help. Afterwards, they went on their way. As they walked on the beach, Talis shoved a small pile of sand away. As the sand was blown further away by the wind, Talis broke the silence between them.

"Well, where do you plan to go now, Saber?"

"I need to go to the Circle of Magi in Ferelden." She responded. "It's near the Lake Calenhad."

Talis stopped. "What about that Orlesian man?" she asked. She had her hands placed on her hips and looked displeased at Saber. "I thought we were going after him. I mean, that is the reason why you dumped those others, right? The pain in the neck ones."

Saber clenched her mouth together at the way Talis referred to them. But she held her mouth shut. Instead she turned around and walked further. She heard and felt that Talis was following her.

"I have some business here with someone." Saber said firm. "More you don't need to know. Afterwards, when I have finished my business, we shall continue our hunt."

Talis chuckled at the word hunt. "Good. I look forward to it."

Saber rolled her eyes. "Let's move forward. Now. We are nearby."

**(:.:)  
><strong>_Alistair looked out of the window. He had seen her. After twelve years, he had seen her for the second time in his life. His little girl. Bright girl that she was. But she was unaware of his presence. _

_She had those striking looks from her mother. Brown hair, a sweet looking face ,but the same fierce eyes. And, as he had heard from Zevran and Sten, the same silver tongue as her mother. He had laughed at that._

_Since the death of Lyna Mahariel, the love of his life, it was Zevran, Leliana and Sten that had looked after his daughter. The council had objected that he would take care of her himself, as any father should. But it seems they were fearing that she would be acknowledge as the legitimate heir of the Ferelden throne. Anora, his wife, is not able to bare any children, which brings forward of the next problem, the heritage of the throne._

_He sighed. He was married with a woman he didn't love, and had lost the only woman he actually loved instead. And above all, because of him his child as dammed as an bastard and she goes through the same hell as he did. _

_It had been made clear to her who her father was after her mother passed away. That he was the King of Ferelden, but also her father. Ever since then, he had written to her every month. He wanted to have at least some contact with his daughter. It had been kept a secret from the council though. Even from his wife. And with her birthday, or with some special occasion, he would sent her a gift. If she accept it, he didn't knew that. _

_Alistair lightly frowned. Neither of her caretakers had reported any disturbing behavior though. She was a child and very young. Perhaps she didn't understood everything that had been told. _

_For now, he would try to be a good father to her as best as he could. He always wrote to her that if there is anything that she needed, that all she had to do was to ask. _

_Of course, she had written back, thanking him for his generosity and kindness that she had received from him. It was always a polite and distant letter that he got._

_Alistair sighed heavy. He only wished… that he had made different decisions back then, as he stared out of the window, filled with a slight bitter feeling inside him._

**(:.:)**

Saber walked alone through an open field. She had left Talis a couple meters back, as she had longed for a minute of rest and peace. The other elf was peacefully sleeping, but Saber made sure that she was aware of any presence that may come near Talis.

She saw in her mind the faces of the others who she had left behind. They had looked at her betrayed. She even had seen pain in their eyes. Clenching her eyes together, and trying to press back the wave of shame that overwhelmed her. She had never felt this heavy feeling before! Why?

"_This is what I want! This is what I want!" _She thought and repeated the statement over and over. But she never felt herself being convinced in it.

She remembered the face of Fenris and the words he had spoken to her. She bit her lip frustrated. Why was it that he awakened these feelings inside her? Why did it bother her that he had such… hurt expression on his face.

Continuing with walking, she looked up. The moon was once again shining. With a sigh, she fell on the ground and landed on her back. She heard the grass chirping beneath her, as she stared up in the sky. The moon was surrounded by the many stars. Saber had wondered many times what they exactly were. What was out there and further. Wondering if mortal beings would ever be capable enough to travel so far.

It had been awhile she had stood still like this. Wondering and questioning regular things in her lives. She had learned that from Cain, her late lover. She reached out to the necklace around her neck, a gift from him when he proposed to her. Saber had been thinking about him a lot lately. He was always in her mind, because she had loved him dearly. But she would be liar if she didn't admit that Fenris had a part in it to.

Even though she was separated from that elf, he had been in her mind the whole time. Remembering those short moments they had. Remembering the way he made her feel when he touched her or whispered to her.

She turned to her right side, and curled herself on to her right side. Confusing roared inside her. Those feelings she now had for Fenris… they were very similar to the ones she had for Cain, when he was alive. But, she had sworn to herself that she would never love a man as she had loved Cain, and she would rather stay a maiden for her whole life than spent her life with another man.

And then Fenris waltzed in, the Tevinter elf with lyrium burned inside his flesh. Bringing a hand through her hair, she missed Cain more than ever. Back then, she was merely a girl. She knew that now.

"Why did they took you away from me too?" she whispered, knowing that no one would answer her.

**(:.:)**

_**9 years before**_

_Saber, a woman of barely nineteen years old, walked with some of the other Grey Wardens back from a mission. Spending twelve weeks in the Deep Road had made them a stranger towards sunlight. _

_Her long brown hair fell over her back and was in a simple pony tail. She wore the Grey Warden uniform with her sword, who she got from a very good friend, on her left side of her hip. _

"_I can't wait until we reach Vigil's Keep." Braska complained. _

_The dwarf huffed and sighed as the great axe on his back added extra weight on his shoulders. The weapon made rattling sound with every step he made. _

_Saber listened to his complaining and whining, and occasionally laughed at her best friend. She had knew him since her childhood and together they had joined the Wardens. It was because Braska is the son of Oghren, an old friend of her mother when she was a Warden. It was only natural that they would hang out with each other. _

_Saber glanced over her shoulder and saw the new recruit, Bethany Hawke. It was a quiet young girl, and as far as Saber knew, the same age as she was. This was her first patrol as a Warden and the young mage had a uncomfortable look on her face. _

_Saber could understand why. Being ripped away from your home and family, thrown before strangers all alone… it is scary in the beginning. Saber knew the way Wardens lived. After all, she had spent her whole childhood with them, because of her mother. And she may be the same age as Bethany, she was a Warden for three years now. _

_Bethany noticed the staring eyes of Saber and looked back them with a suspicious look. Saber smiled a bit at her, trying to comfort her. When the face of Bethany didn't change, she turned back to her friend next to her and continued with listening to his complains. _

_It was dark when they all decided to set up a camp. Even though there wasn't much food anymore, the wilderness around them would provide them a diner and place to shelter when it was time to sleep. _

_Saber was piling up pieces of wood for the campfire. She had noticed that Bethany was the one that would provide for the fire. She saw it as a chance to talk with their new comrade. She would be lying if she didn't admit that she was a bit curious. It wasn't like they got a new companion on a regular base. _

_With a smile, she walked towards Bethany, who was still trying to lit up the fire. Saber placed the pile of wood next to Bethany. The young mage got a startled look. _

"_I noticed that you were working with the fire." Saber explained as she gestured towards the wood._

_Bethany glance at it and eventually nodded, while mumbling a soft thank you. _

_The mage looked back to the other pile of wood that should be the campfire. Trying another shot to lit it up, Saber noticed that she didn't knew how. Clumsily, she tried to lit it up by casting a fire spell on the piece of wood on the top. It would burn for a couple second, and then it will go out again. When it happened again, a harsh curse left the mouth of Bethany, who had a frustrated frown on her face. _

"_Here," Saber eventually said. She couldn't bear to see the way she carried on. Taking a dry piece grass out of her pocket, she placed in Bethany's hands. "Lit this up and place it under the pile of woods."_

_Bethany looked questionable at Saber, but did as she was told. She followed the instructions and after awhile the fire was on. It lightened up the whole camp. _

"_Thank you for your help." Bethany said with a clear voice. "I… never introduced myself. My name is Bethany Hawke."_

_Saber smiled, and she was glad that the mage finally opened up a bit. "Nice to meet you. I am call Saber." _

_She offered her and Bethany shook it. "I saw you looking at me today. I… am sorry if I offended you by my reaction. I still need to get used to this life style."_

_Saber shrugged. "There is no need to apologize. It's understandable."_

_Bethany nodded, but in her eyes was the sadness and sorrow. Saber could tell that she was home-sick. Feeling pity for her, she placed her right on her shoulder, and gave her a warm smile. _

"_It's hard, right?" _

_Bethany's expression changed from surprised and then to a guarded one. _

"_I had a hard time too, when I first joined the Wardens." It wasn't a lie. She had missed Zevran, Leliana and Sten in the beginning very much. So much that she would occasionally would cry when no one was looking. "But after a while you'll get used to it. I promise."_

_Bethany looked wary at her, but after a while it softened. Saber smiled and stood up, walking back towards Braska, who held up her plate with food._

_(:.:)_

_After that night, Bethany and Saber were able to quickly close a friendship with each other. The whole way they were talking and laughing with each other. Sometimes they would receive a scowl from the other Warden, saying that they should be more serious. They would be quiet for some time, but it wouldn't last too long, and soon they were both laughing again. _

_She had learned that Bethany had two brothers and a mother from Kirkwall. From origin they were from Ferelden, but they were forced to leave Lothering and live in the Free Marches. _

_One of her brothers was her twin, while the other was the oldest one of the family. Bethany spoke of great respect of her older brother. When Saber noted that, she answered it was because their father had trusted him to take care of their family when he passed away. _

_It seemed that they got a chance to make a lot of money and chance to improve their way of living. They were going on an expedition in the Deep Roads, exploring some lost dwarven Thaig. It was a difficult expedition, since their employee betrayed them. Somehow they found a way out and along that way they found an old dwarven treasure. _

_When they almost got out, Bethany got infected with the Taint, and was dying because of it. Thanks to a companion in their party, they were able to find other Grey Wardens in the Deep Roads, Stroud. He and other Wardens took care of Bethany, promising her older brother she would become a Grey Warden if she survived the ritual. _

_Her brother returned to Kirkwall, and after a long period of time, Bethany had informed her family__ that she had survived the ritual.__ It seemed that everything was okay now. Bethany would occasionally receive a letter from her family. Her older brother was building himself up as a noble from Kirkwall, while her twin brother had joined the Templers, much to distress from their family. _

_Saber noticed that Bethany got a bitter tune in her voice when she spoke about her brothers. She could heard the accusing tone in her voice when she spoke about her older brother. She didn't question why, since she could understand it. While her brothers were working themselves up for a future, deep down every Warden knew that they were merely dying a slow death. _

_After another day of traveling, they had finally reached Vigil's Keep in Ferelden. Their patrol leader, Nathaniel Howe, was commanded to report himself by Stroud. _

_The sun was shimmering lowly, and colored the lands in a red glow. _

_The other Wardens would rest and clean themselves up in the Keep. Saber had said a goodbye to Bethany, and had cleaned herself up as fast as she could. Rushing away from the Keep, saying a quick hello to her friends who weren't on her mission. _

_Running through the open fields of high standing grain, she let her hands touching them, feeling the softness of them. But she kept her feet moving as fast as she could. She saw the tops of the city Amaranthine. With a big smile she continued with running._

_When she almost reached the city wall, she stopped running. Panting lightly, she took a moment to regain her breath. It has been months since she came home, and in the Deep Roads she had promised herself to go home._

_Walking again, she remembered a song that Leliana taught her. She even jumped at the rhythm of the song. _

"_Land of bear and land of eagle,  
>Land that gave us birth and blessing,<br>Land that called us ever homewards,  
>We will go home across the mountains,<br>We will go home, we will go home,  
>We will go home singing a song,<br>We will go home, we will go home,  
>We will go home across the mountains."<em>

_Saber didn't notice that someone was watching her from a dark corner. She didn't notice his presence, as he listened to her to her singing. She didn't notice the smile he got on his mouth as the young maiden continued with singing. In his right hand he had a staff, while his body was covered with a long cloak. The young girl before him continued with the song, as he watched her, noticing the beautiful colored eyes she had. One blue, the other green._

"_Land of freedom,  
>Land of heroes,<br>Land that gave us hope and memories,  
>Hear our singing,<br>Hear our longing,  
>We will go home across the mountains."<br>(:.:)_

_Saber stepped inside the house she had spent most of her childhood in it. She was greeted by a happy Leliana and Zevran. She found Sten, sitting outside quietly. Although he held his stoic face, she could see the mouth of the qunari curling up in what he would call a smile. _

_She had missed them a lot. After spending so much time with the Wardens and in the Deep Roads, she longed to go home once more. She considered them more than only her caretakers. She considered them as her family and loved all of them dearly._

_At a young age she had lost her mother, and since that day, it was them who had taken care of her and raised her. Her father, she never actually knew him. All she got from him was sometimes a short glance of a human man in royal cloths, with a fancy woman next to him. The only words he spoke to her were through letters she got each month. Of course he didn't had time for a bastard child like her. He was the king of Ferelden after all. She would reply each letter careful and polite. He was her king and lord. But she never felt the same bond of love as she had with her mother. _

_The day that she choose to abandon her real name, was the day that she joined the Wardens. She wanted to leave the past and all its unhappy memories behind her and start anew. Even if it meant a new name. It was Sten that had helped her with picking one. It wasn't a qunari word, but he was convinced that it fitted her. After all that, she was glad that she had followed his advice, since she was more than grateful for the name she now carried. _

_Nobody since that day called her by her birth name. Except her father. He had objected at her joining the Wardens, but she proceeded with it anyway. The king eventually accepted her path, much to her relief. She then asked him not to call her by her birth name, but he had refused to. She once asked him in a letter why. He then told her that it was he who had named her. _

_After spending a lot time together, Saber decided it was time to return back home. She had received another letter from her father, the king. She didn't feel like to read it now and had putted absently in her back._

_Afterward, Sten, Zevran and Leliana told that they would soon be gone too. They all had their own things to do and will go to their own directions.. It wasn't new for Saber. They would travel occasionally. After bidding them goodbye, she went on her own way, returning back towards the Keep where she was expected. Sighing at the long expected lecture from her seniors, she joggled back to the Keep. _

_The city was dark now that all the merchant had left their stalls. The stars lit up the sky and Saber stared at them amazed. She always wondered what they exactly were. She had asked different people when she was younger, but nobody had given her a satisfied answer. So she kept wondering about the small lights in the sky. _

_The moon, new half, glowed next to them. Saber looked at them, reminded at her sister. It had only been four years now, but she still had nightmares. The only ones who knew them was Sten. She had always found it easier to talk with the qunari. He didn't made thing more complicate then they already were. She had told him about everything, and he had comforted awkwardly, what had made laugh. She never wrote to the King about her findings. She didn't want to._

_Some people were walking on the streets, standing in small groups. They glanced at her suspiciously, but didn't bother her any more than that. Saber paid little attention to them, finding it a waste of time. Turning in an ally for a short cut, she suddenly heard a stumbling sound near the end of it. She came a bit closer, and was near the end of the ally. Over the street, she saw a figure coming closer._

"_Get him!" roared a deep voice further away from them. _

_She took a couple startled steps back as the person came closer. He had a hood on that covered his face. She looked at him surprised as he shoved her away. They met eyes with each other, and she saw very dark brown eyes underneath the hood. From a distant the sound of stamping coming closer was sounded. She saw shadows coming closer, but she couldn't really tell who they were._

_Frowning, she then heard on the other side of her a sound. She quickly looked at her right side, and saw the person that had shoved her away. From the other side of the ally more of his pursuers came. He took her by the shoulders and held a firm grip on them. _

"_Please, distract them from me!" the man had firm voice, filled with pride. But next to that, she could hear the pleading tone in it. _

_Before she could actually answer it, the man let her go. Above them was a low balcony. Without a word he jumped from the one wall to the other. Saber looked amazed at the flexibility of that man. But the man hissed to her that she shouldn't stare at him. He hid himself by ducking low on the floor of the balcony._

_Saber quickly looked away, as she heard the approaching footsteps. She looked surprised at the band of Templers that surrounded her. Saber's eyes widened up. If those are Templers, than that man is-_

"_Is that one?" someone of them asked with a rough voice. _

"_No." answered someone else. "First of all, we are looking for a male, not a woman. And secondly, this person is a Warden."_

_He pointed out at the uniform Saber wore, which was decorated with griffon of the Wardens. He then looked at her through his helmet, and Saber felt herself becoming a little bit nervous. As a child, it was taught to her that she should stay away from Templers. Even now she was older, she still feared them. The man must have noticed her discomfort, and placed off his helmet._

"_Forgive us, my lady." He said with a charming voice. Saber saw that the templar had blond curls with blue eyes. He skin was pale, but not ugly. Saber knew that some girl would fall immediately with this kind of looking man. She also notice, much to her annoyance that the man was at least one and half head bigger than she was. _

"_We never meant to make you uncomfortable, but we are looking for an escaped apostate, and he was last seen in this direction. Could you help us with this?"_

_Saber wasn't surprised when the templar spoke of an apostate. Why else would a band of Templers follow one pursuer. She resisted the urge to glance up. She bit herself inside her cheek and without hesitation, she pointed out at the ally opposite of them. _

"_I saw someone running in that direction." She said with a calm and controlled voice. She didn't like it when she lied, but she also couldn't betray the mage. Her heart was beating rapidly. Would he believe her? _

_The templar smiled at her. "Thank you, Lady Warden."_

_He bowed for her slightly, and then placed his helmet back on his head. Ordering the man to go to that direction they left her alone in the darkness of the ally. Saber sighed heavily, feeling her heart calming down. _

_Then she heard a stumbling sound above. She glanced up and saw the mage climbing down. His hood had fallen off his face. She saw that it was a human man, with black hair, lightly spiky. In his left earlobe was a strange jewel that looked like there was a big whole in it. He turned around, and she could see that he had light snarl on his face, while his dark brown dark eyes looked at her. _

"_I suppose I should thank you." He said in a arrogant voice. _

_Saber was stunned by his arrogant attitude. "You suppose?" she exclaimed in a harsh voice. "I could have betrayed you by those Templers!"_

_He merely snorted at her and turned around without saying a word. Saber was boiling with angry. How dared this man behave like that! She had saved him from those Templers. Turning angrily around, she walked away. _

"_Next time, I won't help you, asshole!" she yelled at him, while stomping away from the mage. They only response she got was a laughter from the man, which made her even more angrier. _

_Cursing and raving, she walked back to the Keep. _

_Once she saw the gates, she saw that someone was waiting there. She rolled her eyes annoyed, because she knew only one person who that could be. _

"_Hello Nathaniel…" she mumbled a weak greeting._

"_Where have you been? You were suppose to report Stroud hours ago!" Nathaniel exclaimed angrily._

"_I was visiting my family in Amaranthine. Besides, I can report him tomorrow anyway. What's rush? It's not like the darkspawn would reduce their numbers by one report more."_

"_Stroud wasn't happy with it." Nathaniel said with a warningly voice. Saber looked at him with a dry expression, and Nathaniel huffed annoyed. "Be grateful for your mother, that I promised her to take care of you…" he grumbled._

_Saber laughed, and nodded. She passed her senior and went in the Keep. "I shall report him tomorrow!"_

_With those words, she went in the Keep. In the great hall, she could hear the party. Opening the door of the great hall slightly, she saw that Braska was having a drinking contest with some other Warden. Laughing softly, she closed the door and went to her room. As she quietly opened the room, she heard some curses from other Wardens that were sleeping there. Apologizing, she went to her bed. Placing the small candlelight on the nightstand next to it, she took the letter out of her pocket and read it calmly. _

_Her father once again referred to her by her real name. She shook her head with a small smile on her lips. He asked the usual questions. How was she? Did she need anything? He also noted that it will be her birthday soon, and asked her what kind of present she wished. Sighing, she placed the letter next to her nightstand, and decided that she would write back tomorrow. _

_She undid her armor, and laid in her bed. She heard the straw of the mattress underneath her chirping, but it was a blessing to feel the softness on her back, instead of the cold ground from the Deep Roads. She still felt herself being angry at the mage, but she was too tired to put too much energy in it. Sighing, she fell asleep. _

_(:.:)_

_The next day she got a lecture from Stroud about discipline and punctuality. She had to repress a jaw that threatened to escape. She had heard that so many times before that it wasn't very impressive anymore. When she was done with giving a full report, she was allowed to join breakfast with the others. _

_She had found Braska and Bethany sitting together as she walked over to them. She ate with them, as Bethany and Braska were discussing the party of last night. _

_Now that they were allowed to rest a bit, Saber decided that she will use that time usefully, by training her skills. Braska went home with his father, who had greeted Saber as enthusiastic as always. Bethany, however, decided that she should write a letter to her family. Saber decided to let her friend in peace for now. _

_Going to the courtyard, she went to the training fields. She passed by a person who delivered messages. Giving her letter for her father to him, she asked him if he would be so kind enough to deliver it in Denerium. The boy had nodded and went on his way. _

_Once she stood on the training fields, she unsheathed her sword, and started exercises with it. One slash forward, then backward. She repeated it, and pretended there was a target before her. After a couple hours, she was called by some other Warden._

_She walked towards the woman, who recognized. _

"_Velanna!" Saber exclaimed. She had know the elven woman as long as she could remember. _

"_Saber." The woman greeted back. "I've heard you were in the training fields from Nathaniel when I returned to the Keep."_

"_You've returned from your mission recently? How are you?" _

_Velanna shrugged. "Just as usual. What about you Da'len? Has your mission been a success?"_

"_Yes, of course." Saber answered casual._

_She saw that Velanna crossed her arms. "I've heard you ran away from your dury, again!" she snapped at her._

_Saber flinched at the harsh tone of her fellow Warden. Velanna was always a woman with quite a temper. Saber laughed uncomfortable and shrugged. Velanna sighed and cursed in elven. _

"_I didn't come here to lecture you." She eventually said. "There is a templar who came to see you. A quite persuasive one." Saber eyebrows shot up and looked surprised at her. _

"_He asked for a young woman with blue and green eyes." Velanna said. She got a deep scowl on her forehead. "You aren't messing around with Templers, I hope?"_

_Saber shook her head wildly. She felt herself becoming nervous. Did that templar found out about her lie anyway? _

_She walked towards the gateway of the keep with a nervous heart. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the gate, and saw the blond templar. He had his helmet off, but still wore his templar uniform. She noticed, much to her relief, that he was alone. _

_When he noticed her presence, he turned around and looked at her with a bright smile that lit up his blue eyes. _

"_Lady Warden." He greeted with a bow. _

_Saber looked at him questionable. "Sir templar. Is there something wrong?"_

_The templar shook his head. "No, I just wanted to thank you for your help but alas, we weren't able to capture the escaped apostate."_

_Saber held her face expressionless. "I see. That's unfortunate." There was a silence. She didn't know what else to say than that, and she turned around. "If that's all, then I probably should return-"_

"_Wait!" exclaimed the templar. Saber immediately stopped moving back and looked over her shoulder. She was that the templar looked a bit uncomfortable. "I…lied when I said I only came to thank you."_

_Saber turned around and got a frown on her face. "Really? What more could you want then?"_

"_Your name." The templar replied._

_Saber's eyebrow shot up. She was quiet for awhile, until she took a breath to answer him. "I hope you are aware that I am a mage." She said firm. _

_The templar got a surprised look on his, and was taken aback by this. His composure fell a bit down, but he repaired it quickly. "You're part of the Grey Warden. We Templers won't meddle our business with your organization. Besides," He said softly and got a strange glow in his blue eyes. "I didn't asked for your name as a templar…" _

_Saber looked at him suspiciously. Taking a step closer, she went through the gate of the Keep. She had her arms crossed. "Why would you want my name, if it isn't for your organization?"_

_The templar got a blush on his face, much to Saber's surprise. "I… would like to know you." He said softly. "O-only if you wish that too!" he added quickly._

_Tilting her head questionable, she had the feeling she could trust this man. "I am called Saber." She eventually said._

_The man got a frown at his face. More people do when they hear her name. without any comment, he introduced himself. "My name is Aidan, lady Saber." He bowed before her. _

_Saber smiled at him, and nodded. "No need to be formal. I'll call you Aidan, and you'll call me Saber. Easy as it can be." _

"_As you wish." He looked at her with bright blue eyes. He suddenly got that shy look in his eyes. "I… hope you would do me the honor to… take you out, if you have time?"_

_Saber couldn't imagine any reason why he would want that. He was a templar and she was a Warden. Why would he be interested in her when it was obvious that they had two completely different lives. And above that she was a mage. But she wasn't asked out a lot, she simply nodded. "I have time to spare, so…"_

_Aidan got a bright smile. "I will look forward then." He turned around and walked away. _

_He glanced shyly over his shoulder at her. As a response, Saber waved at him. She saw the smile on his face as he continued with walking. Shaking her head when he was out of sight, she turned back to the keep. She still didn't understand his reasons. _

"_Well, it seems someone caught an eye of an admirer."_

_Snapping her head back at the sound of that arrogant voice, she rushed back towards the gate. She saw a man leaning against the wall of the keep, with casual smile on his face. He still had a snarl on his face, that made him more arrogant. _

"_You!" exclaimed Saber and pointed a finger out at him. The man she had rescued from the Templers. "What in the Void are you doing here!"_

"_Just like that little sister of the Chantry, I wanted to thank you." He responded. He pushed himself from the wall. "Because of you, little knight, I was saved from those bastards."_

_He reached out for her long brown hair, but Saber stepped back and held her arm defensively up. "Well, you just have, so you can leave." She said with a angry voice. _

_He laughed. "I actually came for something else too. You name, for example. But I've come to an understanding that you call yourself Saber. Fascinating name by the way. Were your parents drunk when they named you?"_

_Saber clenched her jaw together. "I think it's better if you'll leave right now." She said and turned around, hiding her anger from him. _

"_Hey now, don't be such a spoilsport. I was serious when I wanted to thank you." He placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_Glaring at him when his hand made contact with her arm, she shoved him away. How dared he to touch her? _

_The mage laughed again. "What tempered woman! I like that."_

_While snickering, he looked at her, and met the glare from Saber. "Alright, alright. I'll stop joking."_

_He took her hand, and dragged her away. Saber felt her eyes shot up and looked at him surprised. She protested and tried to pull herself free from his grasp. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?"_

"_I said I would thank you, right?"_

_Saber continued with protesting and tried to wrestle herself free. But the mage had firm grip on her wrists. Eventually, he stopped in the open field. _

"_Alright, follow my lead." He said. He let go of her wrists, and Saber took a couple steps back from the strange man. The man rolled his eyes, and fell on his back._

_Saber looked at him surprised and stared at him. "What are you doing?"_

"_Waiting for you to lay down next to me." He said with a seductive voice. _

_Saber scowled, and wondered why he would want that. Than realization hit her. She gasped out loud and took a couple steps back. "W-what? N-no! I am not giving up my maidenhood! Especially not to some stranger! Who-" _

_They man sighed annoyed and got her wrists. Saber shrieked surprised and tried to get away. With a firm tug she fell on the ground next to him. She hurriedly tried to stand up, but the man pinned her down by placing his weight above her body. Her held her right hand pinned above her hand. Saber looked horrified at him, afraid to say what's going to happen next._

"_My… you have beautiful eyes indeed…" he whispered. With his other hand trailed soft caress on her face. Saber clenched her eyes closed and held her breath in. _

"_I'm not going to touch you with such impure intentions." He eventually said. He rolled off her, but held her wrist in his hands. "Look up in the sky…"_

_She looked at him questionable and eventually did as he said. She looked up and that the sky was blue with some white clouds in it. It was beautiful day, because they were in the middle of the summer. A breeze went over the open field. _

"_Isn't it a beautiful sight?" he sighed next to her. _

_Saber nodded. She had never noticed the sky like this before. "It is…"_

"_This is what I wanted to show you. As my thanks."_

"_Then it's generously of you." Saber replied. "Such beautiful view…"_

_She glanced at him at her left side, and saw in the corner of her eyes a smile on his lips. His face, that she had only seen with a snarl was now soft and gentle. Feeling herself getting flustered, she quickly looked back at the sky._

"_I am Cain, by the way." He said. _

"_Thank you for this, Cain." She said. She wanted to stand up, but he held her wrist firmly. It stopped her from moving further up, and she watched him questionable._

"_I want you to see the sky more. From morning, until midday, until the afternoon and eventually night. I want to show you the colors it has." He said it with a serious voice and face._

"_I don't have the time to-"_

"_Make time." He interrupted with a demanding voice._

_Saber looked at him and eventually sighed. She laid back next to him, and continued with watching the sky. _

"_And…" Cain said. "I also want to know you." _

_Saber looked at him with big eyes. She felt her stomach and her heart making funny jumps. It took her breath away the way he spoke to her. She had never experienced that before. This warm feeling that spread in her body. _

"_Alright then…" Saber eventually said. _

_(:.:)_

_Saber had heard a lot about Cain. He was a mage who had ran away from the Circle of Magi. The reason why the Templers were after him was because he had stolen his phylactery from them and had destroyed it. But they had managed to follow him to Amaranthine. He was Ferelden born, in a small village in the north. He had hoped to go home, back to his family, but it seemed that they didn't want to do not want to deal with him. She could hear the pain in his voice._

_Then they had than talked about random things, like: "What's your favorite color, or what do you like the most?"_

"_I have noticed you have some elven influence in you." Cain said. "A bit of pointy ears, big eyes… short." He emphasized the last word mockingly._

_Saber pouted at his teasing. "Does that bother you then? That I am half-elven?"_

_Cain shrugged. "I am a mage. I would be a hypocrite if I say it will bother me."_

_Saber smiled at him. "I am glad then. Not many people, especially humans, are saying that it doesn't bother them."_

_Cain snorted. "I am not one of them." _

_He still held her wrist , and often would caress her hand with a soft stroke of his thumb. She tried to suppress every shiver in her body. _

"_What about your name? It isn't really Saber, is it?"_

_Saber shook her head. "No, it's not."_

"_Hmpf. Care to tell your real name then?" Cain pursued. _

_Saber shot him a glare. "I have no desire to tell you that." She snapped._

_Cain got a wry smile on his face. The snarl was visible again, and she looked quickly away as she felt another flush on her face. _

"_I should be going." Saber eventually said. "I'm feeling tired, and everyone is probably expecting me back."_

_Cain held her back. "Wait. It's almost done." _

"_It's almost night." Saber whispered._

"_That's the point." He pulled her back for the third time. "Just watch the night sky! I am certain you'll like it!"_

_Saber then felt herself becoming annoyed. "Why do you insist so much for me to see the sky?"_

_Cain got that smirk again. "Maybe because I like you."_

_Saber looked surprised at him._

_The sun went under, and the last streams of sunlight disappeared. The stars came out and showed the universe before their eyes. Saber looked at it fascinated. She fell back on her back. _

"_You like stars?" Cain asked, as he watched her face. He leaned on his elbow as Saber nodded._

"_I have always wondered what stars exactly are, but I've never found a clear answer."_

"_So did I." he replied back. _

_Saber looked at him. She felt that strange warm feeling again. Tightening her fingers around his hand, she watched him. The man next to her, who she had just met since yesterday night, made her feel warmer than she ever did. When his eyes met hers, she smiled brightly at him._

"_Maybe I like you too." Saber said back._

_**(:.:)**_

_**Next chapter 15:**_

_**Hold me**_

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review it! **


	15. Chapter 15: Hold me

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 15**

**Hold me**

_Comfortable as I am_

_I need your reassurance_

_Comfortable as you are _

_You count the days_

_But if I wanted silence I would whisper_

_And if I wanted loneliness I'd choose to go_

_And if I like rejection I'd addition_

_And if I didn't love you, _

_you would know_

_(Maria Mena)_

**(:.:)**

Fenris sulked after the others, back to the Free Marches. Hawke was able to restore back in a couple of days. He had still pain, or so he had told, but he was strong enough to walk again. Going back to Kirkwall, and that everyone went back to their own path, seemed to be the logical thing to do.

It had surprised Fenris that they weren't discovered yet. He had expected that Minrathous would crawl with the Guards, searching for them. But instead, the city was calm and peaceful as it could be. It was as if it never happened. They hadn't heard a word or caught any rumor on the wind about them. They even were able to get out of the city without any trouble. No one had threw them any suspiciously looks. It was so easy, that it made Fenris even more wary about it.

Fenris looked at the man who was their leader for many years. For the first time he had wondered how Hawke had felt about Isabela. The pirate had betrayed them once, when the qunari attacked Kirkwall. Yet, even when she came back for them, Hawke had still been bitter about their relationship, and eventually had rejected her when the time came. He wondered if Hawke felt the same, what Fenris now was feeling.

Saber… the memory of her name, or more the way she referred to herself, was painful. He had never experienced this pain before. And he couldn't understand how it was possible. How can one person conflict so much to another?

No one had talked a word about her. Ever since Hawke woke up and Varric told the whole story, no one had spoken a word about Saber. Perhaps it was easier to forget it than to remember to good moments.

He was a fool. A fool to let a mage get so close to him. And he was a bigger fool to believe something like happiness was meant for him. Even now he was free from slavery, bitterness and madness still haunted him. He hated it… and he hated her.

Yet when he thought about her, he still felt a sting of happiness. The moments they talked, or the sound of her laughter. The few occasions they had touched each other… it had haunted his sleep for days now. Even now, when she had left them, betraying them, he thought about her well-being.

He sometimes wished that he had followed her and had dragged her back. He would have made her talk, even if he had to use force. He wanted answers for the many questions he had. But… what he wanted the most was …

He interrupted the next part of his trail of thoughts. He will _never_ admit that! The mage had betrayed them all by using bloodmagic, killing Hawke, and with lying about everything. She wasn't worth his words or his attention. Another mage that ruined something.

That's what most of them thought. Isabela, and Aveline had both been expressive about their opinions and thoughts. Varric was quiet, for the first time, just as Fenris himself has been. The only one who don't believe that were Sebastian, Anders and Merrill. But not one of them had spoke more than a few words about it. Perhaps they wanted to prevent a fight in the group.

Fenris looked at the sky, as he had seen Saber do many times. He wondered what she had seen up there. Why she was always so fascinated with it. Back then, he didn't ask her because it wasn't any of business. Now he wished he had meddled in. There were just so many things he didn't knew about her. So many secrets she kept to herself and she had closed herself off from everyone. She was gone now, and Fenris knew he would never be able to ask her those things. He would never see her again. It pained him to admit it to himself. But she had made herself clear to him. She didn't want anything to do with him, or any of the others.

Fenris wanted to scream frustrated. Even though it was as clear as crystal, he wasn't at peace. Not at all! He had too many questions. Too many ideas what could have been or not. He felt himself restless because there wasn't an end! And he knew it! He hated her so much right now. Not even Danarius or Hadriana had made him feel like this! How could one person have so many faces?

_Fenris walked in the small chapel of the village the ship had stopped. They were on their way to Minarathous, but the captain had stopped to refill the ships supplies. Fenris had left the othere there without saying a word where he went. He didn't want to be bothered by their presence. Or at least, not now._

_When he walked no one was inside it, but the lights of the candles were flickering strongly. It lightened up the symbol of Andraste's and the Chantry. _

_His green eyes scanned the area completely, making sure he was alone. When he was in Starkhaven, even in his time in Kirkwall, he had went to the Chantry, once in a while. He had prayed there, in the hope to ease his hate and frustrated feelings. Or as Varric had referred, his brooding manner. _

_But now it had become a habit to pray once in a while. To have a minute to himself and become at peace. _

_Kneeling before the praying block, he clasped his hands together. Closing his eyes, and bowing his head low he prayed. Mumbling a soft chant he knew, he felt himself slightly relax. _

_He asked for His guidance once again. That night before, when he had kissed Saber, the strange dream in the forest, what happened on the ship… he had felt himself confused. Every time he saw her, or thought about her, a strange warm feeling would spread through his body. He was pleased by her presence and that bothered him more than anything._

_Of all the things, she was a mage. How was it possible he could he feel this when the woman was a mage? Hawke was a mage too and he was always happy enough to be in his company. But this was different. Fenris had told himself it was different because Saber was a woman. It was only natural for a man to be attracted to a woman. _

_But after a while those feeling had grown stronger. Especially after he had kissed her. He admitted to himself, that he wanted to experiment. Touching and being touched by another without any force was something Fenris had never experience before. He wanted to kiss Saber because of the attraction he felt towards her. But now he couldn't stop thinking about her, or how she felt. And it made him sick! That a mage could stir these feelings inside him! _

_But what worried him more was the fact that he longed for that! He longed for her and her touches. It had haunted his sleep for so many nights and he had woken shocked up, ashamed of himself. _

_He growled. Of all the women in the word, why a mage? And a complicated one._

"_Fenris?" _

_The elf snapped his eyes open, and turned around. In the darkness he could make out a silhouette of a woman. The woman stepped forward, and in the light of the candles, he could recognize the person._

"_Saber." He greeted in stoic manner. _

_She had walked in the chapel without acknowledging his greeting. Without saying anything further she came closer to him, much to his dismay. He had wanted to spent this time alone. He saw that she was looking around the room with little interest. It almost seemed that she was annoyed by it. _

"_What do you want." He asked with a firm voice. _

_She looked at him with the same black expression. "I noticed your presence was gone. So I searched for you. Couldn't believe it at first when I ended up here." She said._

_He had forgotten that she could feel the presence of everyone. Or so she had explained. He turned back to the prayer block. "I wanted a minute for myself." He mumbled._

"_I see. " Saber responded after a short moment of silence. "Well, then I shall leave you be."_

_He heard her walking away. Narrowing his eyes, he felt a sting of longing again. He wanted her here. For himself. Cursing himself, he turned around. "Wait."_

_His call reached her and he saw that Saber turned around to look at him. Standing up, he looked at her. "Why don't you stay here for a moment? Afterwards, we can return together."_

_Saber looked at him, and eventually nodded. She walked towards him, but when he was a meter away from her, she stopped her track. "I don't see why you're praying." She said bluntly. _

_Fenris frowned at her. "It's a good way to release some disturbing feelings. It makes me relax and calm."_

"_Then I suggest you should meditate instead. Much better than praying to the Maker or whatever. It's more useful too." _

_Saber sat down on one of the prayer blocks and looked at him with penetrating eyes. Her blue and green eyes were standing serious._

_Fenris snorted. "I am not surprised that you don't believe in the Chantry. You're a mage after all."_

_Saber glared at him. "As I said before, I don't believe in their protection against demons. And I don't want to be a prisoner in one of their cages." _

_Sighing, she looked away. "Talking with you is tiresome. You are more annoying than Isabela and Anders."_

_Annoyed that she compared him to the abomination, Fenris walked towards her quickly. Saber noticed his sudden movements and jumped up. She turned around towards him, and looked at him wary. She wanted to walk away from him, but he caught her wrists. Saber stumbled backwards, but hit herself against something. Fenris felt her weight dragging him down to her. widening his eyes, he knew they were going to fall. Yelping, she fell on the ground and with another yelp she hit the ground painfully._

_Fenris felt something soft underneath him, and he didn't had to guess what it was. He heard her breath and her heart through her skin. He could smell the lavender on her, and he secretly inhaled it. She even smelled too good. Dragging himself up, he placed his hands next to the sides of her head. She looked at him with big eyes. Her blue and green eyes were looking at him shocked and she laid frozen underneath him. For the first time, he saw her vulnerable. Her guard was down and she looked so fragile underneath him. He felt the same warm feeling in his body, as if summer had arrived and warmed him. Her face was slightly flustered, as was his. They continued with looking at each other wordless. _

_At some point, Fenris decided he should retreat himself, and he got up and removed her from her body. He sat down next to her on his knees, bringing his hand to his face. It felt as if his cheeks were burning. _

"_I'm sorry Saber." He apologized. He could hear she got up and could feel her eyes on him. "I shouldn't have-"_

_He was interrupted when he was overwhelmed with a amount of weight upon him. Before he could make any sound, he was cut off by a pair of lips upon his. The soft and tender feeling upon him overwhelmed him more than anything. His arms were wrapped around her and he held her firmly. Saber licked his bottom lip and asked for him to open up. Without thinking back about the thoughts before, he obeyed. Their tongues met each other and they both gasped._

_They were touching, kissing and feeling each other with their hands and mouth. Saber sat on his lap and straddled him. He could hear a small groan escaping his mouth when she rolled her hips on his. He didn't knew much about that night on the ship. But he knew that he had felt an enormous desire for her. Grabbing her thigh, he stroked it as softly as he could and could hear her gasp. Her hands went to his hair and she grabbed it. She would stroke them softly one moment and another she would pull at them roughly. Kissing his jaw and then his neck, she licked the lyrium scar on his throat. _

_He gasped slightly when her hands traveled to his ears and stroked the pointy shells firmly. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her now more than ever. He took her hair and felt it between his fingers. It was soft. Bringing his hand down to her, searching for her hand, he entangled their fingers. He heard her making a sound, and frowned when he couldn't place it as a pleasured one or an annoyed one._

_When he felt her mouth traveling up, first placing a kiss on his chin and then on his mouth, she broke away from him. Releasing him, she pulled herself away. They were both panting, and Saber avoided his gaze. He looked at her confused. He was all bothered and hot now, and longed for her. _

_But didn't she felt the same? Was this a mistake? Was she regretting this already? Without saying a word, Saber stood up and walked away from him, probably back to the ship. Fenris looked at her stunned. He was now even more confused. What do they want from each other? He watched her silhouette slowly disappearing. For a moment, he thought he could see fear in her._

Fenris though he saw fear in her. He thought he saw it inside her. Her eyes, when he had looked at him, opening her soul to him, he had seen she was afraid.

Shaking his head, he banished the memory. He was just as confused about her as always. He made a vow to himself. Once he got home in Starkhaven, he will get her out of her mind. He will forget about her and return back to his old routine.

He never should've left in the first place.

**(:.:)**

_**8 years ago**_

_Saber waited by the gate of the Keep. She had just returned from her mission in Orlais, and she was glad that she was finally home again. She could speak the language fluent, since Leliana had taught her. But she had missed her homeland more than anything, and above of all, she had missed a certain person._

_It had been a year now since she met Cain. They have been meeting each other any moment they both could. The Wardens in the Keep were aware of his presence in her life, and knew that he was an apostate. Some of them were pleased with it, like Bethany, who was happy for her. But others had given her a wary look, and had warned her about the trouble she might get. Especially if she considered the fact that the templar Aidan still showed up on regular base._

_Aidan had taken her out, as promised. Saber had to admit, that he was a perfect gentlemen, who didn't force himself upon anyone. Saber had started to consider him as a close friend of hers._

_But when she thought of Cain, her stomach would twist and her heart would flutter. She could smile the whole day like a fool. _

_She was in love with the mage. Through the one year they had known each other she was able to admit that. _

_Saber leaned against the wall, waited for Cain to show up. The day was still young and she had her rest period now. On her right arm was bandage for the wound she got in Orlais. A darkspawn archer had hit her with his bow. But she knew that the wound was already healed and found overexerted that she was wearing bandage now._

_She had closed her eyes. The power of Urthemiel was still inside her. It healed her wounds and gave her the gift of magic. But sometimes she could see the faces of her sister Morrigan's daughter. She could see the dying moment of her again, as her sword went through her heart. Saber placed her hand at the scar on her stomach, the reminder of their battle. She should've died that day. She still believes that._

_Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Saber was snapped out of thoughts. Looking bewildered at the person. She had hoped for the dark brown eyes, but was faced by the pierce blue ones. Feeling disappointed, but able to hide it she greeted Aidan._

"_I've heard you had returned from your mission. I've came to see you as soon as possible." Explained the templar._

_Saber nodded silently. She felt herself a little bit dull because of the memories. Aidan looked at her worried, but she shook it off. Now that Aidan was here, she knew that Cain wouldn't show up now. _

"_What's up, Aidan?" she asked._

_The templar smiled. "I hoped if you would like to go out with me. Making a stroll in Amaranthine, if you're interested."_

_Saber shrugged. She didn't had any other duty she had to attend, and this would kill the time. Aidan held his arm before, and gestured her to take it. Looking questionable at him, she reached out hesitant. The templar smiled at her, and they walked to Amaranthine._

_(:.:)_

_After spending the day with Aidan, Saber returned to the Keep. If she was truly honest, she was glad that it was over. He made her feel uneasy about the whole thing. Giving her strange look, one moment bold then another shy. She got confused by the templar. _

_The sun was setting down again. Saber sighed. She won't see Cain today. Maybe he had left Amaranthine during her absence. It shouldn't surprise her. He was on the run after all. _

_She continued with following the path to the Keep. While she walked, she decided that she'll go to bed early. Perhaps she will visit Bethany first, but she hardly doubted that the other Warden would still be awake. _

_As she neared the gate, she saw a figure standing next to the opening, leaning casual against the wall. Blinking a couple times, Saber approached the figure. The man had his hood on and covered his face completely. When she came closer to him, he looked up._

"_There you are!"_

_Saber's heart fluttered at the sound of that voice, and she felt her face becoming hot immediately._

"_Cain! What're you doing here?"_

"_Visiting you, you moron." He scowled. He took off his hood and revealed his handsome face. The snarl was visible and told Saber that he wasn't happy, or at least annoyed._

"_It's late. Come back another time." Saber responded firmly. She gestured him to stand aside._

_Cain snorted, but didn't unblock the way before her. He crossed his arms and looked slightly angry at her. "I've heard that you were with that sissy templar again."_

_Saber frowned at him. During the year that they had seen each other, it became clear that Cain didn't like Aidan. She always believed it was because Aidan was a templar. _

"_Don't call him that!" Saber snapped. "And if you're afraid I'm going to betray you, I'm not."_

_It was true. She wouldn't betray him. But Cain snorted again and turned away from her. Saber wondered how long he had been waiting here for her, but she was too proud to ask him that. _

"_I want to spend time with you." Cain eventually said with a quiet voice. Saber looked at him with her eyebrows raised. His face was hidden._

"_I haven't seen you for at least a month!" He explained. "I was worried."_

_Saber shrugged. "This isn't the first time, you know. I've been away for a much longer period."_

_Cain turned around and looked angry at her. "That's not what I meant!" he burst out._

_Saber was surprised and stunned by his angry outburst. Cain came closer to her and took her by the shoulders. She gasped out of surprise and stumbled backwards, but Cain held her with a firm grip on her shoulders. _

"_After being away from home for so long, you would rather spend time with that templar?" he emphasized the last word and glared at her._

_Saber shoved him off her. "He came by! And he happens to be my friend!"_

_Cain released her, and looked at her with a suspiciously look. "A friend? Just a friend, or is more than that?"_

_Saber frowned confused at him. _

"_You are aware of the rumors, right? How the templar is continuously courting a young girl from the Wardens? Everyone in Amaranthine is talking about it."_

_Saber looked once again surprised. She didn't knew that this would happen. Rumors about her and Aidan together?_

_Saber shook her head. "Well, I can confirm that those rumors are false. We're only friends."_

_Cain snorted. "Are you aware that your friend doesn't think the same way? That he has interest in you?"_

"_That would be strange. I am a mage and a Warden." She said with a shrug._

"_Yes you are. So don't you forget that." Cain snarled._

_This time it was Saber who became angry. She pushed him at his shoulder and he stumbled slightly back. "Don't you worry I forget about that!" she said with snap. _

_Cain looked at her angry, but then ashamed. He didn't said a word, and Saber rolled her eyes. This isn't how she wanted to meet Cain again. Sighing, she mumbled that she had to go. Avoiding his gaze, she passed him and almost reached inside the Keep._

_Suddenly she got caught by her wrist and was jerked away. Looking shocked at Cain, who held her wrist, she was dragged away. Without a word, he went left to the other wall of the keep. Without a word, he shoved Saber up against the wall. It took her breath away when he pushed her against the wall. She looked at him with a glare, as butterflies crawled in her stomach. _

_He still had her wrist, and with his other hand planted next to her head. His dark brown eyes looked at her penetrating. She looked away, as she felt herself becoming uncomfortable by this position. _

_Without speaking anything further, Cain leaned in closer, until she could smell him. He smelled like the forest, which reminded her of autumn. Looking in his eyes as she met his, he came closer and closer, until their lips touched each other. _

_Small shocks of electricity went through her body. It was merely a touch, but it never had made such impact on her. Saber slightly relaxed, and she felt Cain retread. He took her hands and placed them around his neck. She held his eyes locked, as he guided her._

"_Kiss me…" he whispered to her. _

_Saber hesitated slightly, not knowing how she should do that. Clenching her hand in his hair, she took a deep breath. She stood on her toes and reached out for him. Her lips contacted with his, and the same electricity came back. _

_This time, Cain became bolder. He shoved her hard against the wall, he kissed her fully by deepening it. Shoving his tongue inside her, she gasped shocked. Stroking her cheek and her arms, he continued with kissing her. Saber mewed, and broke this kiss to catch her breath. She panted and touched her lips shocked, as she felt them bruised. _

_Looking at Cain, she suddenly became wary. She tried to escape him, by shoving him off. But he took her shoulders and shook her firmly._

"_Isn't this what you want to?" he said with a snarl. "You wanted this! I know you do! Why else would you blush so often? Why else did you kiss me?"_

_Saber avoided his gaze. She didn't want to admit that to him. Never. "You're only doing this to prove yourself better than Aidan." She bitterly said._

"_That too." He admitted. "But that's because I can't share you with him. Or with any other man." He said bluntly. _

_Saber looked at him with big eyes. She was confused. "What are you-"_

"_Why else would I stay here? Not for the great comfort of the city and definitely not for the Templers. I stayed for you! Ever since the day I met you, you have enchanted me! Even before you rescued me from those Templers!" he confessed._

_Saber blinked dull. She couldn't say a word to him. Cain continued with speaking. "I care about you in a way I have never cared for any other woman!"_

"_You're just saying that to every girl!" she accused him._

_Cain frowned at her angrily. "I know a lot of women, who are much prettier and who live a normal life, unlike you. They are willing to be with me-"_

"_That's nice. Go to them, asshole!" she snapped angrily back._

"_But I would rather stay with you!" he almost screamed. It then became silent. He panted because of the outburst and Saber couldn't say a word. _

"_I want to be with you…" he eventually whispered. _

_Saber eyes widened at the sudden confession of Cain. He looked a little bit away from her gaze and she noticed the red blush on his face. _

"_This will not work." She eventually said. "I am a Grey Warden. You're an apostate mage."_

"_So?" Cain shrugged. "I would rather spend my whole life fleeing, then spend one minute without you."_

_Saber looked at him doubtful. She didn't believe him. Why would he do such a thing? He seemed to read her thoughts._

"_I'll find a way to make it work. Even if I have to drag you away from here. I want to be with you more than anything." Cain got a pleading look in his eyes. "So please… don't send me away… say you feel the same way too…"_

"_I…" she was in love with him. She knew that. But she also knew that it would be difficult. Would he really stand by her side?_

"_Even if trouble comes, and I mean big trouble, would you still remain at my side?" she asked carefully. _

_Cain nodded. _

"_Even if I die young, and will never be able to give you children?" she asked with a hardened voice. _

"_Even then."_

_Saber looked away from him. She felt fear and also a happy feeling inside her. Cain took her hand and squeezed it softly. "We'll find a way for the two of us together. Just say yes…"_

_Saber looked at him. She still felt uncertain about the whole thing. It wasn't that she doubted her feelings, nor his. She just doubted that it will work out, considering their lifestyles. She first shook her head, but eventually nodded weakly. Cain smirked, and kissed her fully on her mouth so sweet that it almost made her melt. _

_In the end, they were laying in the grass of the open field, looking at the stars, as they always did. Saber smiled at herself for the happiness she felt now. She glanced at Cain and saw the same smile on his lips. She had never experienced this before, but now she thanked the Maker himself for inventing such occurrence._

_**(:.:)**_

They only need to travel a couple days now before they reach the borders of the Free Marches. It wouldn't take long now. The tension in the group was still the same. They didn't look in each other's eyes. No one even had said where or what they were going to do after they get home.

"Alright, that's it." Everyone looked up at the dwarf who broke the silence. He had an stern look on his face. Varric looked around at all of them, as they looked annoyed at him.

"Look, this tension-thing between us all is making me nuts. Can we please cut out and act normal already?"

A growl was sounded in the group, but Hawke laughed at the dwarf. He gave him a firm pat on the shoulder with a wide grin.

"I'm glad someone is finally saying something. I was afraid that I lost my jolly group."

"Sorry Hawke…" Aveline said tired. 'I suppose that we- uh, weren't in our best mood."

Hawke shrugged. "I understand that, after the story Varric told me." He looked at the dwarf, who nodded.

"What are you planning to do, Hawke? You can't go back to Kirkwall." Anders asked. He had his arms crossed and stared in the fire.

Hawke shrugged. "I was planning to find Carver, but I ended up in Tevinter. Maybe I'll continue with my search."

Sebastian looked up at him. "Carver? You're running away from the Templers to go to a templar?"

Hawke shot him a wide grin. "I know! Ironic, isn't it?" he barked out a laugh. "Bethany is probably too busy with the Wardens, so I am betting my chances by Carver."

Hawke's face dropped a bit, but the small grin on his face remained. "With this war… everyone's destiny is uncertain…"

"Saber said the same." Merrill said casual.

Everyone looked shocked at the elf. She had just spoken out the taboo. Merrill got a confused look on her eyes, before she realized what she had said. She met an angry glare from Fenris and lowered her eyes to avoid his.

Anders, who was sitting next to Merrill, looked between the two elves. Raising his eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. He looked at Fenris with a clenched mouth. "What are glaring at, elf?" he snapped.

Fenris' eyes darted out at Anders and met them with equal anger. Anders didn't flinch at him and he didn't stop with speaking further.

"It's not like we can't talk about her just because you don't want to."

Merrill looked nervous between the two men. The others tensed slightly, but they didn't got between them. They knew that this was something that needed to be said.

"Shut up…" growled the elf. His markings began to lighten up a bit.

Anders looked at him for a moment without saying a word. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his mouth together until it became a thin line.

"I believe she is a good person." He eventually said.

Fenris continued with glaring at him, and now he was even showing his teeth. The anger in his body language became even more visible. Varric took Biance a little bit closer to him, just in case. Even Aveline and Isabela didn't take their eyes off the two men.

"I don't understand what she sees in you." Anders said with a sneer.

"Apparently, she saw nothing either, abomination." He sneered back. "But it's done, so leave it be."

Anders frowned at the answer Fenris gave. But the tension in the elf's body gave him away. The markings were still weakly shining.

"I know she's a good person." Anders said. He didn't broke his eye contact with Fenris, but his expression slightly softened. "And I'm sorry you don't see that."

At those words Fenris jumped up. "Shut up!" he roared.

Everyone flinched at the outburst of Fenris, but Anders remained calm and looked at the elf without being scared of him. Fenris' markings were now brightly shining. He got a furious look on his face and he looked like he could rip out the mage's heart any time.

"You know nothing!" he continued with yelling. "The only reason why you are defending her is because she is just like you!"

Anders got now an angry expression and he jumped up. He stood opposite of the elf, and began to yell back. "I defend her because I understand how she feels!" he roared. "Losing one person to another- I know how it feels!"

Fenris expression softened a bit, but the anger was still visible. Anders continued with speaking, but his voice was softer this time. "If she accepted the power of a spirit, or maybe even a demon- then I understand why."

Anders looked away from Fenris, into the fire of their campfire. He saw flashes of how he was dragged away from his mother, losing friends on to another. He had wondered many times if Saber had seen the same things as did.

"I understand if she accepted to become possessed to become stronger." He accepted Justice inside his soul and body to become stronger. To change the world from its injustice against mages. Because he had felt its injustice.

"If Saber accepted the power of a demon to become stronger, to protect the ones she loves, then I understand it completely." He looked back at Fenris and then at the others. No one said another word.

Anders then snorted ironically. "Maybe your right. Maybe we look more on each other than we realized." He whispered softly.

He remembered Saber's eyes. The way she could become cold one moment, but when she opened up, he had seen a whole another person inside her, hidden in a cloud of darkness.

Merrill stood up. "I… believe that too!" she said. She looked at Anders. "Creators, this is one of the few times I agree with you, Anders," she said with a smile. "-But, I believe you when you say Saber is a good person."

"Merrill, she has betrayed us." Isabela said with a sigh. "Kitten, I know when I see a traitor and a liar. I'm one of them, remember?"

Merrill shook her head. "You can't see that Isabela. You have to be one to see that."

Isabela raised her eyebrows up, but got a wry smile on her lips. She shook her shoulders.

"I trust myself enough to say that Saber isn't a bloodmage, nor is she possessed by a demon." Merrill said.

"But why would she lie then? Why would she want to create such twisted image of herself?" Aveline asked.

Merrill opened her mouth. But not a single sound came out of it. Anders looked searching too, trying to find the right words, but he couldn't.

"Because she's afraid…"

Fenris said it in a soft voice. He knew that everyone was looking at him, but his gaze was casted down on the ground. He unclenched his fists.

"Saber is afraid." Fenris said in a stronger voice this time. He looked at the other. "And because of that fear, she pushes everyone away from her that comes too close."

Fenris ran a hand through his hair. Everything fell on its place. The way she looked, or the way she talked. What she had told about the necklace. Saber was just like he was years ago. Afraid, alone…  
>He looked at his friends, who had support him through the years, and helped him open up. He felt regret building up inside him. He should have seen her. But all he had seen was a mage, who had unusual magic, and thus in his eyes a bloodmage.<p>

His image of the strong Saber, who wasn't afraid of anything, suddenly shattered. He always knew she was wearing a mask. He knew she was holding herself up, by acting strong and cold. But he had seen her through that mask.

"Saber…" he whispered her name.

They heard a rustling sound behind them. Turning around, they looked at the place where it came from. It was too dark to see it, so they held themselves ready. Narrowing their eyes, they waited for the intruder to come out.

"I don't know who, or how many you are," Hawke said with a threatening voice. "But if you don't come out quickly I burn you to ashes!"

"Hey now, that's unnecessary." A charming male voice with a antivian accent broke through the darkness.

Footsteps came closer to them. There were more of them. In the light of the fire a face was revealed. A handsome face of a elf with a grin on his face. Out of the shadow more people came out.

"We meet again, Champion." Zevran said.

"You!" exclaimed Hawke. He lowered his staff immediately. "Zevran! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Well, well…" Isabela said, while she crossed her arms with a wide smile. "As if the Maker himself heard my prayers."

Zevran shot her a wink, but was stopped by Hawke, who gave him a stern look.

"Champion." another voice greeted him. This time it was the voice of a woman, with a Orlesian accent in it.

"Sister Nightingale?" Sebastian asked surprised as he saw the red haired sister.

Leliana nodded acknowledged. "Hello. I am glad that everyone came out of Kirkwall safely." She spoke, with her thick Orlesian accent in it.

An older woman, a dwarf and a qunari joined them.

"Ah sod it!" blared the dwarf. "By the Ancestors, Elf!" he referred to Zevran. "Who are they?"

"Oghren?" Anders said with an unbelievable voice. He had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the dwarf.

The dwarf caught Anders face, and after a short moment he barked out a rough laugh. "Well smack my ass, and call me Sally, you? Mage, what are you doing here?"

"And people wonder why I rather stay on the surface…" Varric mumbled as he watched Oghren.

"I see that some of us met each other," the older woman said. She had a staff in her right hand and stepped forward. "I shall introduce myself. My name is Wynne."

"I know you." Hawke said to the older mage. "You were a companion of the Hero of Ferelden, right?"

The qunari snorted. "That's was a long time ago. I am surprised humans would dwell on the past. But on the other hand…"

"Be nice, Sten." Commented Zevran.

Sten ignored the elf and stepped forward. He looked at Fenris, who looked at him with suspiciously eyes. "I have little interest in the small talk you people perform, so I shall be straight to the point. How do you know the girl Saber, and where is she?"

Fenris looked surprised at the Qunari. "You know Saber?"

Sten didn't acknowledge the elf's question, but continued with looking at him with a stern look. He was eventually soothed by the elf.

"Ah- my elven friend, we heard a small part of your… uh conversation between you all. We heard Saber's name fall, and so we decided to hang a little bit long- not that we were eavesdropping or something."

"Sounds in my ears the same." Aveline commented dryly.

Wynne sighed. "If we are allowed- we will all sit down we shall explain it."

Hawke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone else's voice.

"If they don't understand it yet, 'twould be foolish trying to make them understand."

It was a dark, slightly low voice of a woman. In the shadows, a woman came out, with dark hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes, revealing her body's curves, and in her hand a staff, making clear she was a mage.

"Morrigan." Leliana greeted.

The mage didn't say anything, but merely looked at the Champion of Kirkwall. She came closer and stopped before the Champion of Kirkwall.

"Alas, we meet again, Champion." she said.

"Morrigan?" Aveline said. "As Witch-of-the-Wilds Morrigan?"

Morrigan snorted. "Twould be more referred to my mother. I don't have such a large title to carry."

"Yeah, we met her too by the way." Hawke said. "Saved me and my family when we were fleeing from Ferelden."

Varric crossed his arms. "So, here are most of the Hero of Ferelden's former companions? This is my lucky day!"

"Saber." The qunari said between the lines.

"Oh, right." Hawke mumbled. He gestured around the fire, offering them a place around it.

On one side the Hero of Ferelden's companions sat down and on their opposite the companions of the Champion of Kirkwall. No spoke a word. It was slightly awkward. They all wondered about each other, and what their intentions were.

"I've come to an understanding that you met the girl who calls herself Saber?" Morrigan said, breaking the silence between the two groups.

Hawke held his mouth shut. He didn't feel that he should speak about that. After all, he had technically never met her. He looked at Varric, and gestured the dwarf to tell his tale once again.

Varric caught the hint and looked at the Witch. "We have met her, as she had helped us with saving Hawke." He gestured at his friend.

"She's not here. Where is she?" Sten said. He had a stoic tone in his voice.

"First, we want know how you know her." Negotiated Varric. "Let's make a deal, shall we? We tell you about Saber, if you exchange the same favor."

"Paarshaara, we didn't come here to negotiate with you, dwarf." Sten said, and he slightly glared at him.

"Calm down. I know them." Zevran jumped between them. "We can trust them."

The qunari looked at the elf, but he didn't seem to relax and held his guard up. Aveline looked at him with narrowed eyes, as Isabela looked a little bit afraid at the qunari.

"We are the ones that raised Saber." Zevran explained. "That's how we know her. After the death of the Hero of Ferelden, her mother, we took care of her, as we promised her father, Alistair."

There was a silence. An awkward one.

Aveline blinked. "Hero of Ferelden? Her mother?"

"Alistair, as in _King Alistair_?" Hawke said shortly afterwards.

"Si." Confirmed Zevran with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you all acting so strange now?"

"So… technically she is the Princess of Ferelden." Anders added. "And she is the daughter of a legend."

"A bastard from the king, but yes, she is acknowledges as the King's daughter." Wynne said.

There was another silence again.

"She is the heir of the throne of Ferelden?" Sebastian asked. "I've heard that King Alistair has no other heir with the Queen."

"She has been officially named as heir of the Ferelden throne when she was sixteen." Wynne said. "I was part of the council of the King. I was also the one who tutored Si- uh, I mean Saber when her magic showed up. Of course that was a secret. As is her elven background."

"No way." Both Fenris as Anders said in unison. They looked at each other with a glare and then back at the others on the opposite of them."

"Oui. Saber is the daughter of Alistair, King of Ferelden, and Lyna Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden."

"If I may?" Isabela said calmly. Then Isabela took a deep breath. "HAS SHE LOST HER FREAKING FUCKING MIND?"

Flinching at the outburst of the pirate, she continued with ranting.

"Why didn't she just told us?" she screamed. "Oh! By the way, I am the heir of Ferelden, and the daughter of a legend and a king, mind you!" she said it with a high pinched voice.

Jumping angrily up, she paced around. "No wonder she was so… argh!" Isabela shrieked the last part out. "If that's the only reason she was acting like a bitch, then I'm going to her personally to kick her ass!"

The Rivaini continued with cursing and raving in her own native language, something she doesn't do often.

"Oh, Lord help me through this…"mumbled Sebastian, as he face palmed at himself.

"Ah-ha ha…" Zevran laughed dryly as he watched Isabela. "I've come to an understanding that Saber didn't spoke a word about it, yes?"

"Uh- no, she hasn't." Varric said, as he watched the Rivaini. "In fact, she hasn't told us anything about herself. We ,uh- got an argument with her. And she left."

"Hmpf. As expected from her." Sten said and crossed his arms. He too watched Isabela. "Although, perhaps I can understand why."

"That wasn't the reason." Fenris said. He looked at the qunari. "She had used a strange magic."

"What do you know about strange magic, boy?" Morrigan said with a sarcastic laugh.

Fenris glared at her. "Killing someone with merely a gesture isn't something you can easily overlook!" he snapped. "I have been a slave to one of the most powerful Magister in Tevinter. I've seen many bizarre things. But that-"

He cut himself off. Remembering how she killed that guard, and that voice that she had back then. It even had scared him. It was like a whole other person was there, disguising itself with Saber's body.

"I have never seen that kind of magic." Anders said, jumping in. "I first thought that she was possessed by a demon- but not even a demon can be that powerful, right?"

"It wasn't a demon." Merrill said once again. "I am a bloodmage. I know it isn't a demon."

Morrigan looked at them, and then lowered her gaze. Isabela had calmed down and had joined them once again. She looked at the witch.

Morrigan sighed. "I was afraid that this might happen. Tell us what happened."

"She snapped completely when this guy, uh- Gaston spoke to her." Anders explained.

"Gaston." Leliana repeated the name. She looked at Zevran who nodded at her. Then she lowered her gaze.

"Tell us." Fenris demanded. He looked at them over the fire. All of them looked at the elf with a stern expression, but Fenris pressed on. "What are you waiting for? Tell us already!"

The dwarf eventually barked out a laugh. "Hold down your nugs, loverboy!" Fenris looked at Oghren with a dull expression. "But don't worry. Uncle Oghren shall tell you the tale of Sineád Mahariel Theirin."

**(:.:)**

**I know, I know! The time line between dragon age origin and dragon age II doesn't make any sense here, so forget about it. To be honest, I am not really happy with this chapter. It sucks. I hate when so many people are talking in one scene.**

**Enough with the dialogue! Next time the action comes back with Saber and Talis! **

**Oh, and thanks for everyone's support! Don't forget to review!**

**Next:**

**Faster**


	16. Chapter 16: Faster

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 16**

**Faster**

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
>And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.<br>And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
>And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.<em>

_I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart.  
>I feel so free.<br>I'm alive, I'm breaking out.  
>I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars.<br>And I can see I've been wasting too much time_

**(:.:)**

"We're here, Sab." Talis said, as she pointed out at the lake.

The brilliant water glistered in the light of the moon, reflecting its image in the water. Saber had never been to the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. She had never any reason to go. Cain had told her about though. He said it wasn't that bad, but for it felt like some luxurious prison. And he wasn't the type to be locked away for his whole life. Back then, he had said it with that laugh of his.

Saber remembered his face clearly. A handsome formed face, with dark eyes and dark spiky hair. He would always have an serious, or maybe even a surly look on his face. And when he was annoyed, he could get such a dry expression that it made her laugh. But the best moments, when they were together was the moment when his face would soften and whisper his endearment to her.

She reached out to the necklace on her neck. Saber felt a pang of pain through her when she thought about Cain. Even after 6 years she couldn't think about him without feeling pain. Putting the memory back in her mind, she walked forward. Talis followed her.

"What do you think? About Mages and Templers?" Talis asked as they walked on.

Saber didn't answer at that. She hated the Templers. Ever since she had seen what they had done with Cain, she had resented the organization with her whole being. But, she had seen what Cain did with his magic. That had also awakened a certain fear for magic inside her.

Seeing the tower coming closer, she remembered that Anders was talking about the Circle of Magi too, when they were discussing with each other about the plight of mages. Saber clenched her fist together. Remembering her former companions not only annoyed her, it was also painful. Why in all the damnation was she called to this place?

She pulled her hood up, hoping it would keep the cold wind away from her ears. As they walked closer to the edge of the lake, she suddenly felt an unpleasant presences. Saber stopped her track. Something was wrong. Talis looked questionable at her as they stopped before the lake.

"Saber? What's wrong?"

Saber didn't say anything back. Her eyes became red and she watched the tower. Scowling, she narrowed her eyes as she observed what she saw. The colors of red, together with a bright yellow color. Mages and bloodmages. Among them were more presences. Dark blue ones, the ones that had now magic in them. But around those persons she could see that they were covered with a bright blue aura. Templers. Searching, she saw that the highest point of the tower was infiltrated with a dark purple color.

"There is where you are…" she mumbled to herself.

With her face hidden under her hood, she walked towards the boat. Turning towards Talis, she gestured the elf to step in.

"Who's there to be exactly?" Talis asked, as she crossed her arms.

"I've been summoned by one of the Guardians." Saber explained. "And I must now fulfill a duty that cannot be forsaken."

"Mages and Templers may be fighting there." Talis said as she pointed out at the tower. She had a wary look on her face.

Saber nodded. "I have to go there. There is no need for us to meddle with their business."

Talis looked hesitant at Saber, but after awhile she stepped forward. Stepping carefully in the boat, the water slammed against the wood of the driving object, and made a splashing sound. The water was calm, but there was still a small breeze in the area.

When Talis sat down in the boat, Saber took the peddle in her hand. She still looked at the Circle of Magi. Knowing that she had to go through there. With a deep breath and gathering her courage, she inserted the peddle in the water and started to row.

**(:.:)**

Saber and Talis jumped off the boat and landed on the steady ground. outside, there were a lot of noises sounded. Saber could feel the strong magic through her body. Blood magic, along with Templers. Shaking her head, she stepped forward. Seeing the front door of the Circle completely torn off, she heard Talis cursing in qunari.

"In what mess do you bring us in this time, Saber?" Talis mumbled with a sigh.

Saber didn't answer her, and stepped through the gate. This was the first time that she saw the tower from the inside. The great hall, decorated with different symbols. The smell that lingers in the Chantry was also here. Saber snorted disgusted by it. She also could smell magic, and lyrium. By the smell of the lyrium, a short image of a certain elf popped in her head. Saber quickly pushed the image back, and bit frustrated on her bottom lip.

After looking around, they saw that there was no one in the great hall. The only ones who were present, were some corpses from both Templers as from mages. Quickly, she averted her eyes from them, and walked on.

The next great door was also torn off. The mages were eager to escape their prison. Saber placed her hand on the shattered wood. She wondered how that battle went. Her mother once told her about the mages in the Circle. The one time that she had visited the tower and how the recruitment of mages went.

"So this is the result of the war, huh?" Talis said behind her.

Saber turned around and looked at the elf. "So it seems. There are still mages here. Some use bloodmagic. I also sensed Templers here. Let's be careful. I have little interest in meddling with them."

The fear to meet a templar was still there. Saber also had that, ever since she was a child.

The attention was drew when someone screamed and roared. The Veil was suddenly torn apart, and she could feel a demon entering this world. A cold chill went on her spine. This must be the work of the Guardian.

"Let's go!" she said to Talis. Running ahead they entered a room that looked like the library. Some of the books had fallen off. Even some book cases were down.

The presence of the demon became stronger and stronger. Hearing the roar of an unnatural creature, Saber hurried herself. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and her eyes turned red. They went to the left when they reached the end of the hall.

"Die, bastard!" she heard someone scream.

Saber stopped her track when she was about to enter the next room. She saw a demon, hungry for power and fire sparking off its body. For a brief moment she noticed the presence behind the demon. A mage and a templar. The demon turned around as it noticed her presence. Snarling the creature roared at her.

"You are too late!" it screamed. "We have her already!"

Saber narrowed her eyes. She bent her knees slightly, and took her sword slightly out of its sheath. The iron glanced in the little light they had.

"Watch out!" screamed someone behind the demon.

The demon stormed off at her. Saber took steps forward and used all the strength in her legs that she had. The demon lashed out at her, but Saber spin around. While she was turning, she took her sword completely out of its sheath. When she almost was straight opposite the demon, she lashed her sword through the demon. The sound of singing steel and cutting through flesh filled the room. The demon immediately stopped with making sounds or moving. It fell on the ground, and its body turned into ashes.

Saber looked down at the mess beneath her. Placing the sword back, she looked at persons, who were standing on the stairs. Her hood was still covering her face, and she observed the templar and mage. Her eyes lingered on the mage, who had a distrustful look on his face. After a while, Saber's eyebrows shot up. She recognized the mage!

"Connor?"

The mage narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Saber putted her hood off and revealed her face. The eyes of the mage widened at the sight before him. Saber bowed slightly before him.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" she said with a calm voice.

"Lady Sineád? Maker's breath!" Connor exclaimed.

He stepped away from the templar, who didn't attempt to stop him. Connor walked towards Saber, and grasped for her hand, shaking it wildly.

"Sineád?" Talis said with a mockingly smile. "So that's your name!"

Saber glared at her. "It's not, so you better don't start calling me like that!"

Connor released her hand, and Saber looked back at him."Thank Andraste and the Maker you are safe, my Lady! Everyone at court, or so my father have told, was worried about your missing! How long has it been? Four? Five years?"

Saber took her hand back and stepped away from his reach. "It has been six years since the last time I stepped one foot in the country." She said bitterly.

Connor nodded, and still had a wide grin on his face. The mage was at least ten years older than her. her mother had saved him when he was a child. And he had partly tutored her with her magic. And above that, he was the son of Arl Eamon, the King's councilor and the former Arl of Red Clife.

"How are you, Connor." She said.

The mage snorted. "With this war and all, it hasn't been easy, but we manage. As long as you stay away from the Templers."

She glanced at the templar behind him. A man with black hair and light blue eyes was standing there, with a brute look on his face. She then looked back at Connor, and she had a dry expression on her face.

"Way to go." Saber said while pointing out at the templar.

Connor looked back at the man behind him. the templar had his arms crossed and his armor made enough sounds to draw Saber's attention too. She looked at the man, who still had an brash look on his face.

"Oh he? He was helping me, you know. Saying he was searching for his brother and sister."

"What is this all about? Someone you know?"

Connor turned around and looked at him. He nodded. "She's an old friend of the family."

"What's it to you, templar?" Saber countered before anything could be said further.

Before he could react back, Talis interrupted him. She came closer and observed the templar closer. Saber looked surprised at her companion and raised her eyebrow when Talis suddenly started to laugh out loud.

"Now I know you!" she exclaimed.

"Wait." The templar said. "I know you too. You're… Talis? Right? The qunari elf that summoned my brother to Baron… uh la Stinky Cheese."

Saber raised her eyebrow up at the naming the templar said. She then looked back at Talis who was slightly chuckling.

"I remember you. It's the little Hawke." Talis said and looked over at Saber. The templar shot her an angry and offended look.

"He's the brother of the Champion of Kirkwall?" Saber asked while looking surprised at the templar.

She knew that the younger brother had joined the Templers, or so Bethany had told. But this man… he didn't look like his siblings. They had the same familiar hair color, but the templar got a strong jaw and chin. And his face was or more his expression was more… brasher. But what irritated Saber more was the once again, that damn irony!

"You've got to be kidding me…" she mumbled. "I dumped one Hawke to find another one."

"The name is Carver. Carver Hawke." He pronounced the name prideful and placed his sword back in its sheath. He looked at Saber with narrowed eyes. "How do you know my brother?"

"I rescued his ass from Tevinter." Saber replied plainly. "I am also befriended with your twin sister, Bethany Hawke."

Carver rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his older brother. "Right. Should have expected that from him."

Saber noticed that he had a complete other attitude towards his brother than Bethany had. Bethany had once mentioned that there had been a certain rivalry between the two of them.

There was a silence again. Saber looked away from Carver and stared at Connor. "What were you doing here? Was he hunting you down?" she asked, and pointed out at Carver. Champion's brother or no, he was a templar and she can strike him down any moment.

Connor shook his head. "No, my Lady. It seems we are the last ones that remained in this tower. The rest of us have left the tower already."

Saber raised her eyebrows surprised. "You remained here on purpose? Why would you do that?" She looked at Carver. "Was he holding you here against your will then?"

"Hey! I was held here against my will!" Carver said back defensively. "He refused to leave! And he insisted me to stay here just in case he becomes an abomination!"

Connor sighed. "Ever since that day in my childhood, the day I became possessed… I fear what magic can do with me…" Connor had a fearful tone in his voice and his eyes are standing with a haunter look as memories flashed through his mind.

Saber was quiet. "Then I suppose you have good reasons to remain here."

She suddenly sensed a new wave of a strong presence above them. Looking up the ceiling, stumbling noises were sounded. Saber knew that someone was waiting for her there. As the sounds died again, she looked back at both Connor as Carver.

"Those sounds have been sounded now for days." Carver explained. "It comes from the Harrowing chamber, on top of the tower." Carver came down from the stairs and came slightly closer. "We tried to enter the room, but somehow we can't."

"I bet you just need a good pick locking." Talis said between the lines, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I doubt it will work, Talis." Saber said with dry voice.

"Ever since the day those strange events started, the Veil also changed." Connor continued. Saber looked back at the mage. "And now, the Veil is thin enough for demons to come from the Fade to here."

After a while, she snorted and passed them. "The Veil is thin because of the many rituals of Bloodmagic that has been performed." Saber walked to the door and had her hand on the door. She opened it slightly and she could immediately feel the disturbing presence again. It was stronger this time.

"So, a bloodmage is upstairs?" Carver asked as he followed Saber's movements.

"No." she responded. It was something worse than that. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "It's something else."

"Well, I am eager to know what." Carver pushed on.

Saber turned around to look at him annoyed. She hated it when people pushed on about useless information. And besides that, the boy was a templar and there for untrusting. Without saying a word, she pushed the door further open. It was dark. For a moment, Saber felt fear as she faced the darkness. But after a while, she took a deep breath and gathered all her courage. Cold air was hitting in her face as she passed through it. Without glancing back, she could feel Talis following her. And after a while, the templar and the mage followed her too, in the darkness.

**(:.:)**

_**7 years ago**_

_Saber looked at Cain. They were in at a bench inside the city Amaranthine. The handsome face of him stood out relaxed as he told Saber some story of his. The usual snarl on his face was replaced with a bright smile and his dark hair fell slightly down before his eyes. She was now twenty-one years old. Two years ago she had met Cain, and for one year they are together._

"_The Circle isn't such a bad place." Cain said. "They learn a young mage how to control magic and if you do exactly what the Templers are saying, then life isn't that unpleasant."_

"_And that's probably where the problem lies." Saber counter with a smile. _

_Cain barked out a laugh. "My love," he said. "I never do what others tell me to do." His expression changed in a serious one. "Don't get me wrong; the Circle is a good place for young mages, where they can train themselves to use magic. But defending yourself against demons… no wall, no prison can protect against it. So, why is it that mages are prison in a room, with some templar always watching them?"_

_Saber looked at him. She felt an uneasy feeling inside herself. Cain had a haunted expression in his eyes. She always was aware about the abuses Templers would put to a mage. But never had she actually questioned the purpose of it. She always believed that the Circle of Magi some kind of protection was against demons. But she had never seen the tower. Not from the inside, at least. And the only reason why she remained free was because of the King. But Cain's words held some truth in them. No wall could protect a mage against demons. _

"_Bah, enough of this." Cain scowled. He stood up from his place and walked towards Saber. His dark eyes met with Saber's blue- and green eyes. "I am happy to stay out of that place, as long I can be at your side."_

_Saber smiled at him. He made her so happy. The feelings she felt for him had never reduced, neither had she regretted it to be with him. _

"_I am happy you are here too…" she said in a soft voice. _

_Extending his hand to her, Saber accepted it. It was warm and soft. Standing up, she looked at the mage. It had been a wonder that he wasn't caught yet by the Templers. Somehow, he had managed to escape them. Smiling, she thanked the Maker for it in a small prayer. _

_Walking hand in hand, they left the city and went to the open field. The red glow on the lands warmed them. Cain held her hand firm in his, entangling their fingers together. _

"_You know, the first time a saw you, I saw you running from the Keep towards Amaranthine."Cain said. _

_Saber looked at him with wide eyes. "You've seen me there? Then I am surprised that you remembered that so well."_

_Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at open field before them. Guiding them to a place where high weeds were standing up and allowed one to hide, Cain sat down on the ground. Looking at Saber expectedly, he patted down next to him. Grinning at him, Saber sat down next to him. _

"_Of course I remembered it." Cain huffed. "You were singing some annoying song. It lingered in my head for weeks!"_

_Saber laughed at that. He still held her hand in his and didn't made any movement to release her. They both looked at each other. Cain reached out to her face with his other hand and gently stroked her brown hair. _

"_Your hair is beautiful, you know." He sighed. _

"_My, what a cliché comment." Saber responded with a laugh. Though she couldn't help but to blush at that. _

_Cain's hand trailed lower and rested on her cheek, caressing the skin gently. Saber closed her eyes and leaned in his touch. Maker, what did she love him. Feeling him coming closer, he cupped her face. Without opening her eyes, she knew what he was going to do. Softly brushing her lips with his, she threw her arms around him. _

"_I love you…" he breather out softly. Placing a tender kiss on her, she responded immediately at his touch. The words her said, she didn't knew if he meant it. Perhaps he would say that to every girl. _

_Falling on her back, his weight pressed her down on the ground. Her brown hair was wildly around her and formed a sort of pillow underneath her head. Kissing him, she felt him touching her body where no one had ever touched her. Moaning softly, Cain retreated a bit. Saber looked at him, and saw a hesitating look in his eyes. She knew why. For the couple times that they had almost came to a certain intimidate point, Saber had always crawled back. Physical touches were always unpleasant, especially the intimidates ones. It reminded her of the shame she carried. The scars, the markings… she didn't want to reveal herself so openly to anyone. _

_She had told Cain about it. Everything. Who she was, and what happened to her and her body. She had been afraid that he would despise her and be disguised by her appearance. Instead, he had just listened to her, and had whispered comforting words in her ear. Saber kissed him again by reaching out to him. Because of him, she was feeling alive now. More than anything. _

"_Are you sure, love?" he asked, as he held her close. He looked in her eyes. _

_Saber nodded. "I want you…" she whispered._

_There was a silence, and Cain looked at her with a smug smirk on his face. Saber suddenly realized what she had said. Her eyes widened and she felt her face flaming with embarrassment._

"_W-what I-I mean is-… I really- uh, want this experience with you, i-if it has to happen, I mean." She stuttered like a fool. Looking away, she tried detangle herself from him. _

"_Hey! Where are you going? The fun has only begun!" he whispered to her hotly. He held her firmer and closer to him. Kissing her again, and this time with more passion and lust, he took Saber's breath away. _

"_I want you too…" he whispered to her. "More than two years I want you…" _

_Saber looked at him, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. She saw the lust, and the passion in his eyes. But also the sign of loving and wanting. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly nodded._

"_Is it going to hurt?" she asked quietly. Of course she knew that it would hurt. But she just had to ask the childish question, just to be reassured of it. _

_Placing a kiss on her lips, he whispered back to her. "A little, since you're a virgin. But, after the pain, pleasure and joy will come. I'll promise."_

_Placing his forehead to Saber's, his hand traveled down to straps of her Warden uniform. Saber closed her eyes, as her heart slammed in her chest madly. She felt him kissing her throat and jaw, feeling his hand caressing her naked skin. Gasping, she clenched her eyes close. _

_She could feel her hands guided to Cain's body. Opening her eyes slightly, she felt him kissing her hands, often licking her fingertips. The sensation was strange and stunning. She brought her hand to his face and caressed it softly. He smiled at her, and then released her hands. _

_Suddenly, Saber realized how exposed she laid. Her Warden tunic was open and revealed her breast band. On her stomach was the big scare and around it the markings. Cursing, she hided herself with her arms. Cain let out a growl, and took the ends of his own shirt. Pulling it over his head, he revealed his torso. Shocked and stunned at this, Saber stumbled a bit backwards. _

"_W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. _

_Cain gave her a plain expression. "How else do you want to do it?"_

_Mentally face-palming herself, she looked away from him. She wanted to stand up and run away. This was too much! She felt herself so insecure and uncomfortable. What if he finds her ugly because of the scars? What if he wants to leave her? What if this was just a game to him?_

_Doubt crept inside her, and it made her afraid. She made a movement to stand up, but was stopped by Cain. _

"_I-I can't!" she exclaimed desperately. "T-the scars! They are so ugly! I don't want you to see me like this!"_

_Scowling, Cain took her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "What about it? They are part of you, and who you are!"_

"_You don't understand!" she countered back. Now she was getting angry at him. "I- this… is not who I want to be!"_

_Frowning, Cain forced her arms away. Saber struggled and snarled at him, and got an equal snarl back from him. He managed to get her arms away from her chest and revealed herself. Saber looked away, feeling herself being humiliated. _

"_See? I told you…" she mumbled. Cain didn't spoke a word back to her and she could feel his eyes on her scar. She didn't dare to look at him. To face the disgust in his eyes. _

"_Maker…" he said softly. "But you're more beautiful than I thought."_

_Stunned, she looked at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something back, but words were lost. She saw his face was slightly blushing, and the snarl was completely gone. It had a stunning expression on it. _

"_I have seen many women in my life. Naked, mostly." _

_He had a teasing sound on his voice. Saber now threw a glare at him and gave a punch on chest. He growled softly at it, but got a smug smirk on his face. _

"_But never in my life have I ever seen a more beautiful body as yours." _

_Placing his hand on her stomach, he caressed the place where her scar was. Feeling his fingers sprawled on her body, she looked at his hand and then to his face. _

"_I don't understand." She eventually said. _

_Smiling, he traveled his hand up on her body. "Those scars are the prove you have fought, and that you came out victorious. You're like a knight, strong, proud and graceful. How can I find such sight not beautiful."_

_Lost at words, Saber looked at him and let the words sink in. _

"_I love you." Cain said. He had a soft glance in his eyes. "I love every part of you,"_

_Kissing her again, he covered her body with his, and settled between her legs. She had expected to be uncomfortable under his weight, but instead she felt safe and content with it. Still looking in his dark eyes, and stroking his dark hair._

"_I want to make love to you, my love." He whispered hotly. "Now. Here. Right now I want to make you mine."_

_He became silent, and Saber realized he was waiting for her to respond on him. She had never felt this… feeling before. This want and yearning for someone. _

"_Yes…" she whispered back. "I want you to be mine too…"_

_Smirking smugly, she looked at him disapproving. _

"_Well now… That must be take care of."_

_**(:.:)**_

Killing another demon, she held her sword before her. It was covered with blood, as the screams of the desire demon lingered in the room. Saber looked at Carver and Connor. Seeing they were okay, she glanced at Talis, who got a bored expression on her face.

"We have almost reached to Harrowing room." Carver said. He pointed out at the stairs further in the hall.

The presence and the calling was stronger now. She could hear her name being called. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Taking steps forward, she went to the stairs. Opening, the door, she felt the dark presence coming closer.

Turning around, she looked at the others. "Perhaps it is better for all of you to stay here." She said.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Talis said with an dry voice. Instead of going back, the elf stepped forward and passed Saber. Carver and Connor passed her too and went without fear in the room.

Smiling a smirk, Saber followed them and went into the room. Walking in the room, she felt a horrible presence.

"You came…" A rough voice said with an Antivian voice. It was a combination of a demon and human voice. Saber narrowed her eyes. Her eyes revealed it was one of the Guardians. The woman was alone.

The woman revealed herself in little light there was. She had blood on her skin. Her eyes were red and her skin was unnatural unhealthy grey. It was as if a corpse had risen from the death. Her skin was broken too, with a red light coming through the cracks. Her long blond hair, now tangled and covered up with blood.

"Andraste's great flaming ass!" exclaimed Carver. "What in the Void-"

"Mariela." Saber stated. She had recognized the older woman immediately.

"I'm glad you came, Saber." She said. "As you see, you know why…"

Saber felt pity for her. It wasn't an end she wished for the older woman. Mariela looked at Carver.

"I see you have finished your former business…" Mariela said with a tired voice. "I also notice… the lack of presence of them…"

Narrowing her eyes, Saber responded back. "They were not useful to me anymore… I had to leave them behind."

Without saying another word Mariela took her bow from her back. Saber took her sword out of it sheath and held it before her. Getting ready for battle.

"You know what this is, right?" Mariela said. "My time has come, and for too long am I tainted to this curse."

Saber didn't responded. Mariela's expression changed in a sad one.

"I did not wish for you to do this." The older Guardian mourned. " But what must be done, must be done."

Her red eyes looked at Saber, who equally stared back at the older woman. She nodded in agreement. Glancing at the others, she saw that Talis, Carver, and Connor were getting ready for the battle. Taking a deep sigh, she looked back at the Guardian.

"Forgive me, Sister." Saber lamented. "But I shall fulfill the duty that shall not be forgotten."

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 17**

**Get it Right**


	17. Chapter 17: Get it Right

**Thanks you all for your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 17**

**Get It Right**

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_All that you touch tumbles down_

'_Cause my best intentions keeps making a mess of things_

_Just trying to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take from me_

_To get it right_

**(:.:)**

Saber looked at Mariela, saddened that the older woman had fallen so deeply in their curse. The veins on her skin had turned out black, and were curling over her, like a disease. Her eyes were red, but surrounded with a unhealthy look in them.

"Maker's breath." Whispered Talis. "What had happen to her? Who is she?"

"I don't know her that long." Saber answered calmly, hiding her distress well. "But I know what I must do."

Talis raised an eyebrow at her. "If you say so…" she mumbled. Holding her dagger out and keeping her eyes on Mariela, she stood ready.

Saber knew Mariela helped them in Antiva, when the others were still with her. Their memories popped in her head again, and annoyed she pushed them away with a growl. Turning around, she looked at Talis, Carver and Connor. She gestured them to lower their weapons, and they shot her a questioning look.

"This is my battle." Her voice commanded strongly. "I must fight this battle alone."

Talis looked at her with disapproving look in her eyes, but even though she disagreed with her, she kept her mouth shut. Lowering her gaze, she took a couple steps back. Carver and Connor followed her example. Saber sighed out of relief, grateful that she didn't need to argue with them. Turning back to Mariela, she took one step forward. Mariela strained the string of her bow with one arrow.

Saber took another step forward, while her gaze lingered on the other Guardian. The dark purple stream, what normally would only be in the veins, was now covering the whole body. She is now possessed.

The sound of a flying object was sound. Saber looked up, and saw the arrow. Narrowing her eyes, she summoned her mana. She needed to be fast enough to dodge the arrow in seconds. Releasing the mana, a veil of electricity covered her body. Magic, a gift from Urthemiel, came from the core inside her. Her heart was pounded against her ribcage. She saw and felt the effects of her magic around her as it was released. The arrow suddenly went slower, and her being faster. Making a turn around the arrow, she heard the whispering flying whistle in her ear.

Time came back to its normal pace. She heard the young Hawke cursing behind her. Knowing that their eyes couldn't follow her movements, she guessed it must be a strange picture, to move from place to place, without actual seeing the movements.

Mariela shot another arrow, but this time there were two of them. Not wanting to exhaust her mana immediately, she dodged one by rolling over the ground, and cut the another one in half by rising up. Saber ran forward towards Mariela.

Suddenly, Saber felt the awful presence again in Mariela. The Veil was torn open again. Her red eyes showed the demons that were escaping. Before her a Rage demon climbed out of the Fade through the Veil. It ragged towards Saber with a roar. Narrowing her eyes and clenching her lips together, she swung her sword through it. The sharp side made a clear singing sound when it hit the demon. Roaring, the demon gripped towards its chest as the sword cut him in two. Blood hit in her face and covered it. Surrounded by fire, the demon disappeared once again in the ground, while the smell of burning flesh lingered.

Saber stopped her movements. The blood was still on her blade and on her face. She saw Mariela firing another arrow to her. Saber dodged it again, but this time it had hit her on her cheek, making a small scratch on it. Hissing, Saber glared at Mariela.

"Forgive me," Mariela said with remorse in her voice. "But it seems that I cannot longer control my body."

"I know…" growled Saber, while touching her wound on her cheek. "The demon that was placed inside you has won the battle. I understand that." She lowered her arm, and placed it back on the hilt of her sword, next to her other hand. "That's why I'll kill you."

Mariela nodded. She strained her bow's string. Saber held her blade highly up and waited for the next attack. The purple streams in Mariela moved towards the arrow. Shooting the arrow, freeing it from her grasp. The arrow was filled with its taint.

Saber took a deep breath, and summoned her mana, bringing the lightning in her sword. The steel was immediately enchanted with electricity. As the arrow almost hit her again, Saber hit it with her sword. The power and magic was released. Saber felt herself being slammed back, and groaned when the pressure pushed her back. An explosion was released as another arrow was shot from Mariela. Smoke covered the whole room, and Saber heard her other companions coughing and calling out her name. Saber looked at them with her red eyes. She saw their forms in their colors and she could tell that they were fine.

Gazing back at Mariela, she suddenly noticed that the former Guardian had turned towards the others. She saw that she had strained her bow again. Standing up as quickly as possible, she rushed towards them. She saw the form of Carver coming closer. The arrow of Mariela multiplied in more of them. Saber pushed Carver away, and heard him making a startling sound. As the arrows almost had reached them, she summoned her mana and made a wall of ice. The arrows hit it as the ice was scatter from the blast.

Saber looked behind her. The room was still too clouded for them to see each other, but Saber saw their forms.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked. A growl and a mumble was what she got as a response. Glancing over the ice, she saw that Mariela was coming closer to them. Snarling, Saber jumped over the ice. Her mind screamed that she needed to protect them. She ran towards her with her sword. She saw another arrow being fired, this time it was faster. Before she could react, the arrow had hit her in her shoulder. By the force of it, she was slammed backwards. Mariela suddenly sped up and rushed towards her. Seeing the dagger in her hand, she saw the glance of it. It was pointed out towards her. With wide eyes, she saw the Mariela tried to lash out at her. Rolling over backwards, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she dodged it. She managed to get on her feet, and jumped backwards.

Mariela rushed towards her again, and she managed to stab Saber in her waist. Screaming out at the pain, Saber felt the pain screaming through her body. She punched with hesitation in Mariela's face. Summoning her mana, she threw fire at Mariela. The other Guardian jumped away, but Saber rushed towards her, grabbing her by the neck. She used most of her mana that she had in her body. Lightened up again by the electricity she pushed Mariela and herself through the wall, releasing the magic. The lightning made a shrieking sound as it destroyed the wall of the tower. More smoke was added in the Harrowing room.

"Could you please stop that!" exclaimed Connor as he coughed again. He never got an answer from Saber.

Chasing the Guardian, Mariela fled away from Saber. She ran all she could towards Mariela, determined to defeat her. She did not enjoy this chase, nor the idea of killing her. But she knew what to be done. The dagger was still in Mariela's hand, and blood streamed out of her waist where she had hit Saber. The possession became worse as the purple lines grew more intense.

Mariela turned to the right. Saber jumped on the wall, and jumped towards the same reaction. Before them was an entrance towards another room. Saber called her mana to her left hand, creating a fireball. She shot it and destroyed to entrance as well as the opportunity to escape. Mariela stopped her movements towards that direction. Saber used her last piece of mana to increase her speed again.

Time went slow. She saw how Mariela turned slowly towards her. Much to her grief, she that the brown eyes of Mariela were now completely red. Holding her sword up, she ran towards her. She saw of the blade connected with the stomach of Mariela. Saber held her eyes pinned at Mariela's and for a brief moment she saw a flash in them. As if she almost got there human glint back in them. With one final thrust, she felt hand hitting the body of Mariela, and the point of her sword hitting the crumbled wall behind them. Mariela made a shrieking sound, combined with the voice of the demon. Saber continuously looked in her eyes, feeling the warm blood streaming over her hand. She didn't shake, nor was she in shock.

"I…" Mariela started. "- am g-grateful…" coughing up blood, she lowered her head down. "I… am glad that… this t-torment is o-over…"

She looked back in the eyes of Saber, who had now turned back towards their original color. Saber could feel the others approaching them. She could also feel the demon inside Mariela growing stronger again. Saber looked for a brief moment concerned at the older woman, but she merely chuckled.

"Before you finish me off…" she said. "-I have… something to say…" She leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear: "Saber… don't forget… your friend…"

Her final were whispered in her last breath with closed eyes, before the sword inside her lashed out to her right. A ripping sound was heard in the silence. Saber felt more blood covering her frame. The older woman fell on the ground, while the demon died. The Veil immediately started to recover itself. Saber stared at the older woman. She felt remorse and grief for the woman. She kneeled before the woman, she placed her hand on Mariela's eyes.

"May you find rest and peace, sister…" she whispered softly. Gathering her body in her arms. She turned around, and saw her companions. They looked at her and then the body in her arms. Without a word, she passed and no one said a word about it. Walking down on the stairs, Saber made her way outside.

The words of Mariela lingered in her mind. Regret, remorse and grief combined inside her. And not only about Mariela's death. Her mind went towards the others. To Fenris, Anders, Aveline, Varric, Isabela, and Merrill. She wondered where they were, and what they were thinking. Feeling sad, but annoyed by it, she snarled and pushed the though away.

Connor made a grave with magic near the tower, and Saber laid the Guardian in it carefully. When the earth covered her body, Saber laid the bow of Mariela on it. Her eyes lingered on the grave. She caught herself praying for Mariela to be at the Maker's side. Sighing she turned wordlessly away from it.

Connor, Carver and Tallis were waiting for her. Covering up her sadness, she faced them with a blank expression.

"Care to explain what happened there?" Tallis demanded lightly.

Saber didn't immediately answered. She had a deep scowl on her face. "I… was once part of their organization. And in order to become a member you'll be infected. And that infection makes you stronger… and sicker."

Carver looked at her with a frown. "Are you sick too then?" he stepped forward. "I could sense the demon inside that woman. The same presence as an abomination! Are you like her too? An abomination?"

Saber shook her head. "Bah! Abomination." She spat out. "No, I'm not that far infected. Or at least, not yet."

When Carver opened his mouth, she shushed him to be quiet. She didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. "Where are you heading now?" Saber asked Connor and Carver.

"Well… my lady, I wanted to tell you this…" Connor said hesitantly. Saber raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I was planning to take Sir Carver with me to Denerium… to help the Queen."

"Anora? What does she want now?" Saber questioned.

"Haven't you heard?" Carver interrupted. "About the King?"

Saber immediately became alerted. She looked with wide eyes at the two men. "What about him? What's wrong?" Connor looked away from her for a moment., and Saber glared at him. "Come one man! Speak up!" she snapped.

"The King… he's gone!" Connor eventually exclaimed. " My farther wrote to me. Telling me that King Alistair was gone! And shortly after, Empress Celene had knocked on the doors of the palace, explaining the Alistair was in Orlais-"

Saber turned around. "Orlais…" She remembered the man, Gaston. And how they were planning to go back to Orlais.

"Saber," Talis said. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"One plus one is two." Saber dryly, while touching the wound on her cheek. It was already healing. "We'll head towards Denerium. There we'll travel forward to Orlais."

Talis nodded, agreeing in the plan. "Let's move now."

**(:.:)**

Anora was pacing anxiously in her chamber, where was little light from the fire. The Queen of Ferelden had tried to sleep but she couldn't. Thinking about the current problems they were having. The war between Mages and Templers, Orais, who was literally scratching their nails on the borders of Ferelden, Tevinter's sudden rise of power, and last but not least the disappearance of the King. Above that, Empress Celene from Orlais had come here to Ferelden, asking for sanctuary since Orlais wasn't safe even for her. It was shortly after her husband, King Alistair had disappeared from the palace.

She bit nervously on her bottom lip. She wasn't particular fond of the Oleasian Empress, since she tried to arrange a marriage between her and King Calain, the late King of Ferelden. Nevertheless had she offered her a place to stay, but only because of the information she had. It seems that a man called Gaston L'Aigle had managed to take over the throne. Celene had described a so called weapon, that spit fire and metal and could destroy an entire army of men without a scratch.

Sighing, the Queen of Ferelden fell in her chair. Dark times were approaching Thedas, and chaos and war from different directions were threatening all of them.

Anora stared in the fire with a frown. Since a long time, she regretted that the Hero of Ferelden was no longer among them. She would have been a strong ally for Ferelden. Anora was grateful for the Dalish Elf, since she had saved Ferelden from both the Blight as a civil war, but she had always doubted the honesty in her promise. She always knew that her husband was deeply in love with the elf, and every time he was gone she had wondered if he would go to the Warden. If she was his mistress. And above that, the elf had one thing that Anora never had: a child.

It had been 6 years since the last time they have heard of Alistair's daughter, Sineád, or Saber as she would call herself. Her husband was always enthusiastic when he would talk about his daughter. Even though Eamon, Teagon and Alistair may think that she didn't knew about the correspondence between them, but she was no fool. Especially when it was Sineád who was elected to be the throne's heir. Of course, there were now rumors about choosing another heir, since the princess disappeared.

She had seen the girl a couple times. Her face had strong resemblance of her mother, having the same determined look in her eyes. And her eyes- so unusual colored. Anora snorted. What girl? She must now be a young woman, who had done nothing then runaway from her duty as heir of Ferelden. The council would be wise to choose another heir for the throne. Once again, Anora regretted that she couldn't bear any children. Continuously staring in the fire, she was disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the door.

"Your Highness?" the Orleasian accent was sounded out of the mouth of Erlina, the handsmaid of Anora.

"If the Empress want to play that ridicules Orleasian game again, then the answer is no." snapped Anora annoyed.

"No my Lady, it's something else."

The queen looked surprised, but nodded and gestured her to proceed. Erlina took a deep breath and entered the room further in.

"Sir Connor, the son of Arl Eamon has returned from the Circle of Magi and is asking for a shelter."

Anora sighed. "We are still underneath the hand of the Chantry. How does he want to justify the fact that he's an apostate?"

"A templar is accompanying him, madam." Erlina said. "And…"

The Elf stopped talking for a moment, looking hesitant. The queen frowned at her and crossed her arms impatiently. Erlina avoided the gaze of the queen, looking down on the ground. After a moment of silence, the queen closed her eyes annoyed and let out a tired sigh. Massaging the temples on her face, she waited until the elf spoke again.

"Madam," she said softly. "They have more company… and one of them claims to be… the daughter of the King."

At those words Anora snapped her eyes open and looked shocked at the elf. Her blue eyes were suddenly looking full of interest. She jumped up from her chair, without much grace in the movement. She passed the elf and walked out of the room through the door. There were different voices talking when she approached the hallway. Stepping in it, there was a small light from the fire. She could barely make out the faces. Eamon and Teagon were talking with Connor, while next of him was the Templar, who had a bashful look on his face. Behind them stood an elf, and another whose face was covered with the hood of a red cloak.

When they spotted out the Queen, Eamon and Teagon bowed before her and were mumbling, "Your Majesty". The acknowledged them with a short nod, but she lingered her gaze on the hooded woman before her.

"Anora, is you have heard the news!" Teagon said. "Connor just told us who had tagged along with him!" he turned towards the cloaked woman.

The queen walked without a word to her. The woman bowed before in a graceful way. Looking doubtful, she was almost certain who it was.

"Sineád?" she asked.

She didn't immediately made a movement to remove her hood, but after a while she brought her hand to it and let it down. It revealed her face, and the queen's suspicion.

"I would prefer by the name Saber." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

Anora observed the girl. She had changed a lot. Before, she had seemed as a cheerful young girl, with a innocent glance in her eyes. Now there was a stoic young woman with cold eyes staring at her. The only thing that had improved was the pride in her attitude, and the matured face of hers.

"I heard about the King." Saber said. "I came here for him and only him."

**(:.:)**

Saber looked at the queen with cold eyes and expression. She had little interest in the woman, for she knew that the queen didn't like her. She was only concerned with the King.

"I see… you are aware of the current situation then." Anora said.

Saber nodded. There was a chilly silence between the two woman. They held each other's eyes locked, without blinking away. Saber could see the pride in her eyes, but Saber wasn't planning to give in. She noted once again that she was shorter than the woman.

"Now… lady Sineád, what are you doing here?" Eamon asked, breaking the glaring contest between the women.

Saber looked at the older man. "I heard about the King. And the possibility of information from Empress Celene, so-"

"Did I heard my name?" A voice asked with an Orleasian accent in it. It reminded Saber of Lilianna. She looked at the door and saw a beautiful woman, with long blond curly hair. Her eyes were dark and even though she was wearing a simply night gown, she looked elegant.

The woman walked to them, but it almost seemed as if she was floating. She held the eyes of Saber in hers, and looked at the younger woman with both curiosity as suspicion.

"Empress Celene." Stated Saber.

The Empress raised her eyebrow at the fact that Saber didn't cast her eyes down. Saber knew that she must be used with the low casted gazes. She had to suppress snorting at it. This is the reason why she would rather avoid court, nobles and royalty.

"I've come to an understanding that you know more about the King." Saber said. She had her arms crossed.

Celene looked at her with a nothing-saying face. There was only silence between them. Then she chuckled a short laugh and yawned while stretching herself out. "Is this the reason why you would make such loud noise?"

Saber's calm face now turned to an angry one. "The King of Ferelden is in danger. I believe, since you are after all his sort-of guest, should be worried about his safety. And above that, he abducted in _your_ country, and by _your_ subject."

The Empress strolled towards the Guardian. She reached out to Saber, with a condescending expression on her face. Her eyes followed the hand of Celene, and she saw that she took her red cape, which Saber was still wearing. There were holes in it and at the end of the fabric was a big gap. Saber didn't mind it, since it was proof for all the battles that she had fought. Celene's eyes fell on the sword that she was wearing on her waist.

"You must be the daughter of Alistair." Celene said, while releasing the fabric. She turned around and walked away of Saber. "I've heard that the heir of Ferelden was an bastard of the King…"

Saber eyes narrowed at her. "So? Does that give you an opportunity to look down at me because I'm merely a bastard? At least I was never power hungry enough to assassinate my former successor, like some of us." she said bluntly.

Celene turned around indignantly.

"My lady!" exclaimed both Eamon as Teagon. Saber glared at her sort-of uncles, but they gave her a scowling look, warning her soundlessly that she shouldn't trigger the anger of the Orlesian Empress. Saber looked at Anora, but it didn't seemed that she wasn't upset by Saber's worth. She even had a satisfied look on her face. She looked back at Celene, who's face had now an hardened expression on it.

"Do you think you can save him on your own, when even an entire army of Chevaliers couldn't?" sneered Celene.

"At least I won't be cowering in a corner!" snapped Saber back.

Talis looked between the Empress and her friend. Sighing, she mumbled a curse. "Was a man called Gaston involved in this?"

Celene broke the glaring contest between Saber and looked at the elf who was beside Saber. She nodded. "Yes, Gaston L'Aigle."

Talis looked at Saber and she looked back at her with nod. Saber looked back at Celene. "Where is he?" she demanded. Empress or not, she won't allow anyone to look down on her just because of her background. Her cold and harsh voice was proof enough for that.

"Val Royeaux." The Empress answered, seemly unimpressed by Saber. She had her arms crossed. "I find it idiotic to go on this impossible rescue of yours."

Saber ignored her and looked at Anora, Eamon and Teagon. "Don't worry. I'll save him and bring him back home safely."

Teagon frowned at her. "Are you certain about this? We tried to bring back Alistair by ourselves and we've sent different troops, but alas…"

"It's true…" Eamon sighed as he brought his hand to his eyes and used his fingertips to close them. "Some of them survived, but I am afraid they are speaking about a weapon that could destroy enormous number of men in one hit."

"As I said: idiotic!" exclaimed Celene with her accent. "Not even the strongest army of Chevaliers could defeat him. Why could you?"

Saber felt for a small moment a feeling of doubt inside her. Why would she succeed that what others have failed to. But her doubt was quickly making room for her determination again and she looked confident to them."He's my father and my Lord. Saving him is the least thing I could do."

"Even if you would die?" Celene snorted. She had un disbelieve look on her face.

Saber nodded. "Even if I die. I do not fear death."

_The world would be better off if I did… _She thought bitterly. She turned towards Anora.

"I know that we don't see eye to eye, but I promise you that I'll bring your husband back. All I'm asking for is a bit faith and patience." Saber said. She saw the queen of Ferelden got a strange look in her eyes. Beyond the icy stare was a small sign of gratitude. Looking towards Eamon and Teagon, she spoke again: "I do not wish for Ferelden to risk a war again, so I'll keep my identity a secret."

"My lady, do you not require for help then?" Eamon asked with a raised eyebrow. His beard hided the small line of his mouth.

She opened her mouth to answer again, wanting to say that a small group would be efficient enough to infiltrate Val Royeaux, but she was interrupted.

"I'll come along with her, farther." Saber looked surprised at Connor who spoke out loud after a long time of silence. Eamon looked shocked and fearful at his son. "I feel I still own her mother a debt."

"No." Saber dropped the word, before Eamon could. "You don't own my mother nor me anything."

Connor shook his head. "You'll need help. I am not that weak of a mage, and besides that, Sir Carver will join us."

Saber turned to look at Carver who got a surprised look on his face.

"Really? Thanks for informing then!" he snapped.

Sighing, she eventually agreed. "This won't be an vacation. I hope you know that." She informed him. She looked at Eamon and then back at Connor.

Celene huffed unbelievable. "I still can't believe it! You all agree with her to go on this suicidal mission? Créateur! Quel imbécile est cette fille!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas madame" Saber answered. The empress looked up from the fluent native tongue the Guardian spoke. "I'll get it right."

**(:.:)**

"Tell us!" demanded Fenris again. He looked at the dwarf, who was smirking widely at him. Suddenly, his eyes got an haunted expression on his face.

"Ah, sod it!" He took a long swing from the bottle ale he had. When he was done with drinking he stared in the ale with a deep frown on his forehead. "…it has been eighteen years since that day…"

Fenris raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change of the dwarf, who been jolly just a couple seconds ago. Fenris sat down on the ground and listened to him. Next to him, his companions relaxed and followed his example.

"After the Blight we all went our separated paths." Leliana said. "Lyna had moved to the borders of Ferelden in a small village in the west, where she lived with Saber. That was the last thing I've heard of Lyna."

There was a silence again. The only sound that was heard came from the fire, who made crackling sounds.

"Poor child…" Leliana eventually said. "Poor, poor child… born in such unfortunate circumstances…"

Hawke shrugged. "I suppose that being born a bastard must be tough, but there are worse fates to imagine."

"That wasn't the circumstance she meant." Morrigan shot back. She looked at Anders and Merrill. "You said that you felt a different kind of magic, am I correct?"

Both Merrill and Anders nodded and they looked concerned at her.

"Well… twenty-eight years ago… a ritual was performed..."

**(:.:)**

**Thanks for reading and supporting everyone!  
><strong>

**Next **

**Chapter 18**

**Inside a dream**


	18. Chapter 18: Inside a dream

**I added a couple pieces with it. I wasn't really satisfied with the original.**

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 18**

**Inside a dream**

_I found a promise in the dirt_

_A sign of love that didn't last_

_I smiled at myself as I thought_

_To cast aside a precious thing_

_What fools these lovers been_

_I'm sorry but I can' t be forgiven_

_For everything that I am saying_

_If I must wait for you that what I do_

_Inside a dream I'm suffering_

_(Jamison Boaz)_

**(:.:)**

Taking a deep breath, while sitting on the ground, the older man closed his eyes, asking for wisdom. Sitting on his knees, he concentrated deeply. Smelling the smoke of the fire in her nose, he let out her breath, feeling himself losing the feeling of reality around him. The last thing he heard was the crackling sound of the fire. The soothsayer was bothered by a vision for a couple nights now.

Seeing his vision again, like the one in his hasty dreams he had at night. A lion, a proud animal, surrounded by different enemies. Men with swords and shields, trying to kill him. The beast growled and roared, while lashing out around. He managed to defeat many of them, but he could see that the beast was tired. Fighting, the mane of the lion were dancing around wildly. Being stabbed multiply times, the lion continued with fighting, even though he looked tired. Eventually, the proud beast lowered himself on the ground unwillingly. Growling and groaning, he met the eyes of the soothsayer. He saw the tired, but fearless look in the beast's eyes. Growling, his eyes flashed to a blue and green eyes.

Out of nowhere a dragon came, and together with an eagle. Both were provoking the lion with their screams and roars. The lion, who had been weakened forced himself to stand up. Through the wounds and exhaustion, the soothsayer dared to say that the beast looked brave and gracious. Roaring a powerful howler, it ran towards them. the dragon and the eagle did the same.

Watching with anticipation how they charged at each other, another flash came by. For just a moment, he vaguely could see the form of two human men, and one woman. Until they clashed together. He saw another flash. The eagle raised up. His wings spread wide, almost covering everything. Chaos surrounded them, and the world was in flames. The soothsayer looked behind the eagle and saw that out of the smoke the lion jumped out and lashed the bird down with a mighty blow from his claw. A warrior with blue and green eyes.

Opening his eyes, the soothsayer just stared at the wall on the opposite of him. Letting the images flowing in, he tried to figure out what they meant. With a sigh, he stood up, feeling his old bones protesting at the weight and pressure. With a slow walk he walked towards the window, and stared at the city of Val Royeaux. It looked peaceful and quiet in the hour of the night. But underneath its peaceful slumber, war was roaring. Under the ground, the mages, fighting against those who are standing on the surface, the Templers.

He had enjoyed the protection of Empress Celene, because he was part of her court. But now that the Madam was overthrown by the man called Gaston, he had to seek refuge by the mages underground.

Where others were bothered by the between mages and Templers, others could feel the tension from the man who sat on the throne. Seeking out contacts in Tevinter, a weapon that spit metal and fire, killing more Chevaliers than any magic could do. The world is going to change forever.

**(:.:)**

"A ritual?" Hawke said between the lines.

The Witch of the Wilds tore her gaze away from them. Her prideful look changed into an ashamed one. Fenris glared at the woman. There was magic involved in all of this. And that magic had something to do with Saber. He had to suppress the need to snort out loud mockingly. What else did he expect from mages?

"Wait, what ritual?" Anders exclaimed confused. "What have you people done to Saber? Was it blood magic?"

Now Morrigan was laughing. It wasn't an amused laugh though. It sounded more mockingly then entertained. "You Chantry puppets consider everything outside the knowledge of the Circle as blood magic!" she shook her head. "But, if you desire give it a name, then yes, it could be considered as blood magic."

The faces of the others changed immediately. They got a reproachable expression on their faces. Blameful, they looked at those who were sitting across them. At those words Fenris jumped up aggressive. "What did you do to her witch?" he demanded angry, and perhaps even a bit panicked. His markings were starting to glow.

"Sit down, boy!" Morrigan snapped annoyed and offended for their silent accusations. "I'm not done explaining, so shut up and listen!"

Fenris stood there without moving a muscle in his body. He debated if he should obey her and listened the whole story, or just rip out of the witch's heart. He heard a cough behind, and he glanced over his shoulder. Aveline, who had produced the sound, looked at him sternly, without a word demanding he should sit down. With a grunt and a growl Fenris sat back, but held his hateful look on Morrigan.

Morrigan snorted at that. "The ritual is very old magic, before the Circle of Magi excited. I learned that from my mother Flemeth."

Merrill gasped and clasped her hand before her mouth. "Asha'Bellanar? Creators!"

Anders whistled impressed. "The infamously Witch of the Wilds? Well, well… what did it achieve you? Is it power? Or perhaps it was wealth."

"Still holding on the blood magic, are you?" Morrigan said mockingly. "What about you? Don't you have a demon inside you, scratching the edges of your skin to escape his human-flesh prison?"

Anders face grew harder, and anger boiled at the edges of his skin. He opened his mouth to shot back a comment. Hawke jumped in by interrupting them, with a raised eyebrow.

"And, what purpose did that ritual held then?"

Morrigan looked away from Anders to Hawke. She got a pained look on her face, and her mouth fumbled together in a thin line.

"You… must- please understand, Lyna was a close friend of mine. The only and first friend I had in my entire life…" she looked away, as if she was embarrassed to admit it. "When a Grey Warden kills an Archdemon he or she dies with it. It essence takes possession of the body with the taint of the darkspawn and is killed within it."

Isabela crossed her arms and looked at Morrigan with a skeptic look. "Wait. You just said that the Hero of Ferelden was alive after the Blight. How-"

"The essence of an archdemon is actually the Spirit of an Old God." Morrigan interrupted. "I and my mother wished to capture it, instead of killing it."

"This is interesting." Varric commended dryly. "Forgive me, but _now_ I'm really getting tired of magic mages, and all their shit."

Wynne sighed. "I suppose we bring a lot of trouble with us these days…." The older woman looked at Morrigan with a disapproving look. "I admit, I don't agree entirely with what happened back then, but- It did save her life."

"Whose?" Aveline asked confused at the reference.

"If the Old God was attracted to another vessel instead of the Warden, then the slayer of the Archdemon would live, as would the Old God." Morrigan explained.

"A vessel?" Sebastian asked with a frown. "As a… host, like an abomination is for a demon?"

Morrigan snorted with disgust. "If that's the only way to make you understand it then yes!" she snapped. "In the ritual, a child needed to be produced with the taint. And the taint must come from one of the mate who would produce it. That child, while still in the womb of the mother, will absorb the essence and therefore the ritual completed."

There was a silence. Everyone looked stunned at Morrigan, letting the words sink slowly. The all got a puzzling look, and nobody dared to speak their minds, since no one was certain what it might be. Merrill suddenly gasped out loud, in shock. Isabela, who sat next to her looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"By the Creators!" Merrill said with wide eyes. Her usual cheerful voice was gone and made place for a panicked tone. "The vessel is Saber?"

Morrigan nodded, but she got a scowl on her face. "Something went wrong that night… I asked Lyna to convince Alistair to perform the ritual with me and he agreed to save their lives. Therefore I was with child. But-"

She stopped herself, looking angry, irritated and guilty in the fire of their camp. Fenris had his fists clenched tighter and tighter at every word he had heard. "But?" he persuaded with a harsh voice.

"But instead of one child with the taint, two were formed." Morrigan continued. "And when the archdemon was killed, the Old God searched for the closest by host it could find."

"By the Maker! You've made her the vessel?" Anders chocked out shocked and surprised. "So, that magic we saw… her healing ability-"

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way!" exclaimed Morrigan frustrated. Her eyes were looking unfocused. "My child was supposed to be one with the Old God!"

"You bitch!" exclaimed Isabela angry. The pirate queen jumped up and pointed and accusing finger to the dark haired woman. "Is that all you bloody care about? Saber is such messed up woman because of that!"

Morrigan got a guilty look on her face, but it was soon replaced again with a blank expression. "Tis how it is. I know she isn't foolish enough to fight against her nature."

Isabela's fist tightened and her look darkened by anger. "Her nature? She is a person! Maker, I should be the last person to say this, but she has _feelings_!"

"W-wait, wait, wait-"Varric interrupted the two women. They looked at the dwarf who got a deep scowl on his face. "Am I the only one who's wondering what you want to do with an Old God?"

"I wanted to use the child to represent the magic of Old times, and stimulate instead of forbidding it." Morrigan explained. She became silent for a while, while her eyes were looking searchingly. "I… also wanted to keep the Old God away from Flemeth."

The dwarf arched his eyebrow. "Why would you do that? Perhaps to gain more power?"

"Flemeth had other intentions with me and the child then I expected. I had to protect myself. But when both the children were born, I soon found out that my daughter was merely a vessel for the taint and thus needed to be… eliminated."

"Her sister?" Anders said immediately, understanding now what Saber meant back in Tevinter. "You've made her kill her sister! Maker's Breath woman!"

"I won't deny that I've… made mistakes…" Morrigan muttered. "After the Warden found me, I knew who was carrying Urthemiel. And after Lyna was killed, when I first met Saber, my suspicion was confirmed."

Anders looked down, his gaze focused on the ground. He had despised Saber for her attitude towards the plight of mages, labeling her as a hypocrite and a coward. Not that he didn't like her al lot or doubted the fact that she was a good person with intentions, but Justice had whispered in his head the words of her being a traitor towards mages. He had formed an image inside himself of her. But now, after everything he had heard he could understand why she did what she did and what she believed. She once told him how dangerous magic could be for you and for others.

"Then I can understand why she was so cold and all. Is she aware of Flemeth?"

"I do not know what Flemeth is seeking, but I know that she isn't a human, neither a bloodmage." Morrigan said, answering the mage. "What I do know is that Flemeth is still after Urthemiel, and therefore after Saber."

"That's why she's so bitter then…" muttered Anders. He saw her lovely face, disguised with that dark and serious expression of hers.

"She changed. After Lyna's death, we found out that Gaston L'Aigle was the one responsible for it." Leliana said. "We don't know why, or what happened, but he attacked the village where Saber and Lyna lived out of the blue." Getting a saddened look on her face, she spoke further quietly. "Saber was the only survivor."

"She doesn't seem to remember that man then." Aveline spoke, remembering the man in Tevinter. "But he spoke indeed about her mother."

Leliana nodded. "Of course she doesn't remember. We made sure of that."

Aveline frowned at that. "What did you do then?"

"When we found her, she didn't spoke a word. She didn't eat or sleep. So we erased a part of her memories. And we told her the truth when she was ready. Even now, she cannot remember it completely. Maybe she can recall some parts of it, but never the complete picture."

"Wait." Sebastian said. "I'm confused. You're both speaking of the Flemeth and Gaston."

"Those two have a connection with each other." Morrigan said. "Isn't it strange that the man who had accidently attacked the village where the vessel of Urthemiel lived, killing the only true for Flemeth in the progress, and above that, obtaining the alliance of the Archon of Tevinter. Let's not forget the knowledge to build such extraordinary weapon."

"Perhaps, but isn't it too vague to conclude the involvement of the Witch of the Wilds?"

"Whatever Gaston had to do with that village, one thing is certain:-" Hawke said, while scowling. He bit his bottom lip. "They are planning something. Something big. Working together with the Archon of Tevinter and stealing from the Qunari isn't a small event. And now it is revealed that he knew and wants more from Saber than we thought."

"It must have been terrible for her…" Merrill said with a sad voice.

"It was terrible." Zevran shook his head. "It was such strange day… the weather had started good, but once we were heading towards the village, it changed drastically. It was suddenly thundering and storming." He explained with a chuckle. "And you know what's stranger? In the middle of the summer, it suddenly started to snow…"

**(:.:)**

The whole story was told. Every little thing, from the moment she was born, until the day she was now living was told to them. About her family, about her late-lover, the Wardens, and the curse she carried.

Fenris felt as if he had met another person now. Saber, whose actually name is Sinéad , was re-introduced to him. The only difference now is, she wasn't here with him. Not with anyone. Zevran and Leliana had explained that at some point she had pushed everyone close to her away from her, until she disappeared.

Regretting every word he had spat to her, of all his accusations against her for being a mage- and angry at the other side for not telling anything. Why did she allow herself to suffer? He now understood that she never had a choice from the very beginning. Being born with an Old God inside her, knowing that must have been a burden for her. Understanding the grief and sadness she always had in her eyes, Fenris longed only for her, to hold her close to him, wanting to tell her that he too was lonely and afraid from time to time. But that she would never be alone, as he would be hers. He cursed at himself, acting like a fool and a coward. He should have known better. He should have looked beyond the surface. Fenris didn't deny to himself that he had come to care for that woman. So much, that it had hurt him deeply when she had abandoned him and the others so easily. And because of that pain, he had wished to hate her, to blame her wrongs on her being as a mage. But now, he knew that the laid deep than that. As he had said before, she was afraid. He had been the same. Scowling, he bit down inside his mouth. Had been? Wasn't he still the same. It had scared him to death that he could develop feelings for a mage. Standing up, he walked away silently. Both of them were tainted with magic.

Zevran smirked sadly. "She wasn't always like that." He said. He remembered her as a child, cheerful and jolly. "Once, there was a time when she used to smile."

Isabela snorted. "I wouldn't guess that. She's a grumpy stick in the mud. Cute, if you consider her length." Isabela stood up. She got a puzzling glance in her eyes, wondering what to think of Saber.

"I'm not sure if I believe the whole story. Some kind of ritual that created Saber and made her some vessel, or whatever, but-" She interrupted herself, wondering what furthermore she should say.

The Pirate looked at the sky, seeing that the stars were shining brightly. She had to think. Without saying a word, she walked away from the others, feeling the surprised eyes on her back. She had to think. Alone. What to do?

Pacing, she thought deeply what she should do. She felt herself being betrayed by her, leaving them like they were nothing. Of course, she was a hypocrite for calling Saber a liar and a traitor. Muttering a curse to another, she slammed her fist to the closest tree she could reach. The pain went through her fist, but she ignored it. She had thought of Saber as a boring, stoic young woman, who was no fun. But she never guessed such things from her! Cursing another strain of curses, she closed her eyes, as another pain went through her. Damn it all! For all her teasing and pestering, she had come to care for her as a close friend. She wished that she had trusted Saber more. Feeling the tears threatening her eyes, she almost sobbed out loud. Feeling alone, she clenched her fists tighter than it already was, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Surprised and shocked she looked over her shoulder. She met the warm eyes of the only man she desired more than any other. Hawke looked at her with a gentle face. Not like the expression he had when they were in Tevinter. Blinking a couple times, she managed to hide the tears away. Without a word of comfort, Hawke placed a hand on her cheek, and leaned his forehead against her own. No words were needed. Isabela smiled slightly, being grateful that he was still part of her life. Closing her eyes, she felt one tear dripping down her face. She had never thanked her for saving him.

Varric looked at the fire with sad look on his face. He had always that Saber had an interesting story within her. This wasn't a happy story. It was sad. But the best stories, the best heroes, are the ones with a tragic past behind them, he remembered with a chuckle. Closing his eyes, he held Bianca closer to him, humming softly her song.

Aveline had heard the story of Cain. She could understand her loss of her lover. She had lost one too. Remembering Wesley, she felt the familiar sting of pain. Even though she was re-married with Donnic, and she was happy with him, she never had forgotten her first husband who died in the Blight. She had hated the Darkspawn for that. Blaming and still do, for they had taken him away from her. She could understand Saber and her hatred. Because both of them had blamed themselves for the lose they had suffered.

Sebastian could immediately imagine how it felt to lose your family, or to be out casted by them. He himself had felt it with his own family and knew the feeling of rebellion against them. And the feeling of seeking vengeance for them you've lost, and seeking solitude after such a chaotic time. He could understand her completely.

Anders looked at the place where Fenris had sat. He had seen the distress in the elf after the revelation of Saber. He still despised him, and for all he stands for. But Saber… his mind had changed about her. He may not have liked her from the very beginning, but he had always respected her. The spirit of Justice whispered his lament and regret in Anders' mind, and it had been a long time since the spirit had said something with compassion. Since a very long time, Anders' felt Vengeance backing down for awhile. Since a long time, he felt himself slightly human again. Looking down in his hands, he remembered what Karl once had to him. That his ability to heal others meant that he was born for salvation and healing of wounds. Standing up, he looked at the direction where Fenris went. Anders' respected Saber even more now. She was standing straight and proud. Even through her shame. If she wanted, he would heal her heart and her wounds. By standing by her side, and teach her kindness again, after so much unkindness. But he had seen the elf and her together. For once and for all, had decided. Once they find her, he will chase for her and he shall no longer deny his desire for her. Seeing the frame of Fenris coming closer, he shall make his intention clear to the elf.

Merrill looked at all her companions. Seeing their troubles in them, she clenched her fists together. Finding the magic and ritual interesting, however, she never wished such blame or grief upon Saber's shoulder. She gazed aimlessly in her hands. She liked Saber and considered her as a friend.

"Soon, we will leave."

Merrill looked up at the daughter of Asha'Bellannar. The yellow eyes of the witch looked at her penetrating.

"Where are you heading?" The Varric asked.

"To that sodding skittish country!" blared Oghren. "Bah! We were sent to save that duster, Alistair."

"The King of Ferelden?" Aveline questioned.

Leliana nodded. "Perhaps you're aware of Orlais threatening Ferelden with war. But now L'Aigle has taken over the throne, banishing Empress Celene from Orlais. The Devine of the Chantry is there too, but no one has seen a sight of the woman."

"That smells like trouble." Varric mumbled dryly, already guessing where this was heading to.

"Val Royeaux is now the most chaotic place in whole Thedas. With the mages and Templers attacking each other, it's a perfect place to operate behind the scenes."

"What happened to the Devine, Leliana?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Gaston is blaming the mages for her disappearance, and the Templers are now attacking the mages with more violence ever. Even involving innocents with their battle…"

"But is it true then?"

"My friend," Zevran said with a laugh. "If a man like Gaston should ever tell the truth, then I am a brother from the Chantry and never had sex."

"That human man must be stopped." Sten said. He had been silent for the whole evening, except for the grunts he sometimes made when he agreed or disagreed. Having the same stoic expression on his face, he lightly touched the sword in his hand. "For he had stolen from the Qunari and the Qun demands a punishment."

Varric frowned. "I don't know a lot of qunari, but-" he scratches the backside of his head. "Is that really the only thing?"

The Qunari stared at the dwarf with a blank expression until it got a somewhat sadness. He didn't said anything back and his sad face hardened again.

"She has a duty to fulfill. One that she is ignoring for a long time. And that's why we are going to that country, to bring her back to her own country, where she belongs."

Varric frowned. "Saber is in Orlais? Since when?"

"The Queen of Ferelden has met her in Denerium a month ago. Together with Tallis, Carver Hawke, and Connor Guerrin." Leliana said. "We were called to bring Alistair back… and Saber."

"Junior? Andraste's flaming ass… who would've thought that…"

"It's from great importance that I see her too." Morrigan interrupted between them. "The seal of Urthemiel may be weakened through the time. I do not wish to see her becoming an abomination."

"Ah… Saber…" Zevran sighed with a proud smile. "Young, wild and bold. Just as I've raised her."

"Much to my dismay." Grumbled Sten in a low growl.

Zevran laughed at that, and then turned his gaze to the Dalish elf. "So tell me, dear."

Merrill blinked a couple times surprised and confused. Was he talking to her? She nodded, as gesture to him that she was listening. With a smile Zevran continued. "What's your desire? Who of you wishes to tag along with us?"

Some of the group had left them, taking their time alone. Merrill looked around her, seeing if the Antiva elf was really talking to her. When no one stood behind her or next to her, she glanced at Varric. The dwarf looked expectedly at her. Fumbling nervous with her hands on her lap, she avoided Zevran's gaze on her. Not many people had asked for her opinion. And the couple moments she did, well, history itself told enough of the mess she had made and had left behind her. Sucking on her bottom lip, she was thinking deeply. What did she want to do?

The others wanted to go back to the Free Marches, going back to their own life. What life did she actually had? Since her clan had out casted her, and now Marethari is death, without her mirror… for three years she had walked around aimlessly, avoiding the Templers occasionally. She didn't had much purpose and followed the others because she didn't knew what else to do.

Her green elven eyes looked back again to her hands. The scars of blood magic rituals were there. Saber had once seen it, and had scowled at it. But she never spoke one bad word about it. Just merely shrugging it off, and padding her head. Back then it was a small gesture, but it was then that Merrill had felt herself more than just stupid.

She clenched her hands into two fists. Choosing her own path is something that she always did. She has made mistakes in the past, that she didn't deny. But perhaps now, she'll make the right decision and will she have more than regret.

"I'll come with you." Merrill eventually replied confidently. She looked fully at Zevran.

**(:.:)**

Anders saw Fenris coming closer. The elf had his back towards Anders, and his right fist was resting against the tree. His frame looked tensed and if the mage had other intentions then he had, then he would had leave him be. Fenris didn't seem to notice his presence as he continuously faced Anders with his back without making a move. Anders stopped before him, one meter away from him. There was only silence for a while. Then Anders gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"I still don't understand what she saw in you."

Fenris startled and turned bewildered around. When he saw Anders, he shot him a dark glare to him. Anders narrowed his eyes, when the elf didn't answer him.

"I was driving myself mad thinking how someone like Saber could see someone like you." Anders spat out. "I still don't know."

Fenris still didn't say anything, and Anders continued, letting all his frustration out. "Someone like you, a beast and wild dog. A slave from hatred against magic, because one bad experience has colored your whole world.

He saw Fenris eyes widened at the words. He opened his mouth, but before he could actually start talking again, he saw Fenris swiping at him with his fists. He was hit straight on the jaw, he felt the world whizzing around him as he hit the ground. His face felt numb, but tasted the copper taste in his mouth.

"What do you want, abomination!" Fenris aggressively yelled. It even startled Anders out. He hadn't expected him to become _this_ angry. Fenris stomped forward and yanked Anders by his collar up again. "Do you want me to say that I made a mistake? That I was a fool if not more?" he screamed furiously in the mage's face. "Here you have it: I am!"

He screamed the last words out and threw Anders on the ground with all his strength he could. Anders heard his ears ringing as he hit the ground on his back. For a moment he laid still, while pain was shooting through his back. Cursing, he now found himself the biggest idiot of whole Thedas! Approaching the elf when he was in such bad mood is a bad idea. Looking at Fenris, he saw that the elf was panting from his outburst, while different kind of emotions were running through his eyes. Never had he seen the elf in such distress or had ever showed so many emotions to anyone.

Anders crawled back up his feet and wiped away the dirt from his rope, while spitting the blood out of his mouth. Rubbing over his painful jaw, Fenris looked at him with meanest and most hateful snarl he had ever given him. Avoiding his gaze he looked at his cloths, inspecting them.

"I'm going after her too." He eventually said. There, he had said the words. Looking back at Fenris, now not only anger was there, but also disbelieve. "I'm going to where ever she is. I'll find her and make her mine."

"If… she wants you." Fenris said, unexpectedly softly. He still had an threatening look on his face, but the doubt in his eyes gave him away. Without saying much more, Fenris stamped back towards the camp.

Determined, Anders followed Fenris back towards the camp. He didn't knew what exactly was going on between Fenris and Saber, but he could tell for certain that Fenris would never express his feelings openly to anyone. He was too barbaric and animalistic for that. And above that, Saber's whole existence came forth out of magic, something Fenris despises. How could he claim to love her, when he hates that where she comes from?

While walking behind him, Fenris spoke again. "I won't give her to you." Fenris said. In his voice was a possessive and dominant tone in it. They came closer to the camp, and everyone looked at both of them with raised eyebrows, but no one spoke a word. They all could see the angry tension between the two men. Fenris didn't seem to care if they could hear them or not, because he turned around to look at Anders.

"If she doesn't want me, I can accept that." He said. "-But, for all men in the world, I can accept all of them to be with her, except you!"

"You left her, while accusing her of being an bloodmage or an abomination!"

"So did you!"

"Abomination!"

"Lapdog!"

"Did that spirit made that one or was it you?"

Ander's eyes narrowed together and glared at him."I love her." He said the words as if it was a natural thing to say, feeling himself actually slightly released for saying it out loud for the very first time. He knew that Fenris would never say that or ever admit that. He was to savage for that. With smirk he looked at Fenris, who had now even more startled eyes. "You can't even imagine what that is."

Fenris lips curled up in a snarl, that reminded Anders of a wolf, ready to attack his enemy. His body started to tremble out of anger and he even showed his teeth towards him. He was quiet, as if he was doing his best to keep himself from killing him.

"Don't bare your heart to me, mage. Unless you want to see it rip it out!" The threat sounded serious.

Anders didn't push it, but he continued staring at Fenris with vicious eyes. The two men were silent, as was the whole group we stared at them with either confusion or annoyance.

"Uh… so I guess you two are coming along too." Zevran said, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" they both said together. They shot another glare to each other. Without a word, they said to each other that they will keep an eye on them. Both of them were competing for the one thing they want the most of all.

"We all are coming." Hawke said, with Isabela on his right arm. His normal laughing blue eyes were now standing serious. The only moment when he had that look was on the eve they fought Meredith. "I don't know Saber that well. I admit that. To be very honest, when I saw her, I thought: "Damn! That woman is fast" and "Is she ever going to get tired?"

He chuckled slightly and ended it with a short snicker. His face fell serious again. "But I am partly also responsible for the war and therefore bringing chaos in Thedas. And for destroying your lives. If I go there, I know I have to be part of that war."

The others opened their mouths to interrupt him and to contradict him. But Hawke gestured his friends to be silent and let him finish. "Three years ago, I decided to fight against the Templers, and support the mages. I unlocked the war." He looked around the group he called his friends. "I know that no everyone was agreeing with my decision back then-" His gaze rested on Fenris, who looked back at him with a blank expression. And then to Sebastian, who had left them after sparing Anders. "But all of you were fighting alongside me, standing beside me. And if helping that woman is what you want, then you have my aid and support."

He then looked at Fenris and Anders with a smirk. "And besides, I want to see how the two of you are tearing each other's hair for a woman."

Both of the two men got a slight blush on the faces and looked away from the Champion. It wasn't a wise decision to have such intimidate conversation in everyone's presence.

"That's always very funny!" chirped Merrill. "Isabela and Varric were always betting and keeping a score with them."

"She has saved me from that Orleasian prick and that Archon-guy. I have not forgotten that." The laughter returned to his blue eyes. "And I cannot allow my baby-brother to have all the fun, right?"

"Who? Junior?" Varric asked teasingly. Hawke laughed again at this.

"All of you are coming?" Zevran questioned. "Good! Because we can use your help."

Sebastian frowned. "So, you want to infiltrate Orlais, the prison of Val Royeaux, while freeing the King of Ferelden?" he had an skeptic look on his face and looked at Hawke. "I suppose you'll fight against the Templers too." The Champion nodded. There was a short silence, until a smirk broke out on the face of the Prince. "Blessed Andraste, I've surely missed the excitement of battle around you, Hawke!"

Hawke walked towards Sebastian and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you around, Sebastian." He said.

Hawke looked at Fenris. The elf raised an eyebrow, questioning without any words what he wanted. "Fenris, even though you know that, fighting against Templers and supporting mages, will you-"

The grimaced at the thought. He turned around and paced for a bit. "Festis bei umo canavarum." They raised their eyebrows at the change of native language, not understanding a word what he was muttering. "Magi… Bah!Sed eam rem faciam. Si tantum sola praesentia sua. Petere veniam a postulo." He turned around and nodded.

"Good." Leliana said. "Rest well. We'll leave very soon to Orlais."

**(:.:)**

Saber was standing on a hill, having the perfect view for Val Royeaux. She heard Talis coming next to her, looking at the city as well. She thought of her father, who was a prisoner in the that damned Palace. Her cape was waving alongside the wind that carried on. Her hair, was slightly hanging before her eyes now, since it had grown longer. She looked over her shoulder at Connor and Carver, seeing they were ready.

"Great… now we _really _are going to see Orlesian pricks…" grumbled Carver.

They headed out towards the city.

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 19**

**Home in this corner **


	19. Chapter 19: Home in this Corner

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 19**

**Home in this Corner**

_Alone in front of you_

_Oh! I don't know the words_

_Because anywhere is your home_

_Your sweet home_

_No matter where you are_

_This thing it's home_

_It's incredible and all my friends came home again_

_Sometimes you cannot avoid the heavy snow_

_as long as you're alive_

_(Guilty Crown)_

**(:.:)**

The couple times that Saber had been in Orlais, was always on the country side, or perhaps a quick glance from the city before she entered the Deep Road. She had never been before in the heart of the capital city, Val Royeaux. For a couple days they had been in the city, and Saber still felt out of her place. She always hated it when there were too many people around her. Now she was surrounded with them 24-hours. The city was more crowded than any other city she had been before. All kind of people were walking, mixing themselves in the mass of people. The climate was warm though, since the sun was burning down without a cloud in the sky. And the city smelled sweetly, because of the many sweet smells that came from the market, where different kinds of perfumes and bath lotions were sold by the merchants. The Cathedral was indeed breathtaking, as the glass and leaded windows were showing different images from the Chant of Light. But they didn't dare to come too close to the building, since it was crowded with many Templers.

When Saber saw the cathedral, she wouldn't deny the fact that she impressed by it. But when she saw the Templers scattering around, she merely snorted at the sight. She couldn't care lesser for the Chantry, or the Templers.

Saber had her hood on her, covering her face as best as she could. Keeping her head low, she looked at the others. It was bothersome to go on a mission with more than one companion. Connor and Carver were nearby her, but except for Talis, the two men didn't knew how to blend in the crowd. Looking wary around them, she held her eyes open for potential enemies, or targets. Connor had told her that the mages underground's biggest movements were in Val Royeaux, but Carver had reminded them that the power of the Chantry and Templers were there too. And they both were very corrected about that. The moment Saber had entered the city, she had felt the tension in the Veil, and had felt the magic underneath the ground. And she had smelt the amount of Bloodmagic an lyrium too. This city was not only the centre of the Mages and Templers: the city was also the centre of the whole war.

She had hoped to get in the palace without anyone noticing them, but when Talis went checked the place out, all their hope had shattered. The palace was completely covered with guards, and the locks had some kind of mechanism that even the best pick locker wouldn't be able to open it. And above that, there was still no sign of the King.

Leaning against the wall, she kept an eye on Connor, who was sitting on the opposite of her. Innocently sitting on the bench, he looking around him, and occasionally smiling at people who passed them. She glanced at Carver, who just like her, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking down on the ground. Saber hoped that Talis would soon return again. She had sent the elf on, to look for some kind of secret passage to the palace. Occasionally glancing at the ally that Talis went in, she hoped that nothing had happened to her. This would have been easier of there were more of them. Sighing, she pushed away her regret in Tevinter.

Hearing a whistle, she looked up. Talis gestured to Saber to come closer, before she disappeared again in the alley. She made a sound, and both the mage and templar looked up. With her hand she gestured them to follow her. Entering the alley, they saw Talis sitting on a crate.

"And?" Saber asked, while she walked towards the elf.

Talis shook her head and sighed disappointed. "The couple of entrances that I found were so well guarded that it is impossible to sneak around them. Shit."

Saber looked at the palace in the distance. They had to find a way to get in there. Without a word, she leaned against the wall. "Isn't there not a single passage that isn't so much guarded?"

"Well, there was one…" Talis said. "An entrance of the sewers. But before we can enter it, we not only have to avoid the guards, we also have to cross the waters without being seen…"

"Damn…" Carver mumbled. "There has to be some way to get in there, right?"

Saber looked towards the roofs of the houses around them. She could find enough angles to cling on. And if it became night, that could be her protection against the eyes of the guards. Talis would be skilled enough to follow her. She looked over at Connor and Carver. She knew that neither of them have not the skill nor the stealthy. But they could distract the guards… Crossing the waters would be difficult though. But perhaps with a rope and arrow and bow…

"Talis, can you balance on a rope?"

"Uh… I suppose? Why?"

"I have a plan…" Saber said, and pushed herself from the wall.

**(:.:)**

The sun went under slowly. Saber checked her equipment for the last time. She had her dagger and her sword on her waist. Enough throwing knives in her waist bag, and enough healing potions. Touching the bow on her back, along with the arrows. She felt the rope on her waist, making sure it was secured enough for not losing it on the way. She checked the sky. It was slightly cloudy and it hid the moon behind it. She looked at Talis, who nodded silently that she was ready. Then she glanced at Connor and Carver. They gestured her that they were ready too.

She walked to the wall and grabbed the outstanding stone of it. Pulling herself up, she grabbed to the next and the next, until she touched the edge of the balcony. She pulled herself up and looked at Talis who was following her. Reaching out to the elf, she helped her pulling herself up. After Talis climbed further up, she gestured Carver and Connor to go ahead. The mage and the templar ran forward quickly. Saber looked around them, with her red eyes. She couldn't sense nor see any other presence then their own. Climbing up, she reached towards the stretching hand of Talis.

Both of them were standing on the roof now, looking over the great city. This event reminded her of Tevinter, when she and Anders had climbed the roofs of the houses too…

The chantry bells were starting to make sound, reminding the people of the current hour they were. Saber looked at the Talis and both of them pulled their hood over their heads, hiding their identities. The palace was further in the distance. All they had to do is reaching towards it.

"So what are we waiting for? Ready?" Talis asked with a smug smirk on her face.

Saber chuckled and nodded. They ran forward with the speed of every other rogue. Approaching the edge of the roof, Saber set herself off it, and jumped. Once leaping the sky, she made a cartwheel and landed safely on the ground. She looked at Talis, who whistled impressed.

"Show-off." She commented dryly. The elf took a couple steps backwards and ran forward. She made a propeller in the sky and landed on the ground next to Saber. She snorted at that, and without a word she ran further. She could hear Talis laughing at that. Jumping over to another roof, she could hear her whistling sound of the wind in her ears.

The free-run reminded her of how she and Cain would run over the roofs of Amaranthine. She reached towards the necklace, and touched the pendant on it. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that he was gone.

**(:.:)**

She glanced down and saw Carver and Connor coming closer to them. When they saw Talis and Saber, they moved forwards through the dark alley.

Saber saw that the guards were patrolling around the gate way. Over the water, she could see the entrance of the sewer. No it was praying that this plan would work.

Seeing Connor and Carver approaching the guards, the guards spoke to them in their native language. They just stood before them, glancing at each a bit nervous, Carver suddenly pushed Connor. This surprised both the two women as the guards.

"Now, magi. You probably don't have that big mouth anymore, do ya?" Carver spoke, but in Saber's ears it was clear that it was a rehearsed sentence, as the tone was flake and fake.

As Connor regained his posture, he walked over to Carver. "Perhaps someone should teach ya how to shut your mound, Templar." He pushed Carver backwards, but it wasn't as strong as from Carver, since the templar only moved his upper body.

The guards kept looking at them, with fascination, as the two men kept bickering and pushing at each other. After a while Saber took the rope and arrow in her hand. She tied the rope and the arrow together. Taking the bow from her back, she aimed. The guards were still being distracted by Carver and Connor, who were now drawing their weapons to buy them some time. Saber fired the arrow, and it successfully hit its mark. The hit made some noise.

"Did you hear that?" said one of the guards. Saber and Talis ducked down and hided themselves from the guards. Saber heard magic spell being released. Connor must have done that.

Looking over the edge of the railing, she saw that the coast was clear enough for them. She gestured Talis quietly to follow her, as she raised up. Placing her foot on the rope, trying to find her balance as fast as she could. Placing her feet for the next step on the rope, she held her arms out to find her balance. When she was steady enough, she set her feet for the next step and another one the another. Quickly, she glanced over her shoulder to look at Talis. It seemed the elf would wait for her when she had landed safely on the ground again.

She had almost reached the end. Almost being able to touch the wall of the palace. She was so close now. She couldn't help the smile on her face, the happy feeling that she would soon be able to find her father.

Suddenly, her heart made an odd jump in her chest and stomach and its muscles contracted together. A pain shot went from her head until toe. She let out a groan and a whimper. Something was wrong. She felt herself slipping off, losing her balance, as she clutched on to her stomach. The pain came from her seal. She felt her feet leaving the rope, and in the distance she heard Talis screaming. She reached out with her hand to the rope and felt it contacting with her hand. Her fingers clenched around it, and held on it as steady as she could. She panted, because the pain was still there. She took her time to catch her breath again, and wondered what was wrong with her.

When she opened her eyes again, she heard a loud bang. It hit in her arm immediately, splitting the bone in it. She yelled out loud from the pain, and her arm loosed all the strength to held herself up on the rope. the guards were starting to scream for reinforcement, and she heard swords being unsheathed. Her fingers touched the edges of the rope, as it slipped of her hand. Bracing herself to fall in the water, she felt another pair of fingers clenching around her hand.

Looking up, she saw Talis who had caught her. She pulled Saber up quickly. Saber herself used her other arm to pull herself up. When she was able to place her foot on the rope and found her balance, Talis dragged her away. She glanced down and saw that Carver and Connor were defending themselves against the guards. Sensing that more would come, Saber looked down at her arm, seeing a small hole in it. Frowning, she ripped a piece off her cloak and bound it around the wound.

She looked down and saw the trouble both Carver as Connor were in. She jumped of the roof, while she was covered with lightning. Landing on one of the guards, she could hear him scream terrified and pained. A field of electricity was released and lightened the whole street up. Taking her sword out of her sheath, she killed the guard standing before her.

"Run!" she screamed, while countering a blade with her own. Carver gave the guard a pummel with the hilt of his sword, and grabbed Saber by her arm. She was dragged away from the other guards, as Connor slammed them backside with magic. Her broken arm hanged limp on her side, and she saw that blood was coming out of her wound. Placing her hand over it to stop the bleeding, she hoped that it will heal soon.

Running through the streets and hearing more bangs from the guards and hearing small objects flying next to them. They tried to shake them off, by maneuvering through the alleys. Talis followed them above, running from roof to roof. But they didn't lose them. They ran further and further, their breath irregular and fast.

New roars entered Saber's ears and more presence came to them. Frowning, she noticed that there was magic involved among them, but also lyrium, the presence of more Templers. Before she could see who came closer to her, she heard a groan next to her. She saw Carver falling down, with an wound in his leg, through his armor. Saber turned back immediately, falling on her knees next to Carver. She saw the same kind of wound on his leg, as she had in her arm there was continuously fired at them. Saber had in one hand her dagger and had her other hand on the wound. Her broken arm shook as she tried to keep the dagger in her hand.

Panic rose inside her. She didn't knew any healing spells, and it took time before her own wound were healed. It was for Connor to dangerous to come closer. Carver attempted to stand up, shoving Saber away, but when he tried to lean on his leg, he fell on the ground immediately. She guessed that Carver's bone too was broken.

Saber now looked at the guards better, and saw what they had in their hand. It looked like the same weapon Gaston had in Tevinter. That thing he called a gun. One of them aimed at Carver, and she knew that if he fired now, Carver would be dead. She looked at Carver, and saw the fear for the first time on his face.

She clenched her fists together, and felt the magic roaring, as fear was among them. Glaring at them, she felt a hate boiling up inside her, directed at their weapons and the persons carrying them.

"GO AWAY! She screamed out of the top of her lungs. An invisible blast was released and directed at the guards. They let a startled scream, while they were blown backwards. The stones of the streets and houses were dragged out of the place through the force. The sound of screams, clattering stones echoed through the city. She felt her eyes unwillingly becoming red, and among her scream, an unnatural voice merged in. She saw how the bodies of the guards pulverized until they became little pieces of material, until they were completely gone, with only their screams as their prove of existence.

Her scream went down, and she heard herself sobbing, as she clutched with her arms at her stomach, where herself was. She lowered her body, until her forehead was touching the cold ground underneath her. Scowling at herself, she felt tears leaving her eyes. Why was she crying? The whispers of Urthemiel were sounded in her head. "_You love to kill them so brutal, and you know it."_

The whispers ebbed away again, leaving her alone in her mind. She thought about the words of the ancient God. Was it true? Had she now finally lost her humanity? She heard clattering footsteps approaching them, and the sound of Connor's and Talis' voice. She still had her eyes closed. Carver and Connor are probably just as scarred as the others were, remembering their fearful faces.

Seeing a flash of an elf with wait hair. _"I should have known better than to trust a mage."_

"_Oh, Fenris…" _she thought. She felt her body becoming weaker, and she lowered herself completely on the ground, until she covered it completely. Her memory of the elf and her now weakened mind brought back all her feelings for him. Her world became darker and weaker until she felt herself fall down in the darkness. He wasn't Cain… she knew that. But-

"_Fenris, I should've known better too…"_

_**(:.:)**_

_**6 years ago**_

_Saber laid in the bed. The blanket touched her naked skin and she sighed content as her body was still fulfilled with the pleasure from last night. With her hand she reached out to her right side, expecting to find her lover. When she found a empty spot, she looked up. The spot was cold and made clear it was empty for quite awhile. She frowned, and sat up, while putting the blanket over her shoulder to cover herself from the cold. _

_The room of Cain was sober one. Simple and mostly empty. The fire was still burning and on it was an old boiler for water. She stretched herself out lazily, and scanned the room, wondering where her lover could be. _

_She looked on the ground, expecting her clothes on it. She frowned again when she saw that it was empty. Looking around, she found the clothes on a chair, neatly folded. She laughed at herself, since she was always surprised by the neatly of Cain. Walking over to her clothes, she putted it on quickly, trying to cast out the cold as quickly as she cold. When she placed her belt on, she heard the door open. Looking at the door, a smile spread on her face, when she saw Cain standing in the doorway. _

_With a smirk he walked up to her, and greeted her with a quick peck on her forehead. "Good morning, love…" he mumbled._

_She hummed content, and sighed. "Where have you been? I missed you in bed…"_

_He chuckled and caressed her arm. "Why are you dressed? We still have a lot of things to do…" He said innocently, but the smirk on his face gave him away._

_Saber snorted out a laugh. "Stop it, and behave." She smacked playfully his arm and untangled herself from his embrace. She walked over the fire and set the boiler on the fire. "We should eat very soon, because I have to leave today."_

_Cain growled. "Can you not just quiet the Wardens?" _

_Saber shot him a stern look. He had that usual snarl back on his face. They had discussed this subject many times now. He had asked multiply times to quiet the wardens, but Saber knew that you can't just quiet them. You can run from them, you can hide from them. But the taint shall always follow you._

_Without saying a word, she continued with boiling the water. Cain didn't say much more, but she heard him approaching her. Without looking up, she ignored him, until she felt a pair arms encircling her from behind._

"_I'm sorry love… I don't want to push you." He said gently. She didn't looked at him, and absently stared in the fire. "I'm just worried that you won't return to me one day."_

_Saber took his hand, and brought it to her lips. She kissed his hand softly, feeling the knuckles on her lips. She felt him kissing her neck, and she threw her head back to give him better access. His hand in hers started to caress her body, wondering over to her breast. She felt his tongue darting out on her, making her gasp._

"_Cain…" she whispered, with her voice thick of longing. "I love you…"_

_His hand went up to her face. With his thump he traced the lines of her lips, before he cupped her cheek with it. He turned her face, to look at him. His dark brown eyes were standing loving at her. She reached out at him, entangling her fingers in his black raven hair. She kissed him on his lips, pulling his hair slightly. He hummed content at her, and she could feel the smirk on his lips. Her tongue darted out to his mouth, but her had his mouth firmly closed. Frowning she pulled away from him, looking annoyed and frustrated at him. _

"_Before we proceed to the steamy parts, I have something for you." He said and detangled himself from her. He reached out to the pocked of his pants and took something out of it. Saber looked curious at his hand._

"_What is it?"_

"_Open your hand."_

_Saber looked with one raised eyebrow at him, but did as he said. She held her hand palm open before him. His hand covered hers completely and she felt something cold and fragile touching her skin. Looking up from her hand to Cain, she saw that he had a sudden insecure look on his face. _

"_I know… it's common to give a ring, but I don't have enough money for that." He said he let go of her hand, and she looked back. She saw a silver necklace, with blue-stoned pendant on it. _

"_What's this about, Cain? I'm afraid I don't quite catch what you're saying?" she said with a smile. She felt her heart hammering inside her._

"_Saber, I want you to become my wife." He demanded. His face was serious, more serious than she had ever seen him._

_She frowned at him first, but then smirked. She released her hand from him, and placed the necklace to his hand. "You have to ask it. Not demand it." _

_With a smirk, she walked away to the door, catching the nervous look on his face. When she had placed her hand on the doorknob, he called out for her: "Wait."_

_She turned around and looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She crossed her arms as he approached her. He took her hand again. "I just used all the money I have in that necklace." He said. "So, food shall be reduced to minimum now-"_

"_Damn it Cain! Why in the Void did you do that? What will you eat now? How the fu-"_

"_Please, marry me, Sinéad." He interrupted her. He gave her a penetrating look. The use of her real name startled her. "Please, be my wife. I know that I don't have much to offer you, since I'm merely an apostate without much coin or stability. But, I shall do everything in my power to make you as happy as the wife of a king."_

_She looked at him silently, amazed. Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. "Yes…" she whispered to him. He pulled himself away, looking bewildered and surprised at her. _

"_Really? Even if it's just me? A miserable apostate, with a ton of Templers behind my ass?"_

"_Hmm… you've just ruined the mood, but yes. I shall never long for anyone else to spend my life with other than you." _

"…_Do you promise that..?"_

_She gave him a smile. "I do."_

_He came closer to her and placed the necklace around her neck. Cupping her face, she suddenly notice the emotion in his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers. "No one had ever said more sweeter words to me than yours, my love."_

_**(:.:)**_

She trashed a couple times in her sleep, before she jumped up. Her eyes were wide open and Saber scanned the room she was currently in. It was sober room, with only a bed in it and chair that carried her clothes and weapons. The window was closed shut, stopping all the light to come in. Looking at her body, she was only in her under dress. Her arm was in bandage, and held in a sling, tied around her neck. She moved her fingers slightly. The pain was still there, but she could tell the bone wasn't broken anymore.

Her door opened, and Saber looked up at the cracking sound with a wary look. Was she in the hands of the enemy? Where were the others. She could sense that the person was a templar. She jumped up, out of the bed. They were caught by Templers? Shit, that's bad!

Hold her arms up, ready to defense herself against the templar. She ran as fast as she could to her sword, and reached out for it. Holding the hilt, she unsheathed the sword slightly. She turned herself around at the door, ready to slash the templar down. She saw the flash of a man, with a blond-colored beard and hair. He was an human, so far she could tell. Before she could continue, the templar caught her hand on her sword. She snarled at him, and tried to release her magic. The man narrowed his eyes and he used his power to cast out the Fade away from her. She told herself that she wasn't completely defenseless. She held her fist up, but he caught that too. Holding both arms now, the templar gave her wounded arm a twist, and Saber yelped it out. Her grip on her sword loosened and the templar shoved her away. She fell on the ground, while she clutched at her arm. Her healing ability wasn't able to heal her completely then. She looked at the templar with an hateful look, without showing any fear in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Saber." The templar said gently. "I didn't wish to startle you."

Saber's eyebrows shot up in surprise and suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

He held out a hand for her, but she didn't took it. She stood up with her own strength and her eyes never left the blue eyes from the templar. He sighed and retreated his hand. "Maker… you're still as beautiful as always…"

Now Saber was feeling awkwardly. Who was this man? And why was he talking to her as if he know her. She crossed her arms, feeling vulnerable in her under dress and without any weapons. She had a hard look on her face, and was not amused by the templar's words.

"I suppose it has been a long time since we've seen each other…" He said with a disappointed tone in his voice. "Especially… what happened after Cain…"

Thinking deeply, she observed his face better. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place immediately where from. Searching in her memories, she noticed the scar on his left cheek. Saber gasped and took a couple steps backward and placed her hand before her mouth. "Aidan…" she said.

**(:.:)**

"Mon seigneur," the guard said. "We have lost the intruder."

Gaston spat out a harsh curse in his native language. "That little whore…" He saw his image in the mirror and touched the scar on his eyes. With a snarl he remembered how she had scarred him He looked at the guard who had his eyesight cast low. "Was it her?"

The man nodded. "Oui, mon seigneur. A woman with blue and green eyes."

Gaston felt the fear returning to his bones, but he spat out another curse to hide it. "Double the guards immediately!" he commanded with roar. "She'll return and I don't want her to come near here!"

The guard bowed and hurriedly walked away from the Orlesian new Emperor. Gaston started to pace. He had not forgotten her power, and what she had done to him. Feeling himself getting scared at the idea of her infiltrating the palace so easily, he wanted to scream out of frustration.

He called out for one of the servants. "Bring that soothsayer here!" he barked. The young servant boy nodded and walked away.

When the soothsayer entered the room, Gaston looked at him with a bewildered look. "Tell me my prophecy again!" he demanded.

The older looked at him, without any fear in his eyes. "You know your fate, if you continue on this path." He said.

"Then tell it again!" he almost screamed. He nervously clenched and unclenched his fists and the older man sighed.

He took a hand of dust out of his bag and threw it in the fire. Gaston saw how an eagle, the crest of his family raised.

"An eagle shall raise." The man said. The eagle spread his wings and made a screaming sound. "The world shall bow for you, and all power shall be in your hand reach."

Gaston smiled at the idea of his future. "Yes, and what do you see more?"

The older man looked at him. "You will be defeated, by a warrior of blue and green, and_ she_ shall restore order and peace in Thedas." The image of an lion jumping up, and slashed the eagle down.

Gaston looked fearful at the image, but then snarled. Letting out a grown, he aimed his weapon at the image and shot it. The smoke fell out and only became white mass.

"You know what happens to you." Said the man. "Even now, with your poor eyesight you can see it. Why can't you accept it?"

Gaston paced away, but stopped his track when he reached the fireplace. Leaning against the mantle he spoke again, without looking at the soothsayer."Do you know what it is? To see the horrified look of your family? The look of their faces when they banished me?"

"Your mother and father died the day that you were banished. They could only feel the pain in their hearts when they saw what you became."

"No! I developed this weapon for my family's sake! This way they would always be remembered, as us, the L'Aigle: Brilliant inventors!"

The soothsayer frowned. "Is that why you choose to go to that village, Gaston? To see if your weapon was strong enough to kill the Hero of Ferelden?"

"No," he said. "I couldn't care lesser for that elven woman. It was about the girl. She is the end of the bargain I made. I just need to-" he stopped himself, without speaking further.

"It is not too late." The soothsayer said. "You can still avoid this fate. All you have to do is stop this madness."

Gaston looked over his shoulder, and had a sad smile on his face. "No, it's already too late. Much too late. The deal has been done. All I need to is pay."

**(:.:)**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Chapter 20:**

**Hill Of Sorrow**


	20. Chapter 20: Hill of Sorrow

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 20**

**Hill of Sorrow**

_There was a bloody fight untold_

_Nobody seems to find their home_

_Raindrops were falling all around_

_Let me escape this place_

_Be untouchable_

_Here comes the scary light_

_It's shining on me_

_Kill my breath_

'_Till my worst fear is gone_

_We can't follow their rules whatsoever_

_Now we're climbing up_

_On the hill of sorrow_

_(Guilty Crown)_

**(:.:)**

"What in the Void are you doing here?" Saber demanded with a shrill voice. She glared at Aidan, feeling so much anger and hate inside her. She clenched her teeth together, attempting to keep her anger in control. She still clutched on her arm as pain shot through it and stumbled backwards. She was shocked to find this man in her life again, and Andraste be with her, in Orlais!

Aidan sighed. He walked forward to her, but with every step he took forward, Saber took the numeral steps backwards. She had her eyes on Aidan, not willing to have him one moment out off her sight. "I suppose it was too much to hope for then." He said, with a pained look on his face. He looked troubled and perhaps even ashamed. "I had hoped that you had forgiven me after all these years."

"Don't hope for it, templar!" she spat out. "I shall never forgive your betrayal! Keep that in mind!"

Aidan looked at her with a pained expression, while Saber narrowed her eyes at him, warningly saying that she wasn't joking. The templar casted his eyes lower, facing the ground. "I see…" he eventually cracked out. He looked back at her then, but had a more hardened look in his eyes. "My Lady, I was originally sent to welcome you."

Saber raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. She didn't let her guard down, and said nothing back at him.

"We brought you, and your companions to the Underground movement of Val Royeaux."

"What? Underground movement? As in-"

"Here, mages and Templers come together, because we believe that the two groups can work together in harmony, as Sir Thrask from Kirkwall, Maker have his soul." Aidan said. Saber searched in her mind for the name Thrask. She had indeed heard about a moderate templar, who was searching for a way to work with mages peacefully. She looked at Aidan with unbelievable eyes. "We have found you when you collapsed. The leader of the Mages decided that we should bring you with us."

When he didn't said nothing more, Saber snorted. "A way for the Templers to work with mages peacefully? Don't you think that you're a hypocrite here?" She crossed her arms and turned around, facing away from him.

She could feel Aidan's eyes on her back. There was a brief silent before he spoke again. "I understand your anger, Saber and I am sorry for all the suffering I have conflicted on you. But you're being unfair now." He said, but there was anger in his voice. "You knew the consequences for apostate's. You knew what would happen to Cain if he was found. I had no other choice than to inform to order of his existence."

Saber still didn't look at him, and stubbornly faced him with her back towards him.

"And what about me?" Aidan continued with a pleading voice. "How can except from me to accept an apostate as your husband-" this time Saber looked at him, with a dark look in her eyes. Her fists were clenched together as her whole body was just a tense as a bow. "-When I loved you so much?"

There was a brief silence. Saber continued with looking at him hatefully. Aidan still had the same pained expression on his face. "It broke me when I saw you love another man so much."

Saber turned her head back, with her arms still crossed and her back facing him. "Leave." She answered in a cold reply. "Your presence sickens me."

She didn't heard anything from him, until there came a deep sigh from Aidan. She heard his footsteps, leaving the room. When the door closed behind him, she turned around, staring at the door. She felt her face softener, as she let the words sink in. She touched her pendant softly and cursed under her breath. After a while, she walked over to her clothes. She pulled her leather armor on and her jacket over it. She reached out for her gloves and her boots. While she was busy with clasping the protection on her tibia, the door opened again.

She looked up at the visitor. Connor's head popped out of it, and when he saw Saber, a wide smile was spread on his face. "Lady Sinéad ! You're alright, thank the Maker!"

Saber putted her cloak one and took her sword from the chair and fastened it on her waist. She nodded silently at Connor, and went to the door. She pulled it wider open and passed Connor. She saw that there was a stair, going down in the darkness.

"That templar said that you were alright." Connor told her. She guessed he meant Aidan, but she didn't said anything further than a mere snort. "And I can see your wounds are healing good."

"How's Carver?" she asked, changing the subject. She remembered that he too was wounded, before she lost her conscious.

"His leg is alright, and we could remove the… uh stuff they shot at us. The same goes for you, by the way. All you both have to do is rest enough."

Saber nodded firm without saying anything further. She could sense many presence here. Both from Templers as from mages. The dark corridors were lightened with small lights of fire, hanging against the wall. It seems Aidan wasn't lying then.

"Unbelievable that we are now in a Underground movement! From both mages a Templers!" Connor said, with a amazed voice. "We are even now _under_ Val Royeaux!"

"It _is_ said that Orlais is the centre of the war." Saber said.

Connor, who walked beside her nodded. "I've heard from my fellow mages in the Circle that this is the place where an apostate can come. Along with Tevinter, of course."

"I've heard that too…" Saber muttered bitterly. She was quiet then, wondering when Connor would ask about her magic. When nothing came, she turned slightly to look at the older mage. "Aren't you going to ask-?"

"I knew that for a very long time, my lady." Connor interrupted. "For many years now I am aware of the essence of the Archdemon inside you."

Saber looked at him with a blank face. She then looked away from him. "And Carver?" she asked quietly.

"I have explained it to him. He was first upset, but he should be fine by now. Don't worry about it. He understands."

Saber frowned, slightly upset. "But aren't you- I mean, are you not bothered by it then?"

"I have my own opinion about the ethic of putting an Old God's spirit inside a person, but I don't hold any grudge against you." Connor said with a firm voice. "The choice was never yours to begin with."

Saber didn't say anything more. She wondered if it truly was possible to look at that so simple. She never did.

Connor ticked on her shoulder and gestured her to go in a room. She walked over to the closed door and pushed it slightly open. Stepping through it, she was in the same kind of room she was before, with little from the fire in the room. This room didn't even had a window, since they were underground. She saw Carver sitting, with his leg in bandage. Talis was sitting next to him and near them were two other people. When Saber entered the room, they both looked up.

"Hey, I see we have the problem." Carver said with a laugh. He gestured to her arm.

Saber reached out for her arm, and touched it lightly. "It'll heal." She said firm.

Connor walked over to the fire and held her hands before it, in an attempt to warm them. Saber had her arms crossed and looked at the two unknown people in the room. She didn't say anything at them, but had her eyes locked on them. One of them stepped forward, but his face was hidden in the darkness.

"Saber, was it not?" he said with a grumble voice. Saber nodded. He stepped forward and his face was revealed. An older man, wearing mage ropes, with grey hair and with lots of wrinkles around his forehead and eyes. So far Saber could tell, he was human. "We have heard a lot of you."

Saber raised an eyebrow. "Really. And from who to be exactly?"

The other person next to the mage stepped forward. "From me."

Saber frowned. She knew his voice from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. She looked searchingly at the man who stood still in the darkness. She could sense his presence, like normal people. She used her eyes abilities and looked at him. She saw dark purple streams flowing through that person. After a brief moment, she realized what this meant. Widening her eyes in horror, she stumbled backwards. Her hand immediately went to her sword, unsheathing it. Connor made a startled sound as Saber held her sword before her. The man stepped forward and he was wearing the same red cloak on as Saber. His face was hidden by his hood. Saber jumped backwards, and snarled at the man. "What are _you _doing here?" she said with a cold harsh voice.

Both Tallis and Carver looked surprised at Saber, not understanding what was going on. Saber just ignored them, hardly interested to ever explain the situation to them. She merely had her eyes and focus on the man before her. The man putted the hood down and revealed his face.

"Brandon." Snarled Saber with disgust. "Is this you want to capture me? Lure me in some trap, while working with mages and Templers?"

She had expected that her former superior would burst out and scream at her, but he remained calm, and instead of that stern look of his, he had an concerned expression. Saber changed her glare in a confused frown. "You are here to capture me, right?"

Brandon sighed. "That is still the plan."

Saber narrowed her eyes, as her suspicion raised up again. "Are there more here?"

Brandon looked at her momentary, and then snapped his fingers together. Suddenly, Saber could sense a dozen more presence, who all were different guardians. In defeat, Saber lowered her sword slightly, realizing she was completely surrounded and trapped.

"Who is he, Saber?" Carver interjected in the silence.

She was quiet for a brief moment, without ever answering Carver's question. Then she took a deep breath. "So, you've finally caught me then…" she said.

Without a word, Brandon walked over her. Saber's eyes widened and instinctively she took a couple steps backwards. When Brandon reached out for her she slapped his hand away from her. Forming a fist, she aimed for his face, but he caught her wrist in his hand. She snarled at him, and tried to jerk herself free from his grip. Tallis immediately reached for her daggers, but Brandon looked at her with warningly eyes.

"I won't try that, elf." He snarled. "We are with far more than you even can imagine."

Tallis didn't say a word at him, but looked at him challengingly. Nevertheless, she still brought her hand to her daggers, until Saber spoke.

"He's right, Tallis." She said. "None of us make a change if we provoke them now…"

"But Saber-" Tallis protested. She took a step forward, but Saber gave her a stern look. She took a step backward, but she clearly disapproved this.

Saber looked back at Brandon, and saw he was reaching out to her stomach. With a yelp of shock, she tried to jump away from him. The grip of Brandon was stronger than she thought it was, and she was unable to escape him. He touched the place, where the seal was, next to her scar. The moment he touched her body, it was like he had brought a knife through her flesh. The sharp sting of pain went through her, and she screamed out of agony. Brandon released her wrist, as Saber fell shocked and pained on the ground.

"Just as I thought then…" Brandon said. "Your seal has become weaker through the years."

"Nothing I can't handle…" Saber said tough, but coughed the sentence out. She tried to stand up, but as another sting of pain went through her, she clumped at her stomach and almost collapsed again on the cold floor.

"Is she really the one you told me about?" The mage asked Brandon. Saber looked up at the older man while she panted. Her arms were still around her waist.

"This is the woman who has the old God inside her." Brandon said. The mage looked from Brandon back at Saber, with amazed and a fascinated look on his face.

Saber chuckled with a sarcastic tone in it. "So you're betraying the Guardian too now?"

"No," he stated firm. "The high-ups now realize what danger we all are in. They sent us now to bring you to a safer place, away from the Archon."

"Something we highly object against it." The mage said.

Connor reached out for her, and helped her standing up. She slightly shoved the mage away, hating the fact she was appearing so weak now. "Nothing I can't handle." She repeated again.

Brandon glared at her. "Are you daft, woman? Don't you know the consequents of Tevinter? What you have done?"

Saber snorted. "After that fiasco in Tevinter, I am surprised he didn't sent a horde of mages after me."

"He knows you're here." Brandon said with a serious voice. "And he wants you dead."

"Let him have it. Why should I give a damn about it?"

"You should!" exclaimed Brandon. "Don't you know what he wants from you? What will happen to Thedas?" Saber still stared at her with a blank expression, while Brandon looked at her unbelievable. "Don't you give something about Thed-"

"No I don't." She interrupted with a harsh voice. Her appearance and attitude became more colder, even darker and more careless. "I don't give a shit about you, or Thedas, or the people on it. All I want is to bring the King of Ferelden back to golden throne, so that I don't have to deal with that shit anymore."

"…what a selfish woman…" interjected the mage, as he shook his head.

"You don't realize the danger you're bringing everyone in!" Brandon now screamed angrily.

"Then kill me!" Saber now screamed back. Everyone flinched at the outburst. She spread her arms wide open and held herself defenseless before Brandon. She snarled at him. "Come on! Kill me than! Release this world of me! An abomination of nature!"

Brandon didn't made any movement, and it angered Saber only more, and she pushed Brandon back with all the strength she had. "Kill me then! What do I have to live for? Come on, bastard! What are you waiting for, huh?"

When the guardian still didn't made any move, Saber panted from her outburst, and then took a deep breath. With her hair she went through her brown hair, and calmed herself. "Just as I thought. You can't do it."

She turned around, walking to the door. Brandon stepped forward to stop her, but this time Saber had the advances. She held her sword up, and aimed at his throat. Brandon stumbled slightly back, but the point of the sword was still near his throat. Saber had death-serious look on her face.

"Do not provoke me, Brandon." She warned in the cold voice she had.

There was a tense atmosphere between them. Both of them were challenging the other to dare, but not one of them moved. They held each other's eyes locked.

"Enough." Said the older man. He came to them and stood between them. He caught Saber's sword in his hand. "I believe that you have damaged yourself, and others enough." The mage said firmly and looked over at Carver.

Saber looked from Brandon to Carver and then to the older man. A feeling of shame crept inside her, and she lowered her guard. The mage released her sword and she placed it back in her sheath.

"What do you intend to do with me then." She asked with a muttering voice.

"For now-" the mage said. "Nothing. You need to rest now and the same goes for Sir Carver. Once you've recovered, we shall tell you why we have brought you here."

Saber didn't said anything more, and looked away from the mage. She felt herself angry and irritated. Why was everyone bothering her with their tasks and just bestow it on her? She huffed annoyed and looked at the mage with an aggravated look. "By the way, you know my name, but I have never caught yours, mage."

The mage gave her an disapproving look when she called out at him with the term "Mage." His forehead wrinkled slightly more, which surprised Saber for the possibility.

"My name is Deane." He introduced himself firmly. "And I am the leader of the mages in the Underground." He narrowed his eyes. "So I suggest you will keep your smart mouth shut, elf."

With those last words he pushed Brandon through the, while passing Saber, who gave him a cold glare. Once the door was closet, she snorted and cursed him under her breath.

"Now what?" Carver said annoyed. "They can't just keep us here, right?"

Saber looked at Carver and shook her head. "I don't plan to." She was quiet for a brief moment then. Looking at his leg, and then over at her arm, she sighed. "But… perhaps I won't be a bad idea to rest now and let our wounds heal."

Carver groaned. "Great, bed-rest." He growled, and crossed his arms annoyed. Saber looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His older brother and even his twin sister… Carver was the one that truly stood out with his siblings. Looking away, she went to the door.

"I'm going back to my room. I suspect that in a few days we are lapdogs again for those damn mages and Templers…"

She growled at the thought and opened the door. When she went through it, she saw the blond haired templar. Meeting his gaze, she noticed that he too had changed. When they both were younger, Aidan always had those sparkling innocent blue eyes, they were lost, just like so many things from the past. Turning away with avoiding his gaze, she passed him and walked back towards her room.

**(:.:)**

_Saber didn't knew where she was, but for all she knew, she didn't care. Laying on her back with him covering her body. She could smell him, all around her, leather, sweat and forest. She didn't knew how she got in this situation, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the attention her body got. She moaned loudly, and heard her own voice making a deep rumbling sound. Throwing her head backwards, she felt him kissing her neck. Her hands went through his hair, feeling the silky hair through her fingers. Her other hand was on his back, feeling the well taunted muscles under her hands._

"_Oh Maker…" she whispered._

_His hands covered her body, and touched her in most unbelievable ways. She felt him under fingers. His back, his arms, his chest, his face. She kissed his cheek, before she went to his mouth. Invading her with his tongue, she kissed him eagerly. He broke off from her, and went down, first kissing her neck, then lower and lower, until she moaned out loud again. Throwing her arms over her face, in order to keep herself in control, she felt waves of pleasure hitting her again and again. Her eyes were closed, and she hoped that this sweet torment would never end._

_Feeling him crawling up, she reached out for his face, seeking the pointy ear shells. Once found, she open her eyes and touched his ears gently. The white hair of his were covering his face and those green eyes of his. His body, resting between her tights, covered every part of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him closer and it caused him to groan. She giggled, feeling drunk from the lust and passion she felt. _

_With a gentle hand, she reached over to his face. Tugging the white strands of hair behind his long ears, his green eyes were revealed. She couldn't help the sigh she let out when she saw him looking at her. Touching the lyrium scars on his chin with her finger tips, she trailed down to his throat, his chest, until she couldn't go any further. The lyrium curl reminded her of her own markings. It comforted her that there was one more person in the world who carried the same kind of scars as she did. Smiling at him, she kissed his lips, nose, cheeks, chin, and eventually, she gave him her most sweetest kiss on his forehead, a gesture of affection towards him. She heard him sigh, and felt his warm breath in her neck, as his hand gently patted her hair. She wanted to stay like this with him forever. Feeling him lifting her up, she looked at him with penetrating eyes, her eyes clouded with lust. Seeing him sitting up straight, while his hands held her legs open, she reached out for his hands. Her fingertips touched his. She wanted to feel connected with him, in more than one way. He flashed a smile at her, and she could feel him getting closer to her._

_When he finally entered her, she gasped out loud, her whole body arching up as a strained bow. It felt like the Golden City itself. As if the Maker had gave paradise to them. Everything just felt so perfect, no worries. No war, no death, no violence. She felt so loved and so happy now, that she would mind dying like this. _

_She heard herself moan, and she bit down on her lip to stop herself making a sound. But as another wave of pleasure went through her, she moaned again. Louder this time. Throwing her head backwards, she felt his hands on her hips, traveling up until she had no idea where he was touching her. Her whole body just felt so great. Feeling herself flying higher and higher, she lost herself in the passion and lust she felt._

_Why did she ever leave this man? Why was she ever afraid to be with someone else this way? She couldn't remember her reasons anymore. Nevertheless, she called herself a fool for leaving him behind. _

_His weight shifted, and he was covering her body again. Her arms went immediately around his neck, as she moved with him, writhing underneath him. He moaned out her name, her real name. For a short moment she wondered how he knew her name, but the thought went quickly lost again. She kissed his neck, gently with the markings on his neck, aware that they hurt him. He kept on mumbling something, but she didn't knew what he was saying. Perhaps it was something in his native language. Perhaps she should study the language as well…_

_Interrupted by another wave, she opened her eyes, and saw white strands covering her eyesight. He was just so beautiful… that all she could do was sigh. Placing a hand to his cheek, she pushed his face to hers, and looked at him in the eyes. She kissed him again, finding the taste addictive and delicious._

"_Fenris…" she moaned out his name. _

_She kept on, chanting out his name as he was a prayer in the Chant of Light._

"_I love you so much…" she whispered. "That it will kill me someday…"_

Saber literally jumped out of the bed. She fell on the ground with a loud bang and crawled up. The room was dark, and she couldn't see anything else than darkness. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, while her breath was short and irregular. She looked around, but nowhere could she find the elf's body. She touched her neck and mouth, before she realized it was all just a dream.

She stood there silently, until her eyes widened horrified. She let out a short shriek, before covering her mouth. Her face immediately flustered and she took a deep breath.

"No!" she whispered to herself. "No, no, no!"

Starting to pace, her hand touched the pendant on her neck. She felt disgusted with herself, for having such dream about another man. And to chant out _those_ words. The image of Fenris in her dream flashed through her mind. She shook her head.

'_I don't love him!' _she said to herself. _'It was just a dream! I don't love him!'_

She placed her hands in her hair. Since when did she had such dreams? And especially about Fenris? In fact, since when did she longed for that man? Out of frustration, she paced again. She did not love him! He wasn't even near her! So how is it possible to love him? She cursed out loud. Why was that man not only haunting her daily thoughts, but also her dreams now?

Looking awkwardly to the bed, she didn't know whether she should crawl back to bed, or if she should stand up all night. She slowly walked to the bed, touching it. It felt warm from her body. Carefully she stepped in the bed, and crawled underneath the sheet. Still feeling uncomfortable, she tried to close her eyes.

As soon as she did, images of Fenris, hovering above her flashed through her mind. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned around with a growl.

'_There goes a good night rest'_

**(:.:)**

The next morning, Saber opened her eyes again. They felt heavy and she her body felt tired because of the lack of sleep. Yawning, she stretched herself out and forced herself up to change her clothes. The dream she had was still bothering her. Since a long time, she dared to admit that she was truly glad that Fenris wasn't near her anymore. Ignoring the sting of regret and shame, she stepped out through the door.

Walking through the corridor, she noticed the numerous different presence here. Guardians, Templers, mages, but even people without any magic. Saber huffed and wondered why all those people were down here.

"Madam Saber?"

She turned around, and saw a young templar standing behind her. She could see he was a human from Orlais, due the Orlesian accent in his voice. She didn't said any word of acknowledgement to him, but looked at him regardless.

The young boy opened his mouth to speak. "Monsieur Deane is expecting you, along with other people. The task was bestowed on me to escort you towards the meeting room and-"

Saber rolled her eyes annoyed and gestured the boy to be quiet. "Bring me to them." she demanded. The boy nodded and held his arm out as an gesture to follow him. He walked before her, and Saber followed him quietly.

They passed room after room in the small corridor. In some rooms she could sense magic, perhaps even blood magic. In others, she could hear different people moaning in agony, while she smelled lyrium and blood from the room. Saber glanced with her eyes at the semi closed doors. Are these the results of the war?

The templar stopped before a large room, while Saber heard numerous people mumbling and talking behind it. She frowned at the door, wondering if she should just carelessly enter the room. For all she knew, it could be a trap. To drag her back to the Guardians, or whatever she could think of. She glanced at the templar, who held his arm open, signing her to enter. Looking back at the door, she took a deep breath. Her fingers reached out towards the doorknob, and after a brief moment she pushed the door open. The people behind it stopped immediately with talking, and Saber could feel all their eyes on the door. Pushing the door wide open, she stepped in the room, scanning all of them.

She could see people in ropes and armor, smell lyrium and blood, and feeling the Fade and the same time the blockades of it. The boy behind her stepped inside the room and closed the door. The room was lightened up by the fire. There was only silence, when Saber met their eyes. After a while, she took a breath and spoke up.

"I have come here to respond on your summons. What do you wish from me?"

One of the Templers, a woman spoke to her brother in arms in a whisper. "Is this the one they were talking about? But she's so small!"

Saber immediately felt her jaw clench and a vein popping up. How dared that wench? Glaring at the templar, she opened her mouth to snap the woman shut, but another person stepped forward. Saber looked at him, and recognized him as Aidan.

"Sir, this is the one who was named." He said.

Saber looked at him surprised and stunned, hearing this for the first time. "Named? Named in what?"

Another man stepped forward, in templar uniform. He ignored the questionable eyes of Saber, and examined Saber.

"Cullen." The Deane said, attracting the attention of the templar. "This is the one our soothsayer saw."

"Are you certain?" The templar said. "She looks… rather small…"

Now angry and irritated about the comments of her height, Saber stepped forward, and stood in front of the templar. "I would like to hear you talking about my height, when I have kicked your ass down!" she snapped.

Cullen raised an surprised eyebrow at the woman, who had her hands planted on her waist. She looked around with a scowl on her face. "And could anyone, _please, _explain what's going on here?" she said with an sarcastic pleading tone.

She couldn't sense any Guardians around them. In fact, no one was even near them! Where were they? Wasn't this the discussion about her exchange to the Guardians? She looked back at Cullen and glared. "Tell me what you want templar, before I lose my patience."

Cullen looked at Deane with unbelievable eyes. "I can hardly believe you want to rely on this person to bring back the Grand Cleric! Where is the Champion?"

Saber looked completely stunned at the templar. He was searching for Hawke? Why?

"The Champion is not strong enough of the face Gaston." Deane said. "Our soothsayer-"

The templar shook his head and interrupted the man. "We are talking about war, First Enchanter. We can hardly rely on some fortune telling from an old man!"

"What other options do we have, templar? Neither of us has succeeded to enter the palace!" Deane pointed out Saber. "But she did! She has almost succeeded to enter that place. And not only that, she matches the description of the soothsayer!"

"Can we trust her?" another mage said, a young woman. "She is known to lack loyalty towards people."

"But Gaston fears her." Aidan encountered the mage. "My connections said that he went almost mad when he heard about Saber."

Saber's eyes widened horrified. How much did these people know about her? What is it that they want from her?

"Enough!" roared Saber, stepping forward and grabbing the templar by his collar. She could feel the tension immediately growing in the room, and she heard magic buzzing and sword being leased from their sheaths. "You will tell me what's going on, or Maker help us both." She hissed. She released Cullen from her iron grip, and the templar glared at her.

"You are either a brave spirit, or a fool to threaten a templar, mage." He said.

"I don't acknowledge your position, nor respect it, templar." She responded and spit before his feet as a sign of disgust.

"My name is Cullen. I am the one that leads the Templers in the Underground-"

"More like feeding the addictive Templers with lyrium!" she exclaimed, interjecting Cullen. "Don't try to convince me your so called noble intentions, _templar_!"

She looked away from Cullen and looked at Deane. "What are you talking about? What soothsayer? And how in the Void do you know so much of me?"

The mage looked at her for a moment, without saying any word. When Saber narrowed her eyes frustrated, he opened his mouth to speak.

"We know so much about you, because of the Archon in Tevinter." He spoke. "Don't you know? He has sent a message to all mages, pressing on about their duties towards their origin. To deceive the Templers orders and reclaim the world power back to Tevinter."

"I am aware of his plans." Saber said, remembering the Archon's speech in Tevinter. "I am also aware that he is working with Gaston. But what does it have to do with me?

"This war is about to escalate." Cullen said. "With the Grand Cleric gone missing, and with the influence of Tevinter involved, both forces are fighting each other with more violence and are involving more victims."

Saber shrugged. "So? That's how war is! Isn't this what all of longed for?"

"How dare you!" exclaimed Cullen angrily. "Everything was fine before! Mages would stay safely in the Circles, with us Templers watching over them!"

Saber laughed mockingly. "Really? So why is that you are in the resistance then?"

"I was there, in Kirkwall. When the Chantry was destroyed and Knight-Commander Meredith lost was defeated by the Champion of Kirkwall. When the war between mages and Templers started." The templar looked horrified for a moment. "What happened in Kirkwall, was not where we Templers were standing for. And I still believe that."

Saber crossed her arms. Cullen looked at her. "And now, this war is going everything I was once taught. And wrong people are trying to get their grip on world power. I shall not sit down and watch how the world shall face her doom."

"Once again, what does it have to do with me?"

"We heard through rumors, about a young woman fighting." Deane told her. "A warrior with blue and green eyes."

Saber frowned at the mage. "So?"

"Gaston and the Archon are trying to get their hands on Thedas. With their weapons and forces, and the confliction between the Templers and mages, there is little we can do." The mage looked at Saber, with now sparkling eyes. "But you- they are afraid of you."

There was a brief silence. Saber expression changed from a glare towards a stunned look. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's true." Cullen huffed. "Ever since Tevinter, your name has been called numerous times. Both of them are wary of you. Which is why we need you."

Saber let the words sink in. "You… want me to fight against them." she concluded. "To take a leading role in this war by ending it… with killing them."

"Yes." Deane said. Saber looked at him as he stepped forward to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a relieved smile. "You understand now! The soothsayer saw you in one of his visions! You are the one that must face them!"

Saber's eyes widened horrified. Images of her village burned down, her mother lying death on the cold ground. Morrigan, who talked to her about Flemeth. She took a sharp breath in, feeling fear hammering in her chest. El, the spirit of the forest, telling her destiny.

She shook her head. "No." dropping the word. She looked at Deane, who's face immediately changed in a surprised one. She shoved the mage of her shoulders, and took a couple steps back. "Is this what you want from me? To clean up the mess you made?"

She brought her hand through her hair, her mind searching for the right words. "Is… this-" she shook her head. "No, no, no!"

She pointed out at the elder mage with an accusing finger. "You want me to fight against them? To what end?" she screamed. "I came here for my father! Nothing more!"

"Saber-" Aidan said with a calm voice. "Please, calm down-"

"No!" she interrupted him. "I don't want to!"

"This is why we should have searched for the Champion!" Cullen exclaimed, while throwing his hands frustrated in the air. "He would have been reasonable."

"Reasonable?" roared Saber, making everyone flinch at her outburst. "You, the Templers, the Chantry, and Maker know who more are the hypocrites here! And the same goes for you mages!" she snarled at Deane. "You are wishing for clouds to rain, and when it does, you are saying: 'Shit, it rains!'"

She walked away and turned her face from them. Walking towards the door, she tore it open. It slammed against the wall, and made a hard crashing sound. Before she went through she looked over her shoulder at them. "Destiny my ass! You have some nasty job to do, and all of you want is someone to clean the mess up!" with those words, she left the room and stomped back to it.

Through her anger, she didn't notice the presence of Brandon, who stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She was forced to turn around, as she snarled at him.

"Why are making it yourself so hard? Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked. "You were searching for your enemy, right? That's why you left the Guardians."

She tore herself free from his grasp and glared at him. "I thought that my enemy would kill me! That they were after me! Not that I was expected to end this war!"

she turned around to walk away from him, but he stopped her again. "So that's it? You'll run away like a coward?"

"I have never claimed to be brave! And what should this world mean to me? When it is nothing more than a place full of morons." She shoved him away. "And another thing. I joined the Guardians because I was grieving for my fiancé's death. I never had any noble intention, other than that."

And with those last words she went back to her room. She slammed the door closed, and felt the room thrilling for a moment. Stomping over to her bed, she sat down. Her hands went to her hair and she closed her eyes. What should she do now? What now? She can't stay here. She can't stay in Orlais. She must… run away. The words of different people were in her mind. Saber grasped with her right her hand to chest, clenching the place where her heart was hammering in her chest. She was afraid. More than she had ever been.

"I… can't do this." She whispered to herself. "I am too afraid! I don't want this burden!" She brought her hand to her mouth, as she felt her eyes starting to water. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. Her breath went stable again.

"I must get away from here…" she whispered. She stood up, and looked at the small window, that had little sunlight through the cracks. She paced, thinking what she should do.

Staring at it, she decided that when the sun was completely under, she will escape this place. Hiding her presence from the Guardians. She won't allow them to push her away in some dark corner of the world. She will run from the mages and Templers, not allowing her aid to them. She won't face Gaston or the Archon, because she is afraid of them. She will leaving her companions again, not allowing them to come too close to her. Everyone she is attached with, she will lose them. She's alone, she realized. She had always been and always shall.

There was one thing that she'll do, before she disappears completely. She will infiltrate the palace and save her father. After he is back in Ferelden, she will run away from her family too. Because she never had one.

She's alone and she will always be.

**(:.:)**

**Next **

**Chapter 21**

**Sinéad **


	21. Chapter 21: Sinéad

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 21**

**Sinéad **

_Oh Sinéad ,_

_For the first time love is gonna turn around,_

_I'm telling you,_

_You will like it,_

_I know._

_Oh Sinéad ,_

_It's the first time,_

_Only you can set it free,_

_Oh Sinéad, _

_Come break away with me._

**(:.:)**

Saber had her sword in her hands. Without much thinking about it, she ran towards the two guards of the gate. They immediately saw her. She unsheathed her sword and kept her feet moving. The guards roared and yelled that someone was attacking, but before he could finish his sentence, Saber cut her sword through his neck. The head flew off his body. Without stopping, she sliced her sword through the other. She used so much force that the man was staggered back. While he stumbled and grunted, Saber took the opportunity to stab her sword in the man's chest, where his heart was. She heard him whimpering and letting out his last breath.

She dropped the body ruthless, snorting at them. She could sense another presence behind the big door before her. A lot of guards were there. And mages. Without caring, she kicked the door open. Her red eyes were shining in the darkness of the room.

She could see that the guards were surprised by her incoming. Saber gave them a cold look, not even a glare. She ran towards them. One of the guards shouted that she was dangerous and immediately they all started to move. Saber narrowed her eyes. One of them ran towards her, holding up a shield and sword. While roaring, he slashed his sword towards her. Saber dodges it easily, while her sword hit the man's stomach. She could feel how the steel met the steel of his armor. A dark magic from inside her filled the sword, and it sliced easily through the man's body.

Keeping her feet moving, she didn't even care to look if he was dead or not. She didn't care anymore. About nothing. She went to the next battle. Archers came to the balcony and more guards to the lower level where she was standing.

She roared angry, feeling irritated how all of them were standing in her way. She flashed herself towards a guard and killed him with her sword. Blood sputtered around, and she felt some of it falling on her face. Taking the shield, she touched it. A it soon had a veil of lighting around it. She threw the shield at the other guards, pinning one of them down. It also released an explosion of electricity, killing the guards around them. Saber looked at it, feeling strangely satisfied by the violence.

She looked up and saw the archers aiming their bows towards her. Not far from them was the stair that led up to them. With all the strength she had in her legs, she ran up. Dodging all the arrows that were shot at her, she lifted her sword up.

She approached of them, and saw panic written of the woman's face. She reached out for her dagger, but before she could take it, Saber lashed out and hit the woman between her neck and shoulder. The archer let out a high pinched scream as the sword sank further in the flesh. Saber saw how her blade soon was covered with blood.

She met the eyes of the woman, who looked horrified at her. Normally, she would have felt pity, perhaps even regret towards the woman. But now, she felt nothing more than emptiness inside her. A dark growing pit inside her, making her numb inside.

Hearing the bow span again, she looked over at the other archers. Seeing how one arrow was shot at her, she kicked the woman before her down. Running forward, she dodged every arrow, slicing any arrow in half, killing every person that stood in her way.

When the last one of the guards fell dead before her, she heard a soft whimper behind her. Without thinking, she slashed her sword to the right, ready to cut open any throat. A yelp was sounded. Saber stopped just n time, while the steel of her sword was resting against the neck. A young elven maid was looking at her, her eyes wide and scared. Feeling the urge to kill her, hearing a voice whispering that it was alright, she pushed further slowly. The maid let out a whimper, when Saber pressed the blade against her throat, drawing blood from her.

"_Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait!"_ begged the maid.

Saber listened to the pleading maid. She tightened her hands around her sword, and clenched her teeth tightly together. "Where is the King of Ferelden." She demanded in a cold voice.

The girl looked shocked and afraid. In her eyes, Saber could the doubt. She knew something. "I-I don't know, Ma-"

Saber pushed the sword harder against the throat and the maid shrieked out of horror as it cut her flesh. "He is in the dungeon, Madam!" she almost screamed, panic written over her face. "It's down the hall, down stairs!"

Saber searched down her face. She could see that the girl was telling the truth. "And Gaston? Where is he?"

The girl mumbled something, her eyes begging her not to ask. But Saber didn't care, and once again she gave a warningly push against her throat."He is in the Throne Room!" she exclaimed. "Please, believe me!"

"I believe you…" grumbled Saber in a low voice.

"Then please, Madam… let me go!"

She narrowed her eyes towards her. She was in a struggle with herself. Something inside her was telling her that she should just kill the maid. Tapping her fingers against her sword, she took in a deep breath. With all the strength she possessed, she released the girl by pulling her sword back. Looking away from the maid, she whispered: _"Sortez…" _

She heard the running footsteps from the maid, and the grand door being opened. For a couple moments she stood there, standing still. Staring at the ground, she felt herself still being numb. She glanced to her right side, and saw one of the mirrors against the wall. Turning completely towards her reflection, she saw her appearance being covered completely with blood. Her red eyes stared back at her, with a cold hard glance in them. Placing her hand against her image, she was staring at herself.

What was that with that maid? She was an innocence! But the urge to kill, it had almost took her over. She had to fight it with every fiber in her body. She continued looking at herself. There was, however, no feeling of regret or remorse. She felt like she was a blank shell. An empty being.

Her thoughts were disturbed when a rumbling sound went through the air. The building shook, and loud clashing sounds were heard outside. Saber glanced at the small window as she heard people screaming immediately. She could sense magic in the air.

"So they start with or without me…" she mumbled to herself, remembering the words of Deane. "Destiny my ass…"

Looking for the last time at her reflection, she pushed herself away from the mirror. Feeling slightly dizzy, she placed a hand against her forehead. Walking over to the path that led her inside the palace, she was determined to find the dungeons. And once this was over, she shall leave Thedas for good.

**(:.:)**

The capital city of Orlais came closer and closer. Fenris felt himself being nervous, excited, fearless, fearful, happy, angry. The decision, going back to find the woman called Saber and save her, perhaps from her own madness, was causing all these emotion inside him. And even if they succeed, then what?

He looked at Anders, and felt anger boiling inside him. A small voice inside him yelled that the mage should keep his distant. How dared that mage claim something that was actually his! The possessiveness in him hated Anders more than ever. But another voice told him that he had no right to claim that woman for himself. Saber was a person, and not an object. Shame would creep inside him. He felt disgusted by himself for his jealously and possessiveness. Was he now truly better than any Magister, who made slaves as their own?

The buildings of the city came closer and closer. It was surrounded by the city wall, protecting it against unwanted outsiders. The tower of the Chantry was sticking up, almost reaching the heavens of the sky.

Striding his feet over the cold ground, Fenris looked up. The sky was red colored by the sun. staring at it, he was reminded by her red eyes. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he scowled at himself that he shouldn't think of her.

"Stop." Fenris and the other looked up at the commanding voice of Hawke. Fenris looked surprised at the Champion, who had a wary look on his face.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" Isabela asked, while she placed her hands on her hips.

Hawke pointed out at the sky. Fenris narrowed his eyes, and saw black smoke rising from the city. Was there a fire? It came near where the Chantry was standing.

Hawke looked at Anders. "Anders, can you feel that? The Veil?" he asked. Hawke then looked at Morrigan, Merrill and Wynne.

"I-" Anders started, his eyes looking surprised and perhaps even panicking. "The Veil! It feels like it has been torn apart!" Anders looked at Hawke with big eyes.

"Well, let's be on our guard then." Zevran said with a shrug and a careless voice. "We'll-"

He was interrupted by a lightning shot. Zevran managed to dodge it in the nick. Fenris jerked himself around and saw mages approaching them. Cursing out loud, he took the sword from his back, sensing their hostility. Without much thinking his marking lightened up.

There were at least ten mages, if not more. Fenris saw how Hawke barked out their positions to them. He saw how Sten and Oghren were running towards the mages, followed by Aveline. Isabela and Zevran were running next to the warrior, but they moved faster than them. Circling around the mages, Isabela threw her dagger towards one of the mages, and Zevran attacked one with a leap in the air. The mages deflected their attacks, and fired one spell to another.

Leliana, Sebastian and Varric were standing slightly from the battlefield. They shot their arrows at them. At some point, Leliana took a dagger from her waist, and ran towards the mages. Merrill, fired a stone fist towards the mages, knocking one of them away from Isabela, who had her back against them. When the Pirate Queen fell over by the impact, she was immediately helped by Hawke.

Fenris flickered his eyes towards the right side of them. More mages were approaching them. Now, there were at least twenty of them. Fenris tightened his fingers around his sword. He ran towards them. when one of them shot a spell at him, he dodged it. Rushing towards the mage, he slashed the sword towards them, knocking several mages away from him. His marking were shining bright.

He narrowed his eyes as he observed the mages before him. He recognized the Imperium symbol on their robes. Glaring at the mages, he reached out towards a mage with his hand lightened up. His former hate for Tevinter surfed up.

"Fenris! Watch out!"

Fenris turned around, and saw a rage demon standing behind him. The creature was roaring, and growling. Lashing out at him, Fenris held his sword defensively up. Out of reflex he narrowed his eyes, ready to take the blow. Suddenly something staggered the demon. It was followed by a shots of magic against it. He looked at his left, and saw how Anders shot the magic at the demon, while running towards Fenris. The elf narrowed his eyes towards the mage. Without saying a word, the mage took his stand behind Fenris. Now they were covering their backs. Fenris hated the fact that Anders was covering him, since he didn't trust the mage. He bit through his pride and, took a step to his left side. Moving his shoulders, he threw the weight of the sword against the mages, hitting them backwards.

Anders followed his movements, and released a pile of ice against the other mages. Fenris could hear the crystallizing of the water. But they were still surrounded by many mages. Glaring at the more approaching enemies. A bloodmage shot at them. Fenris could dodge it, but as soon as he saw the mage face, he knew it wasn't meant to hit him. He turned around and saw how the magic drew the demons out of the Fade.

An enormous demon stepped out of it, with the seize of an ogre. It roared and howled at both Fenris and Anders. For a moment the mage and elf looked at each other wide mouthed.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, why do they always summon the big ones!" exclaimed Anders. The demon lashed out to him. Fenris jumped backwards, as Anders rolled over the ground.

Fenris saw how the demon was fighting against Anders, followed by Morrigan and Wynn. He searched for the mage who summoned it. Seeing the mage getting backwards, Fenris narrowed his eyes. He rushed towards him, knowing that killing him would undo the spell on the demon. The mage shot a magic spell at him. Fenris didn't had enough time to dodge the spell, and hit him on the shoulder. Groaning, he forced his legs to continue.

He could feel more magic around him, and he looked up. He was surrounded by mages, while his companions were too far away to help him. He cursed himself for going against them alone. Hearing the buzzing sound of their magic, Fenris closed his eyes. All his focus went to his markings. Feeling the sensitive edges in his skin, he took a deep breath.

He heard how their magic was released on him, and without hesitation he released his own powers. The lyrium got out of his skin and with a powerful blow his surroundings was covered with the dust from lyrium. The mages were blown backwards, with shocked and stunned looks on their faces. Fenris snorted at them as they were moaning on the ground. Rushing over towards the bloodmage, he lightened up his markings once again. The mage tried to scramble up, but Fenris took him by his collar, hoisting him up. With a cold look in his eyes he looked at the mage, before he reached in his chest, and crushed his heart.

The mage let a painful yell, before he fell on the ground. Behind him was the agonizing shriek from the demon. Turning around, he saw how the it was pulled back in the Fade. Varric shot the last of them down. Their battle was over.

They gathered again, all of them covered in blood.

"Maker! What are all of those mages doing here?" Aveline exclaimed.

"Those were from the Imperium." Fenris stated coldly, looking at one the bodies with a glare.

"And guess what? There are more of them in the city." Hawke said, half joking. "I can sense how the Veil is torn apart by magic there. No doubt it they are from the same team."

"So, it has truly begun…" Leliana said. Her eyes were casted low on the ground. No doubt that the mages and Templers are clashing against each other in Val Royeaux."

"Mages from Imperium?" Sebastian questioned. "I don't understand. I thought that they had quite another ideal."

They heard a laugh. Fenris looked at the direction it came from. He saw how one the mages chest was moving up quickly, because of her laughter. Without hesitation and thinking over it, Fenris walked over towards the mage. He heard some of the others calling out at him, but he ignored them. The woman looked at him with a wicked grin on her face. He was immediately reminded of Hadriana. Snarling, he kneeled before her.

"What are your plans." He demanded in a harsh voice.

The woman spit at him, hitting him in his face. _"__Im 'non__iens__ut__dico__,__vos__dryadalem__miserabili__!__"_ she hissed at him.

With a cool movement, Fenris swept the spit out of his face. Then his marking lightened up again. And without much of effort, he lifted the woman up by holding her up by her throat. The woman gasped and whimpered at the stern hand around her throat.

"_Dic mihi__,__prius__solvere__colla__…" _Fenris said in a dangerous low voice. He used his native tongue to let the woman know that he could understand her perfectly.

When she didn't gave him any answer, he tightened his hand around her neck with more force, making her gasp even more.

"We are after her!" yelled the woman. She looked at Fenris, with her eyes filled with terror. Hawke came closer to her, followed by Varric.

"Elf," Varric hushed, as he watched the woman going blue because of the lack of oxygen. "Perhaps you're overdoing it. Maybe you-"

Ignoring the dwarf, he tightened his fist even more. "Tell me!"

"T-The one that attacked the Archon in M-Minrathous!" stuttered the mage. "A woman called- ugh,- S-Saber! We are s-searching for her!"

He could feel how all eyes were shot at him, as he felt himself being staggered and stunned. It was soon replaced by his anger. "What do you want from her?"

"T-The O-o-old God! The o-one inside her!"

"Wait," interjected Anders. "What do you want to do with that?"

"I-In order to r-restore Tevinter..." she gasped for more air. "W-we must h-have-"

"And Old God for worshiping them." finished Fenris the sentence coldly.

The mage looked horrified at the tone in Fenris' voice. His green eyes were standing hostile against her. Sobbing, she tried to push Fenris' hand away from her. _"__A__mabo__, __parce__me__-"_

"_Vos__elegit__iniuriam__dominus__." _ Fenris said back and before any could say to stop him, Fenris lightened up his markings and snapped the mages neck. Falling death on the ground, he snarled disgusted at the body, spitting on the ground.

"Well, by my sodding Ancestors asses…" cursed Oghren. "Does he always start to sparkle when he is excited? Because if he is, then I'll just… uh stay away from him."

As the dwarf touched his neck, Fenris glared at him. He was hardly in the mood for jokes.

"That was crude, Fenris. Even for you." Hawke said.

Fenris turned around and glared at Hawke. "And what do you suggest I do? Let them have their way?" He narrowed his eyes towards his friend. "I believe we already did that in Kirkwall."

Fenris saw how Hawke's impression was stunned, before a sound of protest was sounded. "Don't you shot you anger at Hawke, you prick!" Isabela snapped at him, standing protective before Hawke.

Fenris didn't stop his glare, but without saying a word he passed them. It was a quiet warning for the others to be wary with him now, since he was still feeling angry. Now Tevinter has decided to chaste after Saber. Hearing the words of the mage over and over, he clenched his fists together. Once again, Tevinter, or rather mages were chasing something to make them more powerful. They don't care who or what they will affect. As long as they can get what they want.

After a while, they came closer to the city. Fenris had sulked back, without noticing it. His mind was drifted far away from the presence.

"So, are you going to snap Saber's neck too when we find her?"

Fenris was jerked out of his thoughts and looked at his right, looking at the annoying blond mage next to him. Without a word, he looked away from him.

"You do realize that she could be an abomination, right?" Anders said in a serious voice

Fenris ignored him. He felt hardly the need to explain himself towards him. But the question had been formed in his head. He had wondered what will happen if Saber was an abomination. Morrigan, the witch had admitted that the chance was there. She could be an abomination. And Fenris knew only one way to free someone from a demon. Feeling fear, they continue with approaching the city.

He had to find her. That he vowed himself. Fenris glanced slightly at Anders. The mages cleared his intentions. It was up to Saber what she will do with it. Feeling powerless, he clenched his fists. He knew what she thought of him. He knew that she would never feel the same towards him as he felt towards her. The cut on his neck, where she had pushed her blade at, was a cold reminder for that. He remembered how she looked at him. The fear, the hate in her eyes. Fenris knew that both he and Saber were damaged. And even if they were together, it wouldn't work. He knew that. Sighing, he admitted that perhaps they were better off without each other.

Glancing at the city, he saw that it was one chaotic place to be. There was one thing he vowed. No matter what, he shall find her. And once he had his answer, he shall let her go.

The idea of it pained him more than he would ever dare to admit.

**(:.:)**

Saber placed her hand against the door. She had finally found the entrance towards the dungeons. She walked down on the stair, without sensing any presence. She guessed that they had rushed upstairs, or they had fled away.

She was embraced by little light the dungeons possessed. The corridor was narrow and the air was stiff. It was even hard to breath. There was also lingering a strange smell, that crept up in the nose. Saber kept on with walking.

There was a lonely table middle in the room. It had on solemn candle on it, lighting the room slightly. Behind Saber saw a closed door, and she could feel different presence. The way towards the prisons. She walked towards it, with her sword in her hand. Pushing the door slightly open, she climbed into the opening.

Before her was a long dark hallway, with on the left and the right doors. She could her different kind of sound. The droplets of water falling down, the fire that sputtered, the moans of agony from prisoners.

Trying to ignore them, she walked determined through the hall, checking every single door. It was hard to recognize the persons in the darkness. So instead of, she whispered softly the name of the king. But most of the time she got a grunt or a moan as a reply. Even a woman called out that she was Alistair. After checking all of the prisons, she could conclude one thing: The King of Ferelden wasn't here.

Feeling disappointed, she sat down on the ground with a deep sigh. All of the work for nothing. Saber brought her hands to her eyes, and rubbed them.

"Damn it all!" she cursed out. She couldn't think of any other place to be than this prison. They must have moved him. When it was to knowledge about her staying in Val Royeaux. She cursed again, for her carelessness. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she closed her eyes.

She had think about her next move.

_What am I missing? Perhaps they have moved him to another part of the prison, or to another resident. Perhaps even Tevinter… Or maybe-_

Suddenly, in the darkness she heard a whisper. Her eyes snapped open and she looked wary towards the dark corridor. She could sense no one nearby. She didn't felt herself at ease, but she forced herself to calm down. Calmly, and trying to ignore the unsettling feeling inside her, she stared purposeless in the fire of the torch. She continued with staring and staring… the fire hypnotizing her and dancing seductively with the thought of taking a nap.

Her eyes felt heavier. The sounds around her became softer, and the surrounding slower. She tried to blink a couple times, until she fell away… in the Fade.

_Saber opened her eyes again. Gasping, she looked around, with her chest being filled with the feeling of fear. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and she tried to remember what had happened. All she saw was cave like area. Frowning, she noticed that the spot she was standing, was the only place that was lightened up. _

_Hearing something making a sound, she snapped her head to the right. The cold holes of eyes were staring at her. It shocked her so much, that she stepped back. A skeleton was sitting on a throne. He had a crown on his head, and his shoulders were clothed with a expensive mink, made for a king. Saber reached out to her sword, where her sword was resting. But when her hand touched the empty space, she looked shocked at her hip. She was only wearing her armor, without her sword or dagger. While trying to remember where she had left her sword, she heard a crackling sound. _

_She looked up at the skeleton, and saw that his head was moving to the left. Automatically, her eyes followed the direction where the skeleton was looking. She another throne, with another death king. And next to him another one, and another one. Stepping back in horror, she now saw that she was standing in a circle, surrounded by death kings. _

"_You think you are so smart." Grumbled a very low voice. _

_Saber looked at the direction the voice came from, and turned her head. She first saw nothing. Until she noticed that the stone wall of the cave, wasn't made from stone. Her face grimaced when she saw that the yellow eyes of the beast opened and looked at her with great might. It moved, seeing the scales of the beast. Saber opened her mouth out of surprise and shock, but it failed to produce any sound. _

_When it wings were spreading, Saber was slight blown away by the impact. Coughing from the dust and sand, she heard the beast growling and grunting. _

"_You have deceived us all, but now I know your plan." It grumbled. The fact it could speak, surprised her even more, but all she could do was listening to it. It stamped its mighty feet on the ground, making it shake. Seeing the cracks in the ground, Saber avoided for stepping on them. The wall of the cave collapsed, and before Saber's was Thedas. Everything was in flame and chaos. Gasping, she fell on her knees, seeing how her home was being destroyed. _

"_Soon, all your Kings and countries shall fall, and we shall rule…"_

_The dragons were flying in the sky. There were so many of them. Seeing them how they spread the flames through the sky. Saber could clearly hear the sounds of yell and screams of the people there. She could see all being slaughtered: Man, woman. Child, adult. Human, elf or dwarf. Templar or mage… all were slaughtered. _

_She felt herself being overwhelmed by the feeling of desperation and grief. She stared to sob hopelessly, not knowing what to do. Glancing over her shoulder, not understanding why this happened. _

"_I know this is the key…" it said. "But no matter where you hide it, I'll find it, and I'll shall become the mightiest of all. And then there will be no hope to rely on."_

_It reached out to her. Without much thinking, Saber guarded her body with her hands and arms. She tried to crawl away from the dragon, as she saw how its giant claw was heading towards her. She tried to scream, being filled with fear and now panic. She didn't understand. What was happening to her?_

"_Come here, child…" _

_A soft whisper over her shoulder. With bewildering eyes she looked at the person who whispered, but all she could see was an arm reaching out to her. The light blinded her, and made it impossible for her to identify the person. The light drew her away from the monster, and the presence felt familiar. She gasped, as her eyes were blinded. But her body was warm and comfortable. She felt a warm hand on her cheek, who whipped her tear away from her eyes. She grasped to hand, and held it firm. She tried to open her eyes, but the light immediately hurts her eyes._

"_Light comes through the darkness…"_

Saber jumped up and looked bewildered around. Her cheeks felt wet from the tears she cried. Her breath was uneven and her heart was hammering against her chest. The feeling of panic was still there. She held her breath in for a couple times, until she realized everything was a dream. Her mind eased, but her body was still shaking with the impact of the terror. Her body burnt with pain. Everywhere where she was marked burned.

"It was a dream…"she whispered to herself. She repeated the sentence to herself. This wasn't some kind of prophecy or some predicting dream. It was just a dream. The sweat on her forehead was still there, but her eyes had already dried up, feeling that they were frail. It just because of the amount of stress and pressure. That's all. Nothing more.

She sighed deeply, and became calmer now. The pain slowly faded. Taking another breath, she gathered herself together. She told herself that she wasn't some kind of little girl, and scowled at herself for the fear.

With checking her sword on her hip, she took a shaky footstep towards the door, exiting the dungeon. Even though, her mind was still shaken by the terrible dream, she told herself that she had to move on.

She still had her father to find. With each step on the stairs, the light of the palace came closer. With each step, she became more successful to put the dream back in her hand.

Finally, she reached the door. Her hand reached out to the wood of the doorframe. Clenching her fingers around, she pulled herself up. She closed her eyes, gathering herself. The fear was still strong inside her. It still made her finger tremble.

And then, she heard a sound in the hallway. With her hand on the hilt of her sword, she looked to her side.

**(:.:)**

The soothsayer gasped out loud. In all his experience, he had never had such intense vision! Reaching out towards his heart, he touched his chest. The organ was hammering madly in his body, making his body shake.

Was that it? The true danger that that was threatening Thedas?

He stared at the window of his prison. The fire was coloring the night sky to red. The sounds of the war was intruding his room. Fools. They aren't even aware of the true war.

Bringing his head between his hands, he bowed his neck as far as it was allowed to. The vision, it was terrible. The dragon, the terror. But most of all… he had seen her. The warrior with blue and green eyes. She was part of the vision, but everything felt so real.

It was almost as if she had truly was there. The dragon snarling and growling at her, and she looked at the monster as if she could understand every word. She wasn't what he had imagined what she would be. He had expected an fearless woman, ready to fight any opponent. But instead, he had seen a woman, who was filled with fear. Was she truly the one of the prophecy?

He had seen the doubt, the fear in her eyes. It was almost as if she was holding herself back. As if she was fighting against something. And it took all her energy, her concentration. He could hardly that such fragile small woman was the one who was supposed to safe Thedas.

But on the other hand, time and again had proven him that the future and his visions are always turning towards the most unexpected ways. Even though he had doubt, he had to keep his faith.

Perhaps, all she needed was a guide. Perhaps that was what he was meant to be. The old man, saying a couple of wise words to the youngster.

**(:.:)**

"Hello." Said the dwarf with ignorant smile on his face.

Saber raised her eyebrow at the dwarf. The boy didn't seem normal, since he has… just something out of the ordinary. He didn't look harmful in any way. Convinced that the boy wasn't a threat, she let her go, and pushed the steel back in the holder.

Continuously, she looked wordless at the dwarf, who smiled naively at her. He didn't seem to feel threatened by her. After a while, she shook her head, and took steps forward. When she was about to pass him, she heard him speak again.

"One day the magic will come back. All of it."

Saber's eyes immediately widened. She angled her head to the right and looked at the dwarf with suspiciously and surprised eyes. To hear the exact same quote from him, as she heard from the spirit frightened her. She only saw his back, and couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"What did you say?" she cracked out eventually.

"Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies open wide. When he rises, everyone will see."

Saber gasped as the dwarf quoted the exact same words from the prophecy. With a rough hand, she grasped the dwarf's shoulder and turned him around. He had a fearful look in his eyes, but Saber didn't care.

"What is this shit? What are you saying?" she raged. She shook him by the shoulders, and the head of the boy with thrown forward and backward. "Do you even know-?"

"That old lady is scary!" he said. Saber raised both her eyebrows at the words.

"Old lady? What old lady?"

The dwarf looked terrified at her, as Saber was confused by the sudden change of subject. His body started to shake, and he inhaled a deep breath.

"She has a scary laugh!" he said with a slightly high pitched voice.

She released the boy by his shoulder, and took a couple steps back. Frowning, she looked at him. This dwarf was definitely more than he appeared to be. She closed her eyes, and reopened them, revealing the red orbs. She saw that the dwarf had a yellow stream inside him. Magic. She definitely saw magic in him!

"That's impossible…" she said in a soft voice. "A dwarf is incapable to bear magic." She slowly brought her hand to her sword. "Are you an abomination?"

The boy didn't answer, but saw that his eyes curiously looked at her hand. She tightened her grip on the hilt, debating with herself whether she should kill him or not.

"Enchantment?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard that familiar quote. She had heard that sentence somewhere before. She narrowed her eyes, and tried to remember where she'd know it. She saw a brief flash of a small village. Her mother, her life before flashed before her eyes. For a moment she saw the dwarf's face in her memories… She could hear his name in the back of her mind, and rested on the point of her tongue. She tried to mouth it, but she couldn't find the exact letters.

"Sandal!" a deeper voice yelled out.

Saber immediately straightened her back, and looked behind her with a wary look. She saw another dwarf, an older one this time. He had a surprised look on his face. He noticed how Saber's hand was resting on her sword. The dwarf looked back at her face with a puzzling look.

"Lady Warden?" he asked hesitantly.

Saber looked stunned at the dwarf. How did he knew her? Or that she was part of the Grey Wardens once? She opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted by the sound of storming feet. Looking behind the dwarf, she could see shadows formed. The enormous feeling of different presence was overwhelming.

Without any hesitation, she passed the stammering dwarf, and ran towards another part of the palace. She could hear the roaring voices. Guards, mages, all were mixed up. She could feel them from different directions. She continued with running, until she ended up in a great hall.

Feeling, but also seeing many people approaching her from different directions, she took her sword out. With narrowed eyes she looked at the doors, hearing the feet coming closer and closer.

Until the door opened, she saw an familiar smirk that sickened her. The presence of magic was overwhelming, and she knew that was now in trouble.

**(:.:)**

**Thanks for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: Hold

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 22**

**Hold**

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay_

_Tell me that you help me find my way_

_Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking_

_Tell me it's gonna be alright_

_Tell me that you help me fight this fight_

_Tell me you won't leave me alone in this_

_(Superchick)_

**(:.:)**

Saber glared at Nomaran, the archon of Tevinter. The mage was looking at her arrogantly.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be here alone." He said mockingly with a grin. The mockery dripped off the tone of his voice.

Saber felt the powerful magic inside him. She had spent a lot of energy and mana against the guards of the palace. Feeling sweat forming on her forehead, she swallowed. She rarely would admit that she was in trouble, like now. She didn't spoke word to him, but held her eyes on his movements. She saw the staff on his back.

Behind him, she saw the reinforcements forming. A ping of fear went through her, but she forced herself to keep herself up.

"Wait. Where's the Champion?" Nomaran asked with a raised eyebrow. Saber didn't answer as the feeling of regret went through her. He must had seen it on her face, because he immediately laughed. "Oh, I see… they've left you. Smart group of people."

Saber could only wish that the words of him were correct. She hardened her expression, determined to not show the pain and regret she felt. "Did Gaston sent his little slave after me? Is he too much of a coward to face me?"

Nomaran snorted. "He relies on my power. Not otherwise." He said coldly. "And, he doesn't need to face you. He promised you to me, after all."

Saber's eyebrows shot up. "What could you possible want from me?"

The mage chuckled. "I have seen the power inside you." He said darkly, as another chuckle was ripped out of his throat. Saber felt the coil of fear inside her growing. "I know what's inside you. And I want it."

Saber took her sword immediately and held it before her. "You have to kill me first!"

"Oh no, my sweet girl!" The mage exclaimed sarcastically. "If you're death, than no one of us will have a use for you. Mostly me."

Nomaran started to walk to her right side. Saber held her eyes carefully on him, and held her guard up. "You have no idea what you're after! What it can do!"

"On the contrary," he said with a grimy smile on his face. "I know what it can do."

Saber's glare grew darker. Without much thinking, she pointed the sword against her own throat. She knew that if she died, than so did the dragon inside her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that."

At the words of his voice, she stopped. She looked at him and silently she asked him why. He got that sick grin again, and behind him guards showed up while dragging a man. It was a human as far Saber could tell. He looked skinny and weak, as if hadn't eaten for days. His body was covered with bruises and scratches. One of the guards gave a hard tug at the man's slightly grey hair and forced him to look up. Green, but tired eyes met hers.

Saber gasped, as the man looked both weak and surprised at her. She dropped her sword immediately. The face of the King of Ferelden was looking at her with big surprised and worried eyes.

"Sinéad?" Alistair asked in a hoarse voice.

Saber was unable to find her voice as it was caught in her throat. So many emotions were sweeping through her.

"What would you father say, if he saw you killing yourself, Sinéad?"

He swept with his hand, and before Saber could actually react, she the glyph on the ground. Gasping, she saw how iron bands flew out and encircled her. Out of reaction, she spread her arms to stop them, but before she knew it, they were tightly around her, trapping her arms in the progress. With a dull thumb, she fell on the ground while being completely bind.

"Ugh…" She groaned. Shooting glares, she growled, "Let me go, mage!"

"And ruining your little reunion with your father?" Nomaran laughed. "No. I have you exactly where I want you."

Nomaran turned towards the guards. "Bring them to the cells. Separated." He commanded. "And make sure she stays that way." As he gestured towards Saber.

Saber tried to move away from the approaching guards, but the bands around her made that impossible. She saw that more mages entered the room and were talking to the Archon.

"My Lord," informed one of them. "We have news about the Champion's arrival in the city. They have attacked one of our reinforcements and disposed all of them."

"What?" shouted Nomaran, clearly upset. Saber couldn't believe her ears. They were here! In Orlais! Saber didn't understood why or how they got here. For a quiet moment she felt joy that they were here, but it was quickly replaced with coil of growing anger. How much would it take for them to mind their own business. She told herself that perhaps they came for Carver.

Nomaran shot her a nasty look. Saber shot him a mockingly smile. She knew that he wasn't happy about the news. "Bring her away! Her sight sickens me!"

As the guards started to drag her away from him, Saber started to laugh. "I may not know what you're planning to do with me," she said. "But I can guarantee you that you wished you had killed me instead!"

With those words she was dragged away. She could only see, for a very brief moment, the scared look on the Archon's face. And then he disappeared from her sight.

The Archon of Tevinter stared at the disappearing form of the young woman with much hate burned in his eyes. He felt a small pang of fear and worry.

"Your Grace?" one of his followers asked worried. The young mage, merely a girl, had a frown on her face.

Nomaran looked at her and was quiet for a moment. He heard the words of Saber echoing in his mind. Shaking his head, he set up his stern voice. "Prepare the ritual, child. Soon the Tevinter Imperium shall return back to her former glory."

The girl bowed and hurried away. Soon, all their wishes shall come true.

**(:.:)**

They have been continuously fighting, since the moment they have arrived in the city. All of them had slightly grew weary because of it. Fenris could make out it was more a civil war then a worldly war. The war between mages and Templers was clearly centred in Val Royeaux then anywhere else in Thedas. They had fought Mages and Templers. But every one of them had their own cause.

Some mages had carried the signature of the Archon, while others were clearly rebellions. Some Templers were fighting in the name of the Chantry. Others for the Mages and against the Mages.

The city was in chaos. Everywhere you looked, someone or something were battles. Fenris was getting worried how they'll ever be able to find Saber in this chaos.

Zevran and his companions had split away from them. They said that they shall search for the King as Hawke and the others shall look for Saber.

From a slight distance, he could see Hawke. He gestured him and the others to follow him, as he sprinted in an ally. It was clearly a try to avoid any battle for the moment. An idea that didn't sounded too bad. He ran towards Hawke, and followed him. He saw that the others did too.

"Brother!"

Fenris and the others looked surprised at the familiar voice. Not far from them, Hawke hurried to his younger brother.

"Carver!" he exclaimed, bother surprised as happy. The younger Hawke had the same moody expression on his face, as always and grunted his brother in the familiar grunt.

"Couldn't stop yourself to come here, huh?" Carver snorted. "Everything is fine, brother."

Behind the young Hawke was a fight going on between Templers and mages. Both of them were mixed together and it was hard to tell which one was siding.

Hawke shook his head. "I know. You'll be fine."

Carver got a doubtful look in his eyes. "I have a feeling that you didn't came for me. Or at least, I am not the main reason."

Fenris looked past the brothers. His green eyes scanned the area, until he saw another familiar face. A dagger flew towards an opponent, and he was hit in the shoulder. With athletic moves, the elf defeated her enemies with much grace.

Tallis, the qunari elf.

"He is not alone." Fenris grumbled at Carver, as he gestured at the elf.

Hawke looked over his brother's shoulder and saw her too. The elf didn't seem to notice their presence as she was continuously fighting. The other side was growing stronger as one of the mages summoned a demon out of the Fade.

Some of the mages and Templers from the rebellion shouted to retreat. Fenris saw the tension grow in the group, as in Carver. The mage's body was completely mutated into the demon's body, and growled and snarled.

"Do you really don't want our help?" Hawke teased his brother.

Carver turned towards Hawke and had a debating look on his eyes. The smug grin on Hawke's face told everyone that he knew what the outcome would be. With a roll of his blue eyes and an huff, Carver nodded.

"Help… would be appreciated." He growled

With a grin, Hawke pulled the staff from his back.

**(:.:)**

The sun was setting down, and darkness soon fell upon the city. They had all retreated back in the Mages underground. Isabela and Merrill were talking with each other while sitting on a table. Aveline was leaning against a wall as Carver and Hawke were bickering about something. Anders was sitting on the ground, while they were welcomed by Cullen.

"Welcome, Champion Hawke." Cullen said, with a small smile.

Fenris, as many others of their group found their welcoming in a Mage Underground movement from the very Captain of the Templers they 've met in Kirkwall more hypocritical as sceptic. Fenris could hear Anders huffing and growling at the man, and for once he agreed with the mage.

"Hmpf." Snorted Hawke. "You sound more friendlier than the last time we've met, Cullen." Hawke crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at the Templar.

Cullen sighed. "Look. Three years ago… in Kirkwall and Meredith and all… you were right. It is wrong to oppress people like she did." Cullen got a true remorse look in his eyes. "That's the reason why I joined the mages. I would like to see a world where both Templers as mages can live with each other in harmony."

"Like Thrask wanted, you mean." Aveline interjected.

Cullen nodded. He looked one for one at the companions of Hawke, the very people he had battled against and sided. His gaze however rested on Anders, who backend away slightly. Everyone, including Fenris himself tensed. The question was still unanswered, whether they were on an allies ground, or an enemies.

"You…" Cullen growled. He stepped forward, but Hawke stepped between the two men. He gave a warningly look at Cullen. The Templar clenched his jaw together and stepped back. "So, you still protect _him_."

"That's hardly your business, Templar." Hawke stated coldly. "We came here for someone."

Tallis, who came inside the room with another man on her side, looked up at the tension in the room. "So, here we meet again!" she said with a smug smile.

Cullen looked from Hawke to Tallis. "I assume you know each other then."

Tallis walked towards Hawke, with her hands on her hips. "You came here for Saber, didn't you?

"You're reading my mind." Hawke sighed with a smug smile returned. "Tell me, where is she, Tallis?"

Cullen frowned now. "You know her too? Because, then I have bad news."

All eyes went on Cullen now, who had a serious look on his face.

"Saber has ran away from us a couple days ago." Cullen explained. An annoyed groan from Isabela was sounded as she muttered a curse.

"Unexpected." Varric snorted sarcastically. "What did you do? Demanded her to lead all of you. If you've read her manual, it could work repellent.

Cullen snorted. "We found her through others. We collected information about her, and we concluded we needed her. She was the only person both Tevinter as Gaston feared." Cullen turned around, and leaned with his arm on the window frame. "We didn't knew she was so selfish though. We told her that she was needed to win this war. To defeat both the Archon and Gaston."

Cullen looked back at them. "Instead, she ran away and went to the palace herself. She was too much a coward-"

At those words Fenris stepped forward, glaring at him. Fenris didn't knew what Saber had felt, said or did, but he she wasn't a coward. And to hear this man judge her-

"If it's all so easy, then why don't you do it?" exclaimed Isabela, who sat down on the chair. She winked at Fenris, to let him know she was on his side.

Fenris looked back at the Templar, who looked stunned at their reaction. He was quiet. Letting the words sink in.

"Where is she now?" Hawke asked his younger brother.

Carver sighed and shook his head. He got an tired and perhaps an slightly annoyed look on his face. "The latest news? Just before the attack started, we've caught the word that she had infiltrated the palace and-"

"She was lucky, you know." Cullen interjected. Hawke and the others looked from Carver to Cullen. "Gaston had told- or at least whispered in an ear, that the Mages Underground was here and was planning an attack on the city. The guards, of course, assisted them, and there for the city is now in chaos and war."

"Damn lucky indeed…" mumbled Varric with a smug smile as he crossed his arms.

"We haven't heard of her since then." Carver said with a shrug.

"Ah, wait!" interjected Talis. "I've caught another word in the wind…."

Her voice sounded worried and serious. Something told Fenris that there was bad news coming from the qunari elf.

**(:.:)**

Saber sat against the wall in her cell. She was aware of someone else's presence's in it, but she didn't acknowledge nor cared for that person. With her knees completely up against her chest, and her head resting on them, she shut the world out. She didn't know how long she was sitting here. How many days, weeks or month's had passed. There was no daylight to determine the hours or any other device to help them. And for all she knew, she didn't care anymore.

This was all her fault. They were after her from the very beginning. Perhaps even during her time with her mother. She cursed herself for not having an complete memory of it. And her father… the king…

Why had she stopped? She could have delivered them all of her presence. Releasing the world from her unnatural existence. But the look in her father's eyes… the words of Nomaran… why did they both had so much power over her?

Tightening her eyes closer then already were, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. No. She wasn't going to cry. Only weaklings did that.

All her gear were taken from her. Her armour, her clothes, her sword. She had nothing to defend herself. Magic was useless. They had secured the cell with the teachings of the Templers.

But even now she had to admit. There was no hope left anymore. Trying to find it, believing that she could find something in this mess- an answer perhaps, but no more.

There was nothing left for her. All she could do was waiting for them to get her and praying for the Maker that her death will be quick and swift.

"There, there child…"

Saber looked up at the cracking, weak, old voice of an woman. She hadn't even looked at the older woman. Hiding in the shadows, the old lady had hidden her face from her view. She could tell that the imprisoning had also taken her toll, as the voice was soft and husky. She hasn't spoken to anyone since a long time. Or so she concluded.

"It'll be alright, love…" soothed the old woman.

Saber raised her eyebrow at her and wondered silently how that woman could even speak of such ideas. She didn't answer or reacted at the words and let her head sink back on her knees.

"You just have to need faith in the Maker and in yourself, child…" Chanted the woman, but Saber ignored it.

Closing her eyes, and trying to get some sleep, she heard distant footsteps in the hallway. Perhaps the guards were patrolling them. Or perhaps they were here to someone or something.

The footsteps came closer and closer. Saber didn't opened her eyes, but unconsciously she held her breath in. as her heart was starting to race against her ribs, she could hear them coming closer and closer. What do they want? Why are they here? Were they here to fetch her? To fetch the old woman or another prisoner?

There was also the possibility that they would ravish prisoners, beating them up and perhaps even sexually assaulting them.

She heard the door of their cell being opened. Saber could have let an whine escape her mouth, if she didn't had her lips tight on each other. She didn't look up and hoped that they would realize that this is the wrong prison. There happened nothing for a while. Neither of them moved, but she could feel their eyes on her. She didn't want to look at them. She was afraid that she would reveal her fear to them.

She heard there footsteps approaching her, and with a rough hand they grabbed her upper arms. Saber let out an short whine as she was roughly yanked up. Glaring at the guards, who's faces were hidden behind an helmet, she was dragged away from her cell.

She managed to get on her feet and walk with them. She said to herself that if she was going to face her death, then at least she would walk to it herself. It wasn't the death she feared. No, that wasn't what she was afraid of.

With a proud look and posture she yanked herself free from the guards grasps. They looked at her warningly, but so did she. None of them spoke a word and after a silence they let eyes go. Walking next to her, she walked forward, and pretended they weren't there.

Through the darkness of the prison, they went up. Seeing the light of the sun breaking through the cracks of the wooden door, Saber felt a soft feeling of relieve in her. At least the sun was shining.

She wondered where they would take her. To the chambers of Nomaran, for some crazy experiments? Or perhaps to Gaston. So that he could spit out his filth before he would kill her. The went up until she was once again standing in the fancy clothed hallway of the palace. The mess she made before was cleaned up and the hall was filled with nobles and servants.

All of them looked up when she entered the room, and it grew quiet. Saber froze at the spot for a moment, as could feel all their eyes on her. No one spoke a word. With a deep breath, she lifted up her chin and continued with walking. She could catch some of the faces from the nobles and servants. Some of them were looking pitiful. Others disguised.

Through the hallway, the reached to main gate of the palace. The guards commanded the other guards to open up the gate for them. With a protesting sound of the door it opened, and the light of the sun broke through it.

Saber glanced through the opening and much to her surprise, she saw people standing on the street like they would during a parade. Was she going to be executed publicly then?

Walking on the street, she prepared herself for the shouting and calling outs at her. Perhaps even the possibility for rotten food…

She reached to first line of people, but no one spoke a word or shouted anything. They lowered their gazes as she approached. Frowning, Saber looked at them with much surprise. Before was the big cathedral of Orlais. The heart of the Chantry. She had always wanted to see it. With a wry smile, she said to herself that she could at least see that for the first and last time.

She tried to find the block where they would cut of her head and the man with the axe to do it. But she couldn't find them anywhere. Was she going to die inside the cathedral then? Saber got more confused. She never took the Chantry highly, but even for her that sounded disrespectful.

Looking up in the sky, she saw the birds dancing in it. She looked around her, knowing that this would be the last for her to see through her eyes. Realization hit her. She was going to die. For real now. Taking an shaky breath, she bit down on her bottom lip. Closing her eyes, she saw that familiar face of that man before her. She regretted now mostly of how she had treated him and the others. She wished that she now had enough time to speak to them once more. To say what she was really thinking.

To say that she enjoyed the company of Varric, listing to his stories with much interest. That she admired Aveline's strength, wishing she had the same when Cain had died. That she adored Merrill although she worries about her more than she should. That even though Isabela would drain the blood under her nails time and again, but that it had been a long time since she had a good friend like her. To say to Hawke that she respected him greatly and to beg for him to give Isabela another chance…

With a wry smile, she also wanted to truly apologize to Sebastian for destroying his city. And promising him that she would help him rebuilding it. To Anders that she could relieve him from Justice. To say to him that she found him an idiot… but also a beloved comrade to her.

She stopped herself for a moment.

Fenris…

She would say to him…

She furrowed her brow. Admitting to herself wasn't easy. It had been such a long time now. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she thought deeply. Imagining him before her. His snow white hair and his green eyes.

Too late… she had reached the Cathedral. Stopping before the gate of it, she looked hesitantly at the two guards before her. For a short moment she thought she saw a flash of pity through their eyes. But the moment was brief and they opened the heavy doors for her. The hall was dark and the smell of musk and lavender went through her nose. With one last look over her shoulder she looked at the crowd, at the sky and the sun. this was going to be the last time she would witness the world as it was.

With turning back, she went inside the chantry and she heard the door closing with a loud noise. She was enlightened by the colours of the windows. Showing the story of Andrasté and the chantry with its pictures. The light of the sun casted out the colours on the ground. She watched them with great interest, wishing that she could observe them a bit longer.

Until she was nudged on her arm, she continued with looking at the glass. She was pushed slightly forward by the guard and she shot him a nasty look.

"Ah, my dear girl." Sounded at the end of the hallway. Saber looked up at the direction the voice came. It echoed through the whole cathedral and she saw both Nomaran as Gaston standing there.

Observing her surroundings, she felt her heart drop. There was a lot of blood where the mage was standing. She knew this was the preparation of an blood ritual. Blood magic. She felt the guards next to her backing away, and leaving her with the two men. For a brief moment she wanted to beg them for not leaving her with those two. She looked over her shoulder and saw them going through the door.

Clenching her fist together, she faced them back again. She knew she had to face it. Walking very slow to them, she felt as an sheep who was walking towards the butcher. As closer as she came to them, how more her suspicion of blood magic was confirmed.

It was not death she feared. It was the long the way of suffering towards death. That's what she feared the most.

**(:.:)**

**Sorry it took so long! I'm writing another story.**

**I hope you enjoy it and once again thanks for all your support guyz!**

**Next:**

**Chapter 23**

**I will not Bow**


	23. Chapter 23: I will not bow

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 23**

**I Will Not Bow**

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

**(:.:)**

Saber stood before the two men. Her breath remained calm, but her heart was hammering in her chest. She did her best to hide her fear, but she wasn't sure that she could.

The blood was dripping down on the floor from the stone table. The symbols on it told her little. But, she knew what they wanted to do with her.

"So, you both really are fools." She said.

Nomaran walked over the table and placed some of last preparations on it. "Fools?" he half-laughed. "Perhaps we are simply two men with an vision and an ambition."

"Vision and an ambition?!" Saber exploded. "You are bringing Thedas to destruction! You let innocent people suffer for your own selfish reasons!"

"And since when did you care?" Gaston sneered.

Saber looked back at him with a look of disgust on her face. But she was taken back by it. She had never cared for what happened to this world. She lowered her gaze, feeling regret. She should have cared. She should have work harder to protect this world from people like them.

"Please…" she said softly. She curses herself that she was begging now. She heard every rational voice inside her screaming that she shouldn't plead those men. Clenching her eyes, she lowered her face further. "I beg you, don't release the dragon! You don't know what it can do! It cannot be controlled!" she stopped for a moment. "Not by you. Not by me…"

She saw through her strands of hair that Nomaran looked at her. The face of the old men was blank. Then he got an arrogant smirk on his face before he turned around.

"Lay down on the table, child…"

Saber stiffed then. The memories of her dream rushed back to her. The dragons and the destruction of the world. Was this then her destiny? Was she meant to bring that oblivion to Thedas?

She didn't move, until she was roughly pushed from behind. She glared over her shoulder at Gaston, who pushed her again. She stumbled towards the stone table. The blood was clear red and thick. She swallowed fearful as she stared at it. Clenching her fists, she shook her head. This can't be happening!

In her eye corners, Saber saw Nomaran holding his hand for her. She looked at the sign of courtesy. She didn't move, but looked at the hand to the face of the old man. Raising her head, she stepped on the table, without taking his hand. She would rather take her own steps, with her own strength towards her death, then she would let herself led by another.

She should have fight. Fight against them. Not laying on the slaughter table like a lame would to an butcher. She felt the cold liquid on her skin and the smell of copper surrounded her. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. The two men looked at her, hovering over her. Nomaran murmured words she didn't understood, and Gaston looked at her with a smug smirk.

What are they going to do with her?

Without any warning, the doors of the Chantry blew open.

"Hurry up!" barked Cullen at his fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms.

With questioned eyes and most of all, a feeling of surprise, Saber looked at the people that stormed in. She snapped her eyes towards both Nomaran and Gaston. They looked both just as stunned as she was and both as furious. The Arcgon summoned the demons, as Saber could feel their presence entering through the Veil.

Before she could make other movement to escape, she was pushed down on the table by an invisible force. Shrieking, she struggled against it, and saw in her eye corners that it was Nomaran who was using magic against her.

She saw him unsheathing the dagger he had on his belt and pointed it out at her and eventually towards her stomach. Holding her breath in, she looked full of terror at it. This was it!

The Archon lashed out, and Saber screamed as she saw the movement in slow motion. She could feel the point of the dagger already touching her.

Out of nowhere, the dagger was shot out of Nomaran's hand. Hissing and yelping, he stepped shocked away from it, while clenching around his burned hand. The force that held her was immediately released, and Saber let out an startled breath.

"What the..?" she coughed, as she turned her head around. Before actually reacting, she saw something white flashing above her, and heard the faint struggle behind her. But she couldn't look at that, because her eyes were, widened by surprise, looking at the persons before her.

Her body felt numb out of shock, when she saw Anders fighting against the demons, assisted by Isabela and Sebastian. Hawke screaming spell after spell along with Wynne, defended by Tallis. A bear fighting against the upcoming guards, together with Leliana and Zevran. Both Varric, as Carver and Aveline were struggling against the demons, who trapped them. Shortly, they are rescued by Merrill, who was wearing a bright smile on her face and Sten, who slammed the demon out of the way.

She felt her body going numb, because of the shock of finding them here. What were they doing here? Why are they here?

She felt herself lifted up from the table, and was carried away by someone who rushed her towards the exit. Sharp fingers were digging in her flesh, and heavy breathing was clearly heard, along with the feeling of lyrium against her. With a frown, Saber looked up and gasped up startled.

"Fenris…" she said in a soft voice. He didn't acknowledge her and kept his eyes forward.

Frowning, she tried to get free from his grasp, but his grip only tightened around her at a point it was actually hurting her. This time, as Saber glared at him angrily, Fenris looked down at her with an equal threatening look.

"If you dare to run again, I'll hunt you down until I caught you." He growled in a low voice.

Saber's glare turned into a stunned one, and she stilled in his arms. Relaxing her body a bit, but his grip didn't loosen at all. Cursing, she crossed her arms, and looked away out of shame. Slashed of red were covering her face, and she hid it behind her brown bangs of hair.

Fenris ran through the chaos on the streets. She hadn't even notice the fighting inside the Chantry. Perhaps she too taken by the ritual Normaran was about to perform on her. She looked at the people. Seeing their pained expressions on their faces. Their tired eyes. There was some resistance in the city, true. But Saber knew deep inside her that she was partly responsible for their suffering. She had infiltrated in the palace ruthless, without thinking of the consequents. She had stirred the fire between the two groups and let it flame more than ever.

For the first time in many years, Saber felt the feeling of sadness and regret overwhelming her. She hid her face against Fenris' chest.

What had she done?

She noticed that Fenris wasn't responding on her, as she placed her cheek against his breastplate. He was just moving them forward.

**(:.:)**

Fenris ran down the underground resistance and went to the first empty room he found. Without much words he let Saber fall in the bed, who was startled by the sudden movement.

"Hey!" she exclaimed angry at him.

Without much response, he walked out and searched for a rag and some water. He eventually found an old bowl, whose edge was slowly crumbling down with an old piece of cloth inside it. Entering the room again, he looked at Saber. Her eyes were spurting fire at him, but her face was covered with blood. With an annoyed sigh he walked at her and placed the bowl at the bed.

"Wash the blood off your face." He commanded coldly.

"Don't tell me what to do…" he heard her grumbling under her breath as she slowly reached out to the rag.

Fenris looked at her with a warningly look, but he could see that Saber was ignoring it as she was absently washing her face with the wet rag. She was missing half the spots. Shaking his head, Fenris reached out to her hand. Immediately as he did, Saber's guard went immediately up and she stirred backward to avoid his touch. Meeting his eyes with hers, she looked at him hostile with her green-blue eyes. Pulling his hand back, Saber continued with washing herself, but kept her eyes on him suspiciously. Much to his dismay, he realized that he was back at the point when he first met Saber; hostile, suspiciously, angry.

"I don't need your help." She informed him, as she looked away from him.

Sitting on the bed next to her, he snorted sarcastic. "So I've seen. That's probably the reason why the Archon was almost able to kill you in… what-ever ritual he was planning to do."

At that, he could see the anger flaring up in her. "I had everything under control!" she yelled at him with her eyes looking dangerously red.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. He looked at her equal angry and raised his posture to make himself bigger than him. "You are alive because we've found you in time! If we didn't, you were already death! So shut up and be grateful!"

"I never asked you people to rescue me! If you are regretting it, then why are you here?"

Fenris refused to answer, and he stood up. Cursing, he brought a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this woman. How arrogant she is! Walking towards the door he almost exited the room. Turning around, he looked over at his shoulder. "I shouldn't expected more of you than you actually are."

At those words, Saber blinked surprised. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Fenris stood still at the place, with his hand resting against the doorframe.

"Look. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. That I accused you of things you never committed. I should have known better." Frustrated he brought a hand through his white hair.

"I already figured out that-" he pointed out between them with his hand in a simple gesture. "- you and me will never work. I know that you don't feel the same over me." He was surprised by himself that he didn't strangled the words out.

Saber looked at him with big eyes. They narrowed confused and he almost believed it when he thought he saw pain in them. Nevertheless, she didn't spoke one word back.

"The necklace," Fenris pointed out at the one around her neck, normally hidden by her armour. "It's from your fiancé, right? Leliana and Zevran told us. You lost him, and you promised to be faithful to him." Fenris furrowed his brow. "You made a promise."

He heard her inhaling a sharp breath. After a brief moment of silence, she nodded slowly. "I did." She whispered.

Looking down at the ground, Fenris clenched his fists together. "I am sorry, if I forced myself upon you. But I'm not regretting that you are still alive- here, in the same room as I am standing."

Saber took in a deep breath and looked at him with sharp eyes. He turned around and was about to exit the room.

"You didn't…"

Fenris eyes widened. He turned around, feeling himself stunned by the words of her. He didn't spoke a word, but he could see Saber looking away from him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused." She said. The honesty of the words was gone, and her voice sounded strained. She didn't meet his eyes and kept looking away.

Shaking his head, Fenris let out an deep breath through his nose. He turned back towards, and left Saber alone in the room.

**(:.:)**

Saber saw how Fenris walked out of the room. She felt her brown furrow, but she didn't understand why. Clenching the sheets underneath in her hand, she felt a strange feeling of sadness and loneliness inside her. She wanted to call out to him. Hold him in her arms…

Shaking her head, she scowled at herself for being such fool . She wasn't even supposed to be here! They weren't supposed to be here! Growling, she fell backward in the bed. This was all just so damn much frustrating!

She placed her hand before her eyes. Why was she sad? Why was she angry? Letting her hand fall down, she glared at the ceiling above her. They just had saved her from the death. Why was she so upset?

**(:.:)**

Saber dozed off in the bed. She just hoped that, somehow, when she opened her eyes that everything will be alright. Of course, her dreams were filled with nightmares; dragons and demons whispering to her lost words, bad prophecy, death surrounding everything and everyone.

In her dream, she was screaming out loud. Out of horror as she watched Thedas burning, as she felt the cold breath of the monster behind her in her neck. As her body was burning and hurting her in ways she never thought were possible. She cried out, begged for mercy, to stop it all…

It was then, she felt a cold splash of water over her. Gasping she shot up and looked bewildered around her. Cursing in different languages, she glared at the person who did it. In her hand, she still had the goblet. Her tangled black raven hair that was hidden underneath her bandana gave away that she had fought hard to get away.

"Isabela…" Saber groaned as she whipped the water out of her face.

Without any smart comment back as she had expected, Saber looked up surprised. She saw how Isabela rushed towards her and without a warning, she saw how her fist raised and slammed her jaw. The pain went through her face and Saber more yelped out of surprise than any other reason. Slammed against the wall that stood next to the bed, Saber leaned against it stunned.

"You ungrateful, lying, filthy, whoring, bitch!" Isabela cursed in a tone she never heard the pirate speak.

Lifting a hand to her jaw, she rubbed the painful flesh. Saber lowered her face, without saying anything.

"I can't even believe why we are here! Saving your ass nonetheless! And what's with that arrogant attitude of yours? And really, just letting yourself being captured by those men so easily? Come on!"

Saber glared at her words, and looked at Isabela straight. "I wasn't acting weak if that's what you're asking! I had no other choice to surrender, because-"

"Because of your father." Another voice near the door interrupted. They both looked up and saw Varric coming through the door. He had rumble off stuff in his hands, and was followed by Merrill and Aveline.

"Found your stuff when we were looking in the palace." Varric said as he dropped it on the bed.

Saber merely glanced at them. Tightening her lips together, the hot burn of shame went through her. They had to safe her. Otherwise, she would be death by now or worse. Absently, she brought her hands over the patterns of her leather armour.

"You spoke about my father…" Saber said with a hoarse voice. She tightened her grip on the leather without looking up. "So, you know."

"Hmm… that you're the kid of the King of Ferelden? Yep, we do." Varric responded lightly with a shrug.

"We also know your name." Aveline interjected. "About your life in Ferelden and about your mother." Aveline fell quiet for a while, but even then Saber didn't look up in her face. She knew what was about to come. "… We also know about your, uh, _Old God_-"

At that Saber snorted. "So my mother's friends told you all about my fucking life, and now you're all pitying me, because poor me, I'm just fucking fucked up." She didn't meant to be so crude, but hearing all of her secrets, who were now knowledgeable to everyone, wasn't helping her to calm down.

"It isn't your fault, Saber." Merrill said with that thick accented voice of hers. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, or be angry at yourself. You are not to blame for what was decided back then."

"Don't you think I know that!" Saber snapped up. She glared at them. How dare they interrupting her in her business. "Don't you think I've said that to myself for more than a hundred times! I know it's not my fault! But, they are not walking with it! They are not walking, every fucking day of their life with some damned God in their body mind!"

The words were spilling of her lips. Letting all her frustrations, her anger and bitterness out of her system at once. "They are not wondering every day of their lives if they aren't the same as some abomination! They are not as_ disgusting_ as I am!"

She was breathing heavily. Shaking her head, she looked at Merrill, who seemed unmoved by her angry outburst. "Ashamed? No, I'm not ashamed of myself. But, I do believe that it would be better for whole Thedas if I _never _existed. Than no one had to fear the-" she gestured to her body, where she was full of the lines.

"But… that just sounds so sad…" Merrill said in a quiet voice.

"I suppose I am…" Saber mumbled softly. She felt another hit in her face. Instead of the feeling of skin and leather, she felt her face getting a plat palmed hit along with the feeling of iron. The hit was hard enough to make her gasp and to make her head turn away.

Saber groaned in pain as she looked stunned at the red-haired guard, whose hand was still reaching out.

"Enough, Saber!" Aveline said in a commanding voice. "If you're gonna cry and whine like a spoiled brat, then do that in your own time. But now there are thons of people suffering and fighting. Straight your back and show some backspin, will you?"

Saber didn't dare to go against her. She had some threatening fire in her eyes, which now made her realize how _scary_ Aveline could be. Gulping, Saber looked away.

"Your mother _and_ your father gave you a chance to live! I cannot imagine a greater chance then that!" Isabela said, with rare wise words out of her mouth. "Stop hiding yourself, and show some courage already!"

Saber didn't said a word, and merely stared at the old blanket. Her hair fell before her eyes and awkwardly, she noticed that it had become longer. She thought about the words. The words of being strong, and to be courageous. But, if she would take that step; it would mean… fighting. A lots of fighting. And not only against her enemy. But also against herself. The feeling of fear crept back. Her dreams, the flashbacks of her past, the promise of losing more people around her. All of it was stopping her from moving.

Shaking her head, she bowed her head even further down. "I can't." she whispered. "I'm trapped in my past!"

She could hear a frustrated groan from Isabela. "If you keep looking back and keep yourself from moving forward, then you'll never be free!"

At that the chair was shoved backwards, and Isabela stood up. "I've enough of this. In really need a drink. Or ten."

Without much words, both Varric and Aveline left. Shaking their heads, they mumbled out a goodbye. The only one left in the room was Merrill, who also had stood up from her chair. Saber didn't met with her green elven eyes.

"If you change your mind…" Merrill mumbled and she placed careful a sword on the bed. Saber's sword. Glancing at it, half-surprised, half-annoyed, Saber trailed with her fingers the design on the sheath. Without any word, Merrill left the room, leaving Saber alone again.

**(:.:)**

They all were awkwardly silent as they were in the same room, including Talis, Carver and Connor. No one had spoken a word to each other. Saber had closed herself off from anyone, without looking someone straight in the face. She had her arms crossed and leaned against the wall. Zevran and the others were searching for Alistair, and Cullen had yet to return from the battle in Val Royeaux.

In her silence, she wondered what was going to happen now. What would be their next step. Most of the time, and lately lesser than normal, she would have an idea or a back-up plan, but now she had nothing or any ideas in her mind.

In the corner was Fenris standing, with the same passive posture as she was. The words he had spoken to her after he had brought her back to the hide out of the mages had affected her somehow. She had felt ashamed of her behaviour towards him.

He looked up and accidently they met with their eyes. Saber looked to the other side, feeling uncomfortable. The searing pain, unknown why it was caused went through her. She didn't really care for him, right? She didn't… right?

Her thoughts were interrupted, as the door slammed loudly open. Everyone immediately got their guard up, as the smell of magic mixed with lyrium filled the room. Groups of people, mages, Templers, warriors, came through. Some of them were carrying their wounded comrades, who were moaning at the agony they were suffering.

"Could someone please help me?!" one woman snapped as she was carrying a man who was at least twice as big as her.

Everyone got in action, although they were moving doubtful. Carrying and helping as much people as they could, Saber could see how Anders was awkwardly treading a Templar with his wounds. She could guess he couldn't escape the irony of it, as she could smell and even see the protests of Justice crawling underneath her skin. Saber remained leaning against the wall, watching the newcomers getting in, until Cullen entered. He looked up at her without any greeting. She saw how Cullen made way towards Hawke, who was helping as much as he could.

Saber had never seen the war this close before. She had not once acknowledged the danger of it or the alerting violence. Frowning, she called herself a fool for not knowing the deep connections everything had with the war.

Someone else walked in, as Saber felt the presence approaching. Without much looking, she knew who it was. But, as she focused herself more, she felt another presences. One she had never felt before. She saw how Morrigan entered and her yellow eyes were looking at her fiercely. She continued with walking, followed by Wynne, Sten, and all the others. Of course she could see the looks of disappointment when she looked at their faces. It stung a bit, but she pressed the feeling down and was more curious at the unknown presence.

She saw first two dwarves walking in, the one with his strange son, as she could recall their meeting in the palace. Following their movements, she saw how Hawke warmly welcomed them and spoke a few words with them. A couple of mages and Templers walked towards the entrance.

"Come one, old man." One of the Templers growled. Saber couldn't see who he was talking, but as the Templar reached out, the snarky response came from the unknown person.

"Watch where those hands are reaching, Templar. I can foretell you it would be very unfortunate for you if you continue doing so."

An old, small, man walked in. He was on top of his head bald and the little hair he had was stark white. He had a white stubble beard, and as he was walking, he was supporting himself on his staff. The Templar reached out for it, but the man gave him a firm knock on the head, along with warningly look with his cold grey eyes. The Templar grunted, but let the man pass anyway.

As the mages were sealing the door, Saber followed the old man curiously. The magic in him was not much different than any other mage she had met, but along the familiarity, there was something out of the ordinary.

The old man looked at her, as if he had felt her gaze on him. For a moment she saw how a shock went through him, how his face got stunned and his movements froze immediately.

Saber frowned at the reaction of the man. Most of the time when people were reacting like that meant trouble for him.

**(:.:)**

**Next chapter 24: Memory**

**Hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 24:**

**Memories**

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments _

_Imagined you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers_

_Silent tears_

_(Within Temptations)_

**(:.:)**

"What are you looking at, old man…" Saber growled in a low voice. The older man didn't seem to feel threatened by her as he stepped closer to her. Tightening her fingers around her arm, she looked sharply at him.

"What? I have no business with you!"

The man didn't said anything, but still kept his eyes on her. With a snarl on her face, Saber took also a step forward. She wasn't much larger than the men, but she was certain that she was intimidating enough as she saw her own appearance in the glance of the man's eyes.

'_A monster…'_

Snorting, she faced the man away and walked from the man. She hated it when people were looking at her, but when they were looking at her with such… intense, she felt it even more under her skin. Besides, what did he want from her anyway?

Waving it off, she walked through the corridor. Hearing the moans of agony of the victims, and the commands of those who were helping them. Vaguely she heard Anders' voice asking, or more demanding, a new potion of lyrium. This place drenched with the smell of it, along with the smell of blood.

For a moment, she saw the altar again, drenched with blood and the smell that invaded all her thoughts. Shaking her head and putting the thoughts hastily away, Saber cleared her throat as she felt that uneasy feeling of fear again. If the other hadn't come for her, then she would probably-

She walked away, away from the crowd and the noises. Clenching her fists, she felt how much weaker she had become. She was owning her_ life_ to them. She was owning her _life_ to them! Feeling the frustration building up, she inhaled a sharp breath. No longer was she independent. No longer did she possess the same strength as she always did.

As Saber turned into an empty dark room, she shut the door behind her. With her back she leaned against the wood and slipped slowly down on the ground. She didn't saw a thing in the darkness, but she didn't mind. She was alone again. As she preferred.

With her sitting on the ground now, Saber pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. With a troubled face she stared into nothing. Even though she was now alone, she knew she won't have the same solitude as she always had. She wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't possessing the same strength as she always did.

No, those people, who she had only met a small year ago, had taken some parts of her that she would never understand. She wasn't alone. They had etched to her in her heart like a wretched curse from the Black City itself.

Lowering her face on her knees, Saber now wished more than ever that she had never met them.

Because she too had taken a pieces of them. And both sides knew it.

**(:.:)**

"I need more lyrium!" yelled Anders again at the closest Templar that he could see.

The irony of the current situation didn't escape him, of course. Neither was the fact that he was healing a badly wounded Templar. He could hear Justice protesting inside him, but until now he had managed to suppress the spirit. Of course he was forced to take a couple short breaks to compose himself again. It had been harder to put Justice down lately. Even more than before. During the healing sessions, the spirit had threatened to come out more than normally.

Perhaps it was because he himself was feeling uncomfortable with the Templers around him. He expected them to turn against them now any moment. Yet, he healed them because he didn't want to stir more trouble than they were already having.

Saber still hadn't spoken a word to any of them. The images of her lying down on a bloody altar, with the Archon hovering above her was both an horrific as an disturbing image. Since they had rescued her, she had refused to speak with anyone. Not even to her family. And above that, she had become more colder than she as before. It was almost as if Saber was blaming them for something.

'_Strange woman…'_

Underneath his hands, the healing magic was finally working on the body of the Templar. The woman coughed tiredly and opened slightly her tired eyes. Sighing a relief, Anders couldn't help but to feel that same feeling of happiness he had whenever he had managed to safe someone. Once, in the Circle, his mentor had commanded that it was a very normal reaction for a healer: '_we feel the slight feeling a relief and salvation, because we have proven not all magic is evil.'_

Perhaps it was because it was a reminder that _he_ wasn't evil.

As the situation, and most people were healed, or at least bring to rest, Anders sat down on a chair by the table.

Shortly after their return, the Guardians, along with Brandon, had left them again. They didn't specifically said to where or what, but they had left Saber at peace now.

'_We don't want someone like her in our ranks anymore.'_ The Guardian had said begrudged. He glared at her, but Saber seemed to ignore it. _'Someone whose too selfish and too childish to see the greater good has no place among us. She may have her life, but that's all she gets.'_

After that he and his companions had left. Their red cape following them in silent whispers into the darkness. Anders had never liked them much. They were demon hunters, but along with that they were ruthless for the kill. And neither did the war interest them. He had seen how they went to work, and how they observed things. No wonder Saber was that what she was.

But then again, Saber was not only because of the Guardians bitter and cold. From the stories of Zevran an Lelianna, Saber was once a happy girl with a kind heart. And though he had heard a couple reasons why she had changed she drastically, he believed that there was more behind it. Perhaps more than she would ever tell.

In the corner was Fenris sulking. He had become even more quieter than he was normally. More broodier then normally. He supposed that he and Saber had spoken enough words to each other. When Saber passed them without looking at them, he could see how the elf had followed her with his eyes.

He remembers the words that he and Fenris had spoken to each other. They were being childish of course; fighting over an woman like two schoolboys. But, Anders had meant what he had said. He would go after her and make her his.

**(:.:)**

With all of them standing in the same room, both mages, and Templers, the tension between the groups was still there. Some people she knew were in the crowd, like Hawke and Lelianna, but there were no others than those. Even if they were fighting for the same cause. Saber saw how the mass of people had split up in the two groups. She guessed that trust wouldn't come so easily, after a long time of hatred between them. She wondered that, if this war shall ever truly end, the effort was worth it.

"Alright," spoke Cullen. "The Divine has gone missing, and without a doubt they are blaming us for it. Then there are the rebelled groups of mages and Templers, fighting each other on their own terms, and of course the rebelled Seekers, who have demanded their indecency of the Chantry."

At that, even Saber was surprised. She knew that the Chantry was crumbling down, but that even the Seekers had left the Chantry…

"There are some of us who remained loyal to the Divine-" Interrupted Lelianna. "But we are outnumbered by the opposite group."

"After so many years of stability, the balance between the groups is now completely destroyed." The older mage Wynne mourned. "I cannot believe I live up to see this day."

Saber remained silent. Feeling a bit uncomfortable at the subject, because she doesn't really feel for their call, she remained on the background as she always has preferred. The only question now remains, what now? She still wanted to bring the King of Ferelden back home, on the throne where he belongs. Afterwards, Saber had decided that she would disappear from everyone's view. It was a mistake to set out on this journey. That was what she was realizing now and now she had to sit down on the burns. The war was never her call for her. It was always Flemeth and the Old God.

"And what about the Orlesian man? And the Archon?"

Sighing deeply, Cullen looked at the person who had asked a question with a heavy worried expression on his furrow. "Even though it is still unclear which part that Orlesian is playing, I think it's safe to say that the Archon however is spurting oil on the fire."

'_No shit…'_ Saber thought sarcastically.

At that there was an silence. The Templar had a frustrated look on his face again, and it almost seemed as if he was searching for the right words.

"I won't lie." He began serious. "If the current situation isn't going to chance, and with that I mean the attacks of the Templers and mages in Val Royeaux, then I'm not certain what we will become. Without much resources or many allies, we are very powerless."

There was a silence again. Everyone, elf, dwarf, mage, Templar, anyone in the room was quiet; letting the words ringing in their ears. Saber knew what the Templar was saying. It was written in his eyes and his face. As she looked at the others, she knew they all were understanding it as well. Their cause was a lost one. And they were all trapped like rats in a corner.

As no one spoke a word, the sudden sound of a wooden stick tabbing on the ground ended the silence. As eyes looked up, and as Saber glanced through the crowd she saw the one who was walking to the middle of the crowed.

The old man. He had his staff supporting his weight. His bearded white face was looking at the Cullen with two grey eyes. His back wasn't straight anymore, thus making him smaller than the man, but with a determined voice he spoke: "I believe that we are not as lost as we all think."

Several persons blinked at the man and then looked at each other questionable. Some of them were murmuring questions while others made sarcastic remarks about the old mage.

Saber didn't know how he did it, but when the man glanced at her, he found her eyes immediately. Even though there was a while group of people standing before her.

"Are hope lies with you, child." He spoke.

Taken back at the words, and somehow knowing that he was speaking to her, she shook her head. As the people were standing before her cleared the way, and she was exposed to everyone's eyes.

"That won't do." Cullen interrupted with a cold voice. "She made herself clear where she stands. The only reason why she isn't on the street is because of the Hawke, but for no other reason than that."

Without either of them responding, Saber looked at the man. She felt the urge to close herself off, but somehow she was unable to do so. Reasons she couldn't explain even if she would try it.

"You are afraid for the fate that lies before you, I can see that." The man spoke to her. Stunned at the boldness of him, but also because of the direct truth that lies in his words. She felt her gaze growing darker, but yet again he did not felt threatened by it.

"And every time when you think you've found it, you're losing it right away." he continued. "You wonder if this is some kind of punishment for what you are. Am I right?"

Saber didn't responded, but the words were stinging her. How can he describe her feelings so easily when even she was unable to do so?

"Your mother had walked the same path, you know."

"_Don't_ speak of my mother as if you knew her, old man." She snarled immediately. How dared he to bring up her mother. "My mother was a good woman. A good person. Not like me."

"But you don't want to see it." The man spoke. "You are searching for your fate, and yet now, at this moment it is laying before your very eyes. Yet you don't wish to see it."

"I know where my fate is laying. And it is definitely not this one. I'm not a leader like my parents and I don't see why you are bugging me. Leave me alone and leave me at peace."

At that the man chuckled at her words, and it almost felt as if he was mocking her. "You are the daughter a king and of a hero. You were born from them and what they had in them, you got in you too."

"What's having my birth got anything to do with this?" she didn't care if she was surrounded by people. Let the whole world bloody know it then. "If you know so much about me, then you must also know that my birth was exactly _unnatural_. If it wasn't for that bloody-"

"You are striving for perfect control. Control over your circumstances, control over your fate, control over your destiny. But 'control' is an illusion. It has been already decided deep inside us. Like a seed is meant to grow in a tree."

Scoffing at the metaphor, she laughed mockingly. "Control is no illusion. I can still decide when I plant the seed. I can still control where it shall grow. Those things aren't an _illusion_!"

As the man came closer to her, she backed away. Why was he persisting this too? What does he want from her? Snarling, she held her arms defensively up.

"But no matter what you do, that seed will grow into a tree." He said as he took her hands into his. Frowning confused at the gesture, she looked from the united hands back at the man's face. She saw how he closed his eyes. No one in the room had spoken a word, but as she quickly glanced around the crowed, she saw most of them with sceptical looks on their faces.

She looked back at the man, but as she did, the world around her disappeared again. Looking panicky around her, she saw the fire around her, the houses burning down with it. A woman's face with blue eyes hovering above her as she soothed her with sweet words. But blood spilled out of her mouth and behind her she saw an figure with a weapon in his hand-

"Stop!" Saber screamed out and she yanked herself free from the man's grasp. Falling down against the wall, she was certain there was terror on her face, she saw the bewildered expression of those around them. People were backing away from them even further. Saber was panting heavily. Never had she saw the memories she clearly as she did now. Her mother… she had been hovering above her back then.

"I have enough of this!" She spat out frustrated. "What are you pursuing, mage?!" She looked up at him from her position of the ground with an icy glare.

"I'm surprised you know so little from your childhood." He spoke to her with a sorrowful voice. "But perhaps it was because you were so you back then."

As she crawled up, she looked at him with the same expression at him. "You speak as if you were there…" she growled.

"No, I wasn't there…" but furthermore he did not speak. Saber didn't persuade it, but she kept her gaze on him.

"I don't want to speak any further of this, old man. Now, leave me be…" after those words, she slightly slumped back to the wall. Glaring at the crowd before her, she gave them her most deadly expression she could imagine. "And what are you lots looking at! Mind your own damn business!"

She stood up and made her way through the people around them, jumping out of the way as she almost shoved them from her path. She could feel their eyes on her back, but that would be the least problem she was having.

Storming away, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. She almost bumped into Merrill, who looked startled at her angry approach. "Saber! Wha-"

Without responding, she passed the Dalish elf and she made her way towards the door again. In the back of her mind, a small voice told her she would be an idiot to make the same mistake _again,_ she found herself the lack of caring. She would rather be out on the streets then to stay here. As she was about to pull the door open, an sudden unexpected pressure was pressed against the door, along with a loud bang. She looked at the hand holding down the door and saw an armoured arm.

'_Fenris!'_ she thought hastily and turned around to meet the green eyes of the elf.

Expecting a tanned face with white hair, she was taken by surprise by the clear blue eyes of someone else, adored with blond hair. Her stomach dropped at the disappointment and the realisation. Harshly she shoved the person away from her.

"Aidan." She spat out as she glared at the former Templar, the murderer of Cain. The Templar backend away from her, but kept her eyes locked in his.

"Where were you going? Running away again?" he said, with a hint of mocking in it.

"None of your damn business, Templar." She growled in a low voice.

Aidan was quiet, but he didn't falter at her words. After the silence, he broke it. "If Cain would see you now, then he would disappointed in you for what you've become…"

Saber's jaw dropped open. She let the words ring in her mind, repeating it again and again. And then she lost it. With a frustrated roar she lanced herself at the Templar, and fought him with her bare fists. Somehow, she had managed to bring him down on the ground, and gave him a merciless kick in his stomach.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to speak of him again!" She yelled as Aidan laid on the ground moaning at the pain. Feeling the tears of regret and sorrow threatening her eyes. Without a word she turned the door open and ran out of the building once again.

Running down in the closes by ally, she jumped on one of the carts nearby, and used her hands to catch the edges of an balcony. Lifting herself up, she jumped again and climbed up on the roof. As she stood on it, she had a clear sight of the city. Though the battles were wagging down through the city, it was fairly calm now. Perhaps it was because of the earlier intrusion today in the cathedral of the Chantry. But the evidence of the war was scattered through the whole city. The streets were destroyed as were some of the houses. The smell of fire and magic hanged in the air.

The world was on the brink of destruction, just like the city was in ruin. Everything was falling apart. As Saber sat down on the roof, she let out a few tears. After so many years, after everything, for the first time in years she let go of her emotions and she cried quietly. Everything was falling apart, including her mind.

**(:.:)**

_**5 years ago**_

_Saber played silently with the pendant in her hand, waiting for Cain to return. The necklace Cain had given her for her hand. It had been a year ago since they engaged themselves to each other. Though they would've liked to marry as soon as possible, some circumstances had hold them back._

_The Templers were coming closer to Cain each day. After so many years of hiding, they were almost able to catch him on couple occasions. Somehow, he had managed to escape every time, but it was a close call. One time at night, they had infiltrated his room when both he and Saber were sleeping in his bed. He had woken her up roughly and she had seen the terrified look in his eyes. They had jumped out of the room, and climbed on the roof. They waited until it was safe enough for them to return back to the ground._

_The Templers had grown more suspiciously since the tension between them and the mages had grown. Saber had heard that the tension was mainly growing in Kirkwall, and all the eyes of Thedas were on the City of Chains._

_For a couple times, Cain had spoken to her about running away from Amaranthine. That it had become too dangerous for the both of them. She had heard the seriousness in his voice and she knew he meant it._

_And then of course were the Wardens. Most of her friends and family were aware of her relationship with the apostate. She had even slipped to Bethany and Braska that she was about to marry a man. She trusted them enough to know that they would never betray her. But she also knew that she had to give up being a Grey Warden if she wanted to be with Cain. She was aware of both the danger they would be facing. They would both be labelled as apostates. The only reason why she was allowed to realm free was because of the Wardens. Giving them up would strip her from her position. _

_A couple nights ago she had spoken about it with Cain._

"_I have decided." She had said to him. Surprised he had looked up at her. His brown eyes looking suspiciously and somehow afraid at her._

"… _what did you decide, my love?" he had asked questionable._

"_About you and me…" she had said in a soft tone. She saw how he had lowered his gaze, and hid his eyes behind the curtain of dark hair._

"_So… you've decided that now, eh? I suppose I should've expected it…" he had mumbled softly. Frowning, Saber had watched him as he continued rambling. "I can't say I blame you… if I were in your position I would've done the same , I think… no… I would've not…"_

"_Cain… I- stop talking like that!" she had exclaimed frustrated. "I mean about you and me… and my position with the Wardens."_

_At that he looked up surprised. He didn't said anything and let her speak freely. She shuffled awkwardly._

"_You know that I always valued the Wardens highly, and that they are an important part of my life. Because of my mother… and perhaps even my father." She said._

_She could see the disappointment again in Cain, but this time she hurried herself towards him and cupped his face gently. His chin with stubbles reminded her of the night when they laid in each other's arms, while he scratched his face in her neck. She held his gaze in her own blue-green eyes, and placed a soft kiss on his chin._

"_I realise that I will never be the same as my parents. And I love you so much, that I would rather give up the Wardens than you…" she whispered in the most gentle voice she had._

_Grabbing her hands, he had kissed her aggressively and soon they were making love with each other, while whispering their affections towards each other._

_She then knew that the possibility of never seeing her friends, her family again was bigger than she had imagined. But she would not regret it, for she would give it up for spending her life with someone._

_Many times, Cain had mourned the fact that he was an apostate. He so much wanted a world where he could live freely. That they could be with each other without making any sacrifices of their lives. She would always soother him by telling that the world was as it was, and that maybe one day all mages will be free._

_She was now waiting for him to come back to her. It was the middle of the night and she was waiting in the shadows for him. She had packed her stuff and had left a letter for both Bethany and Braska, begging them not to search for her. Tonight they would leave their home. Or more, her home since Cain never acknowledged it as his home. _

_As she was waiting anxious, she was now wondering how long it was going to take for Cain. He had promised her that he would find her on the very spot she was waiting. She knew that he would never leave her, she trusted him that much. But she did hope that he wasn't caught by any of the Templers. _

_She pushed those thoughts away. Cain was clever and he had always managed to hide himself against them. Tonight would be no different. _

_She let out a breath, she suddenly heard a loud scream. Startled by the voice, Saber became immediately alerted at the sound and she looked at the direction the scream came from. It was a sound of agony. _

_Slowly, her eyes grew in horror. She felt a cold chill on her spine and the fear was striking her more than she ever imagined. Running at the sound, she ran through the ally. Not a person was outside and she could clearly hear her own breathing. _

"_Please, Maker no…" she said to herself softly. As she rushed down the stairs, she could feel there was something wrong._

_Around the place, their surroundings were destroyed. She could feel the Veil broken and the Fade has been brought into their world. A mage had used very powerful magic. _

_Then she saw it who was screaming. Feeling herself becoming sick, and her mind becoming numb, Saber watched as if she was viewing a play. _

_Her lover, her fiancé, with an blade through his chest, held by Aidan. His blond locks were covered with blood, as Cain's mouth was gagging up his own blood. Both of them didn't knew she was there too. She saw that Cain mumbled something to him, and without saying anything back, Aidan pulled the sword out of him._

_Hearing the horrible ripping sound of skin and flesh, Saber's breath was caught in her throat. As Cain fell down on the floor, Aidan watched him with a dull expression on his face. A sob escaped her mouth and she pressed her hand against her mouth. At the sound, Aidan looked up at her, the shock evidently in his face._

"_S-Saber… I-"_

_Without a word she pushed him away. As the Templar stumbled back, she pushed him again and again. "Get out!" she screamed. "GET OUT!"_

_She spat out the words with so much hatred, with so much grief that all the Templar could do was running away._

_Rushing towards Cain, her lover, her best friend in the whole world, she kneeled next to him and rested his head on her lap._

"_Oh… Cain!" she sobbed out. As she placed her hand on his wound, feeling the blood pumping against her, she felt tears falling out of her eyes. "Maker…"_

_Cracking his eyes open, he looked at her as a soft smile appeared on his face. "Sinéad… my most beloved…" he whispered softly. _

_A piece of her long hair had fallen out behind her ears, but she didn't brush it away, and putted her attention at Cain. She shook her head slowly, as if she hoped that this was some sort of bad dream, a demon who was playing with her mind._

_Placing her hand on his cheek, she held in her breath. His skin was getting cold. His handsome face covered with his own blood. Panic replaced her mind. _

"_Don't worry." She cracked out with a broken voice. "We'll get you a healer! You're going to be fine!"_

_He shook his head. "No Sinéad… I don't think I am…"_

"_NO! Don't say that!" she yelled out. She looked desperately around her. Why didn't she learn some resurrection spells? "Please, just don't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry…." Cain said softly. "I just…"_

"_Don't speak!" Saber repeated again. "Just… spare your energy! I'm going to get a healer. I-"_

_His hand shot out and he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She immediately stopped all of her movements, and she watched him. His thumb traced her lips, and she saw how tears fell out of his eyes._

_Shaking her head again, she let out a agonizing sob. "Please… just don't leave me…. You're my light in all of this darkness…" she pleaded. _

_Swallowing heavily, he placed his hand on hers. "…You became my light too… for four years you were my happiness…" he placed his hand from her face towards the necklace she was wearing. "I… will always be… with you, Sinéad… Therin."_

_He spoke it with so much adoration and so much love it broke her heart. Tears fell down on his face, as she was hovering over him, caressing his chin. His face suddenly changed in an expression full of regret. _

"_I… just wished… we had a chance to be... Together…" _

_Hearing his breathing suddenly stop, her eyes widened. Cain's eyes were closing slowly. She could see he was fighting against whatever was overwhelming him. Cradling his face, she placed soft kisses against his forehead, whispering all of the words she had meant to say to him. _

_Until he was gone. Leaving Saber alone weeping over him. _

"_Maker please, no… Maker please, no…" she chanted softly again and again. _

**(:.:)**

While pulling her knees up, Saber looked bitterly back at the memory. Shortly after, she was forced to leave the city. No doubt would Aidan claim his 'price'. He had finally caught the apostate he had hunted for so many years. She didn't had a place in the Wardens anymore. She had gave her home up.

Shortly after, the Guardians found her. And thus, began her story.

But, what is she searching? It all began with her search for the Champion. Because she believed that there was an connection between Hawke and Flemeth. That, once she had found Flemeth she would found peace, that she would know what she really was.

After the death of Cain, she didn't knew anymore who she was. For so many years she felt herself being lost. As if along with Cain, a piece of her had died as well. She wasn't the same anymore. Saber knew that. She didn't feel joy anymore. She didn't smile anymore. All she could feel was the anger. The grief and regret that was stirred by her new loss. She would never be whole again. Hiding her face in her knees, she made her world black again. Never shall she be whole again.

At that statement, a small part of her mind protested softly. For a brief moment an image flashed before her eyes. She saw _them _again. And _him._ Looking up from her knees, she saw that the sun was about to rise. A new day was dawning. Although she felt very tired, she stood up. In the end, she had only question that she had asked her whole live: What was her fate?

Everyone around her had nagged her about her fate, and every time

As she went back to where she came from, she walked through the hallway. She saw some curious looks from the Templers and mages. They probably had seen her outburst. Ignoring their stares, she followed the familiar line in the Veil where the old man was.

Behind closed doors, she could see he was alone in his room. Without knocking she opened the door and walked in it without waiting for an invitation. The man looked up, but not surprised. It was as if he had expected her. He had looked up at her from the ground he was sitting.

"So… you've decided?"

"No." she answered curtly. "But I want to talk with you." She looked at the man with a serious look in her eyes. "I want to talk with you about my fate."

With a smile the older man gestured her to the place on the opposite of him. As she sat down before him, she narrowed her eyes.

"You were so talkative about my fate. Then tell me. What is it?"

The old man chuckled again. "Too bad it isn't that easy, eh?" he took his pipe and took out a long tug out of it. Blowing out the smoke, she smelled the strong sense of tobacco. "Inside us our fate has already been decided."

"So, what then?" she shrugged questionable. "Just accept it? Without any resistance?"

"Only those who are brave enough to look inside themselves can make it different." He looked at her with an penetrating look. "Perhaps that _is_ fate."

Grimacing, Saber casted her gaze elsewhere. "I'm not sure if I can do that…" she said after a while. "What if… I fail?"

"There is an saying, that glory doesn't lay by those who never fall. But by those who rise again after falling down." Leaning towards her he grabbed Saber's hand again.

As soon as he had her hands, the terrible memories returned to her mind. She could see the same memories as before, but they were becoming even clearer now. As the person that stood behind her mother became clearer, she jerked herself free.

She opened her eyes shocked and looked at the man. The memories she had lost so long ago were returning. "I-" Saber started, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

Shaking her head, she stood up again. "I'm sorry, but I just- I can't!"

She ran out of the room again. Feeling her heart being threatened by the emotions, as it was pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn't face the memories. It was almost laughable at the irony of the situation. Her whole life has she wondered what had happened, but now when the moment came for her to see them, she was too afraid to face the.

'_Damn coward…'_

As she leaned against the wall, she slowly sat down on the ground. Moments like these, she wished that Cain was at her side. He always would say the things she never wanted to admit. The one who pushed her to her limits. Closing her eyes, she saw the smirk of Cain before her, telling her how disappointed he was in her. For another brief moment, she saw Fenris again in her mind.

They had spoken words to each other, but those were limited. She had hurt him, she realised that. Feeling regret, she knew what could've been between them. And what she had lost before it had truly begun.

"Saber." A deep voice said, interrupting her trail of thoughts. She opened her eyes, and looked at the Aidan, the Templar who had killed Cain.

Without giving any response back, she shot an disgusted look at the man. After a while, he spoke, with an ashamed look on his face.

"We need to talk." He began. "I… I'm sorry for what I said earlier about Cain. I… shouldn't have said that."

She was quiet, but looked at him now curious. Aidan continued with talking however. "I'm sorry." He said again. "For everything that happened with Cain. For all the suffering you went through."

Saber didn't say anything, but was baffled at the words he was saying. He was apologizing. Grimacing, she took an deep breath and let it out again.

"…it wasn't completely your fault." She said after a long silence, struggling with the words. She didn't look at the Templar. "I was the one for who he remained. If I wasn't there in the first place… if we haven't met, then Cain would've still been alive."

"Saber, but that's what I want to tell you." Aidan said, while placing his hands on her shoulder. Flinching at the touch he was giving, she gave him an wary look. He had an very serious expression on his face. "For so many years I wanted to tell you what happened to Cain… what he had asked me to do before he died…" the sound of mourning man was clearly in his voice.

Furrowing her brow, not really understanding what he was saying, Saber looked at him with searching eyes. "Then tell me." She said with an commanding voice.

It was hard for Aidan to find the right words. She saw how he struggled with choosing the words. After a long silence, he began to speak again.

"I… that day, I saw by accident Cain. Just like that, in the open street." He began. "It was in the middle of the night, and there was no one else outside. He didn't even try to hide himself."

Although a small part of her was protesting at the words Aidan was saying, she kept quiet and listened. Suddenly the Templar got an haunted expression on his face. "He was covered with blood."

Not understanding, she looked at him. "What do you mean… that- that he was, what? Already injured?"

"He came to me, an apostate ran literally to an Templar." Aidan continued, as if he was confused himself. "And, he begged me to help him. Saying that someone, something had attacked him."

Taking in a sharp breath, Saber felt the familiar numbness in her mind. "Attacked? But, who attacked him, Aidan?" she said with a sharp edge in her voice. As the Templar didn't immediately responded, she grabbed him by his collar and yanked it harshly. "Tell me!"

"I don't know! Because before I could ask, he started to attack me! With blood-magic! And-"

"But Cain never practised any form of blood-magic!" Saber immediately interrupted. "He was no bloodmage!"

"It was as if he was doing it against his own will!" Aidan said. "While he was attacking me, he continued talking. Something was controlling him and he begged me to end it! And so…" at that he trailed off.

Feeling the shock through her, the new information she suddenly got, Saber didn't say anything and for a moment she just simply stared into nothing. Was it true what he said?

Getting something out of his pocket, she saw how the Templar reached out for her and placed something in her open palm.

"Cain carried this in his hand. I… think he had accidently ripped it off his attackers neck so…"

Feeling a cold piece of metal in her hand, she opened her palm and saw an pendant, a large silver pendant with cravings on it. She took it with her other hand by the long silvery necklace and held it up until it was swaying above her hand. She looked at it as it was turning around circles.

"An eagle…" she said. The cravings, the seal it was forming. She had seen it before. "Those bastards were always after me…"

**(:.:)**

**Next:**

**Memories II**


	25. Chapter 25: Memories II

**First of all, thanks everyone for all your support! I like to announce that "The Guardian" is going to end soon! The ending will be open, because I think that in this story a part of Saber's life has closed. Therefore, I'm planning to continue her story within a new story, with a new title, etc. I plan to have my own plot in the next story, and there'll be a lot of AU en OC's. Also, OC Cain will have an important role, as Flemeth will get a more important role in the next story. **

**So, I hope you guys will continue supporting me! **** Thanks again and I hope you'll enjoy the last pieces of "The Guardian"!**

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 25**

**Memories II**

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I love you till the end of time_

**(:.:)**

Pacing, Saber realized everything now. Aidan had left her soon after the whole revaluation. The fact that Cain died by a force that wasn't from the Templers had horrified her more than anything. The fact that her instinct said that everything was somehow connected with each other.

Sitting down on a chair, she looked into nothing but the darkness of the small room. Biting down on her nail of her thump, feeling her forehead being strained by the pressure she was pushing on it, Saber thought everything over. The room was cold, and became colder with the minute. Everything was connected with each other. Those words were repeated continuously in her mind.

Standing up, she rushed towards the door and opened it. She couldn't sit still, as she felt herself restless. Leaning against the wall next to her door, Saber closed her eyes. The last year of her life has been hectic. Everything around her was even more chaotic than normally. The high room across her lighted the room a little with the stars and the moon in the sky. If she only-

"There you are!" A voice interrupted in her trail of thoughts.

She snapped her eyes open. Feeling a bit stunned at the interruption, she looked at the person before her, but it took a moment before she realised who it was.

"Varric." She stated. Her voice was plain, but Saber herself knew that she was truly surprised.

The dwarf looked at her with a wide grin. "I've been searching for you. Thought you would want some company, and well, we decided that we all should play Wicked Grace again."

With a unemotional expression, Saber looked at him. Even though the dwarf was having an casual look on his face, she could see the worries he was having. Deep down in her, Saber knew he was trying to cheer her up, and somehow, the idea that there was at least one person in the world who tried to cheer her up was… comfortable.

But on the other hand… the feeling of shame crept in her. Saber had abandoned them. She had spoken harsh, unjustified words at them. How could she ever face them?

"I… shall think about it." She spoke softly. After a moment, Varric merely nodded and departed.

As Saber watched him leaving, she felt the longing to return to those days again. When they would play Wicked Grace around an table, drinking, telling the best stories and then laugh again. In the last year she had known more joy than she had since the death of Cain.

She looked back at the window. It was as if she had stopped living, when Cain had died. That she stopped caring for anything in this world. As if she had died alongside Cain.

And then, they came. Throwing her life in one big whirlpool. A bunch of people, so different from each other, yet they were such a close and strong bonded group. Saber could almost relate their group as a… family. Whatever the other did, somehow, they find each other again and again. And they fight for each other, again and again. And they had fought for her too now. She still couldn't understand why they would go after her. Why they went for so much trouble in finding her, and save her from whatever-ritual Gastan and the Archon were planning.

Pushing herself from the wall, she walked away. This feeling of loneliness… it needs to end now.

**(:.:)**

As Saber came closer to the room Varric told her they were, she could hear the laughter and talking becoming louder.

"And Anders? How does it feel to work with Templers?" Isabela asked snickering. "Must have been awkward talk between you and the Knight-Captain!"

"The irony has not escaped me…" Anders growled back, making them laugh again. "Just as the irony didn't escaped me when I healed a Templar and- Ah, Andraste's bullocks! I lost again!"

"Pay up, Blondie. Throw that silver of yours on the table. Come one, everyone in!"

The sound of falling pieces of money on the table ringlet filled the silence.

"If I lose one more game, then I'm forced to place my clothes on the damned table." Aveline grumbled.

"Hey, remember that time when we played strip poker?" Hawke said through his laughter and the sound of laughter was heard again.

Saber stood outside. It felt wrong to interrupt this. It wasn't… as if she really belonged there, right? Saber turned around, and stepped away from the room's light. Sinking deep in her thoughts again, she didn't notice the hurried sounds of running footsteps towards her.

"Hey, wait up, Saber! You're not really leaving already?"

Flinching visible, Saber was taken by surprise at the chirping female voice. Turning around, she saw the posture of Merrill before her. She didn't responded on the elf, but after a moment stepped into the room with Merrill.

Saber could see their surprised faces. Confused, she wondered why they were looking so surprised at her. Varric must have informed- wait. With a small glare she looked at the dwarf who had a smug smile on his face. Damn that dwarf.

Clearing her throat, she looked down on the ground with her eyes avoiding theirs.

"If my presence is unwanted, then-"

"Nah, come join on the table. The more, the merrier." Hawke's deep rumbling voice broke their silence.

Looking up, Saber looked at Hawke with surprised eyes. The Champion of Kirkwall had an inviting expression on his face. He gestured to the empty chair next Sebastian, and then locked his eyes back on the hand of cards he had.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the chair and sat down. It all felt very awkward. The sudden jolly atmosphere immediately changed into an heavy, serious presence.

"Want to join us, Saber?" Varric asked, and gestured to the deck of cards on the table. She was going to say no, but Varric interrupted her immediately by saying: "Of course you want to! Everyone, hand in those cards!"

With grumbles and growls, the cards were back on the deck, as Varric shuffled the cards again. Throwing the cards at each person at the table, she stared with an broody demander at the cards landed before her. She was already regretting the fact she was here. Saber gathered the cards in her hands, and looked at the pictures without really thinking what they could mean.

_Everything is connected with each other…_

"Hey, wanna drink?"

Saber nodded and accepted the mug of ale. Normally she didn't really like the taste of alcohol, but the idea of drinking was welcoming. She took a big sip from her drink and felt the alcohol immediately slam in her system.

Silently, Saber reached in her pocket for coin and she threw a couple of silvers on the table. That was the only thing she had brought her attention on for the game. For the rest, she merely stared at her cards without really anticipating the game. The cards didn't even make any sense to her.

As she heard a couple of sounds when the group was starting to talk again, she just merely stared vacantly at the cards.

_Everything is connected…_

_Everything is connected… _

The murder of her Mother, the Hero of Ferelden, the dark ritual of Morrigan, Cain's death… the soothsayer… Gaston and Nomaran… Perhaps even the Blight in Ferelden, and everything around it. Perhaps even this Templar-mage war. Perhaps even the question she had asked her whole life: _Who am I?_

_Everything is connected_. And the answers to those connections is laying in…

"My memories…" she spoke out loud, before even realizing she was talking.

"Beg your pardon, what?" slurred the Pirate with an annoyed voice.

Surprised Saber looked up at her, but gestured it away with a simple movement with her hand. Hearing the annoyed sigh of the pirate, she grumbled something underneath her breath.

Her memories. See had seen who has killed her mother. She had seen it, but she couldn't remember who it was. The feeling of frustration boiled up in her.

Suddenly, she felt something hitting her head. It was a sharp tick on her head, and she saw an cork had hit her. Saber looked up and saw Isabela looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Hey, we've been calling out for you!" She said offended.

"Forgive me…" Saber mumbled and looked back at her cards.

"Are you in, or what?"

Without saying much else, Saber reached in her pocket and took an handful of coin. She threw it on the table. The coin fell down on the table with loud noises.

Anders whistled impressive as she looked at the coin. "Someone is eager to lose money."

Looking it more carefully, she noticed that she had at least put one sovereign in. With a furrowed brown she looked at her mistake. With a grimace she looked back at her cards. She decided that she should just win this round. Looking more focused on the cards, she saw how bad her hand actually was.

"Andraste's flaming ass…" She cursed.

"What? Suck in Wicked Grace?" mocked Isabela with her wide cattish grin.

"Shut up, wench…" she growled softly, and Saber kept her eyes on the cards.

The pirate snorted, but kept her mouth. There was that awkward silence again. Nobody spoke a word. Grimacing, Saber touched with her right hand her bundle with coin. It had lost half of its contains already.

"Alright. All in." Fenris spoke, breaking the silence. Saber looked up when she heard his voice.

Accidently she searched his gaze. She saw how the green emerald eyes of Fenris found hers. Saber felt a feeling of surprise and shock when she found him staring at her. She could tell that Fenris was feeling the same as he flinched when their eyes met. Both of them looked away from each other. Saber hastily placed more coin on the table and much to her dismay.

"Heh, feeling lucky today, elf?" Varric said as he looked at the pile of money on the table.

Fenris merely snorted when the dwarf mocked him, but the small smile was playing on his lips.

"So Saber," Hawke said. Drawing her attention, she looked up at Hawke. "I heard you had quite some stories."

With a shrug, Saber looked back at her hand. "I suppose."

At that Hawke chuckled. "Although, half of it is bullshit. I heard you're Ferelden too. Where do you come from?"

"Amaranthine." Saber answered curtly. But then she frowned. "No… I was born in a small village near the border of Orlais. I… don't remember the name though."

"Really? I bet you can speak Orleasians then. Everyone one, in again." The sound of coin falling down on the table was heard again.

"… no. Not really. I only lived there when I was ten." Saber said and made it sound that it was the end of the complete conversation.

"I bet that you went straight to Denerim." Hawke said. At that Saber looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, but Hawke didn't look at her and casually took a sip from his drink. "You know, being a princess and all…"

"Don't believe it." Saber said curtly. "I'm just as much a princess, as much as you are the Champion, Hawke. Perhaps my position is standing on a piece of paper, but that's it."

"Aren't you the heir for the throne then?" Hawke continued with asking.

"Believe me. I'm not." snorted Saber, as she placed more money on the table.

"So you're not daddy's girl?" Isabela said with a grumble as she frowned at the cards she had in her hands. Saber felt herself becoming more comfortable, even though they were asking annoying questions.

"I don't have that kind of bond with the King. For all I see it, I'm more one of his subjects than his daughter." At that she let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No, I was dumped in Amaranthine. Got occasionally a letter, and that's it."

Anders looked at her with unbelievable eyes. "So you've never seen the man then?"

"I've seen him twice. The first time was on my mother's funeral, and the second time was when the court acknowledged my existence as the King's child." Saber said, and sighed.

Placing the cards down on the table, she saw the curiosity in Anders' eyes. "But why did you tried to rescue him?"

"Don't you know those things yet?" Huffed Saber annoyed. "I thought Zevran and the rest told you my story."

"We never the sappy part, Lightning." Varric said as he placed the cards down.

"Oh? Don't you have enough background information to make some epic story? What a disappointment." Saber said, surprised at her own words. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps she was sick of seeing the world so dark. She didn't know, and neither did she care.

"Believe me, Saber. I could make an epic story, even if it only involved you drinking milk." The dwarf grinned.

"Especially when it is milk. Or something that looks like milk." Saber responded cheeklyand took another sip of her drink.

"Please. Stop there. Now." Sebastian said, with a blush.

She gestured Varric for another glass and got one. She was feeling lesser strained than the past few weeks. "Very well, what do I care anyhow? You people were always so nosy when it came to other people's business! Ask and learn!"

With that, she swallowed another big sip of the ale, and heard the faint sound of laughter.

"We should get you more drunk then if that's what make you talking." Anders said with a snicker.

"Hmm…" hummed Saber. "Let's see… I suppose the reason _why_ I went after the King is… well, he is still my father I suppose. And besides, with him being alive, is keeping my ass out of trouble."

She took another drink. "And, he isn't a _bad_ man. From what I've heard, he's an idiot. But he always made sure I kept my freedom and respected my choices. When it became clear that I too was carrying magic, he kept me out of the Circle. When I wanted to follow mother's footsteps, and joined the Wardens, he accepted that."

"Your mother… in my clan we used to talk about the Hero of Ferelden." Merrill said with an admiring voice. "How one of the Dalish ended the Blight."

Saber laughed. She felt her cheeks becoming warm and red, but leaned backwards in the chair. her card laid down forgotten on the table.

"Did she learned you all of your fighting skills?" the Dalish elf asked with a chirpy voice.

"Who? My mother? No! She never taught me any fighting skills! Zevran, Leliana, and Sten taught me most. The rest I learned by the Grey Wardens." When she finished, she frowned and leaned forward. She avoided the other's eyes and looked into her hands. A feeling of sadness and loss went through her. "But, sometimes I miss her. I miss her words, and I sometimes wished that she had trained me and passed her skill on to me."

"Well… at least your mother loved you." Aveline said. "The only thing I remember of my mother is ridicules long hair."

"I know." Saber sighed. "Just… wishful thinking I suppose. Anyway, it is nice knowing that my mother loved me, even though I am…" she then stopped with talking. What does she want to say? That she was an abomination? A creature born out of the shadows?

"Never mind… I'm speaking of things I shouldn't." she then growled and leaned casually back in her chair. Saber glanced at the cards on the table and snorted at them. "You can keep my coin. I had a bad hand anyway."

She stood up and felt herself waver when she stood up. By the Maker, it had been a while since she's been so wasted. She didn't wanted to go on with speaking, for she didn't trusted her own mouth anymore. Before she knew it, she would expose herself. Being weak wasn't what she wanted to look like.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Anders said, as he stood up too and shoved his chair backwards.

With a drunk smile, she looked at him. She saw that others were looking at her surprised too. "Going to bed, of course! Tomorrow, big day and all. Needing some bed… uh, sleep."

"Where are you going to tomorrow? You never said you were leaving again!"

"Then you know it now, okay?" Saber replied casually and placed her hand on the doorframe.

"No, no, no! I want more details about your dark, unresolved past! Elf! Choir Boy! Stop her!"

Both Fenris and Sebastian looked at Varric with a dull expression. Fenris didn't even stood up from his chair and remained calm.

"If Saber want to leave, then she should." He said with an cold edge.

Saber stared at him, and tried to hide her hurt expression. She should have expected that. After all, she had hurt him too.

"Then… I probably-"

"Don't worry Varric! I'll do it!" exclaimed Isabela and rushed towards Saber. Because of the alcohol, she reacted much slower than normally and before she knew it, she was dragged back on the chair she was sitting.

"Hey!" snapped Saber angrily, but she was speaking with a double tongue and her threat didn't sound as serious as she had intended.

"Nice Rivaini!"

"Where are you going?" Isabela demanded. "And don't come with that shit story of yours! I'm not buying it!"

Saber looked away from her. She didn't want to keep secrets. She never wanted it. "I want to find my memories. There are the answers for all the questions." She slurred out, being drunk of the ale she had drank.

"Memories? Questions? What are you talking about this time?" Isabela said angrily.

"You know… I just-" Saber groaned frustrated. She was too drunk to even start explaining this. And there was just so much she wanted to tell them. Groaning, she tried to stand up again. But before she could stand up completely, she was pushed back harshly on the chair.

"Trying to run away again?" Isabela growled angrily. The others were merely standing around the Rivaini. But Isabela was the only one with the serious expression on her face. Never had she seen Isabela as angry as she was now.

"You know the irony of your words, right?" Hawke implied dryly.

Ignoring his words, Isabela's face came closer to her until Saber could smell the tar and the sea from her. Saber looked at the brown warm coloured eyes of her.

"If you don't like us, you can tell it now." Isabela said. "But I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you. And I'm not going to stick around someone who doesn't want me around."

At that Saber laughed out loud. She leaned back in the chair. After a while, she stopped laughing. Looking down on the floor the smile still ghosted on her lips. "And now you're saying this?" she snickered.

Nobody was laughing with her, but Saber supposed only she could see the humour of the whole situation. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Or perhaps it was the feeling of loss she was experiencing again. Either way, it was so clear to her know that she wondered how it was possible for not seeing it before.

"No." She said. The smile had disappeared and the jolly feeling was replaced by the feeling of grief again. "No, I don't want you to go. Damnation take me, but I don't want anyone to go."

She didn't met the pirates eyes, even though Saber knew she deserved it. But she couldn't look up yet. Not when shame was storming through. Shame that had lingered in her for months.

"Then why do you keep pushing us away like that? Are we all not friends?" Merrill said, kneeling before Saber.

"And that's exactly what's terrifying me." Saber said. It became quiet again. She didn't need to look up to know that they were surprised by her answer.

"When I first met you guys, I thought you were a bunch of annoying idiots. I resented everything you did. I felt being threatened after so many years of being solitude. But through time, I found myself… growing closer to you. To all of you. And what started as respect, turned into admiring into… affection." She slurred the words out, and much to her own surprise she spoke the words quite easily.

"I had a family before. And when I lost that, I found another family, and I lost that too. I keep losing people around me." Saber remembered the face of her Mother and the face of Cain. And the grief she had after losing them. "After I lost them, I swore that I will never care for anyone else anymore. The pain… the agony of losing someone was too much to bear. And especially since I'm to blame for their death's."

She looked up at them with the most hurtful and most fragile expression she had ever had on her face. "How closer I got to all of you, how more attached I became to you. I think that I silently hoped that I found a new family. To save me from my own loneliness. But, in Tervinter I was reminded again what I am. Why it was necessary for me to be alone."

The markings on her hands were for once without their cover, and were shown openly to the world. Saber looked at it disgusted.

"I ran away from you. But that time, it wasn't because I resented you. No, not all… I resented myself for what I am. Being close to any of you was too dangerous. So, I ran and I wanted to push you all away from me as far as I could."

"I am what I am." She said, as she looked at them, and her eyes rested for a couple seconds on Fenris. "I am the one with an Old God's soul. I am carrying it within my soul. I'm thanking my very existence to it."

She turned to Hawke. "You had just asked me if I am the heir of the throne. I am. But, I'm not suitable to lead anyone. I'm just carrying so much luggage… My love for my country... it will only destroy. Just like… I did to my mother and to my lover."

Looking back at the ground, at her hands, Saber was quiet again. Nobody spoke anything. Taking in a deep breath, Saber opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said. For so long she wanted to say that. The burden of guilt immediately fell from her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for everything. And I know that saying sorry isn't enough, but…" she stopped there for a moment.

Her eyes rested on Fenris, who was looking at her with just as much intensive as she was. She could feel tears threatening to roll out of her eyes.

"You never forced yourself on me. I was the one… whose not worthy enough. And I'm so sorry for all the suffering I had given to you when you gave me…"

… _so much joy…_

"I'm so sorry. I really am…" She repeated again looking up.

"Saber… I- I never knew…" Isabela stuttered.

She stood up, feeling sober completely. "I should go. I… am glad that I could at least apologize. It's the least thing I should do, right?"

As she walked through the door, she decided that she wanted some fresh air. Stumbling through the dark corridor, she followed with her hand the wall. When she reached the wooden door, she opened it, and found herself in a small backyard. When she stepped outside, she felt the tingling of the rain. She hadn't even noticed the bad weather until she stepped out.

She went to the middle of the yard and just stood there. She looked in the sky, the grey clouds that drifted through the air.

"I said it…" she spoke softly to herself. With a small sad smile she continued to gaze at the sky. "I hope… you won't be disappointed in me, Cain…"

The rain continued to wash over her and she closed her eyes in an relaxing way. Somehow, she hoped that the rain would cleanse her from everything she had tainted herself with. For a moment, she felt herself being free. Even for a moment, she felt herself being truly free.

She didn't heard the footsteps. And neither did she noticed the presence that appeared behind her. He always had managed to sneak up on her, to get under her skin. And he was even aware of the effect he had on her.

When Saber felt two hands on her shoulder, she immediately recognized the presence. She smelled the lyrium in the air around them. She could feel his hesitance, as he was shaking nervously behind her. With her fingertips, she touched his hands softly. His hands fell down on her waist, and he wrapped himself around her. She could see the stark white hair on his head, as he placed it on her shoulder. Softly, she traced with her fingertips the patterns on his arms, and watched from her eye corners his head.

"I'm sorry too…" Fenris eventually said. "I'm sorry for those too…"

She shook her head quietly, as she didn't dare to speak. He held her closer as he tightened the grip around her waist. With a deep breath, she dared to wonder if it was wrong now to give him her affection back. She looked at the sky again, the one she had studied so many time with Cain. Would it be okay for her..?

She placed her backside of her head on Fenris' shoulder. They both were damaged, Fenris and she. They both had lost something valuable through their lives. But standing together in the rain, holding each other, then maybe there was hope.

She stood on her toes, nuzzling his neck. She heard a soft groan escaping him as she rubbed herself against him. Her hands crawled over to his face, and she cupped his cheek softly. He smelled good. Everything about him was good.

"I have denied you and rejected you… I'm sorry for that. I just… was afraid of you."

"I know." He said.

She felt a bit relieved that he understood it, even though he said it curtly. "I know you cannot forgive me immediately, but I mean it what I am saying."

She felt herself being turned towards him, and she felt his hand traveling up over her back. The feeling of his hand on her body made her shiver and soft, and Saber had to repress a moan. His other hand went to her chin and he lifted her head up. She was forced to face him, and she met his emerald green eyes.

He had an searchingly look on his face, and with his fingertips he caressed her face softly. She leaned in his touch and enjoyed it. The rain continued with falling down on them. The small gesture of affection broke down the dam she had built. One single tear fell out of her eyes and rolled down over her cheek. She could feel Fenris' thump whipping it away.

"I…" Fenris said. She looked at him curiously, but she could clearly see he was struggling with the words. With a shake of her head, silenced again.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it. I… am not certain if I can say it too…" she spoke softly.

Cupping his face with both her hands, she felt more tears falling out of her eyes. Fenris was looking at her with an concerned face, but she shook her head, as she detangled herself from him.

"It's the rain." She said as turned away from him and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's a lie." Fenris stated almost dryly.

This time, Saber turned around at him with glare. "I'm not alright. Satisfied?" she snapped angrily.

Without much words, Fenris came closer to her again. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder. Leaning in towards her, Saber didn't even tried to stop him. Feeling his lips upon her, Saber welcomed his warm mouth over hers. When they broke free, they both looked at each other much intense.

Saber could feel the longing towards him growing. The agonizing nights. The disturbing dreams that had woken her up embarrassing… all that rushed back to her. She wondered if he was feeling the same as she was.

Stroking her hair softly, a sudden rough grip on her brown hair broke the gentle act. Yelping surprised, her head was tilted backwards.

"If we continue doing this, then there will be no getting back anymore. I'm not going to let you go." Fenris growled lowly. Saber looked at him and he had an… predatory look on his face. "Once I take you, you'll be mine. And no other man will have you anymore."

Looking confused at him, she wanted to ask him why he would bring that up, but with a sharp tug on her hair, he looked in her eyes. "Do you promise that?"

She looked at him intensely. "I promise…" she said. She had never seen this side of Fenris. The possessive side of him.

He released her with a smug smile. "Good. Because I want you. For so long, I've wanted you…"

**(:.:)**

In her room, Saber locked the door close. She made sure it was locked good enough since she wasn't looking forward in any interruptions tonight. In the back of her mind, she reminded herself that tomorrow morning she must go find the soothsayer again. And that she needed to inform the others of her plans.

With a small smile, she was looking forward to talk to them again. The feeling of loneliness was fleeing out of her quicker than she had expected.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" the baritone voice of Fenris interrupted. She turned around at him, and watched him undoing his armour.

"No." She snickered. "I was just thinking… that I'm glad to call you all my friends again."

"And it only needed a couple mugs of dwarven ale…" Fenris said with dull tone.

Saber frowned at him as she came closer to him. "You can't deny that dwarven ale has its charms." She drawled out. "And I'm just not someone who talks about feelings and all. I'm sorry, but I'm already glad that I had said my piece. It was… relieving. And I meant every word I said."

Fenris crawled his hand over her body, and softly played with her clothes. "… I know. You meant everything you said. I could see it as did the others."

With a couple of tugs on her clothes, her coat she was wearing fell down on the ground. The rough leather armour she was wearing underneath it went through the same ritual until Saber was standing only in her smalls.

"I bet you were planning this too. Me getting drunk. Remember the last time on that ship? You were wasted." Saber said, as she undid his tunic. Fenris didn't responded on her comment, but continued stroking her body as his eyes roamed over her.

She looked amazed at his chest, full of the patterns with lyrium. They were softly shining on his body, and Saber couldn't get her eyes off them.

"Are they… repulsive to you?" Fenris asked hesitantly.

She frowned at him perplex. If anyone should feel disgusted, it's him. Her body wasn't decorated by the white lines of lyrium. Instead, it was one big mess full of scars and black patterns. But, it's her body. Her trade for the world, and her joy and pride.

Softly, she traced her fingertips over his muscular tanned stomach and chest. She heard him gasp a sharp breath. Without responding on his question, she placed her lips on his body and feasted herself on it. Kissing his chest , she crawled up, and kissed his neck. Licking and sucking the sensitive part of it, hearing him groan and moan. A women pride grew into her as she had managed to make the elf moan by her touch. With a smug smile she continued doing so, until she took him by surprise when she bit him there. She heard him yelping, which made her laugh almost uncontrollable. Stiffen immediately, he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"Ow, that hurts." He said as he rubbed his neck where a bit mark was already appearing. "No more biting."

Saber just laughed at him sweetly. "See it as a payback for tugging at my hair. That was hurting me too."

"Then you just should've said so. I would've been gentler." Fenris grumbled, as he stroked her hair gently.

With a chuckle, she placed her hand on his chest again. "That's alright. I can handle a bit of pain. Besides,-" with a fast movement, her hand shot out at his neck and she had a tight grip around him. She could feel him swallowing underneath her palm. "-you should know by now I'm not a gentle woman."

She pushed him backwards, until he fell down on the bed with a surprised look on his face. A feeling of pride grew inside her. It had been awhile since she had shared a night with a man. And especially like this.

Sitting down on his lap, she straddled him. She could feel him growing excited underneath her, what pleased her even more. Experimentally, she rode him softly with small movements of her hips against his.

"Saber-" he gasped out underneath her. Taking in a deep breath, she stroked his face. He had his eyes closed, and his hands on her hips. "I- I need to- tell you- something-" he said with a strained voice.

With an annoyed sigh, Saber stopped her movements. "You want to talk? Now? Can we talk when I'm not straddling your lap half-naked?"

Fenris leaned up on his elbows and raised half off the bed. "I just need to tell you that…" he trailed off. Saber crossed her arms and looked impatiently at him. Maker's Breath, if he didn't start doing something…

"I've… never done this before." he spoke, and looked away from her.

Saber, who raised her eyebrows until they were forming deep wrinkles on her forehead, let the words come in her mind. "You've never done this? You mean..?"

"I've never done _this._" He repeated, but with an annoying tone now. Saber grew quiet and looked unbelievable at the man underneath her.

"Wow." She said after a while, and perplexed she lowered her arms and looked at the corner of the room. "So… you're a… _virgin_?"

Fenris didn't even responded at that, but that was an answer enough.

"_Wow."_ Saber said again.

They both had frozen up. Looking down on Fenris, who still avoided her gaze, she slowly reached out to him. Caressing his hair, she played with the soft strands of white hair. "So you never had sex?"

The question came out more bluntly then she had intended, but she couldn't find any other way to say it.

"Perhaps there has been someone else in my past, but I have no memories of that."

"And since..?" Saber persuaded, ignoring the awkward feeling she had within this conversation.

Falling back on his back he stared at the ceiling. "When I ran away from Danarius I never stayed too long. Who could I trust?"

Leaning a bit forward, Saber leaned with her hands on his chest to come closer to his face. "But, you stayed in Starkhaven for three years, right? You were free. Didn't you met anyone there?"

Fenris met her eyes for a brief moment, before he looked away again. "I didn't think I needed anyone. Or wanted anyone. Not until now."

Saber sat up straight again, feeling completely stunned to say at least. Except that this whole thing was… awkward, it was also very touching that a person was willing to trust her so much, considering how she had treated Fenris.

Caressing his face, she turned his eyes towards her so that he could look at her. "Fenris… are you sure you want this? With me, I mean."

Slowly, she crawled off him and stood before the bed. He looked at her surprised as he raised up and sat down on the bed.

"Maker's Breath…" she sighed. "I- no. Perhaps we should wait. If this is your first time, then I should at least be sober." She decided. She cursed herself in all the languages she could speak, but damn it if it was the right thing to do. Placing a hand on his chest, she stared at his muscles with a frustrated look. "Let's hold it up from here then. And let us both give time to think about this."

With a sigh Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder. "If that is what you wish." He passed her and Saber followed his frame as he walked over to his disposed tunic. Pulling it on, he looked over his shoulder at her. "I suppose I should go then."

Crossing her arms, she nodded as she took his gauntlets of the floor and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but I think this is the best for now." He somehow got an disappointed look in his eyes. Rolling her eyes, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I want it to be special. You see, the 'first time' is something that you'll remember your whole life. Let's make it memorial then."

She took his hand, and placed soft kisses on the knuckles, before she helped him dressing up his armour. She kissed him as much as could. Snickering in herself, she knew she would never do this if she had been sober, but that is what makes half the fun. She redid his buttons of his tunic, and with every button she placed soft kisses on his stomach and chest, making him gasp. When she helped him closing the clasps of the armour he wore she continuously kissed and licked his neck and jaw. His hands were resting on her lower back, and she could feel the firm grip on her rear. When he pinched a bit too harsh, she let out a startled yelp. Frowning, she bit him again.

"Ow! Hey! Stop biting me woman!" he exclaimed offended, as he rubbed his neck again where another bite mark had appeared.

"Then stop squeezing my ass until it's bruised." She said dryly as she looked at him with a somehow smug expression.

"Forgive me, but what can a man do when such a beautiful woman is touching him most… pleasantly." Fenris rumbled out the last word with a low tone that made Saber shiver. Maker, why was this a good idea again?

She chuckled, and placed her lips on his. She felt him smile against her, and then they kissed slowly and most tender.

"I'm almost regretting this…" Saber mumbled again him with her eyes closed.

"Perhaps it is wise then to stop… now. Because, I can't-" he silenced himself again when he claimed her lips roughly this time. Tugging her hair, Fenris placed one last kiss on her lips before he rushed out of the room, leaving Saber all flustered. Softly, she touched her lips with a smile.

Perhaps not everything is that bad. As Saber walked back over to her bed, she laid under the blanket. As the room and her mind grew quiet again, the treacherous thoughts slipped in her tired mind.

Was it wise for her to be with anyone? With Fenris, or with any other man? Troubled, she opened her eyes and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

_Everything is connected…_

But no matter what; she was not going to run away again.

**(:.:)**

_**I hope you liked it! **_

_**Next:**_

_**Chapter 26:**_

_**Courage **_


	26. Announcement

**Announcement **

Dear readers,

First of all, thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! I'm very grateful for all of you and I appreciate every review I get! :D

Once again, I've decided that I'm going to rewrite it (again, I know). So it may take a while for me to be finished. Meanwhile, I'm also already working at the next and last piece of Saber's story. The plot is there already, but it doesn't really match with the Guardian's plot. I hope you continue to support me and that you continue with reading! Thank you!


End file.
